100 Years of Loving You
by Nymphiase
Summary: A series of AUs where Akashi and Kuroko are bound by fate in which they are reincarnated to find each other through their strong love. As the years go by, both of them never wondered what might happen after their 100 lives together. *Some chapters are rated M
1. Life 1: Never one

"Did you know, Akashi-kun, if you're reincarnated 100 times and you always meet the same loved one, then it is true love?"

A faint beeping resonated through the room, always keeping the same tempo as Kuroko talked. He lay back on a bed, the sanitary white room making his sky blue hair really noticeable. Akashi sat in a chair beside the bed and smiled,

"Actually I never knew that. I don't know if I believe in reincarnation either."

The blue haired boy closed his eyes and sighed, "That's a shame. Only the people who believe get a chance to have those 100 years of reincarnation."

Sunlight washed through the windows, a light breeze entering the room every few seconds. Kuroko's been sick for the last few months and he was hospitalized. Akashi and Kuroko were already living together and the redhead stopped working to keep his loved one company. Unfortunately, the blue haired boy wasn't showing any signs of recovery from his illness.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko pulled the redhead down by wrapping his arms around his neck and gently kissed him. Akashi immediately deepened the kiss by tilting Kuroko's chin towards him. The blue haired boy let out a stifled moan and then Akashi pulled away. Kuroko continued to talk,

"Being with you was everything I could've asked for. You were always so kind to me and you cared for me. Except now, I believe that it is time to let go and say goodbye. You need to move on with your life; you put a pause on it because of me and I can't accept that."

"Tetsuya…What are you saying?" Akashi asked, feeling slightly confused.

The blue haired boy ignored his question and said, "When I am reborn, I will surely meet you again. When I do meet you, I'm sure I will fall in love with you again. No matter how many times it takes, no matter how many times I am reborn, I will always be yours. So please, believe in me and call my name when you see me so that I remember you and I'll make sure to call your name so that you remember me."

"Tetsuya, you're not going to die." Akashi said while shaking his head no. Kuroko grabbed the redhead's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Please…Seijuro…Do this for me. What I am asking is really selfish and I know that. I don't want to leave you either, but we won't be leaving each other if we meet again, right?"

The redhead eventually gave in and then said, "How about…we somehow mark ourselves to show how many lives we've gone through?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, obviously confused, "Like getting a tattoo?" He asked.

Akashi nodded, "Exactly. We'll go now and get a tattoo on our back that marks our lives. So it's like a tally chart."

The blue haired boy nodded his head frantically; happiness glowing from his face. Then his expression suddenly fell from happiness to sadness, "I don't think the hospital is going to let me go."

"You're right…" Akashi muttered, "Well then, I'll bring them here. I'll be back in a few minutes, love."

Just as promised, the two of them got a tally mark on their backs. The first tally mark was on their left shoulder blade and the next one would fit right beside it. A few weeks after that, Kuroko passed away.

Both of them didn't know whether the tattoo idea would work, but they prayed for it to work anyway.

Every year that passed without Kuroko, Akashi began to believe in reincarnation. His desire to see his lover made him believe and 18 years later, Akashi passed away with a small smile; and when he breathed his last breathe, he muttered,

"I'll see you soon, Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

**And so I've started a new AkaKuro fanfiction. I'll probably actually write 100 chapters but don't expect anything long and beautiful. They'll be short and beautiful ;) **

**Most of the chapters will probably be structured like this: Who they are (age, occupation, status, etc.), how they meet, what triggers the memories, the tattoo, their deaths and a bit of light towards the next life. Or maybe a few problems on the way. You know…I'll probably toss something in there.**

**Now then, I need 99 more ideas.**

**See you in the next chapter if you plan on following me through their 100 painful but loving lives.**


	2. Life 2: A Child's Dream

The daycare wasn't a popular place for children to go, but it had a promising aura of love. In the daycare, the caretaker was a blue haired boy named Kuroko who was only 23 years old. He took care of 6 children; Kagmai, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Akashi, who wereall 5 years old. Kuroko took care of them with his friends, Momoi Satsuki and Aida Riko. Though his friends helped, it was mainly Kuroko who all of the children loved to be around. Every day, they wold run over, tug at Kuroko's legs and beg him to read them their favourite story.

It was called, "Born to Love You". The small picture book followed the lives of a young couple who were separated by their parents because of their statuses. Eventually, it lead the couple to their unfortunate deaths. Kuroko recited the ending, "However, in the end the princess and the farmer were reborn into people of the same status. So they were able to love again without their parents separating them."

The blue haired boy closed the picture book and sighed at the children sleeping on his lap. All except Akashi who seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Sei-chan, is something wrong?" Kuroko asked gently while putting the book aside. Akashi hugged the blue haired boy tightly and asked,

"Kuroko-sensei, do you believe in reincarnation?"

The blue haired boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the redhead, "I do, Sei-chan. Did you know that if you're reborn 100 times and you fall in love with the same person 100 times, then it's true love?"

Crimson eyes looked up into Kuroko's blue ones, "Does Kuroko-sensei love me? Cause I love you!"

"Of course I love you, Sei-chan. Now is the time to nap though, not discuss reincarnation."

Akashi curled up in Kuroko's embrace and closed his eyes. All of the sudden, the blue haired boy felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He did his best to ignore it and he held the small redhead in his arms.

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw a worried expression staring down at him.

"Kuroko-sensei? Kuroko-sensei?!"

In the back of his mind, the blue haired boy heard another voice. This voice was much deeper and it had a nice rich, soft tone that called out, "Tetsuya… Tetsuya, remember me."

A girl with pink hair appeared in his field of view. She shook Kuroko lightly by the shoulders, "Tetsu-kun?! What's wrong?!"

"Eh?" The blue haired boy said, snapping back to reality. He propped himself on his elbows and saw Akashi staring up at him, tears filling his eyes. The pink haired girl put a hand against Kuroko's forehead.

"You have a really bad fever that just popped out from nowhere. Sei-chan was really worried about you. He said you were crying in your sleep."

"Ah…" Kuroko said while wiping the sweat from his brow, "Is that so?"

The little redhead gripped the blue haired boy's hand protectively as if Akashi was going to guard Kuroko from something. The blue haired boy gave a small laugh, "Sei-chan, it's kay. I'm fine, see?"

Kuroko took the redhead's small hand and brought it up to his face. Akashi felt his caretaker's warmth under his fingertips and then smiled back, feeling relieved. Even though Kuroko wore a smiled on his face, he still douln't shake the feeling he had.

_Who was calling out my name…? _He wondered to himself. The blue haired boy wasn't able to recognize the voice.

Once the children went home, Kuroko lay down on his bed and thought hard about who he had heard. That night in his dream, he heard the same voice calling out to him.

"Tetsuya… Don't you remember me?"

But this time, he saw a blurry silhouette of a person standing in front of him. He saw a boy with red hair, he was wearing a white jersey that said, "Teiko" on it. The boy whispered again, "Remember me." And then he was gone.

The next morning, the blue haired boy looked up the word "Teiko" on the internet. He found out that it was a school and once he found the school address, he immediately took a drive to the school after classes were over. He slowly browsed the hallways, hoping to find something that would give any hints about the person in his dream. As he was walking down the hallways, he saw a display case that said, "Athletic Achievements and Clubs."

Kuroko quickly skimmed over the photos and then saw a boy with blue haired who looked exactly like himself. He stared at the date and noticed it was from about 40 years ago. Kuroko felt a headache at the back of his head as he observed the picture more closely. That's when he saw a redhead's arm wrapped around the blue haired boy's waist, smiling slightly in the photo.

The blue haired boy redhead the plaque that said, "Basketball Club: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko felt like he couldn't breathe.

_Akashi was the one who was calling out to me._

Kuroko leaned against the wall, he heard something ringing in his head.

_Akashi and I were on the same basketball team._

The blue haired boy slowly shriveled to the ground.

_We were known as the Generation of Miracles._

Kuroko's hands clutched the side of his head, trying to escape from the pain.

_Akashi and I were dating…We were living together. I got sick. I was hospitalized. I talked about reincarnation. We got matching tattoos. Then…I died…_

The blue haired boy gasped for air as he thought hard about what was happening. He felt for the tattoo on his back which he had always believed was a birth mark. Then his eyes suddenly widened in shock,

_I'm babysitting the great emperor… Oh gosh, Akashi-kun wouldn't like that at all…_

Kuroko slowly picked himself up from the ground and laughed slightly. He muttered to himself, "I died before Akashi-kun, which is why I'm older…My god, this is so wrong. I'm in love with a 5 year old."

The blue haired boy returned to the daycare and took care of the children who were his former team mates. He tried his best to act normal, but he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his team mates looked as children. When Kuroko was helping Akashi change, he noticed the tally mark on his back.

"Sei-chan, when did you get this?" Kuroko asked, testing out Akashi's memory. The redhead smirked and said,

"It's my battle scar from when I valiantly fought against my sister for a cookie. Actually…I think I've had it ever since I was born."

The blue haired boy took off his own shirt and turned to show Akashi his own tally mark, "It's weird because I have one just like it."

The redhead's face lit up with happiness, "Kuroko-sensei! That's too cool! It's fate! We have to get another one right beside it!"

Kuroko tried not to push the limits of the mental state of a 5 year old but he asked, "Sure, we can do that. But why?"

Akashi frowned and thought about it, "Why, indeed. Something tells me that we have to!"

_So the promise we made passes through lives. The want to be together is still there._ Kuroko thought to himself.

The next day, Akashi defied his parents' orders and got a tattoo right beside the first one. Kuroko did the same. Though only one remembered everything, they both seemed happy. As the days passed, Akashi and Kuroko grew closer and closer. Their relationship as caretaker and student turned into best friends. Then their relationship as best friends turned into an innocent love. Akashi would give Kuroko little kisses on the cheek when he arrived at the daycare and when he left while Kuroko would give Akashi kisses on the forehead when he did something right.

When the daycare went on a field trip to the city, Kuroko held Akashi's hand tightly, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Momoi and Riko took care of the other children and they all walked down the street together.

The redhead's hand slipped from Kuroko's grasp and Akashi was pushed onto the road by the mounds of people. The blue haired boy's eyes were filled with horror as he saw a large truck approaching Akashi. Kuroko ran out into the road and embraced Akashi. Before they were hit, the blue haired boy let his tears stream down his face, not wanting to lose the redhead. Who knew how long it would take for them to meet again?

Right before they died, Akashi's eyes widened in recognition and he whispered in his caretaker's ear,

"I remember."


	3. Life 3: Kiss Me

Akashi was a university student who was good at everything so he never took his classes seriously or cared about what was going on. The redhead never made friends or socialized with people who were below him. Not until he met one of his classmates who caught his eye. The boy had sky blue hair and eyes that were just as bright. He was quiet and reserved; didn't seem to talk to anyone. The boy looked observant and smart, as if he knew what he was doing most of the time, unlike every other student. Akashi quickly took a liking to the boy and wanted to get closer. He didn't know why, but he did know that there was some sort of pull towards him, as if he was someone familiar. Later, the redhead found out that his name was Kuroko Tetsuya and that this Kuroko Tetsuya was also glancing at Akashi from time to time. The redhead approached Kuroko and said,

"You know, if you stare so hard I'll start to think I'm on your hit and run list."

The blue haired boy blushed slightly and then said, "I'm sorry for staring, I was just wondering who you were."

"Akashi Seijuro." The redhead introduced himself. Kuroko smiled and absentmindedly said the redhead's first name to himself,

"Seijuro…" The blue haired boy's soft voice made Akashi flinch as a wave of sadness washed over him. Kuroko suddenly noticed and said, "I'm sorry for calling you by your first name, it was just so familiar I had to try. So Akashi-kun, want to go somewhere after class?"

The redhead nodded. The two of them exchanged phone numbers and then parted.

After classes, Akashi found Kuroko in the library reading a book while waiting for him.

"What are you reading?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy continued to read and said, "It's a book about reincarnation. It states multiple rules like: both people must believe in reincarnation to be connected by fate or if one takes their own life to be with the other then the connection is broken. It's pretty interesting, if you believe in that kind of stuff."

Akashi smiled warmly at Kuroko, "Actually, I do believe in reincarnation."

"Same." The blue haired boy responded with a monotone voice. The redhead didn't understand how Kuroko's mind worked. It was as if, his thoughts and actions were unreadable.

"So…" Akashi started. The blue haired boy stood up, grabbed Akashi's hand and dragged him off somewhere else. The redhead followed along silently, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kuroko was someone familiar. Akashi pulled the blue haired boy towards him hard. Kuroko fell back from the sudden movement, straight into Akashi's arms.

"Akashi-kun…what are you doing?" The blue haired boy asked, while standing in an awkward back hug. The redhead's arms were tightly wrapped around Kuroko,

"I can't shake this feeling. We haven't met before, right?" He asked.

"No, I don't believe we have. Can you let go of me now? Someone might walk by and see us." Kuroko struggled against Akashi's hold against him. But the redhead was stronger. He turned Kuroko around so that the blue haired boy was facing him. Kuroko avoided Akashi's gaze by staring at his shoulder. The redhead thought about what to do with the blue haired boy.

"Kiss me." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy was surprised, he knew there was no 'but' or 'if' in this discussion. Akashi was giving him a direct order.

_It's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything…_ Kuroko thought to himself as he slowly tried to face Akashi. When their eyes met, the blue haired boy instantly turned away, feeling embarrassed. The redhead let out a small laugh at how adorable Kuroko was.

The blue haired boy gripped Akashi's shirt tightly, closed his eyes and leaned up, hoping that Akashi would do the rest. The redhead understood the gesture and guided their lips together. Akashi tilted Kuroko's chin for better access and the moment their lips touched, their memories were triggered.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened as he saw the memories of his first life flash across his mind. The redhead melded their lips together, not wanting to break apart He had a crease on his forehead, as if he was experiencing a lot of pain. Kuroko lightly pushed Akashi away and immediately tried to take care of him.

"Seijuro, are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

The redhead had his eyes shut tightly and winced, "I'll be fine. I just… there's too many memories rushing back to me at the same time."

Kuroko brushed his fingertips over Akashi's cheek and then fiddled with his red hair. The blue haired boy smiled; feeling glad that they had found each other again. Once Akashi's headache passed, the two of them sat down against the wall and talked about what had happened in their lives so far.

"Hey Tetsuya…?"

"Hm?"

"Now that I think about it, you took care of me in our previous life and you treated me like a little baby." Akashi said with a stern voice, feeling offended that he had been looked down upon, Kuroko felt a shiver run up his spine and he quickly apologized,

"I'm sorry, Seijuro. I will never belittle the great emperor ever again."

The redhead smiled and motioned for Kuroko to move closer. Both of them weren't scared of what would happen next. As long as they were together, they were happy. Kuroko was safely nestled in Akashi's lap and they both had their arms wrapped around each other tightly. The blue haired boy cried softly and told Akashi how much he had missed him. The redhead brushed Kuroko's hair and whispered that he had missed him too.

Afterwards, when they sat in silence, Kuroko asked, "What do you think happens when the 100 years are up?"

Akashi shrugged, "I want to know that too. If we die on our 100th life, do we never meet again? Or does the reincarnation get cut off? That book from the library might have something."

During their university years, Kuroko immediately moved in with Akashi and they started dating. The couple went to get their third tally mark and they tried to do a lot of research on reincarnation. Unfortunately, they never found anything about what would happen after 100 years passed.

Years passed and Akashi and Kuroko were still together. The redhead worked, while Kuroko continued his non-stop research about reincarnation for his next life. When Kuroko was working, he found a horrifying piece of information.

"Seijuro! Come here!" He yelled in the house. The redhead came running at a rapid pace and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized… that we might go a whole life without meeting each other. If our memories are never triggered, then we won't know of our existence and the only reason why we keep having encounters is because fate allows it." Kuroko said.

Akashi seemed confused, "So…what does that mean?"

"It means that if fate suddenly turns on us, the connection can be severed just as easily as it was made." Kuroko explained briefly.

The redhead still seemed really confused, "You're saying…we have to keep fate…happy?"

The blue haired boy sighed and took off his reading glasses, "I mean that we should find a way so that we would meet for sure."

Akashi frowned and then wrapped his arms around Kuroko, "You're digging too far into this. We don't need something to ensure our meeting; the point of this is to see if it's true love or not. If it is, then we'll meet. If it isn't, then we won't. It's as simple as that. If you start messing around with fate, it'll bite back at you."

Kuroko's tense body relaxed in Akashi's arms and he leaned against him, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for disturbing your work."

The redhead smiled, "Well Tetsuya, for distracting me from my work, you deserve a punishment, don't you?"

Akashi held Kuroko's hand and lead him towards their bed room.

The next morning, Kuroko shut down his research on reincarnation and spent every day glued to Akashi. The couple enjoyed each day for years. Eventually, time got the best of them and Kuroko passed away. Akashi felt sad but he knew that they would meet again and he knew that he would love Kuroko even more in the next life.

A few years after that, Akashi passed away as well.


	4. Life 4: Blood Doesn't Matter

**Ahaha, I've made Akashi a hormonal teenager. I've started pulling ideas from the reviews.**

Kuroko and Akashi were incapable of keeping their love hidden, even if they were brothers. There was a three year difference between them. Kuroko was going to turn 20 and Akashi was going to turn 17. Both of them felt a strong pull towards each other and they did their best to keep their relationship a secret from their parents. But it got harder throughout the years.

One day, they got into a heated argument.

"What do you mean you want to break up?!" The redhead yelled in the empty house while staring at his older brother who was slightly shorter.

"Seijuro, you don't understand." Kuroko said with a soft voice, not wanting to see his brother angry.

"Are you trying to tell me our relationship is wrong and that you made a mistake?! So it was wrong when you kissed me? It was wrong when you touched me? Was it a mistake when you had sex with me?" Akashi asked, feeling frustrated. He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes. He didn't get why his brother was leaving him. The blue haired boy held his ground,

"Like I said, I'm doing this for you. I'm pushing you too far for myself; I'm being selfish. You don't remember anything." Kuroko said with a more quiet voice but the redhead still heard him,

"Remember what?"

The blue haired boy shook his head and started to walk away, only to have Akashi yelling after him, "Remember what?! Tell me!"

Kuroko turned around to face the redhead and kissed, "Don't be childish. You're a great emperor that sits high on his throne."

The redhead frowned at the sentence Kuroko had continuously told him throughout his years, "I know. You say that all the time. But does the emperor function without his pawns and knights? I don't think so. I need you. So please, don't leave me. Be my knight that I can use while I sit on the emperor's throne."

The blue haired boy had a sad expression on his face and he said, "An emperor isn't useless without his pawns. An emperor knows how to fight, which is why he stands tall." Kuroko then pat his little brother's head lightly and left.

The redhead's heart was crushed, he felt like he would fall apart. He knew that their relationship would be shunned upon, but he didn't get where Kuroko's words were coming from. The blue haired boy held a firm expression as he talked to Akashi which was nothing like the usual soft tone he used.

During the week, Akashi continued to try and get Kuroko to listen to him. Then the redhead noticed that his brother was packing his bags.

"Where are you going…?" Akashi asked shyly while peeking his head through the door. Kuroko zipped up a suitcase and turned to face his younger brother,

"Moving out. Well, my clothes for now."

Akashi stood at Kuroko's doorway, his hands balling up into fists, "Why…?"

"Because I took a year out of university to work and raise money. Since I got enough money, I need to catch up with my studies and build my life." Kuroko explained. Akashi scowled and then walked into his brother's room. The redhead pushed the blue haired boy onto his bed and straddled his hips. Akashi sat on top of Kuroko, who showed no emotion whatsoever and he said,

"Leave! I don't fucking care about you! I hate you."

The blue haired boy stared at his younger brother; his eyes widened when he noticed that Akashi was crying.

"I hate you…I hate you so much." The redhead whimpered hopelessly. His hands clenched Kuroko's shirt and he looked down in shame. Akashi continued, "This emperor is weak… and he can't fight for himself yet. He's just a little prince."

The blue haired boy let his fingers brush away the tears from Akashi's face and he let out a small chuckle, "A crying face really doesn't suit you, Seijuro."

"Don't laugh at me!" The redhead yelled, his face growing pink. Kuroko couldn't help but laugh again,

"I'm sorry. Now then, I have to continue packing so you'll have to get off of me."

Akashi put more of his weight down onto his brother and shook his head, "Don't leave. Stay."

"Seijuro…You're being a hormonal teenager." Kuroko pointed out.

"Am not!"

The blue haired boy grinned, "Now you're being a baby."

Akashi didn't move from Kuroko's hips and instead he said, "Let me kiss you once."

The older of the two sighed and tried to push his younger brother off, "Seijuro, you know I can't let you do that."

"Just let me. If you don't fall in love with me again then you can leave. But if you kiss me back, then you have to stay by my side." Akashi explained his little gamble. Kuroko stayed still and let the redhead do whatever.

Akashi slowly leaned down to kiss his brother, his red hair tickling Kuroko's cheeks. His hands rested on the blue haired boy's chest for support but right before their lips touched, they heard their mother call for them to eat dinner.

Akashi opened his eyes and stared at his older brother who still had his eyes closed. "Mom's calling us for dinner…" The redhead said as he got off of Kuroko.

Kuroko let out his breathe which he didn't even realize he was holding and followed his brother to the dinner table.

After dinner, their mother rubbed Kuroko's back and smiled, "Tetsuya, I can't thank you enough for helping the family. I'm sorry that it got in the way of your studies though."

Akashi was clueless as to what was happening so he asked, "What's going on?"

"Seijuro, didn't your brother tell you why he spent a year working?" Their mother asked.

The blue haired boy immediately put a finger to his lips to silence her and he quickly tried to flee the scene. Akashi reacted faster; he grabbed his brother's hand and demanded an explanation, "Why did you work for a whole year…?"

Kuroko stayed silent and pulled his hand away, then he ran to his bedroom. When the blue haired boy was gone, their mother decided to tell Akashi,

"Tetsuya found out that our family was having some financial troubles so he took a year out to raise enough money for your tuition when you go to university."

The redhead stood there stunned, he didn't know any of this. Even when they were dating, his brother had never told him what he did. Akashi went to his room and thought hard about what was going through his older brother's mind. Kuroko broke up with him but he still loved him; Akashi was sure of that but he couldn't break his brother's will. Once Kuroko's mind was set on something, he would make it happen and right now, his older brother's mind was set on leaving.

Later that night when Akashi was sure their parents were sleeping, he slowly got up and walked out into the hallway towards Kuroko's room. The redhead pushed the door open and did his best not to make a noise. He saw Kuroko's body rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing and Akashi immediately wanted to be a part of that peace.

He crawled onto the bed and snuggled right next to Kuroko. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Akashi heard his brother's voice whisper, "What are you doing here, Seijuro?"

The redhead flinched at the cold tone he'd never heard his brother use before. Nonetheless, Akashi wasn't going to back down. He found himself once again straddling Kuroko's hips as if to keep him from escaping.

"I still have that one kiss which I didn't do." The redhead said in his defense.

The blue haired boy gave no expression, "Then kiss me and make me fall for you."

Akashi hesitated, he wondered what he would do if Kuroko didn't kiss him back. The blue haired boy said something else before Akashi made a move,

"Seijuro, did you know that you tend to be more forgetful that I? I always seem to remember things first. It kills me to know that you don't remember."

"Remember what?" Akashi whispered into the darkness of Kuroko's room. The blue haired boy turned away so he wouldn't have to face his younger brother. The redhead said,

"I love you. Nothing can stop me from loving you; not even our blood. This isn't me being a hormonal teenager. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you to the point I would die for you. I love you so much that it makes me insane. That's why I don't want you to tell me you don't want me or you don't love me because no matter what I won't be able to stop loving you." Akashi leaned down, his tears falling onto Kuroko's cheeks. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his brother's, hoping for a reaction.

When he got no response, Akashi pulled away slowly and mumbled, "Well…that's that, I guess."

He pushed himself off of Kuroko and was going to leave but the blue haired boy grabbed Akashi's wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Wha—" Akashi exclaimed, but before he could finish, hot lips were pressed onto his, eager for more warmth. Kuroko kissed the redhead hard and pulled off his shirt. Akashi tried his best to keep up and found himself pulling Kuroko's shirt off too. When their bare skin touched, both of them felt an intense heat burning between them. The blue haired boy pulled away to face his panting brother. Both of them didn't say anything. Just by tracing the outlines of their bodies was enough. The feeling of each other's skin was enough. Kuroko wrapped his arm around Akashi and let the redhead snuggle into his chest.

"Does this mean that you love me again?" Akashi whispered, feeling slightly confused as to what had just happened.

"Well…you know, I never said that I stopped loving you." Kuroko whispered back while burying his face into the redhead hair in front of him.

"You're such an ass." The redhead mumbled while holding tightly onto his brother. For the first time in days, Akashi fell asleep comfortably.

The next morning, Akashi felt the bed shift in weight and he slowly peeked a glance through his heavy eyelids. He saw Kuroko grabbing a clean shirt and pulling it over his body. That's when he saw three parallel lines on the blue haired boy's back which resembled the three parallel lines on his own back. Akashi winced and said,

"Those marks on your back…Where did you get them?"

Kuroko turned around, "Had them since I was born. You've had your marks since you were born too."

The redhead closed his eyes tightly, as if he was trying to remember something. "What do they mean?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko sat down beside the redhead and put a hand on his younger brother's forehead to comfort him from the headache that was growing fast.

"Mother thinks that we were lovers in our past lives and that the marks are the symbol of our love. Father thinks that's a full load of shit."

Akashi curled up on the bed and tried to steady his breathing. "Lovers… past life? You mean reincarnation?" He mumbled, not being able to believe anything.

The redhead tried to stand up but his vision was blacked out and he then fainted. Kuroko caught his younger brother and put him back on the bed. He lightly brushed the red hair away from Akashi's face and whispered,

"I thought you'd never remember… Thank you, Seijuro for remembering me." Then he went to get the redhead a glass of water.

When Akashi woke up, he groaned at the pain in his head. He turned onto his side and saw Kuroko silently reading.

"Tetsuya…?" The redhead whispered while reaching out for the blue haired boy. Kuroko moved closer and held Akashi's hand,

"Parents are at work. They said you could skip school today and I'm skipping work to take care of you."

"I see." The redhead whispered while looking around the room. Kuroko was terrified to ask the question on his mind but he did it anyways,

"Do…do you remember anything?"

Akashi smiled, "Everything."

The redhead got up and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, then pulled him down onto the bed.

"Tetsuya…" He started, "You belittled me again."

The blue haired boy was quick to defend himself, "You try getting your memories back when you were three. I tried everything to get your to remember! In the end, I thought that if I leave, the something might be triggered."

Afterwards, the two of them went to get their fourth tattoo. Then they remember that they were brothers in this life so they couldn't do everything they wanted. Once they got home, Kuroko convinced his parents to let Akashi move in with him. They were skeptical about the idea, but eventually they gave in and let Akashi pack his bags.

When they walked into their new home, the couple immediately headed for the bedroom to have some private time.

A few years passed and Kuroko was nearing his final year of university, while Akashi was 3 years behind him as always.

The redhead was waiting at the bus stop to go home when a suspicious looking man approached him slowly. Akashi quickly sent a text to Kuroko of his location and then checked his watch for the time. There was a woman carrying a baby beside him, waiting for the bus as well. The man approached them a bit faster now and he raised his right hand to reveal a gun. Akashi panicked and felt like running, but his legs wouldn't move. The man pointed his gun at the woman with the baby and yelled,

"You bitch! How could you marry another man?!"

Akashi finally found the courage to move and he shielded the woman when a bullet was fired. Pain spread into his back and it quickly travelled down his spine. The redhead fell to the ground and watched the woman run away with her baby. The man kicked Akashi's dying body and then ran after the woman. However, the woman was now in a store filled with people and the man became too afraid to make a move.

It was only minutes later that the police, ambulance, news reporters and Kuroko arrived. The police had to pull the blue haired boy off of Akashi's body as he desperately cried for his lover to come back. It was the first time Akashi had died before Kuroko and the blue haired boy was quick to develop depression. His body wouldn't function correctly without Akashi, nor did he want it to.

Kuroko wanted to die so badly, but he knew that doing so would only break the connection.

Two years later, the blue haired boy died from "heart break syndrome".

**Author's Note: Yeah so, anyway, if you want to request something then you can comment it and I'll most likely do it. I mean, I've got 96 chapters left. So might as well do requests. They might not be exactly the way you imagined them.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Life 5: Business Practice

"This is just business." Akashi mumbled to himself while looking in the mirror. He was disgusted by his own reflection, "This…is just my father's business. Not mine."

The redhead was 19 years old and his father forced him into helping out at a brothel house he managed. Akashi's father put a hand on his shoulder and said, "This is where I work, son. Warm up to it soon because you'll become the manager afterwards."

Of course, the redhead didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

So far, all the redhead had to do was check the new prostitutes who were coming into the brothel. It was a good thing not a lot of prostitutes came in; they usually had regular prostitutes who would service the clients. One day, when Akashi walked through the doors, he heard someone screaming and it wasn't exactly the pleasurable screaming from sex.

The redhead stormed through the halls towards his father's office. When he got there, his father looked up, smiled and said, "We got a new one. He's really feisty right now though. He was screaming and biting at us and already tried to escape four times. I think he'll make us a lot of money. The boy is in your room, waiting to be checked. Well…He's probably knocked out."

Akashi rushed out and walked into his small office to see the boy passed out on his bed. The redhead sighed and slowly walked towards him. The boy had light blue hair which fell across his face. His skin was pale, but it still had an ivory hue to it. His lips were a light pink and his face overall looked like an angel. Akashi picked up a clipboard and waited for the boy to wake up.

When the blue haired boy's eyes fluttered open, he slowly looked around the room. When his blue eyes met the crimson ones of Akashi, the boy instantly tried to run. The redhead grabbed the boy from around the waist and picked him up.

"Let me go!" The boy yelled, while hitting Akashi's back.

The redhead just pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down. "I'm not a client, I'm here to check you and that's it. I hate my job as much as you're going to hate yours. So don't make this any harder than it's supposed to be." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy calmed down at the sound of Akashi's voice and gave a hesitant but gentle nod. The redhead slowly let go of him and sat down.

"What's your name?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy mumbled, "Kuroko…Tetsuya…"

The redhead scribbled the name down and continued, "Age?"

"Seventeen." Kuroko said with no emotion.

"I'm nineteen. Have you ever had sex with someone?"

"No. I've never had a sexual interaction with anyone." The blue haired boy admitted.

"You've never kissed someone?" Akashi asked, getting a bit curious about Kuroko. The blue haired boy shook his head no and then said,

"My father sold me because our family is poor. Who knows, maybe he'll sell my sister in a few months?"

Akashi sighed and stood up, "Get off the bed and please remove your clothes."

The blue haired boy blushed slightly and slowly got up, but couldn't seem to take off his clothes. "Sir, I can't. I just feel too uncomfortable doing this."

"Akashi Seijuro, that's my name. You don't have to use formalities with me, just with my ass of a father. I'm not going to suddenly attack you, so you can take off your clothes.

Kuroko's face became a shade darker and he stuttered, "Akashi-kun, I- I seriously can't."

The redhead sighed and said, "Turn around and talk to me about yourself."

Kuroko turned his back to Akashi reluctantly and said, "I was born on January the 31st. My favourite colour is red, I like vanilla milkshakes and I like basketball."

The redhead listened and then slowly put his hands on the hem of Kuroko's shirt, "Keep talking." He urged.

The blue haired boy tensed up but he continued, "I…have a strange memory of a person but I can't see the person clearly and I don't recall ever seeing someone like him."

"What does he look like?" Akashi asked as he unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt and gently tugged it off.

The blue haired boy flinched at Akashi's touch, "Tall, mismatched eyes; one golden, the other is bright red. Scars on his back; it's a small straight line, there are four."

Akashi touched Kuroko's back and traced the tally marks, "You have four marks here too."

"I know." The blue haired boy said while feeling the redhead's hands trace the zipper of his jeans.

Suddenly, Akashi stopped and sat down. He took a deep breathe, "Give me a second. I have a headache." He then took one of his shirts lying around and threw it onto Kuroko to cover him.

The blue haired boy showed concern and worry, "Are you alright? Should I go get someone?"

Akashi shook his head, "I'm fine. This is nothing, I just got a small headache."

Kuroko sat down while clutching onto Akashi's shirt and he waited until the redhead was ready to move on.

Finally, the redhead got up and smiled, "I'm sorry about that. We'll just skip the physical examination because you already seem clean. I'll show you to your rom and you can meet the others."

Akashi and Kuroko walked down the halls and got to a room with a red door. The redhead let the blue haired boy walk in first to see four other boys sitting around and playing a "friendly" game of monopoly.

"Hey, I brought someone new." Akashi said.

All of them turned their heads and smiled at the newcomer. The first one to approach Kuroko was a blonde, he hugged Kuroko and said, "Aw, you're so adorable! I'm Kise Ryouta, age eighteen."

Akashi gave Kise a cold look and the blonde immediately took his arms off of Kuroko. The others approached him too and introduced themselves.

"Midorima Shintaro. Nineteen."

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Nineteen."

"Kagami Taiga. Eighteen."

The blue haired boy couldn't help but smile at the welcoming faces. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Seventeen." He whispered shyly.

Kise gaped at the blue haired boy and exclaimed in disbelief, "Seventeen?! The younger, the more brutal the client. Akashicchi! You can't let **him** get to Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko suddenly felt nervous but Akashi's hand on his shoulder calmed him down slightly.

"It's alright, he's not going to get Tetsuya. Tetsuya can find who he wants himself." Akashi said softly. The blue haired boy turned to look at the redhead and asked,

"Who I want?"

Kise butt in and explained, "The one who takes care of you most of the time. It's like, the person who buys you because both of you have something more intimate. I have Aomine Daiki, he's trying to raise double my cost to buy my and until then, I don't have to have sex with anyone. No one can request me either. No one else has their "one" yet except for me and until you find you "one", you're tossed to anyone who requests you."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and asked, "So…the 'one' is someone who falls in love with you."

Kise nodded with a puppy-like expression on his face. Akashi moved towards the door and said, "I'll leave you guys to get comfortable. I'll bring dinner at six."

When the group was sure that the redhead was out of ear-shot, they all huddled around Kuroko.

Kise squeled, "Kurokocchi, do you like Akashicchi?"

The blue haired boy stared wide eyes and shook his head, "No!"

Midorima looked at Kuroko from head to toe and pointed at the blue haired boy's shirt, "That's Akashi's shirt. He always wears a white dress shirt."

"Ah…" Kuroko started. He hadn't even noticed that he was still wearing Akashi's shirt, "He just gave it to me during my examination."

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I don't believe Akashi was ever kind to us like that. I think that the manager's son has a little crush on you, Kuroko. Or at least, he's taken a liking to you."

The blue haired boy blushed, "He does not. We just met!"

"How do you know you just met?" Kagami asked, "For all you know, you could've been married in another life."

"…That's…weird." Kuroko stated. The blue haired boy felt comfortable around the other guys. Though Murasakibara didn't talk much and Kise was a little too loud; they were enjoyable people to be around. At exactly 6 o'clock, not second sooner or later, the door swung open and Akashi walked in. He didn't seem to be in a good mood and everyone in the group stayed away from him. All except Kuroko who had a strange feeling of wanting to get to know the redhead better.

"Um…Akashi-kun?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi turned and smiled gently, "Tetsuya, I need you to come to my room after dinner. We can talk about things there and I also have to go over standard procedures."

When Akashi left, Kise was sitting there baffled as he muttered, "Akashicchi…smiled at 6 o'clock… Impossible."

"What's wrong with six o'clock?" Kuroko asked while eating dinner. Kagami chuckled and explained,

"Akashi tends to get in a fight with his father about everything so he's never in a good mood for dinner. The fact that he smiled is amazing. He would normally just tell us to go away."

The blue haired boy let out a small laugh, "He sounds so childish."

Murasakibara spoke up for the first time that day, "Have you seen his eyes?"

"They're red." Kuroko answered, but Murasakibara shook his head in disagreement.

"His real eyes," the purple haired boy said, "He wears a colour contact over one eye."

Suddenly remembering his small vision, Kuroko asked, "What colour is that eye?"

"One is like a pool of blood and the other is gold like the sun." The purple haired boy explained. The blue haired boy got a small headache and he froze in place.

Hiding his pain, he got up and said that he should go to Akashi's room. Kagami got up and decided to escort him, since Kuroko probably had no clue as to where he was going. While they walked down the halls, Kagami warned the blue haired boy,

"There's…this one guy who comes around and likes to cause pain to us. Kise thinks that he's going to come for you just as he had come for Kise long ago. This guy is…he's not nice, he's the exact definition of hate. So, just take care of yourself."

Kuroko didn't understand fully but he nodded and said farewell to Kagami once they go to Akashi's door. The blue haired boy knocked lightly and waited for a response. Kuroko heard multiple locks being unlocked and then finally the door swung open. The redhead smiled and gestured for Kuroko to sit on the bed.

"Alright, since you're really inexperienced, you're on a week hold, which is where you can't get requested because you're learning. I'm going to teach you how to treat a client, how to talk with them and everything." Akashi explained while taking his sweater off. The blue haired boy thanked Akashi silently for giving him a week to be mentally prepared. The redhead started the first lesson,

"One; introduce yourself. Don't feel offended if the client doesn't tell you his or her name, sometimes they just don't want you to know who they are."

Kuroko nodded, trying to fill his head with this information.

"Second; condoms. Always, always, always. Only time you or your client don't have to use one is if he or she is "the one". Each room is set up the same. Come with me."

Kuroko stood up and followed the redhead. Inside the room, there was one bed, a couch and two drawers by the beds. Akashi pointed at the drawers, "You can find some in any of the drawers. Anyway, third; do not ask them to do anything for you. Unless they tell you to do something. Also, follow their orders and demands, meaning no more of this shyness in taking off your clothes."

The blue haired boy was baffled, "What?! You want me to…practice taking my clothes off in front of people or something?"

"Whatever helps." Akashi said with a small smile. Then the redhead pushed Kuroko against the wall and whispered in his ear, "You can practice in front of me."

The blue haired boy's face felt like it was on fire. He did his best to hide his face from Akashi and he muttered, "You should be the one servicing clients."

"Eh?" The redhead said while raising an eyebrow.

"Your amount of seductiveness and your good looks would make you a lot better at this job than I…" Kuroko voiced his thoughts out loud. Akashi let out a laugh and then his voice dropped into a deep tone as he said,

"This job wouldn't be good for me. You see, Tetsuya, I give, I do not receive."

Kuroko didn't understand the line at first but then he realized what it meant. _So he's always on top…seems weird for someone as short as him. _The blue haired boy thought. The redhead continued,

"Now then, practice."

Kuroko stuttered, his face still a bright pink, "I-uh…I…what, um, what do I do?"

Akashi sat down on the bed and gestured for Kuroko to come closer. The blue haired boy took small wary steps towards the redhead. Suddenly, a hand snatched out and grabbed Kuroko by the arm. The blue haired boy yelped and was thrown onto his back on the bed. Akashi was on top of him, leaning in close.

"Now then," The redhead started, "What would you do if you were in a situation like this?"

Kuroko was unable to stop staring at Akashi's eyes. He stumbled over his words and in the end, he acted on impulse. The blue haired boy didn't know why he did it, but the moment he did, Akashi froze in place. Kuroko had leaned up and kissed the redhead gently on the lips. He felt Akashi tense up, but the redhead was quick to respond by pushing his lips down onto Kuroko's. The blue haired boy felt as if he had been wanting to kiss Akashi for his whole life, even though they had only met that day. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead and tugged him closer, while Akashi kept his weight balanced on his elbows.

Suddenly, the redhead pulled away, his face turning red and then said, "I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't…I'm sorry."

"Akashi-kun, what are you apologizing for?" The blue haired boy asked at the sudden outburst. Akashi just silently took Kuroko's hand and walked back to his room. The redhead sat down on his bed and sighed, his head pounding in pain. The blue haired boy stood still and wondered what he had done wrong.

Finally, Kuroko decided to leave, but before he left, he gently leaned down and kissed Akashi on the cheek, "Akashi-kun, you didn't do anything wrong. I kissed you by my own will, so don't apologize for something I wanted."

The blue haired boy was ready to leave but Akashi lightly grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him back down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't hold back." He whispered.

_Akashi-kun is a confusing person…_ Kuroko thought, but he was more than happy to kiss the redhead back. The blue haired boy was pulled on top of Akashi and the redhead deepened the kiss.

After a while, the two of them lay down side by side, both naked from head to toe. Kuroko was trying to catch his breath form his first time and he turned to face Akashi who was also trying to catch his breath.

"Murasakibara-kun mentioned your colour contacts. Can I see your eyes?" Kuroko asked, his voice hoarse from moaning out Akashi's name.

The redhead seemed doubtful but he went to the washroom, took out his colour contact and came back. The blue haired boy put his hands on both sides of Akashi's cheeks and saw that the redhead had his eyes closed tightly.

"Why are you hiding them?" Kuroko asked.

"It's a disgusting eye and it fits that description of your memory." Akashi muttered, feeling nervous.

The blue haired boy just lightly brushed his fingers over Akashi's eyelids and whispered, "Open your eyes."

The redhead slowly opened them to reveal his mismatched eyes. Kuroko gasped slightly when he saw them, his memories returning.

"I want you to be 'the one'." Kuroko mumbled while sorting out his thoughts.

Akashi looked stunned, no one had ever proposed this to him. It was as if Kuroko had asked him to marry him. The redhead eventually nodded and said, "Okay. I'll gather the money by tomorrow. I don't want anyone else to have you."

The blue haired boy realized that the redhead didn't remember but the fact that he agreed was good enough for Kuroko. Akashi wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and kissed him on the forehead.

Kuroko curled up against the redhead; happy to have found him again. Akashi watched the blue haired boy slowly fall asleep.

Kuroko mumbled in his sleep and the redhead found it undeniably adorable. Soon enough, Akashi fell asleep as well, holding onto Kuroko tightly.

The next morning, the blue haired boy was sent back to his room while Akashi sorted out double Kuroko's price. The redhead walked into his father's office and said, "Kuroko Tetsuya; he's mine."

"Oh? Since when do you claim prostitutes?" His father asked, amused by his son.

"Since last night. He's mine, so register it into the system." The redhead said. But his father just shook his head and said with a grin,

"I won't allow this. You don't have the money for Kuroko. He's over $100 000, a kid like you can't find the money."

Akashi brought out a suitcase and slammed it down onto his father's desk, "$300 000 in cash right in front of your eyes. Can I have him now?"

His father leaned forward, intrigued by the money in front of him. Then he said, "An extra 100 000 and you've got a deal."

Akashi just silently slammed another suitcase onto the desk and said, "I got an extra 200 000 because I knew you'd want more.

"Sold!" The redhead's father yelled. He made a phone call and said, "Kuroko Tetsuya is coming up right now."

Akashi waited patiently and saw the blue haired boy struggling against the grasps of two other workers.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Kuroko yelled. The workers released the blue haired boy who stumbled into Akashi's arms. The blue haired boy calmed down when he felt Akashi's arms around him and he pressed his face into the redhead's chest.

Behind them, they heard a gun cock. Akashi turned to see his father pointing a gun at him.

"I'd lose a son before I lose my business. Kuroko Tetsuya can get more money than you can ever give me. He's beautiful, innocent and a virgin."

The redhead held Kuroko tighter and mumbled, "Was a virgin. You won't shoot me."

"Try me." His father said, his finger lightly placed against the trigger.

When Kuroko saw the gun, he remembered the pain he felt in his previous life and he held onto Akashi,

"Please…Akashi-kun, don't do this. Give me up. It's alright, just anything but a gun. I can't stand to go through that pain again. I don't want to watch you bleed to death in front of me." He said desperately while eyeing the gun. The redhead felt Kuroko tremble but he said,

"It's alright. We'll be fine."

Akashi's father ordered the guards, "Pull Kuroko away from him."

The blue haired boy shook his head furiously and held on tighter to the redhead. He screamed, "No! Please God, no! Give me up, Akashi-kun. Seijuro…please, don't die. Seijuro, remember me."

The moment his first name was spoken, it was enough to trigger Akashi's memories. He held onto Kuroko and brushed away his tears,

"I remember, Tetsuya." He said with a small smile.

At that moment, it was clear. If they were going to get shot, they would get shot together. Kuroko couldn't stop the tears from falling, he leaned up and kissed Akashi on the lips and then held onto him.

Before any shots were fired, the door to the redhead's father's office burst open. A tall tanned man walked in with a grin and said,

"Oi, Akashi-san! I heard from a specific blonde that you're breaking my father's rules again. That blonde also mentioned a cute, small, blue-eyed kid. Oh, I guess that's you," He pointed at Kuroko and acknowledges his presence, "You know my father will shut down your business if you break his rules. What's this?"

He walked towards the suitcases of money, "$500 000 for this kid and you're breaking the rules? This is over double his price, I'm sure of that. So let the buyer get his lover. That's the rule. No 'buts' and 'ifs' about it. Whoever buys, will get."

The redhead's father looked nervous. It wasn't the man he was afraid of, but it seemed to be the man's father. Akashi's father lowered the gun and signed a paper, "Kuroko Tetsuya now belongs to Akashi Seijuro."

The man took the paper and handed it to Kuroko who was frozen in place. The tanned man lead them out of the room and back to the rest of the group.

"I'm Aomine Daiki; Kise's partner. It's nice to meet you."

"Daiki…" Akashi muttered, "Thank you."

"No problem." Aomine said with a smile, "You take care of Kise for me while of gone, the least I could do is save your life. For now, you should all stay together. As long as I'm near you guys, your father won't try to kill you in your sleep or something."

Akashi nodded in agreement. When they got to the room, Kise glued himself to Aomine and asked him if he was alright. The rest of the group talked to each other, leaving the pair of couple alone. Akashi held Kuroko on his lap and whispered to him,

"The moment we get out of here we're going to free everyone else, get our tally mark and celebrate for having 5 lifetimes together. How does that sound?"

Kuroko nodded, "It sounds like a very good idea."

Aomine stayed up all night to keep watch, just in case someone walked in. The next morning, Aomine, Kise, Akashi and Kuroko walked out as free people and they came back a day later to buy everyone else. Midorima, Murasakibara and Kagami were free people too and Akashi's father's business would soon fall. The redhead bought an apartment and lived happily with Kuroko.

Akashi also helped everyone else get their lives started by giving them some money.

Kuroko and Akashi got their fifth tally mark which slashed diagonally through the four previous ones. Then they spent every hour together. They did their best to be careful of hazards. Both of them decided that they wouldn't be messing with fate just by being careful; if fate wanted one of them dead, it would happen whether they were being careful or not. Akashi was the first to pass away and Kuroko couldn't help but lock himself in his room and cry for a few days. Eventually, Aomine got him out of the room and tried to cheer him up. The blue haired boy recovered and spent most of his days cleaning around the apartment and remembering Akashi. He daydreamed about how they would meet in their next life and how beautiful their love would be. He imagined the look on Akashi's face when they would remember their previous lives. He smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

A few years afterwards, Kuroko passed away as well.


	6. Life 6: Sugar and Spice

The blue haired barista was good at his job. He continuously got praised for his skills. Though he only had to prep the coffee, the blue haired boy did his best on every cup, with something special. Kuroko Tetsuya loved to make coffee for people. He loved being able to relieve the stress from people's shoulders with just one sip of coffee.

Akashi was always grumpy. The redhead obviously didn't like working every day but he needed the money to survive in the world. His shoulders were slumped over from the heavy amounts of stress and all he wanted was to relax. As he walked down the street, his eyes filled with depression. A voice called out to him,

"Sir, would you like to try some coffee? We have one that'll soothe anyone."

Akashi turned to see a blonde smiling at him. The redhead shrugged and decided that it wouldn't kill him for coffee. He walked into the store and smelled the roasted coffee beans, milk and sugar. It was a beautiful smell indeed. He sat down at a table and noticed there wasn't a type of menu. He called for a waiter and the blonde came rushing to him.

"How may I help you?" he asked, that cheerful smile still glued to his face.

"There's no menu…" Akashi muttered, confused at how this café functioned without a menu. The blonde laughed a bit and said,

"It's alright, your order will be here soon and all cups are only 2 dollars."

Akashi felt a tug of amusement as he watched the waiter leave to serve others. The redhead was curious now; he wanted to know what this café was capable of.

About five minutes later, the blonde lightly placed a cup in front of him. The coffee was a rich brown colour and the coffee art was a picture of lavender. The redhead observed the cup in front of him and then picked it up. He took a very small sip, expecting it to be scalding hot to the point where it would singe his taste buds. But it was warm. Not hot. It was the perfect temperature for Akashi to not burn his tongue off. He took another sip and smiled down at his cup as if it was a newborn baby. The taste was wonderful, it had a special kind of flavor to it that had nothing to do with coffee and Akashi immediately felt relaxed. The redhead loved the taste so much that he asked for another cup.

The blonde smiled and skipped off to place the order. He came back five minutes later and placed the cup in front of Akashi. This time the coffee looked different and the art was of a rose. The redhead took a large gulp, now knowing it most likely wouldn't be boiling hot. It was equally as good as the first one. The taste was different though; there was a peculiar taste that made it different from other coffee shops.

The redhead called for the blonde and asked him, "Can I meet who made this…" Akashi looked at the blonde's name tag, "Kise?"

The blonde looked doubtful and he shook his head, "Unfortunately, our barista is a bit on the shy side and he doesn't like to…socialize. I'll ask him though."

Kise ran off and then came out with a tall tanned boy who had his arms crossed. The boy said, "I'm Aomine and I'm the barista's friend. He's really shy about these things so he refuses to come out."

Akashi felt disappointed and then said, "That's fine. However, please tell him that his coffee is amazing and that it cheered me up."

Aomine smirked, "Of course and Tetsu's coffee can cheer up anyone, he makes it so that it happens."

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi asked.

Kise spoke this time, "He observes every customer that walks in and based on their actions, he's able to determine their emotion and then he makes a cup to either relieve it or make their mood even better."

Akashi became more curious about this barista. His eyes darted towards the tiny kitchen and they locked with baby blue eyes staring right at him. When the eye contact was made, the boy with blue eyes hastily tried to hide. The redhead smiled, thanked the waiters, paid and then left.

Akashi came back every day for a cup of coffee, since he was always depressed after work. Each time, the flavor changed. The redhead began to take notes on what was infused with his coffee. After a week or so, he had a pretty long list and he was determined to meet the boy with the blue eyes. He called Kise over once more and asked,

"Are you sure I can't meet him?"

The blonde sighed, "I'll ask him again."

A few minutes later, Kise came back with a surprised look on his face, "He said that if you want to meet him, you'd have to wait until everyone leaves and that his friends, so the others and I, can be present while you two are talking."

Akashi nodded, "That's fine. I'll wait then."

Hours passed, the redhead sat there and watched people come and go. He glanced at the small kitchen from time to time and saw those blue eyes again. Those bright eyes observed a new customer for a few minutes and then disappeared. Only seconds later did Kise walk out with a cup of coffee. Akashi saw this pattern happen over and over again. He even ended up drawing those blue eyes on his notebook. From time to time, the redhead was able to see tuffs of blue hair when the boy turned to make coffee.

_I feel like a highschool girl who's in love…_ Akashi thought to himself with a smile.

Finally when the store was closing up. Aomine and Kise walked out with two other people. They smiled and introduced themselves,

"I'm Midorima Shintaro, the store manager."

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, I make all the sweets."

Akashi acknowledged their introductions and said, "Akashi Seijuro, I work as a manga artist."

None of them said anything for a while until they heard someone yell in the kitchen, "Kuroko! Stop grabbing onto me! You're the one who said you would meet him!"

A tall redhead dragged a smaller blue haired boy out of the kitchen; the blue haired boy was quick to conceal himself behind his friend. The taller redhead smiled at Akashi and said, "I'm Kagami Taiga, I help Kuroko with the coffee."

The blue haired boy gripped Kagami's sleeve and kept his face pressed against the redhead's back. Kagami noticed that the blue haired boy was trembling so he said, "The one behind me is Kuroko Tetsuya, he's the barista."

Akashi smiled and said, "It's nice to meet all of you. To Kuroko, I really love the coffee that you make me and I appreciate your help in cheering me up."

The redhead pulled out his notebook and read out the notes he had made, "Lavender, rose, chamomile, jasmine and mandarin. These are all things that help relieve stress, depression and fatigue, right?"

Kuroko nodded slightly, moving to peek out from Kagami's arms.

"Thank you. From the depths of my heart…" Akashi moved and lightly took Kuroko's hand. He kissed the back of it before Kuroko could pull away, causing the blue haired boy to blush, "Thank you so much."

He then picked up his briefcase and waved, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Once Akashi was gone, Kuroko slumped down to the floor and tried to hide his red face. Kise grinned, "Kurokocchi, you've fallen hard for Akashicchi, haven't you?"

Kagami picked him up from the ground and rubbed his hair, "Just keep doing what you're doing. From the looks of it, this Akashi guy has fallen for you too."

The next day, Akashi came back to have a cup of coffee. This time the coffee art was of a heart and the taste was wonderful. Even though there was nothing infused with it, the redhead guessed that the heart meant 'infused with love'. Akashi smiled and then saw those blue eyes on him. He waved and saw Kuroko quickly disappear from embarrassment. The redhead chuckled and then continued to draw his ideas out onto a piece of paper. When Akashi was about to leave, Kise stopped him and said,

"Kurokocchi asks, 'Can you stay a bit longer?'. His words, not mine."

The redhead smiled slightly, "Tell him that if he can tell me himself tomorrow, then I'll stay every day until his shift is over."

The blonde nodded and let Akashi leave. When Kise told Kuroko about what Akashi had said, the blue haired boy responded,

"Thank you, Kise-kun. I'll try my best."

The next day, Akashi got another cup of coffee with a heart. The redhead drank the coffee and worked in the café. After a while, he decided to go back to his apartment. Akashi made sure to move slowly, figuring that Kuroko would have a hard time actually telling him to stay. The café wasn't busy, there was only six people, including Akashi, so the redhead hoped that the blue haired boy would come out of his hiding place (the kitchen). As he was walking out the door, he felt someone grab his hand.

Akashi turned to see Kuroko. He was in plain sight this time. The small boy wore a white dress shirt and a black apron was wrapped around his waist. His face was bright red and his blue eyes stared at the ground. The redhead took a hold of Kuroko's hand and pulled him into his embrace. The blue haired boy fell and held onto the redhead's shirt while Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. The redhead heard the blue haired boy's quiet voice,

"Can…you please stay?"

Akashi smiled and nodded, "Of course."

The redhead buried his face into Kuroko's hair; it smelled of coffee and flowers. Kuroko held tightly onto Akashi, enjoying the warmth of someone he loved. They stayed like this for a while until Aomine came and said,

"Tetsu…orders…Kagami can't do it all alone."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he let go of Akashi. Before running back into the kitchen, the barista turned and smiled at Akashi. The redhead blushed and smiled back, then he sat back down and continued on his manga. When the store closed, Akashi saw Kuroko slowly walk up to him and mutter,

"Thank you for staying."

The redhead rubbed the mess of blue hair and said, "Good work today."

Kagami watched them leave together and said, "Well, they're getting along swimmingly, aren't they?"

Kise agreed, "Who knew that love can blossom through coffee?"

Akashi walked Kuroko to his house and the redhead talked, "I never knew you could infuse coffee with these things. Usually, I thought it was just tea."

Kuroko laughed slightly and said, "I never actually got to properly introduce myself. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm twenty three years old. It's nice to meet you."

"Akashi Seijuro, twenty five years old. It's nice to meet you too."

As they walked side by side, the blue haired boy lightly brushed his fingers against Akashi's. the redhead was quick to notice and he gently intertwined their fingers together. Both of them were blushing hard, but it was hard to tell in the dark. When they got to Kuroko's door, the blue haired boy turned to face Akashi.

"Are you going to stay tomorrow too?"

The redhead nodded, "And every day after that."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Once they parted, the redhead walked home, feeling proud of himself. His happiness was overflowing at the mere thought of Kuroko. The next day when Akashi entered the café, something felt different. The atmosphere was more silent and less cheerful. Kise came, without his usual smile and said,

"…W-welcome back, Akashicchi."

The coffee came out slower than usual. The art was of five tally marks. The redhead held the cup lightly in his hands and then took a sip. Instead of feeling happiness, he felt a surge of sadness and pain wash through him.

Something was wrong.

Akashi abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over and stormed into the kitchen, despite Kise's protests.

"Tetsuya?!" He yelled, upon entering the kitchen which was a mess.

Akashi saw the blue haired boy sitting in the corner of the kitchen, tears streaming down his face. His hands were covered in wet clothes and Kagami did his best to treat Kuroko and coax him into going to the hospital. The blue haired boy looked up at Akashi and whimpered slightly,

"Akashi-kun…"

The redhead sat down and slowly removed the pieces of cloth covering the blue haired boy's hands. Kuroko's hands were burned badly and it didn't seem like an accident.

"Who did this to you?" Akashi asked.

"I spilled a bit of—"

Who did this to you?!" Akashi demanded, cutting off Kuroko's white lie, "This is not a burn caused by an accident."

"H-Haizaki Shougo…" The blue haired boy muttered as Akashi brought him over to a sink. The redhead filled the sink with cold water and gently dipped Kuroko's hands into it. The blue haired boy hissed at the feeling.

"Who's Haizaki Shougo?" Akashi asked while observing the burns on Kuroko's hands.

The blue haired boy winced when Akashi's fingers brushed over the burns, "He was the former manager of the store, except my father replaced him with Midorima-kun. Being my father's son made Haizaki hold a grudge against me. He came in a few minutes before you and dumped some of the boiling water onto my hands after having an argument with me."

The redhead lightly held Kuroko's hands and said, "We have to go to the hospital. This isn't something you can treat with just water and bandages."

The blue haired boy nodded and followed Akashi.

The doctor applied a salve to Kuroko's burn and wrapped a bandage around it. He then gave Akashi the salve and told him to change the bandages every hour or so. The redhead walked Kuroko home and decided to stay to take care of him.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry." The blue haired boy muttered while staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about, this is no problem. Besides, it's not your fault that this happened."

Kuroko showed Akashi around his apartment and then sat down in his room to rest a bit. The redhead walked in an hour later with the salve. He took Kuroko's hands in his and applied the cold salve gently. The blue haired boy winced slightly from time to time but he eventually got through it. As Akashi was wrapping the bandages around Kuroko's hands, the blue haired boy suddenly held the redhead's hands still. Akashi looked up from Kuroko's hands and then felt a gently kiss on his cheek. The redhead was stunned; when Kuroko pulled away, his face was bright red.

"I…uh…" Kuroko started, "I'm sorr—"

Before the blue haired boy could finish his apology, Akashi tilted his chin and lightly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be sorry for worrying me. It's only natural for me to worry and want to take care of you." The redhead claimed. Then he continued wrapping the bandages.

"How the hell did this guy burn both of your hands at the same time?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and said, "He was yelling and knocked stuff over. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun did their best to protect me, except then Haizaki got a hold of me and I told him to get out. Then after that, he had both my wrists in his grasp and there was some water boiling on the stove top so he grabbed that and poured it over my hands."

The redhead was horrified with the explanation. _What kind of human being is capable of doing that to someone as innocent as Tetsuya?_ Akashi thought.

"Well, you're not going to go to work for a while." The redhead said.

Kuroko stood up abruptly in protest, "Akashi-kun, I have to go! Kagami-kun can't do everything by himself."

The redhead frowned, "You can't do anything if you go."

"I can observe the customers and then tell Kagami what to do." Kuroko stated, "If you want, you can come and make sure I don't use my hands."

"Maybe I will." Akashi said.

The two of them sat in silence for a while then Akashi stood up and sent Kuroko to bed. Before the redhead left the room the blue haired boy lightly grabbed onto his sleeve/

"Can you stay?" He asked quietly in the darkness.

Akashi nodded and lay down beside Kuroko. After a while, they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Kuroko saw Akashi buttoning up his shirt and smiling at him, "Good morning, Tetsuya. It's time to change your bandages."

The blue haired boy slowly got up in his daze and let Akashi wrap new bandages onto his hands. Once he finished, the redhead gave Kuroko a soft kiss on the lips.

"Are you awake yet?" He asked.

The blue haired boy smiled, "No."

Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko's again, a bit harder this time, "How about now?"

"Mm…No." The blue haired boy mumbled in a teasing tone. The redhead gently pushed Kuroko onto the bed and kissed him hard. The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Akashi and pulled him closer. The alarm on Kuroko's phone rang to remind him to go to work and the blue haired boy quickly got dressed and said,

"I'm awake now. Let's go."

At work, Akashi watched Kuroko observe his customers and then shout out orders to Kagami, who was surprisingly keeping up. Every few hours, the redhead would change the bandaged on Kuroko's hands and give him a little kiss.

The love that sparked between the two was bright and passionate. They gave off the glow of a newlywed couple.

It was only a few years later that they got their memories back. Kuroko was moving things into their new apartment and he noticed an old basketball in Akashi's stuff. When he touched the basketball, his memories flowed back to him. After that, he did his best to make Akashi remember by talking about reincarnation and eventually, it worked. They continued to date throughout the years and they got their 6th tattoo. Eventually Kuroko passed away and a few months later, Akashi passed away as well.


	7. Life 7: Settle For Me

_Irritated. Irritated. Irritated. _Akashi thought to himself while watching the couple whisper sweet nothings to each other. _Every single time I see them talking or laughing or kissing together, it just makes me want to stab someone in the eyes with my fingers._

He walked by them without looking Kuroko in the eyes. The blue haired boy was held tightly in Kagami's arms as the taller redhead said, "I love you, Kuroko."

Akashi wanted so badly to punch Kagami in the mouth so that he'd swallow his teeth, but he just silently walked by. Kuroko noticed him though. His eyes followed the redhead as he walked passed them. When Akashi was gone, Kuroko sighed and talked with Kagami before the next class started. To Akashi, highschool was a sorry excuse to start a relationship, there was no way you can feel love when you're this young. It's not like you're getting married either.

_People take love so lightly. Truth is that we're immature when it comes to love and that's why parents never take us seriously. One tiny kiss and bam! You have to get married now._ Akashi thought to himself. He didn't realize though, that he definitely liked Kuroko. The blue haired boy had such angelic features, his voice like a sirene and his body like a model. Only thing was that Akashi didn't notice these things until after the blue haired boy started dating Kagami. This fact infuriated Akashi to the point of no return. The redhead wasn't one to fall so hard and this was probably the first time he actually did fall in love.

At first, Akashi believed it was a phase he was going through, but as time passed, the redhead felt this strange pull towards Kuroko. The redhead refused to notice the blue haired boy so he continuously tried to avoid his gaze. Problem was that they were all friends so Akashi was often standing with Kagami, Kuroko, MIdorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara.

Kuroko was always cheerful and laughing, but even when he had Kagami as a boyfriend, he noticed that his own eyes tend to follow Akashi. The blue haired boy didn't know why, he just knew that Akashi kept snatching his attention. Kuroko quickly became frustrated when he realized that he stared straight into Akashi's eyes once when he was kissing Kagami.

_Am I unfaithful? _Kuroko thought to himself, _Why do I keep thinking about Akashi-kun?_

Eventually, the blue haired boy decided to try and ignore all feelings for Akashi.

There was a problem in the way for both of them, as much as Akashi didn't want to notice Kuroko and vice versa, they had all their classes together. Another rfact was that it was just them, no Kagami, no Aomine or Kise or any of the others. Akashi and Kuroko had every class together and they weren't sure whether they should hate it or love it.

The redhead was as polite as ever when talking with Kuroko and the blue haired boy treated everyone as a friend, so they didn't have any trouble getting along. It was just their feelings that got in the way of everything.

When Kuroko was walking down the halls with Akashi while carrying a box filled with science equipment for their lab experiment, both of them were talking about something stupid when the redhead decided to speak his mind,

"Hey, Tetsuya?"

"Hm? What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"…I…uh…Nevermind. It's nothing."

Kuroko looked curiously at Akashi and noticed that his face was growing pink. The blue haired boy felt his own face flush at the sight of Akashi blushing. He quickly looked away and they continued their way to the classroom.

With every day that went by, Kuroko found himself hoping that Akashi would say something to him; anything to sort out his feelings. The blue haired boy was frustrated with his emotions and he just wanted an answer.

Akashi silently wished that something bad would happen to Kuroko and Kagami's relationship. As evil as it sounded, wishing for something to happen was better than making something happen. As much as he wished for it, he didn't do anything to make that happen.

Sometimes, their hands would touch while working on a project together in class and both of them would flinch away from the touch and supress their feelings.

Kuroko felt horrible for slowly falling for Akashi, he knew that it wasn't fair to Kagami, so he decided to break up with him and once and for all end his confusion.

When Kagami came over to Kuroko's house, the blue haired boy finally spoke up.

"Kagami-kun…" The blue haired boy interrupted the taller redhead before he had a chance to kiss him. Kuroko turned away and stumbled over his words, "I'm so sorry…I don't know how I feel about you anymore…"

Kagami didn't seem angry at all, he sat down beside Kuroko and asked, "It's Akashi, right?"

The blue haired boy stared wide eyed, "How did you know that?"

"I can see the way you two look at each other. Honestly, it's like you two are making out with your eyes. I understand, Kuroko, and I'm not angry with you. Frustrated…maybe a bit… But I get that you just feel something pulling you to Akashi and not to me anymore. I lost to that midget and I can take that." Kagami said with a slight smile.

Kuroko still felt horrible, "I'm sorry."

The taller of the two turned to face the blue haired boy and said, "I think that instead of apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Akashi for making him wait for so long."

"I don't know if I can face him though, or even confess to him." The blue haired boy muttered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kuroko went to see who was at the door. When he swung it open, he saw those crimson eyes piercing through him, causing his heart to beat at a rapid pace and ache.

"Tetsuya…hey…" Akashi muttered.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked while clenching the hem of his own shirt to keep himself from randomly crying. He desperately wanted Akashi to know his feelings. So desperately.

Kagami walked up from behind Kuroko and asked, "Who's at the door, Kuroko?"

Kagami let out a small 'oh' when he saw Akashi. The taller redhead then shrank back into Kuroko's room without saying another word.

Akashi sighed and looked into those blue eyes that haunted yet blessed his dreams, "Tetsuya…I just came here to tell you that I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what you're doing, but just do whatever makes you happy. If you find something you love, don't let go of it. If you need any help, I'll be here because I just want to see that beautiful smile on your face. Your happiness brings the light into my life and it is most important to me because I-I love you…And I know you're dating Taiga, so this is very bad for me to interfere with your relationship with him. But I can't stop loving you. The way your eyes glow when you're happy or the way your voice sounds; I love it all. However, if Taiga makes you happy, I won't make a move to change anything and you should be with him to be happy…"

Kuroko stood there with his mouth open, unable to respond. The redhead quickly left before the blue haired boy could say anything. Once Akashi was gone, Kagami came out and said, "Wow…that was beautiful."

The taller redhead heard Kuroko sniffle, "Oi, Kuroko….are you okay?"

The blue haired boy started crying and then he ran outside to catch up to Akashi. When the redhead was nowhere in sight, Kuroko screamed his name into the dim streetlights of his neighbourhood. Eventually, he saw Akashi's figure slowly walking in the direction of the subway station.

The blue haired boy's eyes were still filled with tears and he was breathless from running but he continued and caught up to Akashi. The redhead was surprised to see Kuroko crying in front of him.

"Tetsuya…? Why?"

The blue haired boy suddenly slapped Akashi straight across the face as hard as he could and yelled, "Why did you just leave?! You didn't let me respond! You….Idiot! Idiot, Akashi! B-Bakashi!"

"Bakashi?!" Akashi exclaimed, feeling hurt for being called an idiot and having the word idiot merge with his name. Before the redhead could say anything, he felt Kuroko press his own lips to Akashi's.

"I'm happy with you."

"What about Taiga?"

"I invited him to my house so I could break up with him properly." Kuroko explained, "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Akashi smiled slightly and kissed the blue haired boy on the forehead, "I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you." Kuroko said and leaned up for another kiss.

Their memories returned once they shared that kiss, both of them simultaneously getting a headache. Kuroko fainted from having all the memories rush back to him, so Akashi carried him back to Kuroko's apartment. He silently thanked Kagami for leaving because it would have been hard to explain how and why Kuroko fainted without mentioning reincarnation.

The next morning, Akashi gave Kuroko a small peck on the lips to wake him, but the blue haired boy remained unconscious. Growing worried, the redhead lightly shook Kuroko,

"Tetsuya? It's time to wake up."

Once again, no answer. Akashi hastily got up and felt for a pulse. Kuroko's heart was still beating and he was definitely breathing. The redhead tried again, "Tetsuya…wake up."

Akashi tried over and over again; each time resulting in no answer. He called in sick and told the school that Kuroko would be absent as well. The redhead took care of the blue haired boy, not understanding what was happening. After a few hours, Kuroko finally woke up. He looked around the room and saw Akashi with his head buried in his arms. Kuroko smiled and touched the redhead's shoulder. Akashi flinched awake and looked up, his face covered in tears.

"Seijuro…Were you crying?" Kuroko asked while brushing away the evident tears. The redhead leaned against Kuroko's touch and said,

"You…you wouldn't wake up. When I called you, you didn't open your eyes. I thought you were going to die after remembering me."

Kuroko gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry for worrying you, there were just so many memories rushing into my head, I think my body just shut down to keep up with the memories."

The redhead pulled Kuroko into his embrace and lightly kissed him, "Let's go get our seventh tattoo."

The blue haired boy nodded and followed Akashi to get their tattoo. Afterwards, they walked down the busy street, their fingers laced together.

"Seijuro, want to play a game?" Kuroko asked while smiling at his boyfriend.

The redhead was intrigued with the idea of a game, "Explain it to me."

"We predict what we'll be in the next life and see if we're right when we remember."

Akashi smiled and said, "Alright. You would be a prince and I would be your knight."

Kuroko let out a small laugh, "You would be…a teacher and I would be your student."

They continued to walk towards Kuroko's house and Akashi said, "You know, both of us aren't going to be right. There are too many possibilities of who we can be. Who knows if we'll be male in the next life?"

That night, they lay down side by side and made a list of people they would be,

"You would be a doctor and I would be your patient."

"You would be an orphan and I would be your guardian."

"You would…be…a…uh, I don't know. I'm running out of ideas. A vampire?"

"Ahaha, really Tetsuya? A vampire? What would you be then? Would you also be a vampire? Perhaps, a vampire that belongs to me?" Akashi asked while brushing Kuroko's hair away from his face.

The blue haired boy blushed and said, "I'll be anything you want me to be."

The two of them lived together and continued their list of people they might be in their next life. Eventually, when Kuroko passed away, the ideas stopped coming and the list stopped growing. Akashi read the list over and over again and then he ripped it apart and burned it to make sure there was no evidence left behind for anyone to find. Three years later, Akashi passed away as well.

**Author's Note:**

**By the way, if any of you are wondering why your request hasn't popped up yet, it's because I have a giant list waiting for me. I'm just going down the list the way I see fits. So, eventually it'll pop up, don't worry. I got it all down. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you in the next one.**


	8. Life 8: Protect Me

Akashi ran through the forest with his bow and arrow. His father had finally let him go out on his own for the first time. He was finally ten years old, so Akashi's father figured his son would be fine and wouldn't get trampled by a deer. The redhead continued to run, not exactly caring where he was going. He felt free like this; just running and enjoying the wind, the sun and the animals. Suddenly, Akashi heard some sort of alarm go off in the distance, then he saw someone running over the horizon.

The redhead squinted to get a better look and then he noticed that it was a human being. The person spotted him and grabbed Akashi by the wrist. The redhead was pushed behind a log with the stranger.

"What are you doing?!" Akashi asked.

"Hush, don't make a sound. I don't want to get caught." The person said. He wore something over his head and around his face so that he wouldn't be identified. Akashi only saw stunning blue eyes and he asked,

"Are you a prisoner?"

"Something like that." The boy said. They saw three knights run over the horizon and call out the boy's name,

"Tetsuya! Where are you?! Your father is going to be angry!"

The boy, who was apparently 'Tetsuya' eyed Akashi from head to toe and said, "Give me your bow and arrow for a second."

The redhead obeyed, feeling a sense of superiority from the stranger. The boy stood up and aimed. The cloth wrapped around his head was blown off and it fell to the ground to reveal his blue hair that looked as beautiful as the sky. He drew back his arms and shot an arrow at one of the knights. The knight fell to the ground and Akashi whispered harshly,

"You just killed a royal guard! You'll go to jail."

"Trust me, I'd rather go to jail than go back home." The boy said and he drew back another arrow. His form was beautiful and he aimed and gracefully took down another knight. Akashi watched silently as the boy took down the last knight. They sat down on the ground together and waited a bit.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuro." The redhead muttered. Kuroko thought about Akashi's name for a while and then smiled,

"I'll call you Sei-chan, then."

"Sei-chan?!" The redhead exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I'm thirteen. You?"

"Ten."

"Brilliant!" Kuroko said in a cheerful voice with a smile, "Sei-chan, can I stay at your place for a while? I'll be caught soon anyway, might as well enjoy my freedom while I'm out here."

Akashi was only able to nod his head and lead Kuroko to his house; he wasn't sure what to feel to the blue haired boy. Kuroko was definitely an interesting person and Akashi felt his heart beat faster whenever the blue haired boy looked at him.

When Kuroko and Akashi walked through the door, the redhead's parents bowed to the blue haired boy while Akashi wasn't looking. Kuroko quickly motioned for them to stand up and gently put a finger to his lips as if telling them to keep a secret. All of this went unnoticed by Akashi.

"Dad, I brought a friend over. Can he stay?" Akashi asked.

His dad nodded frantically, "Of course, he can stay as long as he wants!"

Akashi and Kuroko quickly became friends. Both of them were able to agree and disagree to the same things, which made it easier to understand each other's feelings. When darkness fell, Kuroko slowly became worried.

"Is someone coming for you?" Akashi asked while laying out a blanket onto his bed and an extra pillow for Kuroko right beside his own.

The blue haired boy smiled, "No."

Then he crawled under the covers beside Akashi and they both tried to sleep. The redhead gently held Kuroko's hand and muttered, "Goodnight."

Kuroko held onto Akashi's hand tighter and whispered back, "Goodnight, Sei-chan."

In the morning, there was someone pounding at the door. Akashi jolted awake from his sleep and saw the blue haired boy pacing back and forth. The blue haired boy looked at the redhead and spoke up, tears filling his eyes,

"Sei-chan, I want you to know that the few hours I've spent with you made my life worth something. You've shown me true happiness and freedom. I'll never forget you and I'll come find you one day, or you can find me. Thank you… for everything."

Kuroko leaned in and gently brushed their lips together. The kiss was innocent and shy and it felt like it was a kiss goodbye. Akashi didn't like the feeling; he didn't want to say goodbye. The redhead quickly held onto Kuroko's shirt and asked,

"When will I see you again?"

The blue haired boy hugged Akashi and sobbed, "Soon…I promise…I'll see you soon."

Royal guards stormed into the room and dragged Kuroko away. The blue haired boy screamed and kicked at them but they just took him away as if he was a stack of paper. Akashi was left alone, his arms now empty. The arms that once held Kuroko's warmth fell to his sides and he whispered,

"How long is 'soon'?"

Years passed and Akashi never saw the blue haired boy again. When the redhead turned seventeen, he realized he fell in love with that stranger he met so long ago. Akashi knew that he wouldn't look at any other person until he saw Kuroko again. His parents never talked to him about the blue haired boy and Akahsi didn't know where to start to look for him.

The redhead decided to work hard and gain a stronger reputation so that his search would be easier. His goal was to become a royal guard and serve within the kingdom. He was good at fighting with dual swords and also trustworthy with a bow and arrow. The king finally noticed his skill and hired him to be on guard at the royal ball since they were short a few guards. Akashi went with his group, which incorporated Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima. The only problem was that they were mercenaries.

They stood in the ballroom and made sure no one would pop out and try to kill the king. Most people stayed away from them; knowing that they were mercenaries.

Akashi silently observed the rich people dance around in circles; the ladies wearing expensive ball gowns and the men wearing suits. The redhead wished to be a part of the riches, but he was born of low status. The party went on and finally someone announced,

"Introducing, the king's son and heir to the throne, Prince Tetsuya!"

Akashi's attention turned towards the staircase and saw a bow with blue hair walk down. A crown was lightly perched on top of his head and his blue eyes didn't shine with happiness. In fact, he looked miserable.

The redhead stared at Kuroko and watched him sit on the throne, _He was royalty?! Wow, I'm so stupid! Of course he's a prince. Stupid Akashi, my dreams consumed me. _Akashi thought to himself.

The redhead did his best to stay unnoticed by the prince and he focused on his duty at the kingdom.

One of the royal guards decided to pick a fight with Akashi, "You disgust me." The guard said with a sneer.

Akashi simple smiled, bowed and asked, "How so, sir?"

The royal guard laughed and said, "All mercenaries are the same, you all crawl on the ground looking for money. You should be dead. We don't need people like you—"

Kise interrupted and said, "Now, now…You wouldn't want to provoke our leader, would you? You would have to deal with all of us if you did offend our leader in any way. Mercenaries or not, we do not tolerate any kind of insult, especially if it's directed towards Akashicchi."

"Ha! Threats! Of course, scum like you would use threats!" The royal guard said with a smirk.

The blonde was about to lose his patience, "Akashicchi…Can I? I would be grateful if you would grant me permission to—"

"No Ryouta, you cannot take him in the back alley, gouge his eyes out and then slit his throat." The redhead said with no expression as if this was an everyday part of his routine.

Unfortunately, their little commotion attracted the attention of others, including the prince. Akashi feared he would be recognized so he faced the royal guard and bowed once more.

"I shall guard the exterior premises to ensure better safety." He said and he began to walk away.

Kuroko stared at the redhead as he left and he noticed the familiar figure and the bow and arrows strapped to his back. It was all too familiar for the prince. He yelled across the ballroom, "Sei-chan?!"

Akashi turned towards the voice and held back his pained expression. Kuroko understood what it meant; Akashi was trying to push him away because of their difference in status. The redhead bowed and said, "Prince Tetsuya, you may have mistaken me for someone else. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Akashi left and walked in the courtyard to calm down a bit. His emotions bubbled inside him as he brushed his fingers against hi slips, remembering that morning when Kuroko had kissed him goodbye. A few minutes later, Akashi heard a royal guard yell, "Prince Tetsuya, you can't walk in the courtyard without having a guard with you at all times!"

Kuroko looked down at the guard with a cold expression, "I don't believe you'll make a good guardian. If anyone is going to babysit me, I would like that mercenary to accompany me." He said while pointing at Akashi.

The royal guard protested, "He's a mercenary…He's dangerous."

Kuroko laughed, "Nonsense. That mercenary has been in more battles than you can ever be in your lifetime. He has lived through all his battles meaning that he is strong and I sense great leadership within him. Does that not mean that he is an experienced guard that is worthy of protecting me?"

The royal guard backed down and motioned for Akashi to follow the prince. The redhead stayed behind Kuroko and watched him carefully. When the blue haired boy was sure that no one was able to hear them, he said,

"It's nice to see you again, Sei-chan."

Akashi frowned and growled slightly, "I guess 'I'll see you soon' meant seven years."

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko muttered.

"No, your highness, you shouldn't be apologizing to some as low as me. You left me to search for you and I didn't even know you were a prince." Akashi said bitterly.

The blue haired boy looked down at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"You shouldn't have met me." The redhead said. His vision blinded with rage. He knew he wasn't truly angry with Kuroko, he just needed an excuse to push royalty away, "I loved you and now I realize that I can't be with you. You made me believe that I would be happy with you. Look at us; I'm a mercenary and you're a prince. We can never be together."

The blue haired boy turned to look at Akashi, tears streaming down his face, "I love you, Sei-chan. I will never stop loving you. I know we were both young when we met but I **know** that I love you so don't try and tell me otherwise. Believe me when I say that I tried so hard to escape again. It's not easy to escape 500 guards, you know? I wanted to see you again and I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

Akashi felt sad when he saw Kuroko crying; he muttered, "Tell me now then…"

The prince smiled slightly and he said, "I was never able to go outside again and I was stuck in my room to study the royal family and other useless things. My father always pushed me to study more and told me that I was the heir. Through it all, I just needed to think about those few hours I spent with you to keep going. I kept telling myself that I would see you again and that I can find you if I became king." Kuroko took the crown off of his head and stared at it, "You have no idea how much the idea of ruling scares me. The weight of this crown on my head makes me want to hurl. Sei-chan, I want to stay with you. You make me feel free and because of that, I love you more and more with every day that I spend locked up in my room."

Akashi shook his head, "We can't…"

Kuroko held onto Akashi's hand firmly and said, "We can. Become my knight, Sei-chan. Your friends can become knights as well. If you agree, then I will make it happen."

The redhead wanted to feel more of Kuroko's warmth. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and never leave him. But as much as he wanted these things, he knew that he couldn't have them. He knew the difference between want and need. Akashi wanted Kuroko but he needed to let the blue haired boy rule without having any problems.

"Your highness, I can't accept this. It's time for us to stay separated by class, we are not meant to be together. We never were." Akashi said as he pulled his hand away from Kuroko. The redhead was ready to walk away but Kuroko held on.

"I don't care about that! I want you, Sei-chan…"

Suddenly, Kise came around the corner and said, "Akashicchi, there was some trouble within the castle and the king ordered for us to protect the prince and take him somewhere safe until we heard the castle bells chime."

The redhead sighed and drew his dual swords, "Alright, where are the other idiots?"

"They're on their way." The blonde said with a devilish smile as he drew his own sword and stood beside Akashi. Both of them surrounded Kuroko and looked for any kind of enemy. When the other mercenaries arrived, the blue haired boy said,

"Give me your boy and arrows, Sei-chan."

Akashi's group turned their heads at the nickname and laughed slightly. The redhead ignored them and handed Kuroko the bow and his quiver. Akashi's expression hardened and he ordered the group,

"Our mission is to keep the prince safe; we don't need to meddle with others. There are more guards who are protecting the king and the other guests. Our mission does not include those people, our priority is the prince. So stay focused! We'll move into the woods and towards my house. It's close by."

Aomine laughed as he drew his sword, "Alright, Akashi's house! I love your house; sleepover time~! Except, the prioritizing might be a problem; Kise's on top of my list, then it's the prince." The tanned boy winked at the blonde, causing him to blush and then bowed to the prince as an apology for prioritizing someone else above him. The group made their way into the forest cautiously and made sure to keep Kuroko surrounded.

A few horsemen became visible in the distance and they yelled, "Kill the heir!"

They came in at a blinding speed and Kise became worried at how silent their leader was, "Uh…Akashicchi, are you going to order us to do anything?"

"Hold this position." Akashi said to his group, his grip on the hilts of his swords tightened, "On my mark, you know what to do."

The group of mercenaries smiled and readied their weapons. The redhead faced Kuroko and said, "Your highness, I suggest you stay behind me."

"Oh, so now Sei-chan is also treating me like a porcelain doll?" Kuroko asked while crossing his arms.

Akashi sighed, "No, I'm not. I just don't want you to be hurt. If you get hurt, I get hurt. Now, stay behind me."

The blue haired boy blushed slightly and nodded his head, then he moved behind the redhead and waited for the horsemen to attack. When they got really close, Akashi yelled for them to attack. Each of the mercenaries laughed and killed the enemies. Akashi threw one of his swords and it knocked an enemy off of a horse. He quickly got on and helped Kuroko get on behind him. As Akashi guided the horse, Kuroko drew an arrow and shot the other enemies. The rest of the group took the remaining horses and they continued their trip to Akashi's house.

Aomine yawned, "That was too easy. Kise, you alright?"

The blonde hugged the tanned boy and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm doing perfectly fine."

Akashi looked back at Kuroko and mumbled, "Nice shot."

"Thanks." The blue haired boy said while wrapping his arms around Akashi's waist to not fall off the horse.

Once they got to Akashi's house, the mercenaries made themselves feel at home. The redhead led Kuroko to his room and said, "You can sleep here."

"Same bed we slept on seven years ago, huh?" The blue haired boy remarked. Akahsi took off his armor and quickly changed. When he pulled a t-shirt over his head, he noticed Kuroko staring at him,

"What?" Akashi asked, while picking up his dual swords.

"I was just thinking…"

The redhead looked out the window to check for any enemies and then asked, "About what?"

The blue haired boy sighed and said, "About nothing."

Akashi turned to face Kuroko and said, "You're good at catching my attention, you know that? Tell me what you were thinking about."

The prince lay down on the bed and motioned for Akashi to move closer. The redhead complied and took a step towards the blue haired boy. Kuroko pulled Akashi's hand sp that the redhead fell on top of him.

"Your highness, let go of me."

Kuroko held onto the redhead tighter and whispered in Akashi's ear, "Sei-chan, I was thinking about how beautiful you look."

The redhead felt his face rise in temperature as he struggled against Kuroko's embrace. The prince brushed the bright red hair with his fingers and said,

"Go to sleep. It's alright, you need some rest. You looked tired for the whole day."

Akashi had to admit that Kuroko was right, he was definitely tired from working and he just wanted to sleep in the safety of Kuroko's arms. The redhead closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the blue haired boy's chest. Kuroko's heart was beating fast and Akashi instantly fell asleep.

The blue haired boy held the redhead's hand and whispered, "Just like that time seven years ago…"

The prince kissed his forehead and then left the room to see how the rest of the group was doing. Kise smiled and said,

"So…You're the Kuroko Tetsuya that Akashi has been talking about for the past five years. He searched everywhere for you and by everywhere, I mean **everywhere**. I remember this one time, we got him drunk for the first time and he started looking for you under rocks."

Kuroko had a sad expression on his face and asked, "Sei-chan started being a mercenary at the age of twelve?"

Midorima nodded while cleaning his daggers, "Right after his parents passed away, he came and found each of us and asked us if we would like to join him."

The blue haired boy sighed and sat down. Murasakibara asked curiously, "What's your relationship with Aka-chin?"

The prince flinched slightly at the question, but then he smiled as if he was remembering something happy, "Sei-chan saved me when I was thirteen. If I had never seen him in the forest, I would have never felt happiness, freedom and love. He pushes me away now, I guess it's because he understands the difference in our class. I still want to be with him though and I know he wants to be with me. He just doesn't want to do anything wrong that could possible put me in trouble and he's scared of trying."

The next morning, the group waited for the castle bells. Nothing happened. No bells were heard and the silence through the forest was deafening. A week passed and the bells finally rang.

When the group of mercenaries escorted Kuroko back to the castle, the king looked like the happiest person on the planet. He walked over to the group and said, "Please, I beg of all of you to become knights within our kingdom. I believe you'll serve us well."

Not being able to decline an offer from the king himself, Akashi reluctantly nodded and said, "I am honored by this offer and we will gladly accept it."

After the group became knights, the king called for Akashi and asked the redhead, "Will you please take care of Tetsuya for me? He seems to reject every guard and murder them, but you seem like a strong person who can control people easily. Please guard my son with your life."

Akashi nodded and thought, _Your son became is life when I was ten years old._

He slowly walked towards Kuroko's room and knocked gently. The prince swung the door open and held a knife to Akashi's throat.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you would be a knight or something." Kuroko said while lowering the knife.

Akashi grabbed the knife and tossed it aside, "I am your knight. Now, go to sleep."

The blue haired boy gaped at the redhead, he let Akashi walk passed him and watched him as he sat down on the couch.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep with you just watching me from the couch?"

The redhead rested his head and closed his eyes, "You'll find a way."

Kuroko watched as Akashi fell asleep; the blue haired boy tossed and turned, not being able to get comfortable, so he walked over to Akashi and decided to wake him. The moment the blue haired boy touched Akashi, the redhead flinched awake and held a knife to Kuroko's throat. The blue haired boy held his breathe at the fierce look in Akashi's eyes that didn't hold any feelings of love. They were cold eyes that were small pools of blood.

Akashi dropped the knife in his hand and noticed that he had scared Kuroko. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just…think you're my enemy if you suddenly touch me when I'm vulnerable."

The blue haired boy still had his eyes wide open as he kept thinking of those cruel eyes that had looked at him. Kuroko's hands shook and Akashi tried his best to calm the prince down. The redhead gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko and whispered, "I'm sorry." To him over and over again.

Kuroko still couldn't believe that Akashi had such a dark looking side to him, but eventually he calmed down and fell asleep. The redhead sighed and carried the blue haired boy back to the bed.

A few months passed and Akashi continued to push Kuroko away. When they got their memories back through the tattoos on their backs, the redhead and the blue haired boy decided to stay away from each other no matter how much they wanted to be together.

A war broke out within the kingdom and the couple worked harder than ever to live. They didn't know how they were going to get a tattoo, since they weren't exactly in the right time period. Kuroko finally decided that they should just scar themselves, so Akashi made a thin yet deep cut with his dagger on the prince's back and the prince made a deep cut in Akashi's back.

When the war ended, Akashi dropped his swords and kissed Kuroko full on the lips. The blue haired boy was quick to respond and they both dropped everything to embrace each other. The whole kingdom watched them express their love and they accepted it since they were the happiest people in the kingdom and they didn't want to ruin their happiness.

Eventually Akashi died in battle with Kuroko by his side. Both of them fought until the end and they loved until the end.

"I'll see you in the next life, Tetsuya."

"You too, Seijuro."

Both of them whispered to each other while holding hands on the bloodied battle field.

**Author's Note:**

**Is it just me, or did I ramble a bit too much in this one? Well, whatever, I felt really…happy while writing this one. Maybe it's because I have a whole bunch of other chapters that will torture you guys. Heh. Heh.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Life 9: A Little Rain

Kuroko hated the rain, he hated the humid air and the cold rain that made his clothes stick to his skin during the summer. What was worse was that he hated having to run back and forth for his boss to get some coffee.

_Just get the dang coffee yourself!_ He thought to himself while running down the street in the rain. Kuroko liked his boss, he was just easily irritated when it rained.

Despite the heat, Kuroko still had to wear a suit which he was itching to destroy. While running back to the department, he bumped into someone and they were both knocked over. The blue haired boy slowly got up and groaned at the spilt coffee and the fact that he was completely drenched, "I'm sorry." He said and he helped the other man up.

Red eyes stared into his blue ones and the man said, "I'm sorry too. You're completely soaked now."

"Well, you're soaked too." Kuroko said with a small smile.

The man had a refreshing tone that didn't seem to be like everyone else in the world that was dying to die and get rid of their routine. The man had red hair and those beautiful eyes that showed confidence.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, at least let me lend you some clothes. My apartment is nearby."

Kuroko nodded and then said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you, though this isn't exactly the best first impression."

The blue haired boy and the redhead quickly ran to Akashi's apartment. The redhead let Kuroko use the shower while he looked for clothes he could wear. Akashi threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at Kuroko. The blue haired boy quickly changed and thanked the redhead, then he said,

"I should be going, my boss will get angry with me."

Akashi grabbed onto Kuroko's hand and said, "No, you'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" The blue haired boy asked, not understanding why a complete stranger was stopping him.

"What I mean is that I already called my father (your boss) and told him you would be late because of me. He won't get mad at you and I can tell you work for my father because you're wearing the department badge on your suit."

Kuroko stared long and hard at the redhead and noticed a few features that were similar, "I still have to go," Kuroko said, "it doesn't matter whether you're his son or not. A job is a job and I have a job to do. I'll bring the clothes back as soon as possible. Thank you."

The blue haired boy left and bought more coffee since he spilled the ones he bought before. When he got back to work, his boss smiled and said,

"I heard you met my son, I'm sorry if he was…weird."

Kuroko handed him the coffee and shook his head, "Not at all. He's a kind person and gave me his clothes to change into."

"Just watch out," Kuroko's boss said, "I swear, something is wrong with that child."

The blue haired boy assumed that his boss was just teasing him so he went back to work.

After a few days, Kuroko went to Akashi's apartment to give him back the borrowed clothing. The redhead smiled and invited the blue haired boy inside.

"What brings you here, Tetsuya?"

"Your clothes, what other reason do I have to be here? I washed them." The blue haired boy said. Instead of entering Akashi's apartment, he turned and mumbled, "Bye…"

The redhead didn't like the fact that Kuroko had just left but he didn't make a move to change his mind. The blue haired boy liked Akashi , but he didn't want to get any closer than necessary.

A few days after that, Kuroko was walking to a café to just sit and relax. He stared out the window and sighed. It was raining again. For once in his life, he just wanted the world to be quiet, it was too loud for him. Kuroko spotted Akashi walking past the coffee shop and for some reason, something must have possessed the blue haired boy because he got up and knocked on the window to get Akashi's attention. The redhead turned and peered into the café, then he smiled and ran inside.

"Hey Tetsuya! It's nice to see you again. This is the second chance meeting now."

"You too." Kuroko mumbled. Akashi looked at the blue haired boy curiously and asked,

"What's wrong? You seem really down."

The blue haired boy seemed to snap back to reality, "I just… have stuff on my mind. It's really loud, want to go somewhere else?"

Akashi knew there was something really off about Kuroko so he nodded and accompanied him to another location. They didn't make it far down the street. Kuroko stopped and felt as if the world had tilted to the side. He stumbled over his own feet and fainted.

Akashi dropped his umbrella and caught him before he met the ground and lightly put a hand to his forehead. He was burning up.

_Is it possible for someone to have a fever this high?_ The redhead thought as he carried Kuroko to his apartment. When Akashi gently put Kuroko on the bed, the blue haired boy curled up on the bed and mumbled in his sleep. The redhead listened closer and heard,

"Seijuro."

Akashi put a hand to his own forehead and winced, his head starting to hurt. In his memories, he saw Kuroko kissing him but the redhead knew that they had never kissed.

"Where are these memories coming from? I never did this…"

In one memory, he saw himself playing basketball so Akashi decided to pick up a ball and shoot it into the trash can. It went in perfectly. Akashi shot the ball over and over again, each time it went in without touching the sides. The redhead shook his head and whispered to himself, "I've never played basketball in my life…"

He looked over at Kuroko and remembered them going on dates, going to school together, meeting in a café, sharing a room, even fighting beside each other in some sort of war. Akashi suddenly felt scared; he didn't know what was happening. He didn't understand why he had so many memories of Kuroko, he didn't understand the sudden amount of education he never remembered getting.

"Seijuro…" The bleu haired boy mumbled again. Akashi took comfort in Kuroko and huddled close to him to try and calm down. Perhaps the blue haired boy also had some strange fragments of memories.

In the morning, the redhead woke up and remembered everything. Akashi turned over and looked at Kuroko's sleeping face; he smiled and nuzzles his forehead against the blue haired boy.

"Good morning, Tetsuya; it's nice to see you again." He whispered and then decided to wake him up.

Kuroko flinched awake and observed his surroundings, "Akashi-kun, why am I in your apartment?"

_He doesn't remember…_ Akashi thought to himself. The redhead quickly got up and said, "You passed out, so I brought you here to rest since I don't know where you live."

"Ah…" Kuroko mumbled while trying to remember if that actually happened, "Thank you for taking care of me. Is it possible for me to use your shower?"

Akashi nodded, "Of course, go ahead."

While Kuroko was in the shower, Akashi tried to think of ways to help the blue haired boy remember everything. First thing he did was take off his shirt and try to get Kuroko to see the tally marks. When the blue haired boy walked out, he saw Akashi without his shirt on lying face down on the bed.

"What…are you doing?" Kuroko asked while drying his hair with a towel. The redhead mumbled something into the pillow to try and make Kuroko move closer. When the blue haired boy saw the tally marks, he immediately asked,

"Where did you get those marks?"

"I had them ever since I was born." The redhead said as he looked up to meet Kuroko's gaze. The blue haired boy had a troubled expression, except he simply turned away and muttered an 'okay'. Akashi got up and thought about other ways.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm?" Kuroko pulled a shirt over his body and turned to look at Akashi. The redhead smiled and said,

"I have to go to my father's office today, so I was wondering if you would like to escort me there."

"Why do I have to be your escort?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Because people want me dead so that the company doesn't have an heir." Akashi said.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a trained escort who knows what to do?"

"No." The redhead lied.

The blue haired boy grew suspicious, he had a feeling Akashi was up to something, "I think…I'll call your father to make sure I can be your escort."

"No!" Akashi yelled while panicking. He leaped from the bed and snatched the cellphone from Kuroko's hands, "He's…uh…in a meeting right now. Calling him wouldn't be good."

Kuroko sighed and then said, "Fine, I'll take you there. I'm not going to be much help though; I don't touch guns, they scare me."

Akashi smiled, "That's fine."

As they were talking, the redhead tried to take as many detours as possible. First, he went to a basketball court and then asked Kuroko, "Want to play basketball with those people over there?"

The blue haired boy laughed, "I've never picked up a basketball in my life."

"Just pass to me and we'll do fine." The redhead said. Kuroko sighed and followed Akashi to the court. They joined a game with a whole bunch of teenager and felt completely out of place, but the redhead teased,

"I bet you kids that my friend and I can beat all of you. 2 on 5."

The teenagers were irked by this challenge so they immediately accepted. Kuroko, on the other hand, didn't like where this was going, but he shrugged and just followed Akashi's pace. When the game started, Kuroko noticed that nobody actually paid attention to him, so he easily made a pass to Akashi which let the redhead score. This continued for every shot they made and the opposing team never got a basket. When the game was over, Akashi gave Kuroko a high five and asked,

"Wasn't that fun?"

The blue haired boy looked down at his hands, as if remember what the basketball felt like when it tapped against his hand. Kuroko smiled, "…Yeah…"

The two continued to walk to work and Akashi continued to make pointless detours. The blue haired boy noticed the multiple detours but for some reason, he made no move to stop Akashi. Instead, he found that he was enjoying himself. Kuroko reached out for the redhead's hand. When their fingers touched, Kuroko hastily pulled away and looked off to the side. The redhead pretended not to notice the action but he smiled to himself and continued to walk. They finally got to a shooting range.

Most people were using guns, but Akashi silently handed Kuroko a bow and arrow. The blue haired boy looked confused so the redhead explained what he wanted him to do,

"I want you to shoot three arrows at that target over there." Akashi pointed to a target that was about three hundred metres away.

"Akashi-kun, this is ridiculous, I've never picked up a bow before and I've never shot an arrow either." Kuroko said while looking down at the weapon in his hands.

"Says the person who said he never picked up a basketball before. You'll be fine, just do what you feel is right."

The blue haired boy shrugged and pulled the arrow back, his form was perfect. When Kuroko shot the arrow, it flew in a perfect arc and it was embedded into the middle of the target. He shot the other two, which fell snugly into the middle. Kuroko was having fun, he didn't know he had any skill in basketball or archery. He looked at Akashi and noticed that there was a sad expression on his face, as if the redhead had failed at achieving something.

"Akashi-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead shook his head and pulled Kuroko by the wrist to another location. The blue haired boy was able to feel Akashi's disappointment but he didn't believe it was towards him, but more like Akashi was disappointed in himself. The redhead dragged Kuroko to an alley and pinned him to the brick wall,

"Tetsuya…I think I might have fallen for you." He whispered.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened and his face became red, "I…uh…I-I…I don't know what to say."

Akashi smiled slightly, "That's fine. Don't talk; just feel."

The redhead leaned in and kissed Kuroko on the lips. The blue haired boy stood still, not sure how to respond, but when he felt Akashi licking at his bottom lip, Kuroko let the redhead's tongue explore his mouth. Akashi pressed his chest against Kuroko's to keep him pinned tot eh wall and deepened the kiss. Kuroko did his best to kiss back, but the overwhelming feelings kept him holding onto Akashi's sleeve in a desperate attempt to stay standing. Eventually, their lips parted to breathe in oxygen and Kuroko panted,

"S-Seijuro?"

"What?" Akashi asked while impatiently kissing down the blue haired boy's neck and leaving his mark to claim Kuroko as his.

"I remember something…Reincarnation, right?" The blue haired boy asked while threading his fingers into the red hair in front of him. Akashi bit Kuroko's collarbone and mumbled a small 'yes'.

When the redhead pulled away, he asked, "Do you remember everything?"

Kuroko slowly shook his head, "Just pieces…"

Akashi hugged the blue haired boy tightly and said, "You'll remember eventually."

Kuroko nodded and held onto the redhead as if he was life itself. They walked to Akashi's father's office after a while and the redhead went to discuss things.

The blue haired boy sat on a couch and tried his best to remember more but nothing came to him.

Akashi and Kuroko started to live together in an apartment and the blue haired boy slowly regained his memories as time passed. One night, when they were lying down together, Kuroko said,

"Who knew we would meet on the street by chance?"

"I know. If we didn't run into each other, we would've walked past each other without knowing." Akashi muttered, "But I guess that's the power of fate."

The blue haired boy kissed Akashi lightly and said, "We still haven't gotten our ninth tattoo."

A smile grew on the redhead's face, "Tomorrow. We'll get it tomorrow."

The next day, the first thing they did was get their tattoo. They spent their years together, just hanging around the house and going to work. The couple finally decided to make a bank account where they can store their money for each lifetime.

"This way we won't have to work when we get our memories back and we can just spend out remaining time together instead of working." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded and they both stored their money into one bank account. As long as they knew the password, it didn't matter who they were or how old they were.

This time, Akashi passed away first and a few years later, so did Kuroko.

**Author's Note:**

**I guess there's some confusion about the time thing that happened in the previous chapter. For me (in this fanfiction at least), I made it so that reincarnation can cross through time periods, for the sake of ideas. I hope this is understandable because 100 chapters in the same time period or a future time period is hard.**

**Also, I apologize if this isn't one of my best chapters, I've been pretty depressed lately (family problems) and I just really wanted to write a bit. I promise you better chapters in the future, please excuse this one if you didn't like it as much.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Life 10: Alliterations

"Crapping coconuts on a car with caramel covered in chocolate…" Kuroko muttered to himself while running with a bag over his shoulder. Several lights shone behind him and they were approaching quickly. The blue haired boy tripped and cut his legs on multiple branches, "Shitting sharks on the shore by the sand with sinful sorrows." He cursed strangely as he stood up and continued to run.

His life depended on it, he needed to escape. Two loud explosions were heard and Kuroko suddenly felt pain in his right shoulder and left thigh.

"Fuck the frivolous fuchsia flowers!" He yelled as he limped towards anywhere that could hide him. Kuroko didn't know why he tended to curse with words that started with the same letter, he just did it to express his large amount of pain.

The blue haired boy reached an opening and saw a mansion. The lights behind him were getting closer so Kuroko climbed up the wall of the mansion and into a room with an open window. When he fell into the room with a small thud, he gasped for air and checked his wounds. Blood poured from his shoulder and leg. The smell of his own blood filled the room, creating a pungent odor. Kuroko groaned as he ripped his clothing to wrap the cloth around his wounds. That was when he looked to the side and saw a boy who seemed slightly older than him staring at him from the bed in the darkness.

The two of them stared at each other in shock. Kuroko's blue eyes pierced through the darkness but the other's person's mismatched eyes seemed to burn through the darkness. The crimson eye and the golden eye stared straight at Kuroko. The blue haired boy heard a loud knock on the door and he immediately tried to get up, only to fall over from a headache growing due to the loss of blood. Kuroko squirmed on the ground, desperate to get away. The stranger quickly got up and pushed him under the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Police! Open the door!" The voice boomed from the other side.

"Give me a second!" The stranger called out.

The boy quickly threw things onto the floor to cover the blood and made sure his own hands were clean. Then he swung the door open and let the police inside. Adrenaline rushed through Kuroko's veins to feel the police so close, but he did his best not to move an inch.

The police strolled around the room for a while and then one of them asked the stranger, "Boy, why is your room so messy?"

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? You know, I kind of like sleep and you ruined it for me, so if you would kindly leave, I would love that." The stranger said boldly.

The policemen silently left and apologized for the ruckus. When they were gone for sure, the boy helped Kuroko out from under the bed. But the blue haired boy was already unconscious.

When Kuroko woke up, he jolted awake and tried to stand up. The blue haired boy hissed in pain and muttered under his breath, "Jumping jellybeans in a jail with juice."

He looked around and saw the same stranger from yesterday, staring at him. Kuroko and the boy locked eyes again, it was as if both of them couldn't look away. Then the blue haired boy tried to make a run for the window. The stranger lightly pushed him back onto the bed and said,

"Where do you think you're going with those wounds? You'll tear something, so just lie back and don't move."

The blue haired boy whimpered in pain from moving a bit too much and he let the stranger tuck him in.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro. I'm nineteen years old. What about you?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy curled up and refused to talk. Akashi sighed and got up. When he was moving towards the door, Kuroko's attention turned to the redhead. Akashi chuckled as if he was able to hear the blue haired boy's thoughts,

"Nobody else knows you're here. The maids aren't allowed in my room and my mother isn't either. I'm just going to get you some water and I also have to pull those bullets out of you."

Kuroko waited for what seemed like forever and when the door opened, he almost thought he'd die from panicking. Akashi walked in and handed the blue haired boy a cup of water. Kuroko observed the liquid and smelled it to make sure. Then he handed it back to Akashi without drinking it.

"I'm not going to drug you, it's safe." The redhead mumbled and handed it back. But Kuroko just continued to hand it back to Akashi. Finally understanding what the blue haired boy meant, the redhead brought the cup to his lips and drank a bit of the water for Kuroko to see. When nothing happened to Akashi, Kuroko drank the whole cup in a few seconds. The redhead smiled at the blue haired boy and then tried to position him so that it would be easier to take out the bullets. But when Akashi's hands approached Kuroko, the blue haired boy flinched away.

"I need to take the bullets out of your wounds or you're have a hard time functioning properly again." The redhead explained and then saw that the blue haired boy was trying to get comfortable without Akashi's help.

Finally, Kuroko gave Akashi a slight nod and shut his eyes tightly. The redhead lightly removed the bandages wrapped around his thigh and then brought out a pair of tweezers.

"I'm sorry about the pain that follows these actions." Akashi said and he plunged the tweezers into the hole into Kuroko's leg.

The blue haired boy's eyes flew open and he let out a silent scream, he gripped the bed sheets and tried his best not to move. When Akashi pulled the bullet out, Kuroko relaxed his tense muscles and panted.

The redhead cleaned the wound with care and wrapped it in new bandages, then he moved to Kuroko's shoulder. The blue haired boy seemed to panic more and more as Akashi unwrapped the bandage on his shoulder. His blue eyes darted towards the redhead to lock his gaze with Akashi's and the redhead was able to see the amount of fear in them. He tried his best to reassure Kuroko before he poked around for the bullet. The blue haired boy's eyes filled with tears and they poured down his cheeks, but he made no sound. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's sleeve and grit his teeth. When Akashi pulled out, Kuroko let out a deep sigh and his grip loosened on the redhead's shirt.

He watched Akashi bandage his shoulder and then leave with the first aid kit. When the redhead came back, he had a tray of food for Kuroko. Akashi made sure to sample all the food for Kuroko before the blue haired boy determined it was safe and when the injured boy was eating a bit too fast, Akashi lightly put a hand on top of Kuroko's and said,

"Slow down, it's alright. You have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take you away."

Kuroko swallowed thickly and felt a tear trickle down his cheek in happiness since Akashi showed him non-stop love. He opened his mouth to talk and then quickly shut It, not trusting the redhead fully yet. Akashi sighed and let the blue haired boy finish his meal, the he cleaned up and tried to get Kuroko out of the bed.

"I'm not going to do anything; I'm just going to help you take a bath." The redhead said while moving closer to the blue haired boy.

Kuroko moved away from Akashi and ended up cornering himself on the bed. The blue haired boy shook his head frantically to try and get the redhead to back off. His heart started racing and he was gasping for air, as if Akashi was going to hurt him. Akashi stopped approaching Kuroko and realized that he was scaring the blue haired boy. The redhead put his hand out for Kuroko and waited for the blue haired boy to respond in some way. Kuroko hid his face under the covers to try and stay away from Akashi, but eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he peeked out to see Akashi's hand in front of him.

_This is a trick. He's going to turn me in. he's going to betray me. Hurt him…Get him away from you. _The blue haired boy thought. So he ended up biting Akashi's fingers and letting out a small growl.

The redhead didn't pull his hand away, instead he smiled and said, "Now, now, no need to act so ferocious. I can tell you don't want to hurt me, you're nibbling on my fingers, not biting them."

At that, Kuroko bit down a bit harder and Akashi leaned forward to look into the blue haired boy's eyes, "Now you're biting harder because you want to prove me wrong, right?"

Kuroko's eyes widened and he pulled away to curl up on the bed. _Just ignore him._ He thought to himself.

Akashi looked at his fingers where there was a faint bite mark, but otherwise, it didn't sting or hurt. When night fell, the redhead made sure that the blue haired boy was sleeping. Akashi lightly poked Kuroko to see if he would wake up and when he got no response, he slid an arm under the blue haired boy's legs and an arm around his shoulder. When the redhead picked Kuroko up, he was surprisingly light and the blue haired boy seemed to naturally curl into Akashi's chest. The redhead already filled up the bathtub with hot water and he knew that taking off Kuroko's clothes now would definitely wake him. So, Akashi just put the blue haired boy in the water with all his clothes on.

Kuroko woke up and yelped; it was the first sound that Akashi had heard other than small whimpers and that one growl. The blue haired boy looked up at Akashi with eyes that said 'you betrayed me'.

The redhead quickly peeled off Kuroko's clothes and rolled up his own sleeves, "I didn't betray you, if that's what you're thinking. You need to take a bath, I don't care how much you're going to hate me for this. I'm taking care of you and you should listen to what I'm saying."

Akashi proceeded to strip Kuroko of every other article of clothing, while the blue haired boy clawed at his arms. The redhead took a glob of shampoo and rubbed it into Kuroko's hair. At that feeling, the blue haired boy calmed down and relaxed in the tub of water. Akashi massaged Kuroko's scalp and listened to him hum in happiness.

"You know, I heard you talk before. Why won't you use your voice with me around?" Akashi asked while washing the soap away.

The blue haired boy shot daggers at the redhead and pouted. Akashi chuckled and lathered up Kuroko's pale skin. The blue haired boy began to hum again in appreciation and he leaned into Akashi's touch like an animal.

"Come one, say something for me. I still don't' know your name. What am I supposed to call you?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko stayed silent and then Akashi carried him out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel. The redhead rewrapped the bandages and then gave him some of his clothes to wear. While Akashi rubbed Kuroko's hair with a fluffy towel, he heard the blue haired boy mumble something. The redhead stopped and leaned closer,

"What?" He asked.

The blue haired boy daringly wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and nuzzled his face into his chest, "T-Thank you…Akashi-kun."

The redhead smiled and blushed slightly, "You're welcome."

Akashi carried the blue haired boy back to the bed and tucked him in. The redhead was going to lie down on the couch but he heard Kuroko mumble, "Sleep…Beside me?"

Akashi gave a slight nod and crawled into the sheets beside the blue haired boy. Kuroko turned to face Akashi and he moved in between the redhead's arms to nuzzle into his chest. The blue haired boy was able to hear the rapid beating of Akashi's heart and he said,

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy looked up, slightly annoyed, "My name…is Kuroko Tetsuya."

The redhead smiled and said, "Ah, I see. How old are you, Tetsuya?"

"Seventeen." Kuroko mumbled and blushed when Akashi used his first name. Then the blue haired boy said, "You should hate me…I'm a thief. I live to steal from others."

"I don't hate you. You steal to survive and besides, I took a look at the stuff that you stole before throwing it out. They're things that people wouldn't miss even if they were gone. You take what you need and nothing else. That's very hard to do when you're trying hard to make a living."

"You should still hate me." Kuroko spat out and then he turned his back to Akashi. The redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and bit the back of his neck.

"What the…? Akashi-kun, what did you just do?" The blue haired boy asked curiously. The redhead brushed a finger over the mark he left,

"I bit you since you bit me earlier."

Kuroko blushed again and tried to sleep. "Whatever." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

The next morning, the blue haired boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned over. His shoulder and thigh were really sore, but he supposed that was to be expected. When Kuroko noticed that Akashi wasn't beside him, he quickly got up and looked around. The blue haired boy waited impatiently, his body growing restless. Kuroko was ready to leave the redhead's room and search for him, but Akashi walked in a second later with breakfast.

"Oh Tetsuya, you're awake. Good morning, I brought some breakf-"

The redhead never finished his sentence because Kuroko tackled him with a hug.

"You weren't there when I woke up." He said into Akashi's shirt, wanting to show more affection towards the redhead.

The redhead put down the breakfast on the nearest table, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would have woken up."

Kuroko tightened his embrace, "I thought you left me."

Akashi chuckled lightly, "Tetsuya…I live here. There's no way I could leave you even if I wanted to. Now then, shall we have breakfast?"

The blue haired boy gently nodded but continued to hold on to Akashi's shirt. The redhead slowly brought Kuroko over to the table and sat him down on a chair. When Kuroko refused to let go of Akashi, the redhead sighed and decided to let the blue haired boy sit on his lap. They ate breakfast together and Kuroko let the redhead change his bandages.

Time passed and Kuroko began to heal little by little. He lived under Akashi's care and made sure not to cause any trouble. The redhead would usually leave for a few hours during the day and then come back exhausted. Akashi said that he had work to do so Kuroko was left alone to sleep or sit at the redhead's desk.

Both of them got closer to each other and they knew that this feeling was love. Kuroko was the first to express his feelings. He was observing Akashi as the redhead sat at his desk studying and he said, "Akashi-kun, why does my heart hurt when I look at you? It's not a pain, but it's more like my chest aches whenever I see you and it's like something knocks the air out of me."

The redhead looked flustered but he answered the blue haired boy truthfully, "That's the feeling called love."

"Love?" Kuroko asked while tilting his head to the side. Akashi lightly wished he could slam his head against his desk, but he calmly said,

"Love is a feeling you get when you feel affection towards someone and you want to know them better and be with them."

"Oh." Kuroko muttered, then he grinned and said, "I love you, Akashi-kun!"

The redhead blushed and seemed flabbergasted, "I-idiot, save it for someone special."

"You **are** someone special; you saved my life and took care of me." The blue haired boy said. Living on the streets ever since he was six didn't do him well with education, but he still understood many things.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and tried to explain, "By someone special, I mean someone you want to be with forever. Someone you want to kiss and hold in your arms. Someone who makes you feel whole."

"That's you." Kuroko said, still not understanding what Akashi was trying to say. The redhead sighed and asked,

"It doesn't bother you that we're both male?"

The blue haired boy shook his head, "Nope. I don't really care. I love you."

The redhead smiled and then pulled Kuroko closer, "So you won't mind if I act on my own, would you? I'm not going to hurt you. I think you'll like it."

The blue haired boy nodded his head and let Akashi do what he wanted to do. The redhead stared into those blue eyes and said, "Close your eyes."

Kuroko was hesitant at first but he trusted Akashi enough to close his eyes for a while. They were both silent, the only thing that was able to be heard was their breathing. Akashi looked long and hard at Kuroko's lips, thinking about whether he should or shouldn't. Finally, he threw all his logic out the window and kiss Kuroko.

The blue haired boy kept his eyes closed and felt his face heat up at the sensation of Akashi's lips pressed against his own. When the redhead pulled away, Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and he muttered against Akashi's lips, "You kissed me."

"…Uh…Yeah." Akahsi muttered and then lightly planted another kiss on Kuroko's lips, "I love you too, Tetsuya."

When Kuroko felt those lips press against his own again, the blue haired boy early kissed back, wanting more of Akashi. The redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko and kissed him harder. The two of them kissed until they were breathless and then Akashi held Kuroko until he fell asleep.

As time continued to pass, Akashi's mother was the first to notice something different about her son. He had started to pull away from the family and would only spend time in his room. The redhead's mother couldn't live without knowing what was in Akashi's room that made him so distracted, so when the redhead went out, his mother called the police in to check the room.

Kuroko was curled up on the bed, his face buried into the warmth of one of Akashi's shirts. He fell asleep and cradled the clothing close to him. The blue haired boy flinched awake when he heard the lock on the door click.

_Did Akashi-kun come home early?_

Kuroko looked up and then felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. He quickly got up and crawled under the bed. After years of stealing from people's houses and never getting caught, Kuroko learned to never doubt his instincts. The door swung open with a bam as it hit the wall. Heavy footsteps entered the room and Kuroko instantly knew who they belonged to.

_Police…_ He thought to himself and he did his best to stay quiet. The blue haired boy cautiously watched those black boots stop in front of the bed and then they paced towards the desk. Kuroko stiffened when he heard the police officer said,

"I can hear you breathing. I can hear your heart which is trying to leap out of your chest."

Suddenly, the policeman was face to face with Kuroko. Blue eyes widened in fear and he tried to push himself deeper under the bed, but the man grabbed him and dragged him out. The blue haired boy screamed for the one thing that was always on his mind,

"Akashi-kun!"

He struggled against the obviously more well-built man and then he yelled out in pain when his shoulder was pressed into the policeman's tight grip. Kuroko's wound was torn open and it started bleeding again. The policeman tried his best to turn the blue haired boy over, but he had some trouble since Kuroko was lashing out at him. The man used Kuroko's wounds to his advantage and he kicked the blue haired boy's weaker thigh and squeezed his shoulder.

Kuroko fell to the ground hopelessly and went limp. He stared at the cold wooden floor and felt his hands being handcuffed behind his back.

The policeman turned him around and asked, "What's your name, boy?"

The blue haired boy's eyes were cold and filled with disgust. They bravely stared straight at the policeman. Kuroko spat in his face and for that, he received a punch to the face.

"What's your relationship with Akashi Seijuro, the owner of this room?"

The blue haired boy laughed slightly, "That's none of your business."

Another punch hit him straight across the face and then he was dragged out of Akashi's room and into the hallway. The questions came over and over again, after each one Kuroko received a punch. His blood trailed down the hallway and the blue haired boy muttered,

"I'm sorry."

"What?!" The policeman yelled.

Kuroko looked around and locked eyes with a woman with red eyes who was evidently Akashi's mother, then he repeated himself, "I'm sorry for trailing blood. I hope you can forgive me for these injuries and for dirtying your home."

Akashi's mother had tears in her eyes from seeing the child get beaten. She only wanted to know if anyone was in the room, she didn't need that person to be beat up and killed on her doorstep.

Kuroko passed out and was dragged out of the house. Akashi came home at that moment and yelled, "What is going on?! Let go of him now!"

The policeman stopped and looked at Akashi, "Who is this boy to you?"

The redhead motioned for the handcuff keys and set Kuroko's hands free. The blue haired boy groaned and curled up in pain. Akashi slowly picked him up and angrily said,

"He's my boyfriend and he lives with me. What's so wrong about that?"

The policeman shook his head, "He is a thief. He's been stealing ever since you first went to school."

"Do you have proof? Anything that shows he stole something or that he was ever caught in a house?" Akashi demanded, knowing that Kuroko was never caught due to his lack of presence.

The policeman was at a loss of words. He slowly shook his head and then silently left after that, not wanting to embarrass himself more.

Akashi walked into the house and said, "Send a first aid kit to my room."

"Young man, are you out of your mind?! Get that boy back here right now!" His mother yelled, then she took out her phone and called for someone. Akashi reluctantly put Kuroko down on the couch, not knowing what his mother was planning. Akashi's mother smiled gently and said,

"I think it would be for the best if you explained what is going on. I called for a few doctors; his wounds seem very serious."

Akashi sat down on the couch with Kuroko's head lightly placed on his lap. He brushed his blue hair with his fingers and waited for his mother to say something.

"Who is he?" His mother asked.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he's seventeen years old." Akashi answered truthfully, knowing that there was no point in lying to his mother.

"Does Kuroko-kun have parents of a guardian?"

"No. His parents passed away when he was five and then he was thrown out into the world with no one to care for him."

Akashi's mother seemed to have a hard time staying calm. She felt as if she had developed a soft spot for Kuroko within a small amount of time, "His…occupation?" She asked.

"He's a thief…" Akashi said. He didn't want to say too much about the blue haired boy since Kuroko would feel betrayed, but he had to make his mother understand the situation.

Akashi's mother sighed and asked, "What did you mean by him being your boyfriend?"

The redhead closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, _The moment of truth…_ He thought to himself and then he said,

"I've been taking care of him for a few months and over that time, he has never left my room. He waited patiently for me to come home and would keep me company. When we first met, he did his best to reject me and he even bit me, but we grew to love each other. He told me that he loved me and that I was his special person, probably because I was someone who showed him love and care ever since his parents passed away. I love him because he makes me feel special and he will always hold a place in my heart. He's someone I won't stop caring about and if you take him away from me, I'll leave to find him, no matter where he is."

"Take him away? Seijuro, he can stay. He seemed to love you just as much. You know, the first thing he screamed was your name and he was crying and struggling as if leaving would kill him. I don't care about him being a boy. Love can happen to anyone and between everyone." His mother said and then got up, "Please introduce him to me properly when he wakes. I'll set up another bed in your room for him."

When the doctors came, they started to remove the bandages, but Kuroko snapped awake and tried to pull away. He yelled for Akashi and the redhead came running. He held onto the blue haired boy and whispered that everything was alright.

Eventually, Kuroko calmed down and let the doctors touch him, but he never left Akashi's side. When they were done stitching up Kuroko's injuries, the redhead slowly carried the tired boy to his room and placed him on the bed. Kuroko woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that he was on a separate bed than Akashi, so he limped over and curled up beside him. The redhead pulled Kuroko closer and slowly dragged his hand up and down Kuroko's sides, then he said,

"I love you."

The blue haired boy let out a noise and hugged Akashi tightly to show his happiness. The redhead smiled and said, "You could say it too, you know."

"Mm….no." Kuroko muttered into Akashi's chest. The redhead pulled away and looked down at the blue haired boy's face. Kuroko leaned up and kissed Akashi slowly.

The redhead was quick to respond and then he pushed himself off the bed so that he was on top of Kuroko, balancing on his elbows. Akashi pressed his body down lightly so that he wouldn't crush the blue haired boy and they're mouths moved in perfect sync. The redhead licked at Kuroko's pulse and sucked on the skin. The blue haired boy held onto the redhead's shirt and tilted his head to the side so that Akashi had better access. Kuroko moaned as Akashi continued to attack at his neck which was the most vulnerable and sensitive point for the blue haired boy. When the redhead spoke again, his voice came out low and raspy,

"The rooms are soundproof, so don't be afraid to scream if you need to."

Kuroko's face turned bright red at that, but he nodded and said, "Make me scream then. We'll see if these walls are actually soundproof."

The next morning, Kuroko woke up and turned to his side to see Akashi's sleeping face. The blue haired boy giggled and poked the redhead's cheeks. Akashi woke up and bit Kuroko's finger.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning….Seijuro…" Kuroko muttered.

The two of them got up and pulled on some clothes. Kuroko continued to wear Akashi's clothes, but they fit him alright. Akashi took Kuroko's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. The blue haired boy hesitated, but he took a small step out of the room and watched Akashi's reactions. The redhead smiled and motioned for him to continued, so Kuroko took another cautious step. Akashi slowly lead Kuroko downstairs where his mother was waiting and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Seijuro and Kuroko-kun."

The blue haired boy bowed slightly, "G-good morning…My name is…K-Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you."

Akashi laughed a bit at Kuroko's small attempt to making a good impression. The redhead sat beside the blue haired boy and made sure to sample small bits of food before giving it to Kuroko. Akashi's mother noticed this and asked,

"Why are you trying the food before giving it to Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, sorry mom. He just doesn't eat because he thinks he might be drugged, so I sample it for him. I guess it became a habit now." Akashi said with a smile. Kuroko smiled down at his plate and continued to eat breakfast. Afterwards, the redhead brought Kuroko back upstairs and pinned him to the door.

"I guess the walls did their job well, I don't think my mother heard us last night." He said.

Kuroko lived in Akashi's mansion until he healed and then the redhead moved out into the city so that they would both be able to work and make a living together. During the summer, they would both visit the mansion and help Akashi's mother around the house. Kuroko didn't work for a long time, since he didn't have a good education, but when their memories returned after a few years, the blue haired boy had enough education to do any job.

Akashi and Kuroko accessed the bank account their made in the previous life to see if it worked and the money they stored before was still there. They both deposited small amounts of money each time they had the chance. They also went to get their tenth tattoo and then celebrated for spending ten lifetimes together.

"Seijuro, wake up."

"Hm? What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead and embraced him tightly. "I love you more than anything. Even after ten lifetimes, I'll never get bored of you and I'll always continue to love you. Even after one hundred lifetimes, I'll still love you."

Akashi chuckled and kissed Kuroko's forehead, "Where is all this coming from? I love you too and there's no way I can get bored of someone like you."

The blue haired boy tried to sleep and he mumbled, "I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

The next day, when both of them were driving to the mansion to visit Akashi's mother, a car accident occurred and their car swiveled off of a bridge.

As the vehicle sank at a rapid pace, both of them not being able to get out, Akashi held onto Kuroko's hand tightly and repeated, "I love you." Over and over again.

Drowning was something both of them were terrified of. No air and no help; all they had was each other. As the water filled their lungs and it sucked the life out of them. They locked their lips together one last time before they both passed onto the next life.

**Author's Note:**

**This one pretty much wrote itself. No joke, I wouldn't move until I finished writing this one. I also really didn't want to kill them in this chapter either. I love waking up and reading reviews more than anything else in the world; you guys are such beautiful people. Also, thank you for understanding my rough week.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Life 11: Locked Up

Blood trickled down his fingertips. The cold air smelled like it had just rained. The moonlight shined on the red haired boy and his mismatched eyes glowed in the darkness. He watched as the body beneath him slowly had the life dissipate from it. The redhead smiled and started to giggle. The giggling quickly turned into laughing. The sounds rang through the city and then everything was silent.

"Ah…" Akashi recalled as he rubbed his fingertips on the cement walls. He lied back on his cold, hard bed and stared at the stone ceiling.

_I wonder how long it's been since I got here. More importantly, how long has it been since I killed? Or…how long has it been since I've felt any emotion? _Akashi thought to himself. He rolled onto his side and took a deep breathe; he didn't even know if it was day or night. All he knew was that he was caught and thrown into a prison cell for who knows how long? It didn't take long to get used to the prison; the redhead tended to make a very intimidating fist impression, so most of the other prisoners feared him yet admired him. Whatever Akashi said would happen.

_So why am I not using my pawns to escape? _The redhead thought. He knew that if he told his connections within the prison to let him escape, they would do it. But something kept telling Akashi to stay longer. Just a little bit longer.

Besides, if he left, he would have no idea where he is. They had blindfolded him before taking him to the prison, so finding his way back into the city would be impossible for him.

Akashi sat around in boredom day in and day out. All he did was stare at the ceiling and think about absolutely nothing. Even when the prisoners were left in a large room to socialize, Akashi remained alone. Having people around would only make the redhead on edge and he wouldn't be able to relax. Akashi was never relaxed either way though; he never slept peacefully, he was always tossing and turning, then he would wake up in cold sweat. He knew that eventually he would die in this prison.

One day, when Akashi came back from dinner, he noticed another bed in his cell which wasn't there before. The redhead called over Midorima, one of Akashi's personal guards, "Why the other bed, Shintaro?" He asked.

"Another prisoner is coming in today. He's probably someone you won't kill either."

"Oh?" Akashi said, taking that as a challenge, "Well, when is he arriving?"

Midorima pointed to a few guards coming their way with a blue haired prisoner, "He's right there."

The new prisoner had a slim figure that made him look weak and instantly his intelligent blue eyes darted from side to side, as if he was observing the premises. Then, he jumped over his handcuffs which were behind his back and broke the neck of the guard in front of him. The guard behind him was kicked off the side railing and he fell a few floors down. Alarms blared and Midorima went to take action. Akashi was mesmerized with the boy's actions and he watched him silently from his cell block. The blue haired boy was quick on his feet, he jumped down a floor and tried to make a run for it.

"Shoot him with a sedative!" Midorima yelled while chasing after the loose prisoner. The blue haired boy ran through the halls and killed multiple guards in search of the exit, then he got hit with a dart. He looked down at the dart protruding his leg and pulled it out. His vision became hazy and his body slowly grew tired. The blue haired boy fell to his knees and Midorima caught him before his face met the ground. Midorima swung the light body over his shoulder and brought him back to Akashi's cell.

The blue haired boy was thrown onto the bed and Midorima said, "There's you cell mate. He's the same age as you but a few months younger. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

The redhead chuckled slightly and then asked, "How many guards did you lose because of this one prisoner?"

"When we were trying to capture him in the city, we lost ten and we lost seven just now. So overall, we lost seventeen due to this prisoner. He should wake up tomorrow." Midorima said and then he locked the steel door.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko and waited until Midorima was out of ear-shot, then he said, "You're not sleeping are you?"

Those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and Kuroko whispered, "No."

"You were hit though, right? With the sedative, I mean." Akashi asked, wanting to know more about the blue haired boy even though deep inside he knew it was a bad idea.

Kuroko sat up on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he groaned slightly and then said, "Yeah, I was hit with one dart. I wouldn't say I'm completely immune to it, but it doesn't last for a long time. Just makes me a bit…disorientated."

"So why pretend to be unconscious?" The redhead asked. It was unlike him to be so interested in someone, but the questions just rolled off his tongue with no end.

"I just killed seven people, they wouldn't have been so nice if I were conscious. They probably would've beaten me. You can't do much to an unconscious man. Better to be beaten tomorrow than today." Kuroko said while leaning back on his bed, "So what's your name? You know mine is Kuroko Tetsuya. I only know that you're twenty-three since I heard we're the same age."

The redhead watched the blue haired boy carefully and said, "Akashi Seijuro. What are you in for?"

Kuroko suddenly went quiet at that question and he turned onto his side. He mumbled a 'goodnight' and tried to ignore those deep red eyes staring at him.

After a few minutes, Kuroko felt his bed dip to one side from added weight so he turned to see what was happening. The redhead was on top of him and he asked again, "What are you in for?"

"None of your business. Get off of me." Kuroko spat out while thrashing around, but Akashi had him pinned.

The redhead decided to speak first in an effort to get Kuroko to open up, "I was a serial killer. I used to cut them multiple times so that they would bleed out eventually."

"Funny stuff bro, but I'm not interested in sharing my back story with you or how I got here." Kuroko said and he lightly shoved the redhead off of him.

Akashi sighed and walked back to his own bed to go to sleep. In the middle of the night, the redhead jolted awake from a nightmare. He gasped for air and looked to his side to see Kuroko shivering on the bed. The redhead took his blanket, which he convinced Midorima into giving it to him and threw it over the blue haired boy's tiny body. Akashi stared up at the ceiling, trying to shake away his feelings from his nightmare. He listened to the calm breathing of Kuroko from across the room and fell asleep again.

In the morning, the alarms blared to wake all the prisoners. Akashi woke with a start again and he got up a bit too quickly because his vision went hazy for a minute. When he was able to focus again, he saw Kuroko staring at him from across the room. The blue haired boy was curled up in the blanket and he said, "Thank you…"

The redhead smiled gently, "No problem. If there's one thing you're never get used to, it's how cold it is during the evening. I haven't gotten used to it yet either and I've been here for a long time."

_Wait…_ Kuroko thought to himself, _Doesn't that mean he was freezing the entire night because he gave me his blanket? What a weird guy…_

Akashi heard the lock on the cell door open and MIdorima walked in, "Time for breakfast, get out."

The redhead scratched the back of his head and walked out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." Then he looked at Tetsuya and motioned for him to follow. The blue haired boy shook his head and said,

"I think I'll stay here."

"You do realize that if you stay, your next meal will be at 2pm." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded and smiled to reassure the worried redhead, "That's fine, I just want some time to think."

The redhead shrugged and followed Midorima to the tables. Akashi sat alone while eating breakfast, thinking about what the blue haired boy was doing. When he got back to his cell, Kuroko wasn't there. The redhead was tempted to ask the guards where his cellmate had gone, but he knew better than to bother any of the guards other than Midorima. Akashi waited patiently in his cell for Kuroko. Finally, when Midorima came around for his shift, the redhead asked,

"What happened to my cellmate?"

The guard just shrugged, "I'm sorry Akashi, but this is something I can't tell you. That boy possesses great knowledge and that knowledge is something we have to know."

Akashi thought about the hints that Midorima was giving him and came around to a conclusion, "So…you're torturing him?"

"Ah…" Midorima started, "Well if **I** were torturing him I wouldn't be here. I'll just say that some of the guards are intentionally hurting Kuroko to try and get that information. But, you didn't hear that from me, okay? I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this."

Akashi whispered a "thank you" for the information and went back to his bed. When it was lunch time, the redhead ate silently and observed the other prisoners. Then, he sat in a corner during their "play" time as Akashi liked to call it. He never considered it free time, since they were still prisoner, nothing about it was free. When the redhead returned to his cell, Kuroko still wasn't there. Akashi felt his chest growing heavy, it had been a long time since he talked to someone other than Midorima and having the blue haired boy disappear so quickly made Akashi miss him.

Akashi sat on his bed and noticed that Kuroko had folded the blanket for him and left it by his pillow. The redhead smiled and decided to read a book and wait just a bit longer.

After dinner, the redhead got sick of waiting,

_How long do they plan on torturing him?! He'll die at this rate. _Akashi thought. Midorima came around about an hour later and opened the cell door. The redhead jumped up and expected some sort of explanation, but instead two other guards dragged Kuroko into the cell. They dropped his limp body on the floor and left without a word.

Akashi swallowed thickly and went to help the blue haired boy. Kuroko was soaking wet and freezing cold. The redhead demanded for another blanket, "Shintaro, he's going to freeze at night! At least give me another blanket to wrap him in."

Midorima shook his head, "Sorry Akashi, I can't today. They're watching me. I got orders to leave both of you. Make do with what you have and I'll get back at you as soon as possible."

The redhead scoffed and quickly thought of how to get Kuroko warmed up. Akashi took the pillow case off of his own pillow and tried to dry the blue haired boy's hair. After, he took off his own shirt and peeled off Kuroko's wet shirt. The redhead also took off the blue haired boy's pants and wrapped him tightly in the blanket.

"Alright, he's dry." Akashi said to himself. The redhead put Kuroko on his bed and held him close. The blue haired boy mumbled something and curled into Akashi's warmth.

"I don't know anything…" Kuroko whispered, "I don't know…I don't…know…"

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy more tightly and mumbled, "I know. It's alright if you don't know. It's okay."

Kuroko's tense body relaxed slowly at Akashi's voice and the two of them spent the long, cold night together.

In the middle of the night, Kuroko woke up and leaned his head to the side and bumped his head into Akashi's chest. The redhead seemed to be having a nightmare. There was a crease on his forehead and he flinched slightly from time to time. His breathing was unsteady and he mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

Kuroko reached his hand up to touch Akashi's cheek but when their skin touched, the redhead snapped awake. He grabbed onto Kuroko's wrists and pinned him down on the bed.

"What the—" The blue haired boy exclaimed when he saw Akashi's eyes. They weren't both red anymore; one of them now held a golden colour. The redhead's hands were suddenly wrapped around Kuroko's neck. The blue haired boy gasped as his airway was cut off. His nails scratched at Akashi's hands. Akashi giggled slightly and said,

"Shall we have some fun?"

Kuroko stared at the redhead's face in horror. Those mismatched eyes pierced through him. The blue haired boy felt wet droplets falling onto his cheeks and noticed that the tears were falling from Akashi's eyes. The blue haired boy held onto the redhead's wrist tightly and tried to speak,

"A-Akashi-ku…kun…it hurts…"

The redhead's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly. Kuroko watched carefully and saw that his eyes were both red again. Akashi gasped and quickly let go. He looked down at his hands and then back at Kuroko who was catching his breath.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" The redhead said slowly, knowing that Kuroko would never accept him again whether he was sorry or not, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Akashi stood up and went to lie down on his own bed, away from the blue haired boy. Kuroko was in a slight state of shock but he eventually let his fatigue pull him into another deep sleep.

In the morning, when the breakfast alarm rang, Kuroko noticed that Akashi wasn't in the cell. The blue haired boy left to eat for the first time since he got to the prison.

Kuroko sat alone and gave anyone an evil stare if they tried to approach him. When breakfast was over, he returned to his cell and heard two people yelling inside.

"Switch me out!" Kuroko was able to tell that that was Akashi's voice.

"I can't do that Akashi, you know I can't."

_His personal guard? _Kuroko guessed.

"I don't belong in a prison Shintaro, I belong in a mental institution. I almost killed him yesterday because he touched my cheek while I was sleeping!" Akashi exclaimed.

Kuroko peeking in and saw the redhead sitting on his bed and the guard standing beside him.

"But you didn't kill him…" Midorima said.

"I can't control **this**!" Akashi yelled while gesturing to himself.

The guard sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do. For now, just do whatever makes you comfortable. I suggest staying away from Kuroko if he triggers something inside you."

When Midorima left, Kuroko walked in cautiously and saw that Akashi was staring up at the ceiling. The redhead didn't say anything to Kuroko. Even if the blue haired boy asked a question or said, "good morning", Akashi simply ignored him.

The blue haired boy sighed and sat down, deciding on a new approach, "I'm here because I assassinated people."

Kuroko saw that Akashi's interest seemed to peak at that, so the blue haired boy continued, "It wasn't just anyone though. I was an assassin to kill important people. I stole filed from the army, from institutions and from the government. Then I hid those files so that nobody would find them. The guards here are trying to get that information out of me."

The redhead tried his best to stay silent but he ended up turning to face Kuroko and asked, "Why don't you just tell them?"

"Cause if I do then I'll have **them **chasing after me." Kuroko mumbled while hugging his knees close to his chest.

Akashi didn't understand any of it, but he figured that if Kuroko could tell the guards then he would. The blue haired boy smiled because he had Akashi's attention and Kuroko asked,

"So…about yesterday, what happened?"

The redhead's eyes widened in fear and he quickly turned away from the blue haired boy, "I'm sorry."

Kuroko got off of his bed and walked up to Akashi; the blue haired boy stood in front of the redhead, who was lying down and Kuroko threw himself on top of him.

"What are you—?!" Akashi exclaimed.

"Shut up! Just shut up for a second." The blue haired boy said while moving so that he was sitting on top of Akashi. The redhead waited for Kuroko to say something.

The blue haired boy straddled Akashi's hips and said, "I'm not exactly sure what happened last night, but I do know that you're afraid of it. I want you to explain to me what's going on so I can prepare myself if it happens again."

The redhead shook his head, "There's no way to prepare yourself. It happens when something is triggered and I just don't know what it is."

"Just tell me what happened then, Akashi-kun." The blue haired boy said in a soothing voice. Akashi did his best to avoid Kuroko's gaze and he explained, "I…uh…my mother said that it was a demon that possessed me during the night and hides during the day. She only meant it as a joke, but…I don't know, I found myself covered in blood one night and I couldn't tell what I did and when I looked at who I killed, it was my mother. It just happened. Eventually, I became aware of what I did during the night, but I can't stop it. I go out, kill someone and then I'm back to normal. When I first came to this prison, I killed my cellmate and I killed my next cellmate and the one after that. This is the first time I've been stopped…"

"I couldn't help but overhear earlier, but are you going to change cells because you don't want to kill me?" Kuroko asked.

"That's the plan." The redhead said. The blue haired boy didn't move, instead he blushed slightly and mumbled,

"I want you to stay."

Akashi chuckled, "Acting cute isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I'm not acting cute!" Kuroko exclaimed, "I meant it, I want you to stay. I was scared last night when you suddenly tried to choke me but it wasn't you who I was scared of; I guess it was the other you…I don't know. I just want **you** to be by my side and not someone else."

"…Fine." Akashi said, "But don't startle me, sometimes that can be a trigger. Last night was a perfect example of that. Now get off of me."

The blue haired boy had a devilish smiled on his face and he said, "One more favor."

Akashi groaned, "What?"

"Call me by my name. You haven't said it once yet." Kuroko said, "I called you by your name twice now, yet my name has never parted from those lips of yours."

Before Akashi said anything, the alarm for lunch rang and the redhead sat up so that Kuroko was sitting on his lap. Midorima can and unlocked the door, "Out." The guard muttered, ignoring the scene in front of him.

Kuroko refused to move but the redhead simply carried the blue haired boy out of the cell.

"Put me down." Kuroko said.

"Yeah Akashi, you're not allowed to do that. It's considered violence and assault. You can easily kill him by throwing him over that railing." Midorima said in a dull voice.

The redhead gently put Kuroko back onto his two feet and said, "I was just taking my Tetsuya out to the lunch tables."

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?! Also, don't you 'my Tetsuya' me; I don't belong to anyone." Kuroko said while hitting the redhead's shoulder playfully.

Midorima stopped them and said, "Kuroko will be coming with me."

Akashi's expression hardened when he heard those words leave Midorima's lips. Kuroko stiffened when he felt the guard's hand on his shoulder. The blue haired boy nodded and silently followed Midorima to another room.

Akashi ate by himself and ended up smashing his tray against the wall in frustration, "Please, just give them the information…" He muttered to himself, "I don't want to see you hurt."

The day passed slowly and when Kuroko was dragged back into the room in the evening, soaking wet again, Midorima handed Akashi two more blankets.

"Thank you, Shintaro." The redhead said as he began to undress Kuroko from his soaked clothing. When Akashi was taking off his own clothing to put it on the blue haired boy, Midorima said,

"He refused to talk today as well…But we told him that if he tells us the location of the files and we retrieve all of them we would set him free since we don't exactly have evidence of him killing anyone. Do you think he'll tell us now?"

"No. He's too stubborn for that. Even if he gets his freedom, he most likely won't tell you anything." Akashi said.

Midorima left the two of them and the lights in the prison were all turned off. The redhead embraced Kuroko to share body heat and the blue haired boy curled up against the warmth.

In the morning, the blue haired boy made sure not to make any sudden movements as he untangled himself from Akashi's arms. When the redhead woke up, he asked Kuroko,

"Are you going to tell them? You'll be free you know."

The blue haired boy shook his head no, "The files are probably gone."

Weeks passed and Kuroko always came back soaking wet from being dunked into a water tank over and over again. When Akashi couldn't take it anymore, he confronted Kuroko,

"Just tell them. You keep saying that the files are most likely not there anymore, well how would you know? Just take a chance! You can be free."

"It's doesn't matter…" The blue haired boy muttered.

Akashi scowled and threw Kuroko onto the bed, "Don't be stupid. You think I don't see you tense up whenever the guards come and get you? You're scared and yet you refuse to tell them because you **think** that the files aren't there anymore."

"So what if I'm scared!" Kuroko yelled, "You think I can be tortured without feeling anything? I don't tell them because even if I'm set free, they'll just kill me."

"Who's 'they'?" Akashi asked.

"The people who work with me. Actually, it's more like the people I work for."

When Kuroko tried to get up from the bed, Akashi quickly pinned him down again and said, "I'll protect you. I'll protect you from them."

"How could you if you're still in jail?" Kuroko demanded while struggling against the redhead's grasp. The redhead leaned down and kissed Kuroko on the lips. When he pulled away, Akashi muttered,

"I will protect you. Trust me, I'll escape. I have quite a few ties within this prison and not all of them are prisoners."

The blue haired boy was silent for a while and then he mumbled, "I'll tell them."

"Good." Akashi said and then he moved off of the blue haired boy. Kuroko grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Akashi was stunned for a moment but he melted into the kiss and tilted the blue haired boy's chin towards him to deepen it. Their memories were jogged and both of them pulled away with a gasp. Suddenly, everything mattered; every second that went by was precious to them and they were determined to live and spend their lifetime at the fullest with each other.

The lock on the door clattered open and Midorima walked in, "It's time."

Kuroko slowly pulled away and told Midorima, "I'll only confess with Seijuro by my side."

The guard through for a moment and then said, "Sure. Both of you; out."

When the redhead passed Midorima, he whispered, "Notify Daiki, Atsushi and Routa that I will be leaving soon."

Midorima nodded and then guided them through the halls to another room.

Kuroko sat at a table while holding Akashi's hand and he said, "I belong to an organization in which I was trained to become an assassin. My boss was Kagami Taiga, he sent out all the orders. The files I took were given to Kagami and I never saw them again, however I do know the location is 34 degrees North and 41 degrees West. Have fun swimming."

The guards scowled and quickly sent out people to retrieve the files. Midorima took Akashi and Kuroko back to their cell and said, "If the files are found, you will be set free and Akashi will be sent to a mental institution since he wasn't sane while murdering those people."

The redhead smiled, "Thank you, Shintaro."

A few days later, Kuroko was set free. Before he left, Akashi said, "Tetsuya, once you get out of here, go straight to where we first met, okay? Wait for me there."

"Got it, Seijuro."

Having their memories back was more useful than anything, but they were afraid of parting for each other, even if it was going to be for a short time.

Once Kuroko left, Akashi got ready to leave as well. He was shoved into a car to be transferred to the mental institution. While traveling down the road, the redhead fiddled with his handcuffs using the key that Midorima had given him. When Akashi unlocked the handcuffs, he pretended they were still locked and waited around patiently.

The car stopped abruptly near the mental institution and a police officer approached the car, "Hello, I need you guys to step out of the car." The blonde officer said, "There has been a change in the system."

The guards looked at the blonde suspiciously and said, "Show me your badge."

A purple haired police officer appeared behind the blonde and said, "What's going on?"

Before the guards could respond, Akashi broke the driver's neck and let the blonde shoot the other guard in the passenger seat.

"Akashicchi! It's nice to see you again." The blonde said.

"Ryouta, good job. I'll buy you candy later."

"Aka-chin…I helped." The police officer beside Kise said.

Akashi smiled warmly and pat the tall officer's back, "I know Atsushi, I'll buy you snacks as well."

It wasn't long before other police officers noticed that something had happened. They chased after the group, but each of them were shot down from afar.

"I'll have to buy something for Daiki for being such a good shot." Akashi muttered to himself knowing that Aomine was perched on a rooftop with a sniper protecting them and guaranteeing their getaway. But first, before buying his friends some snack, he had to get to Kuroko who was waiting for him at Teiko. The redhead's group escorted Akashi to the school safely without anyone knowing.

"But…Akashicchi? Why are we coming here?" Kise asked while opening the rusted doors to the gym.

The redhead ran inside and looked around, "I came here to meet someone."

Kuroko ran out from the shadows and straight into Akashi's arms. "I missed you." The blue haired boy said.

"It's only been a few hours, Tetsuya." Akashi remarked.

Kuroko nuzzled his face into the redhead's neck, "I still missed you. 24/7 with you isn't enough for me, Seijuro."

Akashi smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the blue haired boy, "Want to go get our tattoos?"

Kuroko nodded, "We'll have to move countries after that too because people are going to keep looking for us."

The blue haired boy greeted Akashi's group and then went on his way with redhead. When they got their eleventh tattoo, both of them decided to move to Spain and once they settled down in Spain, they didn't know what to do.

Kuroko was lying on the bed in Akashi's arms and he traced circles on the redhead's bare chest. The redhead laughed, "Tetsuya…that tickles."

"Oh? I never knew the great emperor was ticklish." The blue haired boy said and he continued to tickle the redhead. Akashi laughed and then rolled over so that he was on top of Kuroko.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" The redhead said.

Kuroko nodded and let Akashi shower him with small kisses. Both of them caught onto Spanish really quickly, so it wasn't hard to travel around Spain.

They spent every day together and both of them enjoyed every day as if it would be their last. Eventually, Kuroko passed away and left Akashi all alone to travel by himself and eat meals by himself. The redhead grew lonely without the bright blue haired boy beside him every day, but he knew he just had to wait. A few years later, Akashi passed away as well.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm actually done chapter 100 because I tend to write the ending and then fill in the blanks… I really want to show chapter 100 now but I still need to write 87 more chapters. I feel like I might be torturing myself. I really like the last chapter though, it made me cry. But I cry about everything, so don't assume it'll destroy your heart. **

**See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Life 12: Know Your Place

"Starting today, I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher. My name is Akashi and I'm twenty one years old. Now, that may seem pretty young to all of you, however if I weren't smart, I wouldn't be a teacher at the age of twenty one. I moved to Japan from Spain and I look forward to teaching all of you."

During lunch, whispers were heard through the classroom. The girls blushed and giggled while talking about how cute Akashi looked, while the boys looked down on the redhead for being so young.

"Hell we're seventeen or eighteen. He's like three years older than us!" One of the guys whispered harshly.

A blue haired boy slammed his hand on the desk, causing the class to look at him, "Like Akashi-sensei said, if he weren't smart, he wouldn't be here. If that man is here at that young age, I'm sure he is at least twenty one times smarter and wiser than all of you, including myself."

The whispers died down at Kuroko's outburst, they knew better than to stand up against Kuroko Tetsuya.

The blue haired boy was a bright student, but his reputation was second to none. To the teachers, he was nothing but a sweet honor student but to the students, he was like the devil but also like a god. The blue haired boy wasn't exactly a bad person; many girls fell in love with him and would constantly confess, while many guys would also confess to him or envy him. Kuroko never seemed interested though. He held an aura of mystery and wouldn't tell anyone anything about himself since the day he transferred to the school. He also tended to disappear in the loudest situations, which confused the students as to why he would run away. The blue haired boy didn't like being popular or in the center of attention, he preferred quiet areas where he could focus. Noise was too much for Kuroko and he didn't handle loud situations very well. He was the type of person who got migraines whenever there was too much noise, leading to headaches and sometimes fainting. Even after his migraine passed, he would still be able to hear strange noises that weren't there. Most of the time, he would yell and make an outburst in hopes to make everyone be quiet. All of the time, it worked.

Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes to enjoy his lunch break in silence. The less noise, the better. His eyes snapped open when the bell rang and he watched Akashi walk into the classroom.

The redhead was calm and collected, he wasn't easily shaken by the students and their jokes about him being too young to teach. Akashi would simply shoot back an insult to make the student pay attention.

"Akashi-sensei, what do you think love looks like?" A girl asked suddenly.

The redhead took a deep breath, obviously irritated by the interruption and said, "Well, to me, it won't look like you."

The female student seemed hurt by this but Akashi continued, "That's only to me. Love is an emotion, if we were to give it an appearance, it would be of who you love because that's all we can associate it to. Or it would just be the colour red. I haven't fallen in love before so I don't' know what love would look like."

Even though sometimes Akashi's words were harsh, every sentence he spoke would teach a lesson, even if the lesson was something small like "shut up and pay attention to my class".

Kuroko found himself admiring the redhead with every day that passed. The blue haired boy wanted to be noticed more by his own teacher and Kuroko only noticed this when he caught himself staring at Akashi in the middle of class.

The blue haired boy's friend, Kagami, would always stay by his side to make sure he was there if things got too loud. Kuroko had fainted a few times from noisy events, so Kagami acted like a bodyguard. The taller of the two made sure to keep an eye on the blue haired boy.

One day, during lunch break, Kuroko was called out by two female students. The blue haired boy got up and followed them with Kagami close behind. In the field, another girl was waiting there. Her face was flushed red as she said, "Um…Kuroko-kun…I-uh, I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me!"

The blue haired boy showed no emotion for a second and then he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry…I can't return your feelings. I'm afraid I'm in love with someone else."

"Eh?" Kagami and the girl said in unison. It was rare for the blue haired boy to say he was interested in someone. Actually, it had never happened before.

Everyone in the school knew that there was no one who suited Kuroko and was able to match his taste. The girl didn't know what else to say, so she mumbled, "Oh…I see. I hope the two of you are happy."

"Actually…" Kuroko muttered, "We're not together. It's a really one-sided thing and it's hopeless. I…uh, I should get going now." The blue haired boy walked off without looking back at the girl and hoped that she wouldn't spread a rumor.

When Kuroko and Kagami got back to the classroom, the taller redhead asked, "Can I know who it is?"

"No." The blue haired boy said flatly and then flipped a book open to read.

Kagami leaned against the blue haired boy's desk and begged, "Please?"

Kuroko sighed at the sight of the redhead with puppy eyes and then closed his book and said, "Fine. But if you tell anyone, I will murder you with forks and knives."

Kagami chuckled at the blue haired boy's half-hearted threat, "Okay. Shoot."

"Our teacher."

"Akashi-sensei?" The redhead asked to confirm it. When Kuroko nodded, Kagami smiled and threw his arm around his best friend, "Man, you've got high standards. But you realize that it's…impossible. He's a teacher and you're a student."

"I know, but imagine what could happen after I graduate from his class. He won't be my teacher anymore and I'll be a university student." The blue haired boy said.

Kagami shrugged, "True. Well, class is going to start soon. Good luck with your little dilemma."

Kuroko thanks Kagami and then saw Akashi walk into the class. He taught math and then science before the day ended. Once the day was over, he smiled and said, "Have a nice day and remember, there's a test tomorrow."

On the way back home, Kuroko seemed to be troubled and his best friend knew exactly what the problem was, "Worried about Valentine's day?" Kagami asked.

The blue haired boy gave a short nod, "Valentine's day is tomorrow and I normally stay home, but…there's a test…"

The taller of the two stopped and asked, "You're not thinking of going, right?"

"I have to! Tests are important. Besides, it's quiet during tests so I'll be okay." Kuroko said, almost as if he was reassuring himself.

"And what will you do after the test…?"

"I'll hide in the nurse's office." The blue haired boy made a plan for tomorrow that he believed would work.

Kuroko woke up really early the next morning to beat everyone to school so he could hide in the infirmary where the nurse understood his problem with noise and was also his legal guardian. While walking into the school, he noticed Akashi walking down the hall towards him.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, good morning. You're really early today." The redhead said.

"Good morning, Akashi-sensei." The blue haired boy said with a bow, "I'm just going to the nurse's office."

His teacher seemed confused as to why his student was going to the nurse's office but he smiled gently and said, "I hope there's nothing wrong then."

Kuroko nodded awkwardly and ran off. When he got to the nurse's office, the nurse smiled and said, "Hiding here again, Tetsu-kun?"

"I'm sorry, I just need a place to hide until the test starts and when the test ends." The blue haired boy said while sitting on a bed.

The nurse smiled and she said, "Well it's no problem to me, you're really quiet. But won't Taiga worry about you if he can't find you?"

Kuroko shrugged, "He'll find me."

The nurse, Kuroko and Kagami were really close since she saw Kuroko ever so often, either crying, blocking out the noise of unconscious. She made sure to keep the blue haired boy in a quiet place and always be around to help him.

Kuroko waited until ten seconds before the bell so he could run to class without anyone crowding him. Valentine 's Day was his worst enemy after all; there was always too much noise and too many people crowding around him.

Kuroko stepped into class at the last second, trying to catch his breath. Akashi stared at him strangely, knowing that there should have been no reason for the blue haired boy to be running late since he was at school so early. The blue haired boy walked to the back of the class towards his desk, which was covered in chocolates and gifts. Kuroko sighed and packed them in his bag carefully. He was happy to receive so many gifts and he would cherish them, but first, he had to get the test over with.

When Akashi handed out the tests, Kuroko did his best to finish as fast as possible. To him, it was easy; the answers to the questions flowed from his brain straight to the paper, but he was able to tell that Kagami was having a harder time. His best friend sat in front of him and Kagami's struggles were evident. When Kuroko finished, he handed the test to his teacher and asked, "May I please go to the nurse's office, I have things to attend there."

Akashi knew that something was off about Kuroko and he wanted to know what, so he said, "No. You will leave when the bell rings like everyone else."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he imagined the amount of noise that he would hear if he stayed until the bell rang, but he couldn't go against his teacher so he nodded and sat back down. The blue haired boy was restless in his seat; he stared at the clock and waited desperately for the bell to ring. He was able to see some people who wanted to give him chocolate or to chase him around the school. Akashi noticed all of this and he was determined to get to the nurse's office before Kuroko. When Kagami finished his test, he turned and put his hand lightly on the blue haired boy's head.

"It'll be okay." His best friend whispered. The blue haired boy smiled nervously and continued to stare at the clock.

When the bell rang, Kuroko jumped out of his seat and ran for the nurse's office. Akashi took a shortcut to the nurse's office to make sure he was there before his weird blue haired student. In the middle of the hallway, a group of girls approached Kuroko and said,

"Happy Valentine's Day! Please accept our love."

The blue haired boy swallowed thickly as he suddenly became crowded by girls. He had lost Kagami somewhere so he had no escape plan. Kuroko broke past the loud crowd, his breathing became uneven and he started to feel dizzy. The blue haired boy ran to the nurse's office and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

Kuroko cursed colourfully and yelled in frustration. He knocked on the door frantically until someone opened it. It was Akashi. The blue haired boy heard the cacophony quickly approaching as the students called out his name. Kuroko looked at the redhead and said, "Please excuse my actions, Akashi-sensei."

Then he pushed his teacher into the room.

Kuroko locked the door behind him and hid in the corner of the room with his hands over his ears. The redhead looked at Kuroko and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Too much…noise." The blue haired boy whimpered, "There's too much noise. I can't…breath."

Akashi quickly opened the door to the nurse's office and faced the crowd of girls, "This is an infirmary! Be quiet and let the people in here rest. This is absolutely unacceptable, you think you want to have a crowd in your room screaming at you when you're sick?! I don't think so. Now, scram!" Akashi yelled in the hallways, then he shut the door and went back to Kuroko when he was sure everyone was gone.

The redhead tried to peel away the blue haired boy's hands from his ears, but Kuroko just shook his head no and tried to move away from Akashi. The nurse and Kagami walked in a second later. The taller redhead ran over to Kuroko and pried his hands off of his ears.

"Kuroko, it's me. Shh, it's okay. It's quiet. Everything is silent." Kagami said in a calm voice.

The blue haired boy was hyperventilating, his eyes were wide and he felt the urge to throw up. Kuroko mumbled, "It's so loud."

Kagami tried again but the blue haired boy just repeated himself. Kuroko curled up, bringing his knees right up to his chest and his hands back over his ears.

Akashi observed his student and then forcefully prised Kuroko's hands away from his ears again. Kagami stood back and watched his teacher with a worried expression. Akashi leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kuroko's so that their warmth was shared. Their eyes locked together and then Akashi whispered,

"I know you're scared, but you have to understand that no one here is going to hurt you. No one is coming for you. You're safe here, that's why you come here in the first place, right? So sleep, it's alright."

When Akashi pulled away, the blue haired boy closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep in the redhead's arms. Kagami stared in disbelief as Akashi gently put Kuroko in a sleeping position on the bed and asked,

"Can you tell me what's going on, Kagami-kun?"

"Uh…Kuroko gets migraines and panic attacks when he heard loud noises or when there's too much stuff going on. He didn't want to come to school today because on Valentine's Day, he tends to get crowded, but he came for the test." The taller redhead explained coldly.

"Ah, I see. Another question." Akashi said.

"Shoot."

"I can tell you don't like me." The red haired teacher started, "Why is that?"

Kagami picked up his bags and headed for the door, before he left he said, "I don't like you because Kuroko loves you instead of me."

The taller redhead shut the door quietly and went to have his lunch, leaving the nurse, Akashi and Kuroko in the infirmary.

The blue haired boy slept peacefully while Akashi seemed to be overthinking the situation of Kuroko liking him. The teacher sat on a chair with his legs and arms crossed and he thought,

_Kuroko-kun loves me…Kagami-kun loves Kuroko-kun. Ugh…What have I gotten into?_

"Um…Akashi-san?" The nurse said to get the redhead's attention, "I suggest you talk to Tetsu-kun about this whole liking matter. He takes things really seriously so it shouldn't be a problem. He won't break down and run away crying because you don't like him."

Akashi smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll have a talk with him when he wakes up. Is it alright if I stay here for lunch?"

"Of course." The nurse said with a gentle smile.

For the whole lunch break, Akashi sat beside the blue haired boy and thought hard about what to do with him. When lunch break was almost over, the redhead got up and said,

"Can you make sure he doesn't leave until school ends? I have to talk to him afterall."

"Sure. He'll probably still be sleeping." The nurse said as she watched Akashi head towards the class.

For the rest of the day, Akashi felt worried and troubled. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings and Kuroko's feelings as well. The redhead was too young for this and he just felt lost as to what he should do.

When the day was over, he went back to the nurse's room to pick up the blue haired boy. The nurse handed Akashi and bottle of pills and said, "Be sure to give this to Tetsu-kun when he wakes up. He needs them to sleep and calm down. Usually after one of these breakouts, he'll continue to hear loud noises everywhere he goes, even if it's dead silent. The pills will just help him sleep."

The redhead nodded and said, "Can I have Kuroko's address? I'll just drive him to his house afterwards."

The nurse handed a piece of paper to Akashi with an address on it and then said, "Tell him to get well soon."

Akashi carried Kuroko to his car and put him in the back seats so that he could lie down. The blue haired boy was still unconscious so the redhead decided to wait until he woke up.

After half an hour, Kuroko groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw crimson eyes staring at him and asked, "What…am I doing here? Actually, where is 'here'?"

"My car. You were unconscious." The redhead replied.

The blue haired boy sat up and asked, "…Why did you bring me here exactly? You could've just tossed me to Kagami-kun or the nurse."

Akashi sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over to the back seat with the blue haired boy. Kuroko looked as confused as ever but he waited for Akashi to explain himself.

"I need to talk to you about something Kagami-kun told me."

Kuroko suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going. The redhead was able to feel that Kuroko was scared so he said, "Whatever happens today will stay between us. I will not tell anyone, you will not tell anyone."

Kuroko nodded nervously and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Kagami-kun said that he didn't like me because you like me instead of liking him. Is this true?"

"Well, I didn't know about him liking me but it's true that I've grown to like you." The blue haired boy said with a small tint of pink across his cheeks."

Akashi continued, "You do realize that—"

Kuroko interrupted him, "Yes, I do realize that it's impossible and I get it. You're a teacher and I'm your student. But I'm thinking about after I graduate and how I won't be your student anymore. Will I be able to be yours then? Am I enough?"

The redhead blushed deeply and stared at Kuroko's blue eyes. Akashi quickly avoided the question and said, "I'm glad you understand…I'll drop you off at your house."

Kuroko stayed silent, he balled his hands into fists and stared out the window. The redhead felt bad, he did have feelings for Kuroko but it was impossible, even if they were only three years apart.

Before Kuroko left the car, the redhead handed him to bottle of pilled, "She said to take one before you go to sleep. It's still really loud, isn't it?"

The blue haired boy brushed Akashi's hand away and mumbled, "Don't need it. Goodnight."

Kuroko gave an awkward bow and then ran into his house. The redhead sighed and decided to keep the pills with him, just in case Kuroko needed help.

The next day, the blue haired boy didn't go to school and he also stayed home the day after that. When Kuroko did come back to school, he looked really tired.

There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messed up. The girls and boys still loved him though, they thought he looked absolutely adorable.

Kuroko sat down in his chair and tried to get some rest.

_I probably should've taken those pills from Akashi-sensei…It's still so loud. _The blue haired boy thought to himself.

When class started, Kuroko began to doze off. All he wanted to do was sleep but every once in a while, he would hear something that he found loud or irritating. But the class was silent and Kuroko knew he was just hearing things. The blue haired boy listened to Akashi's voice as he taught the class and then heard,

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Akashi standing in front of him. The blue haired boy stood up and apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said, 'Are you alright?'. You look kind of sick. Would you like to go to the infirmary?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head no, but the redhead said, "I'm worried about you. Please, go to the infirmary and lie down for a while. If you're feeling better then you can come back."

The blue haired boy gave in and nodded, then muttered a "thank you" under his breathe so that nobody else heard it.

When Kuroko got to the infirmary, he plopped down onto a bed and tried to sleep. The nurse handed him a pill but the blue haired boy rejected it.

"I don't want it." He said.

"Tetsu-kun…You have to take it."

Kuroko repeated himself, "I don't want it."

The nurse sighed and put the pill away, then tucked Kuroko into the bed, "Try and get comfortable. You can still hear loud noises sometimes, right?"

The blue haired boy nodded and turned onto his side. When the lunch bell rang, Kuroko heard the door to the infirmary slide open. He heard two people whispering so he tried to eavesdrop,

"He has to take it." The nurse said.

"You can't force someone to take medicine."

"I'm his legal guardian, I think I can force him. It's like a motherly act to get their stubborn child to eat medicine. So please, get him to take it. I give you permission to force Tetsu-kun to take it."

Kuroko turned around in shock and saw Akashi standing there with the pill in his hand. The blue haired boy quickly got up and tried to leave the infirmary but the door was locked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuroko said, "Akashi-sensei, if you touch me, I can file you under assault."

The redhead shrugged, "Well, I'll find out what to do if that happens. For now, you're taking this stupid pill and going to sleep."

Kuroko backed away from the redhead and tried to find something to hide himself. Akashi quickly snatched the blue haired boy's wrists and pinned him on the bed. The redhead got on top of Kuroko and tried to shove the pill in his mouth.

The blue haired boy grit his teeth together and kept his mouth shut as he thrashed around on the bed.

"Just…eat it, Kuroko-kun!" Akashi exclaimed while continuously trying to open the blue haired boy's mouth.

The nurse laughed slightly at the sight of the redhead being so childish. While the two of them struggled against each other, the nurse went back to her own work.

Both of them tired out eventually and they both stopped struggling. Akashi held the pill in his hand, trying to think of another way to force Kuroko to sleep. The redhead shuffled a bit to make sure he had the blue haired boy pinned underneath him and then brought the pill to his own mouth. Kuroko stared in confusion when Akashi put the pill in his own mouth. The redhead leaned down and kissed Kuroko.

The blue haired boy made a muffled noise as Akashi used his tongue to push the pill into Kuroko's mouth, then he pulled away and slapped a hand over the blue haired boy's lips and said, "Swallow."

As the pill melted in Kuroko's mouth, he couldn't stand the bitter taste so he swallowed it immediately. Akashi took his hand off and said,

"Open your mouth, I have to check if you actually swallowed it."

The blue haired boy was obviously pouting but he did as he was told. Akashi smiled and said, "Good. Rest well, Kuroko-kun."

The redhead leaned in and kissed Kuroko on the forehead without thinking. The blue haired boy's eyes widened and so did Akashi's when he realized he had kissed Kuroko's forehead out of complete emotion. The redhead hastily got up and left the infirmary. Kuroko felt tired and as much as he tried to fight the drug, he fell asleep.

After that day, Akashi began to ignore the blue haired boy. He would strictly act as a teacher and wouldn't interact with Kuroko in any other way. The blue haired boy felt as if he had done something wrong. He wanted to get closer to Akashi but they both ended up pulling away.

On graduation day, Kuroko graduated at the top of the school and he was accepted into the best university. However, when everyone started clapping, the blue haired boy ran off to hide. Akashi excused himself from the graduation ceremony to go look for Kuroko and he found him on the roof, covering his ears and crying in the corner.

The redhead slowly approached him and sat down beside the crying graduate.

"Akashi-sensei…I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school because I can't take the noise…" The blue haired boy said.

The redhead chuckled and said, "Everyone has a fear, you're afraid of the noise. You're afraid of not being able to hear yourself and that's okay."

Kuroko kept his hands over his ears and tried to drown out the noise in his head. Akashi continued to talk, "There's something I want you to hear."

The blue haired boy slowly lowered his hands from his ears, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arms and pulled him into a tight embrace, "A few months ago, you asked me if you could be mine and if you were enough. I didn't answer you, which is what I regret, I can't even imagine how much pain you went through because of me just rejecting you over and over again. I'll tell you now that I want you to me mine and you are more than enough. You are always more than enough."

Kuroko sobbed as he held onto the redhead tightly. The blue haired boy leaned his head against Akashi's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. After a while, Akashi whispered an apology and lightly planted a kiss on Kuroko's lips. The blue haired boy kissed back and pulled Akashi down on top of him. Akashi leaned on his elbows and deepened the kiss. Their lips meshed together perfectly as they eagerly pushed and pulled, wanting more. At some point, their clothes and thoughts were abandoned and they lay there staring up at the sky.

Kuroko mumbled, "I can't believe we just had sex on the school roof…"

"I can't believe nobody heard you." Akashi murmured.

The blue haired boy smiled and said, "We should probably go back and make it seem like everything is chill."

"Or we could pretend I didn't find you yet and you're still hiding somewhere."

Kuroko gave a sound of approval and he sat up. The redhead noticed the tally marks on his back and asked, "Where…did you get those marks?"

"Was born with them. Why?" Kuroko asked.

"I…uh, I have this memory from long ago, where I was with someone who had the same marks on their back in Spain." The redhead said.

"That's strange. Maybe you're insane." Kuroko joked. But the blue haired boy felt that something was definitely familiar about Akashi. He just couldn't remember why. Kuroko slowly brushed his fingers over the tally marks on Akashi's back and felt something wanting to burst within him. The blue haired boy gasped and whispered,

"Seijuro…"

Akashi felt as if something was triggered and his memories also rushed back to him. The redhead turned to face his loved one and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you, Tetsuya."

"Same."

Both of them hid form everyone until the graduation ceremony was over and then they made sure that nobody saw them when they hopped into Akashi car to go home. Once they got to the redhead's apartment, Akashi asked,

"Won't your parents be worried?"

"I live by myself. The nurse at the school, Momoi-san, she takes care of me. My parents passed away long ago so I'm sure they won't be worried. I'm pretty sure Momoi-san knows I'm with you as well." The blue haired boy said.

"Just call her later and make sure she knows you're living with me."

Kuroko leaned against the redhead and whispered, "Okay. But in the morning, because right now I want to spend the night with you and without any other thought on my mind."

Akashi chuckled and pulled Kuroko towards the bedroom to hold his lover lovingly to make up for the time they lost.

In the morning, the blue haired boy talked with Momoi and moved his belongings to Akashi's apartment. The redhead continued to teacher while Kuroko studied through university. Both of them got their tattoo and admired the beauty of having more and more tally marks on their back.

However, with each tally mark that was added, even though they were proud to have made it this far, they felt sad that another lifetime had gone by.

When Akashi came back home from work, he always saw Kuroko sprawled out on the bed with his books and study notes everywhere. The redhead smiled and carefully put the notes away.

Akashi was happy to see that the blue haired boy was working hard and he was happy to tuck Kuroko into bed and look at his adorable sleeping face every day.

Years passed and they lived happily. They were always happy to be around each other and they wished their lifetime would never end.

After many years, Kuroko passed away and a few years after that; Akashi passed away as well.

"_Akashi-sensei?" A girl asked._

"_Yes, dear." The redhead said while pushing his glasses up. He looked away from the chalkboard and faced the student._

"_What do you think love looks like?" The female student asked._

_Akashi sighed, clearly irritated that the student had interrupted class for such a silly question, but he gave her a truthful answer,_

"_Love looks like a boy with sapphire eyes which are like pools of water. His hair shining the same brilliant blue. His face always wearing a smile. His heart filled with compassion. His love burning strong within my heart. That's my love."_

_The female student was taken away by this answer and she asked, "Where is your love?"_

"_Well…He's gone. He passed away before I did and my love is gone. But, I'll see him again, so it's alright. As long as that flame continues to burn within my heart, my love will never fade."_

**Author's Note:**

**The last stuff in italics is something that happened before Akashi passed away. I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it, like always.**

**Requests are always welcome, I'm writing a lot of them now since I'm running out of ideas.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Life 13: Do You See Me Now?

"Get out!" The man yelled while throwing a half empty beer bottle at his blue haired son. When the bottle hit him on the forehead with bruising force, the alcohol was spilled all over his body. The blue haired boy lay on the floor, hoping that his father would just forget about him and then leave but his father yelled, "Didn't you hear me, trash? I said get out!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" The blue haired boy mumbled.

"What?!" His father exclaimed while staggering back in forth.

Kuroko got up and pulled his jacket over his shoulders, "Have you forgotten the name you gave me when I was born? It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy's father picked up an old chair and threw it at his son, "Get out!"

Kuroko hastily left the house and walked out to a park which was nearby. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. He barely felt pain anymore; what was the point of crying? What was the point of caring what happened to his body anymore? What was the point of living?

Kuroko's father came home drunk every day and would take out his frustrations on his son. The blue haired boy's emotions were nullified as time passed. He kept everything hidden to himself and would make sure he didn't show any vulnerable points. Kuroko's mother left a few years ago and since that day, their family became a wreck.

Kuroko breathed in the cold autumn air and sighed again. Suddenly, he heard the sound of leaves crunching underneath someone's feet. Kuroko looked up to see his only friend, Akashi Seijuro.

The redhead had met the blue haired boy on the summer night. Kuroko was sitting alone as always and he was staring up at the stars when the redhead sat down beside him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The blue haired boy was surprised to see someone who cared and someone who was able to tell that something was wrong in the first place. Kuroko had shrugged and said, "Nothing. Doesn't matter to you anyway."

Akashi shook his head and refused to believe that nothing was wrong and so, since that day, the redhead stuck to the blue haired boy to find out what was making him depressed. Kuroko didn't mind having the redhead around, he was a nice person to talk to.

Akashi sat down beside the blue haired boy and said, "You're out here all alone again."

The blue haired boy glowered at Akashi and growled, "No shit Sherlock."

"It's just hard to start a conversation with you, so I say obvious things." Akashi said with a laugh.

The redhead leaned against Kuroko's shoulder and the blue haired immediately flinched away.

"Don't touch me." Kuroko said.

Akashi simply smiled gently and said, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a while until Akashi said, "When are you going back home?"

The blue haired boy suddenly felt uncomfortable with his "friend". Kuroko wasn't even sure he would call him a friend, he was more like an acquaintance. As close as they were (which wasn't that close at all), the blue haired boy didn't want Akashi to know about his family problem, so he said, "Soon. I just really like staying out at night."

"You're lying…" Akashi mumbled, "You always lie when I ask you that."

"Then why do you keep asking?" Kuroko snapped at the redhead.

Akashi lightly touched the blue haired boy's arm and said, "'Cause the day you tell the truth is the day I'll know you trust me."

The blue haired boy scoffed, "I trust no one."

Akashi sighed and got up, he walked away from the blue haired boy, turned and said, "See you later, Kuroko."

"Whatever." The blue haired boy mumbled as he watched Akashi disappear into the darkness of the night.

When Kuroko returned home in the morning, he gathered his belongings to go to school before his father woe up with a hangover. The blue haired boy stared out the window with no thought at school. Everyone seemed a bit afraid of Kuroko since he always showed up with a new injury every day.

When class started, the teacher introduced a transfer student. A familiar voice said, "Hello, I'm Akashi Seijuro. I skipped two grades so I'm two years younger than you guys. I hope we have a good year together, it's nice to meet all of you."

Kuroko's eyes locked with those red ones, he glared at Akashi as he walked down to sit beside him. The redhead smiled and said, "I didn't know you went here."

The blue haired boy grunted in response and then turned to look out the window again. During lunch, the redhead pulled his chair over to sit in front of Kuroko who was silently eating his lunch. Akashi watched the blue haired boy for a moment and then said,

"I can see you a lot better now. I always saw you in the dull light of the moon."

"What's your point?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead reached out and lightly placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek. The blue haired boy was stunned, he didn't move as Akashi moved his hand up and over Kuroko's bruise on his forehead,

"My point is…" Akashi said, "What happened to your forehead?"

The blue haired boy snapped out of his daze and snatched Akashi's wrist, "None of your business."

The redhead sighed and pulled his hand away from Kuroko's grasp. They were both silent for a while and then Kuroko said, "I suggest you stay away from me…People won't like you; they'll think you're a gangster, thug of delinquent."

"Is that what you are?" The redhead asked.

"No." The blue haired boy said immediately, "No…That's not who I am. You don't understand."

Akashi grinned and said, "I choose to stay by your side. Not like the students can kill me over talking to you."

The blue haired boy didn't say anything else but Akashi was able to tell that Kuroko was hiding a genuine smile. When the day ended, the blue haired boy took his time going home. Since Akashi lived near the blue haired boy, the redhead followed Kuroko to know which way to go.

"Thanks for walking me home." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy shrugged, "Not like I have a choice. We live near each other."

Akashi walked onto his street, turned towards the blue haired boy and said, "See you later!"

Each day, Akashi would say the same thing; a small 'see you later' before they parted. Eventually, the bleu haired boy started walking Akashi to his apartment door to waste more time before going home.

Kuroko waited outside for what seemed like an eternity and when he couldn't take the cold anymore, he finally decided to go home.

"I'm back…" The blue haired boy mumbled as he entered the house. When he got no answer back, Kuroko figured his father was out drinking himself to the grave. He put his school bag down and went to his room to lie down. The blue haired boy fell onto his bed and sighed. Kuroko's tired body caught up to him and he decided to take a quick nap.

He woke up to a stinging pain on his cheek. The blue haired boy put a hand to his cheek and noticed that he was bleeding. When Kuroko looked up, he saw his father pointing the kitchen knife at him.

"Useless trash! I thought I told you to get out! Scum like you don't deserve a house!" His father yelled as he slashed the knife back and forth, each time the blade getting closer to Kuroko.

The blue haired boy quickly stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry father, I will leave immediately."

When Kuroko tried to leave he felt his hair being pulled back. The blue haired boy gasped and fell back onto the bed. His father sat on top of him to make sure he didn't move and sneered,

"I'll have to take something from you so that you remember to never come back."

Kuroko desperately struggled to get away from his father.

"What should I take, hm?" His father asked with a devilish grin. The knife was pressed to his throat, making the blue haired boy afraid to swallow or make a sound. The clean blade slowly made its way down to his shirt and the thin cloth was sliced away easily. His father moved the blade back up and laughed, "I know what I'll take."

Kuroko felt a scream building in his lungs as the knife edged closer and closer, teasing him of the pain to come. Suddenly, Kuroko's cellphone rang.

They both stiffened. Kuroko stared at his bedside table where the cellphone quietly played its ringtone while his father stopped moving the knife and looked at the caller ID.

"Akashi Seijuro? Who's that?" His father demanded an answer.

The blue haired boy didn't know how to respond as he wasn't quite sure what Akashi was to him ,"Uh…" Kuroko started, "An acquaintance?"

His father shrugged, "Close enough. Pick up the phone."

The blue haired boy shook his head, "I don't want to."

Kuroko's father pressed the knife against his neck once more and yelled, "Pick up the phone!"

The blue haired boy hesitantly reached for the cellphone and slowly flipped it open, "H-hello?"

A light tone was heard on the other side; the gentle laugh calmed Kuroko down despite his situation, "Ahaha, Kuroko, did I just hear you stutter?"

"Ah…No. So, why are you calling?" The blue haired boy asked while keeping his eyes on his father who still had the knife pressed into his neck.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was at the park a few minutes ago and I didn't see you."

"It's not like it's a scheduled date." The blue haired boy said as calmly as possible.

_I don't want him to know. He can't know…_ Kuroko thought.

"Well…I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you." Akashi's voice rang in the blue haired boy's ears like a beautiful symphony. Kuroko's father lightly sliced the blue haired boy's left cheek causing him to wince as he thought,

_He can't know…I don't want him to leave me. He can't know. Stay silent._

"A-as if…I need your help." The blue haired boy said carefully. His eyes stung from the tears that were ready to pour out. Akashi was able to feel the redhead smiling on the other side as he said,

"You're such a stubborn one. Goodnight, Kuroko."

_Please don't leave me…_ Kuroko thought desperately. The moment Akashi hung up, it would be over for the blue haired boy, _help me. Don't let him hurt me. Save me…Save me…Please save me._

"Save me…Akashi…" Kuroko whispered as quietly as possible. He knew that his father was drunk so he tried to tell the redhead to come without being stabbed.

"What? Kuroko, I can't hear you." The voice said on the other side.

The blue haired boy whimpered slightly as he saw that his father's attention was turning back towards him, "Save me, Akashi!" Kuroko yelled and then he threw the phone at his father in an attempt to throw him off.

The blue haired boy shifted his weight and screamed as he felt the knife impale his leg. Kuroko felt his father's fingers reaching up to his face and then he felt those fingers digging into his eye. Screams filled the cold air as his eye was ripped out of its socket.

Kuroko felt like he couldn't' move; his body felt too heavy. All he was able to do was keep screaming. When his left eye was gone, Kuroko's father laughed, "I've taken something away from you. That acquaintance of yours isn't coming, you know. Who would want to be around you? You're just a dirty boy living in the dark side of town. Nobody wants you."

"I want him." Akashi's voice rang through Kuroko's head as he lay there on the bed, curling up to try and ease the pain.

The redhead had brought along some police officers since he figured the situation was bad. Then Akashi realized, what he thought was bad, was actually worse. He ran towards Kuroko and cradled him in his arms.

"Oh my god…Your eye. Holy shit…We're going to take you to the hospital, okay? Just wait. Oh shit…there's so much blood. Kuroko…."

_Forget the eye_. Kuroko wanted to said, _Just hold my tighter._

Even without telling Akashi, the redhead held onto Kuroko tightly and cried for his friend.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice, Kuroko… I'm so sorry. Please…forgive me."

The blue haired boy couldn't help but give a weak smile as he brushed the tears from Akashi's face, "It's alright. I'm fine." He whispered.

The paramedics took Kuroko tot eh hospital to get his eye treated and during that time, Akashi would always visit as soon as his schedule was clear and would leave as late as possible. Each day, before Akashi left, he would turn around, smile and said, "See you later." To make sure Kuroko knew he wasn't going to abandon him. The redhead talked for hours with Kuroko about anything, to keep the blue haired boy company.

When the blue haired boy was healed enough, he walked around with an eye patch and refused to move into Akashi's apartment.

"I don't need your hospitality." Kuroko pouted while the redhead dragged him towards his apartment.

"Enough with your stubbornness! Just come with me." Akashi exclaimed as he pushed the blue haired boy through the front door.

"My home is your home. It's just me in this apartment since my parents actually gave me this because they didn't want to deal with me." The redhead said.

Kuroko looked around the apartment and then Akashi guided him into a bedroom, "This is your room. I hope you like it."

As the redhead gave him a short tour of the apartment, Kuroko gave a small smile and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem." Akashi answered with a smiled, "You should take a shower since you were stuck in that hospital for a few days. I'll make some dinner."

The blue haired boy nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "See you later." Akashi mumbled.

While Kuroko was in the shower, he knew that the redhead also had something going on in his life that made him depressed. The blue haired boy didn't want to pry, but he wanted to know more about Akashi.

Kuroko and Akashi ate dinner together silently and then the blue haired boy asked, "Why do you always say 'see you later'? It's not like I'll disappear into thin air."

"Some people do." The redhead muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Akashi put his chopsticks down and pushed the chair back, "It's nothing."

The blue haired boy quickly got up as well and exclaimed, "It's not nothing. It's never nothing."

"You never tell me about yourself, why should I tell you about myself?" Akashi asked.

"I was afraid that if I told you, you would leave me." Kuroko mumbled.

"Why would I leave you?"

The blue haired boy put his dishes in the sink and said, "Everyone does when they find out. My father had problems even before my mother left and the moment my mother noticed those problems, she packed her bags and left without me. Some people who knew about my abusive father didn't do anything and even called me a pain because I can't do anything myself. People leave me because they're afraid of butting into my problem, even though sometimes butting in helps. Like what you did."

Akashi sighed and gently grabbed the blue haired boy's hand and said, "I guess we're the same when it comes to feelings. I haven't felt the pain that you've felt but my father did pack his bags on me."

The redhead pulled Kuroko towards the couch to sit and then continued, "My father was a business man and he often went on business trips. Before those business trips, he would always pat my head and say, 'see you later' to reassure me that he was coming back no matter what. Then one day, he just didn't come back and years later I heard that he was off with some other woman. I say 'see you later' to reassure myself that I'll see you again…"

Kuroko took a deep breath and held the redhead's hand tightly, "I won't leave you."

"Those are just words and you know that." The redhead spat out.

The blue haired boy turned Akashi's chin towards him and pulled him close, "You want some sort of proof?"

When the redhead gave slight nod, Kuroko pushed his lips onto Akashi's. The kiss felt electric as they moved their lips together. Their memories returned quickly and they both pulled away.

Akashi was gasping at the sudden flow of memories and Kuroko was pinching the bridge of his nose due to a headache. After a few minutes, they both laughed and tackled each other to the ground in an attempt to hug.

"Well now, we know for sure we won't leave each other." Kuroko muttered while cuddling the redhead.

"What is with this horrible life though? I mean, you got your eye gouged out…" Akashi said, clearly horrified by the turn of events.

The blue haired boy chuckled and said, "Just enjoy life now. Forget about what happened."

Akashi hummed in approval and they both quickly moved to the bed to sleep.

In the morning, they went out to get their thirteenth tattoo and some food. Akashi still said 'see you later' despite the fact that he regained his memories. Years passed and they were still as happy as ever, until Akashi got sick.

The redhead sat on the hospital bed and stared out the window with no thought. When Kuroko entered the room, he turned and smiled, "Tetsuya…Come here."

Akashi's skin was more pale than usual but his eyes still glistened with the same light. The blue haired boy sat beside Akashi and let the redhead caress his face.

"Seijuro…I…" Kuroko started but was quickly interrupted,

"No. You will not prevent this death. Fate is just telling me that it's time and you know that."

The blue haired boy sobbed and whined, "I know…But it still hurts so much."

Akashi pulled the blue haired boy into his embrace and whispered, "I know it hurts, Tetsuya. But I'll see you later, right?"

Kuroko smiled through his tears and lightly kissed the redhead. The blue haired boy nodded and said,

"See you later."

When Akashi passed away, the blue haired boy felt as if he had lost his other eye. Kuroko waited day in and day out for death. After three years, it was finally given to him.

**Author's Note:**

**I just noticed my mistake because someone mentioned it. The order of their deaths do connect with their next life. In chapter 11, Kuroko passed away first however in chapter 12 I accidentally made Kuroko younger. I am so sorry about that, I'm pretty sure it confused those who have noticed. I can't really change it now since the whole story within the previous chapter would have to change. So, I'll watch out for my age thing for every chapter after.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll see you in the next one.**


	14. Life 14: Do You Hate Me?

_What makes us humans different from any other species? Is it our capacity of knowledge? Perhaps. But in fact, it has been shown that every other species only needs water, food and shelter to survive while humans need water, food, shelter and communication with others. Human beings have a high need to communicate so that their mind continues to function with the thoughts of others around them. _

_Loneliness is a human's fear._

Akashi was thirteen years old at the time his parents decided to adopt a child. They said they didn't want those children to feel lonely, so if they could just save one and give him or her a home, they would be happy. The redhead wasn't so excited about the situation since he was at the difficult teenage age, but he said he didn't mind.

When they all went to the orphanage together, Akashi decided to look around while his parents were discussing who to take home. As the redhead searched the empty rooms, he found a boy all by himself curled up in a corner.

Akashi felt his curiosity peak at the sight of the boy so he slowly approached him. The boy had blue hair and when he looked up, Akashi saw the most beautiful blue eyes. The boy hissed and said, "Stay away. You're one of **them**."

"Them?" Akashi asked.

"An outsider. Here to adopt children." The blue haired boy said angrily.

The redhead sat down in front of Kuroko and held out his hand, "What's making you so angry?"

The blue haired boy slapped Akashi's hand away and said, "You. Everyone who comes in here is either like 'Oh I must save one of these poor little children' and I agree, some of us do need a home. Others are like 'My child needs a brother or sister because they're so lonely but we don't want to have sex again'. This is just picking a child out of a box to me and I hate that. Which one are you?"

Akashi sighed, "My parents are both I guess. Mostly the first one though."

"Then what about you?"

"I'm none. I don't really want a brother or a sister. I'm not lonely; I'm happy where I am and I'm happy with who I am. You're the same as I, right?"

Kuroko nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I'm happy where I am."

"I'm Akashi Seijuro and I'm thirteen years old. How about you?"

The blue haired boy held Akashi's hand and squeezed it tight, "My name is…Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm ten years old."

Akashi smiled and talked with the blue haired boy until his parents finally came looking for him. However, when his parents saw Kuroko, they immediately took a liking to him.

"Ah! Mom, dad! We can't take him." The redhead said to defend Kuroko.

"Well why not, Sei-chan?" His mother asked with a light laugh. Akashi saw that the blue haired boy didn't want to go anywhere and he definitely didn't like being watched by the redhead's parents.

"He's happy here."

"Sei-chan, how could you say that? Don't you see the misery on his face?"

"Uh…no?" The redhead said while standing in front of Kuroko, acting like a shield.

The blue haired boy peeked over Akashi's shoulder and said, "A-Akashi-san…I'm happy where I am. I like you son but I don't wish to be adopted."

Akashi's mother's expression softened and she kneeled down and asked, "Do you wish to stay with my son?"

Kuroko suddenly felt a surge of conflicted feelings. It was true he wanted to be with Akashi but he really **really** didn't want to be adopted.

"…No…" The blue haired boy mumbled, then he walked off to his bed and hid under the covers. When Akashi and his parents left the room, Kuroko peeked out and sighed. He knew he couldn't stay at the orphanage forever. The moment he hit sixteen, they would kick him out to go find work. After an hour, Akashi came back and held his hand out to the blue haired boy.

"Come with me." The redhead said.

Kuroko slapped Akashi's hand away and muttered a 'no'. He liked being alone, it was quiet and he didn't have to think about other people's feelings.

The woman who ran the orphanage entered the room and said, "Kuroko…Akashi's parents adopted you."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened, "…What? But I…I don't want to go."

The woman just shook her head and said, "The papers are already signed dear. You belong to them."

"**Belong**…I **belong** to them? Are you kidding me? Don't I have rights? Am I not a human being? Am I just a thing now?!" Kuroko yelled in frustration.

The redhead's parents pat the blue haired boy's back and slowly took his to the car. Kuroko followed depressingly and was silent for the whole car ride. When Akashi tried to talk with the blue haired boy, Kuroko said,

"I hate you." Then went back to staring out the window.

The redhead understood why Kuroko would say that so he also stayed silent and decided to leave the blue haired boy alone.

When they got to Akashi's house, his mother said, "We signed the papers saying that we would be your guardians, not your parents. So just think of this place as your home and we're your caretakers. You don't have to warm up to us as if we're your parents if that makes you comfortable."

Kuroko sighed and nodded then he mumbled, "Thank you." Knowing that it was only normal to be polite even if he wasn't happy about the situation.

Akashi's mother showed the blue haired boy to his room and said, "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me or Sei-chan. It's best to avoid asking questions to my husband, he'll end up giving you a lecture about life or something."

"Thank you, Akashi-san." The blue haired boy said with a bow.

When Akashi's mother left, Kuroko fell back on the bed and took a deep breath.

_This is my home now…Get used to it, other than the fact that they pulled me out of a box to take care of me._ The blue haired boy thought and then he went to sleep.

Kuroko felt someone shaking his shoulder and when he turned around, he noticed it was Akashi.

"Dinner's ready." He whispered.

The blue haired boy glared at Akashi and got up. Without saying a word to the redhead, Kuroko followed him to the dinner table.

The blue haired boy ate without a word and then thanked Akashi's mother for the meal when he was done. Kuroko gently put his dishes away and went back up to his room.

"Sei-chan…" Akashi's mother said, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"He hates me." The redhead said. His mother sighed and said,

"I don't believe he hates you. He just hates the situation he's in. He's scared. Imagine if you had a new home that you didn't want to be in and it's filled with strangers; at least try to make him feel comfortable and safe."

Akashi nodded and headed towards Kuroko's room. The redhead lightly knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in."

The blue haired boy was sitting by the window and staring up at the night sky. When he turned to face Akashi, his blue eyes seemed to glow.

"What do you want?" Kuroko asked, the anger in his voice was evident.

"Look, I don't understand why you're so mad at me. You like me, right? We were talking like best friends a few hours ago." The redhead said, feeling frustrated with Kuroko even though he was supposed to stay calm and make the blue haired boy feel safe and comfortable.

The blue haired boy stood up and walked towards Akashi, his eyes glowing with anger, "I **liked** you. Now I hate you. I hate everything about you. Your voice, your appearance, your kindness, your scent; everything makes me angry."

"Because you were adopted." Akashi finished the blue haired boy's thoughts and then left the room.

Kuroko looked down at the ground and then decided to get ready for bed. During the night, the blue haired boy thought hard about how he felt with the situation. He knew that he didn't actually hate Akashi; but at the same time Kuroko wanted to slap the redhead across the face.

The next day, the blue haired boy woke up before anyone else and decided to explore around the house. He quietly climbed down the stairs and took his time in every room. Kuroko was amazed at how huge Akashi's house was and it amazed him even further that he was living here. But the moment the blue haired boy remembered that he was adopted, he reminded himself to hate the redhead. Kuroko sat by the window and stared at what was outside; he watched as the clouds moved in the sky and the birds flying in flocks. The blue haired boy felt as if he was back in the orphanage and felt as if he was trapped in the building. Akashi's mother came down an hour later to see Kuroko curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly.

She gently wrapped him in a blanket and then started to make breakfast. After a while, Akashi came downstairs and exclaimed, "Mom! I can't find Kuroko! What if he ran away?! What if he's lost?! Call the police!"

His mother laughed and pointed towards the couch. The redhead walked over and peered over the edge to see the blue haired boy sleeping. Akashi fell to the ground in relief and mumbled, "Thank god."

"Sei-chan, can you wake him up for me please?"

The redhead stared at Kuroko's peaceful face and didn't want to burst his bubble, so Akashi just continued to stare. After a few minutes, the redhead lightly put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Kuroko…Breakfast is ready." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy mumbled something that made no sense and tried to go back to sleep. When Akashi shook him again, Kuroko kept his back to the redhead and muttered, "Go away."

The redhead looked at his mother for help but she just shrugged and set the table. Akashi thought for a while and then smiled. When he started tickling Kuroko, the blue haired boy jolted awake and started laughing.

"Stop! A-Akashi-kun! I can't breathe. I'm gonna die!" Kuroko yelled while the redhead sat on top of him to make sure he didn't escape and tickled him.

"I did ask you nicely to wake up." Akashi said as he continued.

The blue haired boy tried to slap away Akashi's hands but he was completely pinned to the couch. Kuroko was able to feel tears streaming down his face from laughing and his chest heaving for oxygen. The blue haired boy used all his strength to roll over, resulting in both of on the ground, trying to calm down.

Kuroko felt the redhead's arm resting on his waist from tumbling off of the couch and for some reason, it felt familiar. The blue haired boy's face felt hot and he didn't know why, he just knew that he was reacting to Akashi and Kuroko didn't want that. The blue haired boy pushed out with his arms and tried to hide his blushing face. Akashi let his arms slip off of the blue haired boy's waist and then he noticed the blush streaking Kuroko's face. Before both of them said anything, Akashi's mother called them to the table. Once again, silence filled the air; none of them spoke. Akashi's mother kept giving her son a stare and gestured towards Kuroko in an attempt to say, "Talk to him."

"Uh…So Kuroko, you'll be going to school with me soon." Akashi stated and then received an evil glare from the blue haired boy. Kuroko turned his attention to his plate again and mumbled,

"Okay…"

After breakfast, the blue haired boy brushed his teeth and got ready for the day. Akashi's mother took Kuroko shopping for clothes, school supplies and things he wanted to eat. When they came back home, Kuroko continued to ignore the redhead at all costs and only answered when necessary. No matter how much the blue haired boy ignored Akashi, the redhead would always somehow poke at his nerves.

"Hey Kuroko," Akashi started, "why are you so stubborn?"

The blue haired boy's face heated up in embarrassment and he said, "I'm not stubborn! I was just born this way."

The redhead grinned and praised himself for getting Kuroko to talk, "So you were born stubborn."

"Ah…I was not! I didn't mean it like that." Kuroko exclaimed and then threw a pillow at Akashi's face. The pillow was caught easily and the redhead muttered,

"Why can't you just accept me then? You've accepted my mother and father, so why am I the only one you won't accept?"

_Because you feel too familiar. You're strange; you make me feel weird! _Kuroko wanted to yell, but instead he said, "I just hate you."

The redhead didn't feel hurt by these words; he simply got up and left to get ready to go to sleep. Kuroko did the same after a while and before going to bed, Akashi said, "My room is right beside yours, so if you need anything don't be afraid to barge in."

"As if I'll need anything from you." The blue haired boy said and then slammed the door.

Kuroko fell asleep quickly but immediately woke up half an hour later to the sound of thunder. He sat up on his bed and stared in horror at the flashing lights behind his window. The blue haired boy felt his breath quicken and he didn't feel safe in his room. So instead of sitting around being terrified, he slid his legs off of the bed and left his room.

Lightning flashed through the house followed by the deafening crack of thunder. Kuroko flinched and whimpered at the noise and felt list in the house. He barely knew how to get around the house and he felt alone in the darkness. Remembering what Akashi had told him, the blue haired boy walked to the redhead's door and swung it open.

Akashi was sitting at his desk and studying for a test. He was startled when he heard the door to his room open and even more surprised to see that it was Kuroko who had come to his room.

"What's wrong?" he redhead asked while putting his pencil down. The lights in Akashi's room were off and the only source of light was the lamp on his desk. Kuroko hesitantly reached out for the redhead and mumbled,

"The thunder…I don't like it."

The redhead sighed and said, "You can sleep in my bed. I hope you don't mind the lamp being on, I still need to study a bit."

Kuroko crawled into the redhead's bed and stared at him while he was studying. The blue haired boy thought that the way Akashi's bangs fell across his eyes was pretty and that his appearance seemed that of someone very smart and kind. Kuroko forgot about the thunder and closed his eyes. The sound of Akashi's pencil scratching against the paper made the blue haired boy feel calm and after a while, he fell asleep.

When Kuroko got up the next morning, he felt an arm around him, holding him tightly. The blue haired boy yawned and buried his face into the warmth in front of him. When Kuroko came to his senses, he looked up to see Akashi's sleeping face and then took a deep breath. The scent which the blue haired boy once thought as disgusting and something he hated was actually a light scent of vanilla which he loved. Kuroko noticed that he started to love all the things he claimed he had hated about Akashi and it scared the blue haired boy because he still felt as if everything about Akashi was familiar.

When Kuroko went to school, he was constantly bullied and teased because his parents abandoned him. The blue haired boy would often cry during lunch while people ganged up on him, but Akashi would always butt in and yell at them to leave Kuroko alone. Then, he would hug Kuroko and tell him that he was perfect the way he was and that it didn't matter whether he was an orphan or not.

"But Akashi-kun, it's true that I don't have a family and that they abandoned me!" Kuroko exclaimed while trying to stop crying. The redhead sighed and brushed the tears from his face and said,

"You do have a family. My mom's your guardian, that counts as family. My dad's your guardian, that counts as family as well. I'm your friend, that's like family too. You're not alone Kuroko. You have me and my parents; eventually you'll find others too."

Kuroko would always stop crying after the redhead hugged him and they would walk home together, usually Akashi would give the blue haired boy a piggy back ride.

As they grew older, they grew closer. Kuroko never got over his fear of thunderstorms, so during rainy seasons, he would just move into Akashi's room.

One day, they got into a fight; Akashi had told the blue haired boy to grow up and sleep in his own room during a storm and Kuroko felt shocked about this.

"Akashi-kun…Do you hate it when I sleep in your room?" The blue haired boy asked.

The redhead frowned and said, "No, it's just that you're fourteen, you should be able to sleep on your own."

"What if I still can't? Who made that rule? Is there really an age where I **have** to just 'grow up'? Can I not be who I am anymore? Am I not allowed to change at my pace?"

"Kuroko…no… I didn't mean it like that." Akashi said while moving towards the blue haired boy. Kuroko stepped back onto the carpet in the redhead's room and shook his head,

"Is sleeping in my own room really 'growing up'? I think it's just splitting apart. Does that mean…You don't want to be with me?" He asked.

"No, that's not it. Kuroko…You're not listenin—"

"Do you hate me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko interrupted. He felt tears sting his eyes as he did his best to keep eye contact with the redhead.

"Oh god, no! kuroko…" Akashi grabbed onto the blue haired boy's arm and tried to pull him into a hug but Kuroko rejected it by pushing him away. They both slipped on the smooth carpet and fell to the ground.

Their eyes were wide when they noticed that their lips were touching. Akashi was surprised at first but he held the blue haired boy, who had fallen on top of the redhead and closed his eyes. The tears in Kuroko's eyes fell onto the redhead's cheeks as he closed his eyes as well. The accidental kiss made their boiling emotions cool down so they were bubbling with love and when they pulled away, both of them remembered everything.

Akashi raised his hand and rested it on the blue haired boy's cheek. The redhead smiled and asked, "Do you remember me?"

Kuroko couldn't form words so he just nodded and then leaned his head on Akashi's chest.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko muttered.

"For what?" The redhead asked while stroking the blue hair in front of him.

The blue haired boy laughed slightly, "For being born stubborn."

Akashi smiled and said, "It's alright. I like you as a stubborn person. You wouldn't be Kuroko Tetsuya if you weren't stubborn, especially when it comes to winning basketball."

After a while, the two of them went out and got their tattoo without Akashi's parents knowing and then they had to act like best friends until they were able to move out. Finally, when Kuroko graduated high school, he moved into the redhead's apartment and from there they started to go on more dates.

After many years, the blue haired boy passed away, followed by Akashi a few years after that.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going on vacation soon, for two weeks **

**I don't want to leave you guys *cries* I'll come back with a beautiful chapter (maybe). I'll at least come back with a chapter, maybe two. Or if I'm a good girl, I'll post one before I leave. I leave on August 3****rd**** and I come back on the 15****th**** *dying dolphin noises***

**See you later.**


	15. Life 15: Change The Routine

Kuroko worked for twelve years as a psychiatrist and he had heard many different stories from people. The blue haired boy felt upset every day when he came back from work and would write down the things that his patients told him, thinking that if he wrote them down, they would be emptied from his mind. The blue haired boy didn't hate his job, he loved being able to help as much as possible. But the people he came across sometimes had the most heart wringing, tear jerking lives.

Then there was Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko didn't understand why the redhead came to him for help, but all he did was sleep and he refused to tell the blue haired boy anything. As always, Akashi entered his office at eight o'clock. He grinned at his doctor and said, "Hey Tetsuya."

"Hello Akashi-kun, I'm guessing you want the usual." Kuroko said with a monotone voice.

The redhead's smile grew as he lay down on the couch in Kuroko's office and said, "Yes, please."

Kuroko disappeared to a closet and came back with a pillow and a blanket. Once Akashi was completely tucked in, he said, "Now Tetsuya, do your thing."

The blue haired boy sighed and said, "Today I woke up at four thirty in the morning and went out to a café for my breakfast coffee. Then when I got to my office, I opened my files on my patients, checked my schedule and started working. I met with the usual patients today and during my break I…"

Kuroko paused and looked over at the redhead. Akashi was fast asleep; he clutched onto the blanket and was curled up to stay warm. The blue haired boy turned back to his desk and wrote down his observations of Akashi during the session. It was the same as usual; the redhead would walk in with that stupid grin and then ask Kuroko to talk to him about his day until he fell asleep, then the blue haired boy would wake him up at the end of his session, which was closing time and they would walk to the subway together. When they had first met, Akashi had begged the blue haired boy to fix him, but afterwards, the redhead just came in to sleep. He didn't tell a single word to Kuroko about what was wrong. Of course the blue haired boy knew that Akashi was probably preparing himself to tell Kuroko everything; but it's been six months and the redhead didn't show any signs of opening up soon. The blue haired boy stared at Akashi's sleeping face for a while and then woke him up at ten o'clock. The redhead woke up immediately and heard Kuroko say,

"Akashi-kun, it's time to wake up. I have to lock up the office."

Akashi opened his eyes and quickly wrapped his arm around the blue haired boy's neck.

Kuroko was always a late reactor and before he knew it, the redhead had pulled him in and was kissing him.

The blue haired boy waited for Akashi to pull away and then Kuroko whacked him on the head with a book.

"I told you to stop doing that. I'm your doctor." The blue haired boy muttered while rubbing his lips to get rid of Akashi's taste.

Akashi smiled, "Doesn't matter how many time you reject me. I'll get your to date me one day."

"I can't—"

"Date a patient. I know, I know." The redhead finished Kuroko's sentence as if he did so every day.

"Well if you know, stop kissing me." The blue haired boy said. The redhead slowly got up, folded the blanket he was using and put it back in the closet. Akashi picked up his cellphone and wallet and smiled at his doctor.

"Let's go." The redhead said. Kuroko lead him out of the building and locked the doors after making sure the windows were closed and locked. The two of them got on the subway train together and waited for their stop. They both lived near each other so it wasn't strange for them to go home together. While sitting in the subway train, Kuroko asked,

"How was work?"

The redhead grunted, "Same as always. Sit at a desk and organize papers."

"You know sometimes a doctor doesn't always help. You should try other methods." Kuroko said.

"Like what?" Akashi asked the blue haired boy.

The doctor sighed and said, "I heard from other doctors that love is a good solution sometimes."

The redhead fell silent after hearing Kuroko say that and a few minutes later, he whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "I love you…"

Kuroko continued on without knowing what the redhead had said and when they got to their stop, they went their separate ways.

The next day was pretty much the same. Kuroko waited patiently until his watch notified him that it was eight o'clock. He called in the next patient and went to the closet to get out the blanket and pillow.

"Oh Tetsuya, you're ready for me this time." The redhead said while accepting the blanket and pillow from Kuroko and moving to lie down on the couch. The blue haired boy sat down by his desk and said,

"I figured you would want the same as usual."

Akashi tucked himself in and turned to look at his doctor's face. Their eyes locked and both of them exchanged a stare that burned each other. Kuroko was the first to snap out of their eye contact. He quickly looked away and said,

"Today I woke up a bit later than usual and I was feeling exhausted. I went to go grab my morning coffee, only to spill it over some papers when I got to work. As I tended to my patients, I continued to feel tired and found myself feeling dizzy. I tried to sleep during the times when I was free, but I usually have a patient every other hour. Each session felt longer than usual and…"

The blue haired boy looked at Akashi and saw that the redhead was still wide awake and that he was frowning.

"What?" Kuroko asked, "I'm telling you about my day like I always do. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You have a cold." Akashi stated, "Or you're sleep deprived; probably overworking yourself, am I right?"

The blue haired boy scoffed, "Since when did you become my doctor?"

Akashi got up and pulled the blue haired boy closer. The redhead gently placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead to feel his temperature and he said, "Since when did you stop being a doctor? You should know the symptoms of a cold." Akashi's concerned expression made the blue haired boy upset; he wasn't supposed ot make his patients feel worried. Kuroko smiled slightly and said,

"I'm fine. I'll be fine for today. I'll take tomorrow off if it gets worse, okay?"

The redhead nodded and then tucked himself under the blanket again. In a few minutes, Akashi was fast asleep and the blue haired boy was left to doze off at his desk as well. Kuroko slept through his alarm that told him to wake up Akashi and close up the office. The redhead, on the other hand, woke up right away, folded the blanket and put it away in the closet.

Akashi watched the blue haired boy sleep with his head resting on his arms. The redhead smoothly leaned in and let his lips meet Kuroko's. The kiss was warm and soft and it made Akashi happy. When the redhead pulled away, his eyes locked with those blue ones.

Kuroko was still half asleep when their eyes met, but he quickly came back to his senses. The blue haired boy whacked Akashi on the head with a book and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop that? I can't date a patient."

The redhead smiled, "I know…Let's go home."

Kuroko sighed, knowing that Akashi wouldn't listen to him, so he closed the office and went home with the redhead. On the subway, the blue haired boy let his eyes close for a second and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on Akashi's shoulder. The redhead stayed as still as possible for Kuroko and lightly brushed his hair with his fingertips. When their stop was approaching, Akashi shook the blue haired boy awake and they both got off the train.

"Go to sleep early, okay?" Akashi said before they parted. The blue haired boy gave the redhead a small nod before they went their separate ways as usual.

The next day, Kuroko felt a lot better. The redhead was right when he told Kuroko to go to sleep earlier and he reminded himself to thank his patient during his session later. However, when Akashi's session came around, the redhead lifelessly trudged into the room and fell onto the couch. Kuroko came back with the blanket and pillow to see the redhead already sleeping on the couch. The blue haired boy was able to tell that something happened; most likely while Akashi had been working. Kuroko sat at his desk and observed the redhead sleeping in front of him. The blue haired boy scribbled down in his notes:

_Akashi-kun seems very down today. He did not say anything while coming into the room and did not have his usual smile. Akashi-kun went straight to the couch and fell asleep without my aid of talking about my day…_

The blue haired boy paused there when he heard Akashi mumble in his sleep. Kuroko lightly tapped his pen against the notebook and saw that the redhead seemed to be having a nightmare. The redhead muttered,

"Don't die. Don't die."

Tears streamed down Akashi's face as he desperately clutched the blanket and winced as if something was hurting him.

"Don't die. Please, don't die…Tetsuya…" The redhead whispered.

Kuroko quickly threw his notebook down on the ground and moved towards his patient. The blue haired boy lightly shook Akashi awake and said,

"It's time to wake up, Akashi-kun."

The redhead's eyes snapped open at those words and he said, "Huh? What?"

Kuroko got him a cup of water and said, "You were having a nightmare."

Akashi took the glass of water and then wiped away his tears. The blue haired boy didn't like seeing Akashi like this. The moment the redhead woke up, he would always **always** steal a kiss from Kuroko (no exceptions). The blue haired boy felt strange; he wasn't used to Akashi being so closed up. The redhead never told Kuroko about anything and all of the sudden, he had stopped any kind of communication.

"Akashi-kun, you've got to tell me what's wrong if you want me to fix it." Kuroko said.

The redhead sighed, "I know Tetsuya. It's just…hard to do that."

The doctor frowned and then picked up his notebook from the ground and said, "Start with your nightmare. You were mumbling for me not to die. What does that mean?"

The redhead hesitated and Kuroko was able to tell that Akashi was working up some sort of lie in his head, "I…uh…I don't know."

"Tell me the truth."

"I just had this strange dream where we me café, became a couple and then you died and I was left all alone." The redhead admitted, "There was another time when we were playing basketball and you got sick…and I visited you at the hospital because we were dating. Then you passed away."

When Kuroko finished scribbling down what was happening, he asked, "Is this the first time this happened?"

The redhead shook his head and said, "I've had these strange memories ever since I was little, so when I saw you…"

"You begged me to fix you because you knew I was the one in your memories." Kuroko finished the redhead's sentence. Akashi nodded and then got up,

"I'm going to leave early today…" He said.

Kuroko quickly stood up, "I'll go with you. You're my last patient anyway."

The redhead frowned, "I'd rather go alone, Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy paused and then said, "Alright."

When Akashi was gone, the blue haired boy felt strange. He didn't like the feeling that the redhead gave him.

The next day, the redhead came in late and fell asleep on the couch. Akashi completely ignored the blue haired boy and Kuroko never got a chance to say anything since the redhead would fall asleep immediately. When Kuroko woke the redhead up, Akashi didn't even kiss the blue haired boy, he just got up and left.

For a whole week, they didn't talk to each other and Kuroko continued to feel more and more negative feelings. The blue haired boy didn't know what he did or what he didn't do. When Akashi left, the blue haired boy quickly closed the office and ran after him. They took the same train, but didn't talk to each other and when it was their stop, Kuroko ran after Akashi instead of going his way home. The blue haired boy grabbed onto Akashi's hand and said,

"Akashi-kun, you're acting strange. Ever since that day a week ago when you had that nightmare. You don't even greet me, you've stopped smiling, you don't even kiss me when you wake up. It's throwing me off because you won't tell me anything."

The redhead seemed surprised at first and he asked, "You put that I don't kiss you on the list. Does that mean that me not kissing you is affecting you?"

Kuroko yelled, "Of course it does! If you make a routine where you kiss me every day when you wake up and then suddenly break it, of course it would affect me! Think about what you're doing to me when you just stop kissing me. It's like I'm missing something every day now!"

The redhead chuckled, "You know…That sounded a lot like a love confession."

"Eh? A…Love confession? No. It's just strange when you break a routine." Kuroko said awkwardly while looking off to the side.

Akashi smiled and said, "Then…I'll give your routine back to you."

The blue haired boy was confused with Akashi's words and more confused when he felt the redhead tug him closer. Akashi wrapped his arm around the blue haired boy's waist and kissed him.

Kuroko's eyes were wide; this kiss was different than every other one. It was more passionate, the emotions were laced in between their lips as they kissed. The blue haired boy accepted the kiss and threw his arms around Akashi's neck to pull him closer. Suddenly, Akashi was pulled Kuroko after him and walking towards his apartment. The redhead threw his door open and pressed Kuroko against it to kiss him. They pushed and pulled at each other until Kuroko fell onto the bed. When the blue hared boy felt Akashi's hand sliding up his shirt, Kuroko said,

"Stop. Akashi-kun…stop, now."

The redhead immediately halted his actions and sat back to make sure Kuroko didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't. I'm really sorry. But I'm a doctor and you're my patient." He said while trying to catch his breath.

Akashi smiled gently, "It's alright. I get it. Want me to walk you home? Or do you want to stay here tonight? I promise, I won't touch you inappropriately if you stay."

Kuroko didn't want to leave the redhead, but he knew that staying would be a bad idea. The blue haired boy hesitated but he eventually said, "I want to stay with you…but I know I shouldn't. I feel so confused, Akashi-kun. I want to do what I can't and I've never felt like this before."

The redhead was able to tell Kuroko was really frustrated with himself so he hugged him and whispered, "It's alright to want things. It's okay to feel confused. You'll figure out your answer soon. Go to sleep, Tetsuya."

The blue haried boy held onto Akashi and nuzzled his face into the redhead's chest. Eventually, Kuroko fell asleep in the redhead's arms and Akashi fell asleep as well.

After that day, things seemed to have gone back to normal. Akashi and Kuroko grew closer together and their love for each other was obvious, however the blue haired boy made sure to follow the rules as a doctor.

"Akashi-kun, it's time to wake up. It's closing time." Kuroko said whiling shaking the redhead awake. His patient slowly opened his eyes and pulled the blue haired boy down to kiss him. Akashi received a whack to the head with a book and Kuroko said,

"I already told you. I can't date a-"

"I know." Akashi started, "You can't date a patient, but… could you marry one?"

The blue haired boy gaped at Akashi as he got up from the couch and got down on one knee. The redhead reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver ring. Kuroko stared as the redhead slipped the ring onto his finger. The blue haired boy felt tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't find any words.

"Tetsuya…Will you marry me?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko sobbed as he knew he couldn't marry the redhead, even though he wanted to. Akashi quickly got up when he noticed he was upsetting the blue haired boy and wiped away his tears and said, "I'm sorry…Perhaps I put too much pressure on you even though I knew you would have to say no."

Kuroko gave into want, grabbed the redhead's shirt and kissed him, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

"You'll probably have to quit your job though…" Akashi said.

The blue haired boy laughed, "I'll find another one. I just want you."

When they got married, both of them regained their memories. Kuroko got a job as a teacher instead and they both got their fifteenth tattoo.

"Seijuro, can you believe that we only have 85 years left together?" Kuroko asked while lying down beside the redhead.

"Time goes by fast. But, you know, nobody said that we would stop seeing each other after 100 lives. Maybe we'll cross paths…" Akashi said.

"Maybe…" The blue haired boy knew that the chances were slim that they'd meet again after their 100 lifetimes together, but if there was a chance, they would both believe in it.

After many years, Akashi passed away and during that same year, Kuroko did as well.

_Today, Akashi-kun walked into the office and seemed troubled about something. He wouldn't tell me what and went to sleep on the couch as usual. I wish I could tell him how much I love him, but being a doctor prevents me from saying such things. Watching him smile is like a blessing and his face when he's sleeping is very peaceful. When I woke Akashi-kun up, he tried to kiss me again and I hit him on the head with a book…again. Then, he got down on one knee…and proposed to me. _

_I didn't know why he would propose to someone like me. If we were to get married I would have to quit my job and I knew it would be hard on Akashi-kun to support us. I cried as he put the ring on my finger, how embarrassing. I hope I'm enough for Akashi-kun. Even though I may be a mess and I'm stubborn, indecisive and maybe a bit strange, I hope I can be enough to love Akashi-kun._

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! It's like 1am here and I'm dying because I really wanted to get this chapter out before leaving for vacation. So here it is! My fingers were typing like mad. The last part is Kuroko writing about his observations about Akashi the day when he proposed. No tumblr for 2 weeks! What am I going to do? I'll be scrolling down that dashboard for years when I come back. **

**See you later!**


	16. Life 16: My Muse

"Tetsuya, wait up!" The redhead called after his blue haired friend. Kuroko turned around, his cheeks were covered in red splotches. Akashi laughed and wiped away the stains, "People are going to think you're covered in blood if you don't clean the paint off of your face…and everywhere else." He said while looking down at the blue haired boy's clothes which were covered in different colours of paint.

"I'm an art student…It's hard to stay clean when I'm painting, sketching or sculpting." Kuroko said as he let the redhead wipe away the paint on his neck, hands, forehead, nose and arms.

Akashi smiled when he wiped away the last bit of red paint, "So what are you working on this time? It's definitely red."

The blue haired boy opened his sketchbook and showed his friend the rough copy of his painting. Akashi saw a sketch of himself, his red hair was flying in the wind and he had baby blue wings sprouting from his back and the wings were spread out, as if they were reaching for the sky.

"It's a really rough sketch," Kuroko said, "so it might look a bit strange. But the painting itself will look better."

"It's beautiful. But why me?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy showed his rare smile and said, "You're my best friend and I'm always able to draw you since we're together a lot. I hope you don't mind."

Akashi shook his head, "I don't mind at all."

"Can you model for me then?" The blue haired boy asked, his sapphire eyes sparkling. The redhead couldn't resist the happiness shining in his friend's eyes so he said,

"Of course. Anything for my best friend, however, you have to tell me the story behind the painting."

Kuroko and Akashi walked to the closest bench to talk and the blue haired boy went on forever to explain his thoughts about the painting.

"So you were a great warrior and you fought for your loved one. You were strong, confident and very trustworthy, except many people looked down on you because you weren't a noble."

Akashi grunted, "Sounds complicated."

The blue haired boy gave a devilish smile, "It gets worse. You fought in many wars and you were an amazing fighter. The kingdom acknowledged your talents and took you in. Your loved one was the hair to the throne, so you two had a Romeo and Juliet kind of love. Both of you were so madly in love that you found ways to be together without being seen, but you were never to be together to the public eyes. During a war, you were killed. As you fell on the battlefield, you saw the devil preparing to take you to hell for all the people you've killed. However, while the devil was dragging you, your loved one sacrificed…herself to give you the wings of an angel. You watched as your loved one was dragged into hell and you ascended into heaven."

The redhead had a confused expression on his face and he said, "What are you doing to me, Tetsuya? That's not a happy ending… It's amazing you thought about that though. You should add my loved one in the painting being dragged to hell and we should be grabbing for each other. It'll add to the story."

"Nah, your loved one will ruin the picture." Kuroko said while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Gee, thanks Tetsuya. It's nice to know that the one I love is so hideous that she can't be in the picture." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy laughed and then looked at his watch, "I have to go. I'm only on break, I have to continue the painting. I haven't painted you yet, just the background. I'll call you in to model when I need you. See you at the dorm later, kay?"

Akashi smiled and waved at his friend, "See you later."

Kuroko sat in art class with a thin paintbrush, he lightly brushed on green paint to create the grass, which broke apart and fell to create the pit to hell. Hell was portrayed as dark bits of grey and red, as if fire was bursting out and blood was being splattered. Kuroko suddenly felt as if it would become a disaster; he didn't like the feeling he got from the painting, the more he painted, the more he hated it. In frustration, Kuroko dropped his paintbrush and left his painting to look at something else to ease his mind. He flipped through his sketchbook and looked at his other art pieces. Most were of Akashi studying, sitting, eating, smiling or laughing; sometimes angry because Kuroko was always drawing him and the redhead was always telling the blue haired boy to draw something else. Kuroko had captured every moment of his best friend on paper. The blue haired boy smiled at his sketches of Akashi and then went back to work.

When class ended, Kuroko trudged back to his room to see Akashi studying at his desk.

"Goodnight." The blue haired boy mumbled as he prepared to collapse on his bed. The redhead quickly grabbed Kuroko before he fell onto the bed and pushed him into the shower.

"Don't you dare get paint on your bed. Take a bath." Akashi ordered the blue haired boy.

Kuroko whined but let the redhead undress him and throw him in the bathtub.

"What would you do without me, Tetsuya?" The redhead asked while rubbing shampoo into Kuroko's hair.

"I'd probably die from loneliness…" The blue haired boy mumbled, half asleep.

Akashi stopped and remembered what the blue haired boy was like when they had first met. Kuroko kept to himself and was always alone. Most people thought he was a freak because he wasn't so responsive. The blue haired boy had been abandoned by his father because Kuroko had chosen arts instead of medical school or law school. The blue haired boy's mother had passed away from sickness and the blue haired boy was left with his mother's fortune to survive through university.

Kuroko's art at first was filled with pain; it was dark and there was barely any colour to it. When Akashi saw those paintings, he told the blue haired boy,

"I really love your paintings, they bring an immense amount of emotion. Except, those emotions are always pain; I wish to see more happiness from you. What's your name?"

The blue haired boy had run away when Akashi said that because he was embarrassed to even have to face another person, but the second time they met, Kuroko wrote his name down on a piece of paper.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…That's a nice name. I'm sorry if I scared you before. I talk a lot and I heard from my friends that I might have scared you since you're so introverted. It's just that your paintings were so amazing that I needed to tell you and…I should probably stop talking now…"

The blue haired boy had laughed for the first time in years and said, "It's alright and I took your advice to add more happiness in my paintings. Would you like to see them?"

Ever since that day, the two of them stuck to each other like glue and Kuroko only expressed his feelings to Akashi and in his art.

The redhead continued to wash his best friend, who had fallen asleep in the tub. Akashi sighed, "I'm not going to mother you for your whole life…"

Kuroko mumbled incoherent words as the redhead dried him off and carried him to his bed. The blue haired boy curled up and Akashi quickly pulled some clothes onto Kuroko's naked body. When the redhead was done, he stood back to admire his work, which was a fully clothed, washed and sleeping Kuroko. Akashi felt his face heat up when he saw the blue haired boy look so adorable, but he quickly dismissed the thought of Kuroko looking cute and went back to studying.

The next day, when Akashi woke up, the blue haired boy was already gone. The redhead smiled when he saw that Kuroko had made breakfast for him. The blue haired boy always made breakfast for Akashi, no matter what. When Kuroko had art history, the redhead had chemistry and the only time they met during the day was when Kuroko had his break during painting class.

The blue haired boy saw Akashi waiting for him in front of his class when he went on break and Kuroko said, "Good thing you came for me. Can you model today?"

"Sure." The redhead said while putting down his things. Akashi was kneeling on the ground in front of the blue haired boy and let Kuroko position him. The redhead's hands were reaching towards the ground, as if he was trying to grab something and his face was angled downwards but his expression was still visible. Kuroko quickly sketched his friend and then wrote notes to figure out how he would add colour. Akashi watched the blue haired boy work and then he had to leave to study. Kuroko painted the warrior into the painting. The warrior was bloodied and crying. He was fading away where his hair was flying in the wind and the baby blue wings angled towards the sky. The blue haired boy painted the sky with light colours to make sure the warrior was the key. Kuroko admired his work and when he felt happy with it, he left to go back to his dorm.

The blue haired boy greeted Akashi and then hopped into the bathtub. After a while, Kuroko fell asleep in the warm water, except he trusted the redhead to check on him before he possibly drowned.

Akashi walked into the bathroom after a while to check on the blue haired boy. The redhead sighed when he saw that Kuroko had fallen asleep. He dried off his friend and clothes him before tucking him into bed. Kuroko smiled slightly and whispered, "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"You were awake?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy sat up and laughed, "Yeah, I just didn't want to move."

Akashi turned his attention back to his studies, "You're such a jerk."

After a few minutes, the redhead felt Kuroko's arms wrap around him.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you that I mean it. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being here with me." The blue haired boy said.

Akashi smiled and hugged his friend back, which surprised the blue haired boy, "No problem. Now go to sleep."

The blue haired boy refused to move, "Too lazy, Akashi-kun. I don't want to move…"

The redhead laughed and then picked Kuroko up to toss him back on the bed. When Akashi let go of the blue haired boy, Kuroko pulled his friend down so that they were close. The redhead swallowed thickly as he suddenly became aware of how close they were, more importantly, how close their lips were. Kuroko searched for the redhead's emotions in his eyes; his crimson eyes glistened with want and Kuroko was aware of it. The blue haired boy lightly closed his eyes to let Akashi know that he could take what he wanted. The redhead hesitated, but throwing all his fears away, Akashi leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Kuroko's.

The blue haired boy flinched at the touch, feeling nervous himself, but he accepted the feelings and his hands slowly travelled up to thread through Akashi's hair. The redhead groaned and also let his hands roam around Kuroko's body, causing the blue haired boy to shiver at the touch Akashi was able to feel his friend's fear, so he pulled away and said,

"You're afraid."

Kuroko held onto the redhead and blushed, "Of course I am! Nobody has ever touched me like this before and I've never felt like this before either."

The redhead chuckled at how honest Kuroko was and lightly stroked his hair, "Are you scared of me?" He asked.

Kuroko shook his head frantically and held onto the redhead tighter, "I'm not scared. Just kind of…surprised. I want this though and I can tell that you do too."

The redhead smiled, "You were always good at reading emotions."

Akashi leaned in and kissed the blue haired boy again and again until Kuroko was unable to say anything. Eventually, the blue haired boy couldn't think straight and he was only able to moan and hold onto Akashi.

Kuroko woke up early in the morning, still encased in the redhead's arms. Their clothes were discarded on the ground and the blue haired boy squirmed to crawl out of Akashi's embrace. The redhead woke up from all the movement and mumbled,

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning, Akashi-kun. I have to make breakfast then get to class, so if you could just…let go." Kuroko said while squirming. The redhead laughed and let go of the art student so that he could get ready for the day. Before the blue haired boy left, he lightly kissed Akashi on the cheek and said,

"I'll see you later, 'kay?"

The redhead felt his face heat up and he nodded, "Okay."

Kuroko finished his painting by touching up some places and by taking the redhead's advice, he painted the loved one onto the canvas. Suddenly, he was called to the main campus because someone was waiting for him.

The blue haired boy saw his father waiting for him with a frown on his face. Kuroko turned to run away but his father caught up to him and grabbed him, "I've come to take you back. I think I let this 'dream' go on long enough. You're smarter than this. You shouldn't waste your talents on painting. We're going home."

The blue haired boy shook his head and tried to pull away from his father's iron grip, "I can't! You can't just pull me out of university."

His dad smirked, "Well I am, so deal with it."

Kuroko struggled against his father's will. _I'm twenty, I should be able to do what I want. _The blue haired boy thought, until he felt pain sting his right cheek. His father raised his hand again to hit him; Kuroko flinched away with his eyes closed tight. The blue haired boy felt someone's warmth envelop him and a familiar scent surround him. When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw that Akashi was there and holding his father's wrist to prevent him from hitting the blue haired boy. The redhead had his arm firmly around Kuroko and he whispered, "It's alright."

The blue haired boy's father tried to pull Kuroko away from Akashi, "Who are you and what are you to my son?"

Akashi felt the blue haired boy tremble slightly, "My name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm your son's roommate. I'm a student in the science program. I was passing by and I saw my friend in trouble; what are you doing here? It's not normal for a parent to be here at this time of the year."

"I'm taking my son back. He's wasting his time here." The blue haired boy's father said. Kuroko knew that once his father made up his mind, there was no changing it, "I suggest you let go of my son. He belongs to me."

Akashi felt anger bubbling in him but the blue haired boy interrupted before anything got bad, "I'll go with you. I don't wish for you two to fight. I'm going to go pack my things. Father, wait here and don't move or follow me."

Kuroko walked to his dorm with the redhead close behind him.

"Tetsuya, you can't really be thinking of leaving, right?"

"My father will do anything to get me to do what he wants and he has enough money to do so. Akashi-kun, I knew this would happen one day and I thought I was prepared for it before, but after I met you…I don't know…I'm kind of afraid to leave. You make me happy and I want to stay with you. The time I spent with you made me realize what love is. I love you, Akashi-kun and as much as I love you, I have to leave you." The blue haired boy said while packing his bags.

The redhead grabbed Kuroko and hugged him, "Don't go….Tetsuya, please…"

Kuroko held onto the redhead tightly and said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Akashi-kun, please don't make it any harder for me and take care of me until the end."

The redhead reluctantly let go of Kuroko and helped him pack his bags. Akashi walked his best friend to the car and smiled sadly, "I love you, Tetsuya. We'll see each other again. I'll find you."

Kuroko grinned and kissed the redhead, even if his father saw him, "Or maybe I'll find you."

Akashi kissed the blue haired boy's forehead and then glared at his father. Kuroko's father was too stunned by the fact that they had kissed, so he didn't pay attention to Akashi but he just left with Kuroko without a word.

The redhead spent the rest of his university years without Kuroko, but he was able to keep the blue haired boy's art. Akashi walked in the dark classroom to look at the painting that the blue haired boy had created. He threw the white cover off of the canvas and sobbed when he saw the painting.

The warrior in the painting was bloodied and crying as he was being lifted by baby blue wings. He was fading away where his hair flew in the wing and the large pale wings angled towards the sky. Akashi looked at what the warrior was reaching for and saw the spitting image of Kuroko falling into hell, also crying and reaching up for the warrior. The two lovers faced each other, pain streaking their expressions. The warrior watched his loved one fall into the depths of hell, but no matter how much pain it caused the warrior, he never looked away from his loved one. The loved one had a sad smile, almost as if he was happy that his loved one was able to be sent to heaven. He faced the warrior in the painting as if to say the forbidden words, "I love you" as the ground crumbled around them on the battlefield.

The redhead remembered the story that Kuroko had told him and he muttered to himself, "My loved one sacrificed himself to give me the wings of an angel…and I watched him be dragged to hell in my place."

Akashi took the painting with him and looked at it every day to remind himself of the blue haired boy.

A few years later, when Akashi graduated, he moved into an apartment. The landlord gave him a tour around the room and then said, "Watch out for your neighbour, he's a bit…strange. He doesn't really talk at all and he hates having people around."

"I'm sure people misunderstand him. I should still greet him, he is my neighbour after all." The redhead said. The landlord just shrugged and left.

Akashi lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Someone called out on the other side.

"I'm your new neighbour and I just thought I'd stop by to say hello." The redhead said.

Akashi heard multiple locks being unlocked on the other side and the door swung open slowly. A blue haired boy kept his eyes glued to the ground and offered his hand shyly and said,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi smiled at the sight of the blue haired boy who had grown taller and had reverted to his shy self. The redhead felt tears streaming down his face and he hugged Kuroko.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Akashi Seijuro." He whispered in the blue haired boy's ear. Kuroko was able to smell that familiar scent and he held onto the redhead with his eyes wide.

"Akashi-kun…Akashi-kun…I'm so sorry. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"It's okay, Tetsuya. I'm right here. It's alright." The redhead said while rubbing Kuroko's back. The blue haired cried when he felt Akashi's hands caressing his face, "I'm so sorry. I'm…sorry." Kuroko cried while nuzzled his face into the redhead's hands. "I'm sorry for leaving."

Akashi smiled and brushed away the blue haired boy's tears, "No more apologizing. You haven't even done anything wrong. What have you been doing these past few years?"

The blue haired boy led Akashi into his apartment and showed him his diploma, "I graduated as a doctor and then disappeared so that my father wouldn't find me."

Akashi left to grab something from his apartment and then came back with a canvas, "This is yours."

The blue haired boy uncovered it and smiled, "Thanks. I almost forgot what it looked like."

Akashi watched the blue haired boy observe his own painting and then the redhead carried Kuroko like he used to in university after a bath.

"What the…Akashi-kun, what are you doing?" The blue haired boy exclaimed as he was tossed onto the bed.

Akashi pressed down and kissed the blue haired boy. Kuroko leaned into the redhead to feel more of what he had missed for years.

Their memories were sparked and the redhead quickly pulled away. Kuroko laughed a bit and then hugged Akashi.

"It's been a while, Seijuro." The blue haired boy said. They went to get their tattoo and then decided to move to a house together. They kept Kuroko's painting in the house and spent the red of their time travelling all around the world.

Akashi passed away first and a few years after that, Kuroko passed away as well.

Kuroko's painting was found in their house and was hung in a museum for the tragic storyline and beautiful art style.

**Author's Note:**

**Andddd I'm back! I wrote 8-10 chapters during my vacation, so expect a lot of updates.**

**I kinda wanted to draw the painting that Kuroko painted. I don't really have drawing skills…hehehe**

**But you know, if you guys want to draw something that'd be awesome! I like seeing drawings. Especially fanart, cause fanart is really cool and just so cute. I'm talking a lot because I missed you guys. Oh yeah, if you guys want ma tumblr, it's this thing **

** .com**

**Cause, you can message me. I'm lonely.**

**See ya in the next one**


	17. Life 17: Captain of the Ship

"Akashi, we won't survive the storm!" Aomine yelled at the insane captain. Their ship was heading straight into one of the deadliest storms they had ever seen, "Our ship and crew won't make it!"

A sword was pointed straight at Aomine's nose and the red haired captain yelled, "We are known as the Generation of Miracles! Why? Because we have survived every storm and every ambush with this piece of shit of a ship and my trusty crew. Have I ever led you into a storm which we haven't survived? I said we'll live, so we'll live. We're going straight into that storm!"

The crew nodded and went to work. Midorima, the first mate, followed the redhead to the captain's headquarters and said, "This must be the work of the magician. I heard she's able to cast a storm strong enough to destroy a city if it's to save her village. She obviously doesn't want to be found."

Akashi smirked, "She's probably a mother. Mothers are protective of their children, however, casting this storm was stupid because now I know that the great mage is just beyond this storm."

Midorima looked ahead at the large grey clouds which were drawing closer. He never understood the captain, but since Akashi was always right, there was never anyone who questioned him.

"What do you plan to do with the mage?" He asked the redhead.

Akashi took off his captain's hat and said, "I plan to use her powers to make us even stronger. We'll be the greatest ship out there and unstoppable."

"How will we even know who the magician is? It's not like there are pictures of her. It's like she's even a girl." Midorima stated.

Akashi laughed, "I'll know her when I see her. Let's just get through this storm."

Before they entered the storm, Kise, the oldest of the crew reminded the rest of the old legend Akashi used to tell them,

"Akashicchi says that legends have told tales of a beautiful girl with the bluest eyes and the prettiest face who had the powers of a witch. That girl is the most powerful mage in the world, even more powerful than I; and she's a princess. We'll find her and she'll make us invincible!"

The rest of the crew shouted out in agreement as they drove straight into the storm.

The village in the eye of the storm was in a panic. Villagers were demanding an explanation from their princess and she tried her best to explain.

"Princess, what is going on?! Why have you raised the storm barriers?"

The girl had blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist and blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, she looked worried as she said, "We are about to be invaded by pirates. Please stay in your homes."

When the villagers left the kingdom to go back to the safety of their homes, the princess pulled her wig off and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Prince Tetsuya…perhaps you should just tell your people that you're not a beautiful girl but a beautiful boy." Kuroko's guard said with a grin.

"Kagami-kun, I'd love it if you didn't tease me at the moment. Pretending to be a girl hides me as the world's greatest magician. I can pull your blood out from your body with a flick of the wrist, so shush, I'm thinking." The boy said. His blue eyes shined brightly and his short blue hair was messed up from being hidden under a wig. He wore a dress, which was greatly uncomfortable for a guy with a stuffed bra.

"Is it hard being a girl?" Kagami asked, his grin spreading wider.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko warned, "These pirates are serious. They're the Generation of Miracles. I heard that their captain is a vicious beast that shows no mercy and is kind of insane. We have to be careful."

The blue haired boy's guard held a serious expression and nodded, then he left to prepare their soldiers. Kuroko swore to protect his village and he was prepared to die for it. The magician was not ready to see his loved ones die again in front of him.

The blue haired boy changed out of the dress so he was able to blend into the crowd as he knew that the pirates would be searching for a girl within the kingdom.

Akashi stood in the heavy rain and pushed his crew to go straight into the storm.

"Ryouta! Use your magic to make the storm less severe. Tell Atsushi to raise the barriers!" The redhead snapped orders.

The blonde nodded and worked with the taller purple haired boy. The waves crashed against the boat and Akashi pulled his sword out,

"I, Akashi Seijuro, use the demon sword to cut this storm in two and lead me to the light." He muttered and then slashed his sword to make a direct path through the storm.

Kuroko stared horrified from his tower as a beam of light split his storm, "The demon sword… But that's supposed to be with my grandfather…" He said and then focused on the ship.

Akashi, his crew and ship had an easy route through the storm as they began to pass through it. The blue haired boy stared at the waves that had split for the ship and tried to force them to crush the ship, however Murasakibara's barriers kept the ship form letting the waves break it.

Akashi squinted to get a better look at the village they were going to attack. He saw a small figure on top of the tower and pointed at it, "The princess is casting from there! Shoot that tower indirectly to make it fall, she better not be dead when I find her."

Aomine and Midorima nodded and they shot the cannons.

Kuroko felt the ground shake underneath his feet as the cannons hit the base of the tower. He quickly hopped down into the village to blend in.

The pirate ship hooked itself onto the island and pirates were sent out to kill. Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara stayed on the ship to wait until all the pawns were played out.

"Wait for them to waste their energy. Then we'll attack." Akashi said as he drew his sword.

Kuroko ran through the village and attacked any enemy he saw. It was easy, as long as his hands weren't tied or his mouth wasn't gagged. Except he was pretty sure the captain of the Generation of Miracles was aware of how to use magic and the first thing they would do is gag him and tie him up. Kuroko felt hot blood splattered onto his face from fighting and he was growing tired from using so much magic. Though spells were easy to cast within a short period of time; it did a lot of damage on the magician's body. The blue haired boy continued through the village and met up with his guardian, Kagami. The taller of the two yelled out in frustration and said,

"Kuroko, I told you to stay in the kingdom! It's easier to find you if you're out here."

The blue haired boy pointed at the tower he was normally in and when Kagami saw that it was knocked down, he said, "Okay…fine, you can follow me. But stay close to my side."

The magician nodded and let the redhead protect him as they went closer to the ship. The villagers cried and screamed as the pirates stole from them, interrogated them and killed them. Each pirate asked, "Where is the princess?" and every villager responded with, "She's in the kingdom."

Akashi couldn't wait any longer so he sent out his crew and searched for the girl. The redhead stormed through the village and killed anyone who stood in his way, even if it was his own pawns. When Akashi saw Kagami, he immediately figured that the knight was someone important. The captain smirked and asked, "Where is the princess?"

Kuroko was a few meters behind his knight when he had noticed Akashi. The blue haired boy hid and kept himself well concealed from Akashi, but the magician couldn't help but feel worried about his friend. Kagami drew his sword, even when he knew that he was no match for Akashi and said, "She's not here. I told her to hide in the kingdom."

The redhead smiled and said, "Liar."

When Akashi made a move to swing his sword and strike Kagami down; the blue haired boy moved in between them and said, "Stop."

The blade in Akashi's hand stopped in mid-air and the redhead struggled to move it. His crimson eyes met Kuroko's blue ones and they stared at each other for a second, until Kagami carried the blue haired boy off to another direction. Akashi was dazed for a second and then he yelled at his crew,

"We're not looking for a girl! The magician is a boy! Blue eyes, blue hair and he's shorter than I am. He's travelling with a tall knight with red hair. Find them!"

Kuroko struggled in his knight's arms and yelled, "My people are dying! Kagami-kun, let me go! I have to do something."

The knight held the magician tighter, "My priority is your safety. You have to be hidden."

The blue haired boy was unable to turn his gaze away from his burning city. The screams of men, women and children rang in his ears and the fire glistened in his blue eyes. Kuroko stared horrified and then jumped out of Kagami's arms. The knight chased after the magician, but the blue haired boy was light on his feet.

Kuroko saw Akashi standing alone at the entrance to his village; anger flamed inside the blue haired boy as he ran towards the captain. Akashi saw the blue haired boy in front of him, but instead of a beautiful boy, he saw a demon. Kuroko screamed as he lunged for the redhead. Akashi parried the blue haired boy's attacks, but Kuroko's movements were fast. The blue haired boy wanted the redhead to suffer, so he yelled the words, _cut, burn _or _bleed_. Akashi felt his arms and legs being cut by Kuroko's magic and he quickly moved away from the blue haired boy.

Kuroko lifted the waves of the sea to crush the captain and his ship. Kagami stared at the tsunami which the blue haired boy was forming and knew that if Kuroko used that much magic, it would hurt him.

"Kuroko, stop!" Kagami yelled as he ran towards him to tackle him and cancel the magic.

Akashi noticed this as well and ran towards Kuroko. They raced towards the mage.

The blue haired boy was blinded by anger as he brought the waves down. Akashi tackled Kuroko so that the magic was cancelled and the waves fell like rain. The captain balanced his weight on his elbows and checked the blue haired boy's condition. Kuroko groaned in exhaustion and he fainted in Akashi's arms.

When the blue haired boy woke up, he felt the ground underneath him sway from side to side.

_I must be on a boat…_ Kuroko thought, when he heard the door click open, he saw a blonde walk in with bandages. The blue haired boy passed out again.

The next time Kuroko woke up, he was chained up and somewhere cold. He heard someone in the room yelling at another person. The blue haired boy tried to eavesdrop in his horrible condition and he only got bits and pieces of sentences.

"What are you doing to him? He's not supposed to be here."

"Akashi-san, he's our prisoner."

"I'll take him to my room and then I'll kill you for your mistake. He is no prisoner."

Kuroko felt the chains on his wrists and ankles fall to the ground and then warmth surround him. The blue haired boy leaned into the warmth and heard a chuckled,

"Getting comfortable with me already?"

The magician blacked out again.

Kuroko woke up on a soft bed, wearing someone else's clothes. The blue haired boy slowly tried to get up, only to fall to the floor. The door to the room quickly opened and a blonde walked in,

"What happened?" The blonde asked as he looked around for danger.

Kuroko raised his hand and used a pushing motion. The blonde flew back into the hall and smashed into the wall behind him. The blue haired boy tried to get up again, but couldn't feel his legs. He felt someone slowly trying to help him up from behind him.

Kuroko looked behind him to see the captain helping him up. The blue haired boy yelped and moved away but Akashi grabbed the magician by the wrists and threw him onto the bed. Kuroko tried to use magic but the redhead had his hands gripped tightly and when the blue haired boy tried to use his voice, Akashi's lips closed around his. The blue haired boy let out a muffled noise as their lips touched. When the redhead pulled away, he smiled,

"Now, let's get along, princess."

"Die." Kuroko spat out, but there was no magic in it.

"Ah, ah…you can't use those strong spells in this condition of yours. You're completely harmless." Akashi crooned.

Kuroko couldn't find his voice all of the sudden as he tried to collect his thoughts on what had happened. The rest of the crew entered the room with their weapons ready and saw Kuroko and Akashi on the bed together.

Midorima blushed and said, "W-what's the meaning of this?"

Aomine whistled and put his weapon down, "Wow Akashi, didn't know you were able to get this close this fast."

"Aka-chin, you shouldn't scare someone who just woke up. He still needs to heal." Murasakibara said.

Akashi looked up and straddled the blue haired boy's hips to keep him from moving.

"Good morning to you guys too. He's dangerous, it's only normal that I would do this. He can't take us all at the same time, so it's alright."

The blue haired boy spot on Akashi's face and said, "I hate you. You burned my city."

"And you cross dress as a girl."

"You killed innocent people." Kuroko felt tears stream down his face when he reminded himself of the screams of his people.

Akashi was surprised with the tears, he didn't expect the blue haired boy to be so…squishy when it came to emotions. "We need your powers." He said.

"As if I'll use them for you. You're a monster."

"So are you." The redhead said.

Kuroko's eyes widened when the captain called him a monster and he stopped talking. The blue haired boy avoided Akashi's gaze, which made the captain smirk,

"I'm guessing that's not a good word to describe you."

When Akashi and his crew left, the blue haired boy looked out through the window and stared out at the sea. Kuroko cried when he saw the smoke in the distance from his village and trashed the room in frustration and anger.

Akashi stood outside his room and heard the blue haired boy's cried before he left to bring the magician breakfast. When the redhead unlocked the door, he saw Kuroko lying down on the ground. Akashi ran towards the limp body and checked for blood and broken bones after checking for a pulse. The blue haired had probably exhausted himself after trashing Akashi's room.

The redhead put him on the bed and tried to lightly shake him awake. The blue haired boy had a crease on his forehead from the amount of stress he always had and he never slept peacefully. Akashi knew that as a young magician, Kuroko was probably abused for his power and he lost many loved ones. Even know, the redhead knew that he was abusing Kuroko and he had burned down his loved ones. The blue haired boy would never be able to escape his life as the strongest magician in the world.

"I'm no better than the others…" The redhead muttered to himself.

Akashi felt a bit bad for the blue haired boy and making Kuroko feel safe and comfortable around him was the best way to go. The faster Kuroko grew closer to Akashi, the more willing he would be to using his powers.

Akashi placed a finger on the blue haired boy's forehead to get rid of the crease and then said, "It's not good to frown like that. You'll make a permanent crease."

Kuroko continued to sleep for a few days and the redhead continued to take care of the magician.

When the blue haired boy woke up, he saw Akashi sleeping on a chair across the room.

_Chance!_ Kuroko thought, even though he still lacked magic to cast spells, he got up and moved closer to the redhead. The blue haired boy made a blade with his hand and pointed it at the vulnerable captain.

_I have to kill him before that demon sword touches me. But…if I kill him, the demon sword will shatter and it'll take my life. Either way, I'm dying with him._

Kuroko aimed his blade at the redhead's neck and then lunged towards him.

Akashi's eyes snapped open and he quickly moved his head to the side to dodge the knife. Kuroko's wrist was grabbed and yanked on. The blue haired boy fell forward and was sitting on Akashi's lap. The captain's arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"You can't leave; you know that don't you? The sword that I carry is bound to you and if I cut you, you'll be bound to me, right? I'm pretty sure you know all of this, which is why you just risked your life to try and kill me, knowing that it'll kill you as well."

The blue haired boy panicked and struggled against Akashi, who laughed slightly and continued to talk, "If my sword shatters, you die. That's why you kept it hidden with you grandfather in the mountains and that's why I killed your grandfather for this sword. He told me everything about you. I know that your name is Kuroko Tetsuya and that if you're cut with the demon sword, you won't be able to part from the person who cut you."

Akashi drew his sword and slowly moved the blade down Kuroko's body. The blue haired boy stayed still so that he didn't accidentally cut himself.

"Please…don't do this." Kuroko whimpered.

The redhead placed the blade on Kuroko's arm and said, "So, Kuroko Tetsuya, aren't you a bit curious about who I am?"

"A monster captain of the Generation of Miracles."

"I'm Akashi Seijuro and you…" The redhead lightly cut Kuroko's skin so that his blood seeped out slowly, "are now mine."

The blue haired boy watched as his blood collected into a small stream before trickling down his arm. Akashi lifted the blue haired boy's arm and licked away the blood.

Kuroko was unable to harm the redhead in any way, or it would cause him incredible pain and Akashi was unable to harm the magician for the same reason. They were also supposed to stay side by side for as long as possible at all times. Akashi stood up with the blue haired boy in his arms and brought him over to the bed. Kuroko was still petrified with the fact that he had been bound to the redhead and watched as the captain wrapped a piece of cloth around the small cut that he had made with the demon sword.

After a while, Akashi showed the blue haired boy around the ship. Kuroko commented "This is shit. That is shit" to everything the redhead showed him.

"This is Kise Ryouta, the guy you pummeled into the wall. He's also a magician." Akashi said while gesturing to the blonde.

"He's shit." Kuroko muttered.

"I know." The redhead replied, "But he's my shit."

Kise was left to cry in the corner while Akashi and the blue haired boy continued their tour. When the blue haired boy was done offending every member of the crew, Akashi brought him back to the captain's headquarters. Kuroko sat around comfortable and said,

"Making me yours was a mistake."

"How so?" The captain asked.

"You can't hurt me and you still can't force me to use my magic. I can't hurt you, but there's no need to since you won't hurt me." Kuroko said.

Akashi raised his eyebrows and said, "That's true. But you'll use your magic eventually because if this ship sinks, you'll be sinking with it."

"Not really. I can breathe underwater." The blue haired boy stated.

Akashi seemed amused, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't use a sword, as you've seen before. I can't touch my nose with my tongue…uh…I can't feel certain emotions." Kuroko said to the captain.

"Which emotions?" The redhead asked while leaning towards Kuroko. The blue haired boy shuffled away awkwardly and said,

"It's not that I can't feel them. It's just if I do, things happen."

"You're going to have to elaborate more than that, Tetsuya. I have to be able to avoid some things, remember; if I'm hurt, you're hurt." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy knew that the captain was right, but he didn't want to tell Akashi about himself. Either way, they were bound together so it was normal to warn him about things,

"Sadness will make me use magic that wrecks environments; so I used waves at my village, except you tackled me before I was able to crush you and your shit ship. Anger will make me use dark magic, or it'll fuel sadness; I'll most likely make people explode or suck the life out of them. Those two emotions are the most dangerous. Frustration and fear is also dangerous; it makes things cave in or collapse."

Akashi nodded and then asked, "What about good things? Emotions that trigger good magic?"

"A tremendous amount of happiness will make the weather nice; so I can ensure happy sailing. My grandfather told me that if I fall in love, random thing happen. I'm not sure about that one since it never happened before, but it's neither good nor bad magic." Kuroko admitted with a small blush dusting his cheeks. The blue haired boy felt naked under Akashi's gaze. The captain knew everything about him, yet Kuroko still didn't know anything other than his name.

At night, Akashi slept on the ground while the blue haired boy slept on the bed. While staring at the wooden ceiling of the room, Kuroko talked without expecting an answer,

"When I was small, my parents told me that pirates were amazing fighters of the sea and that I should always respect them. As I grew up, I didn't see that pirates were amazing, I thought of them as thieves. Especially since pirates invaded my first village and killed my parents. I moved to my grandfather's village and I was called a monster for having so much magic in my blood. People threw stones at me and they stayed away from me. My grandfather taught me how to control my magic and my emotions and then Kagami came for me."

"That knight of yours?" Akashi asked in the darkness.

"Yes. He said that his village needed help, so I followed him and his myself as a girl. I became the princess of the village and protected it ever since I was ten years old. Eight years later and you capture me. The pirates whom I should respect took my away. It's like being betrayed, don't you think?"

Akashi stayed silent and heard the blue haired boy crying. The redhead peeked over the bed and heard Kuroko mumble, "For years I wished to die. Can you do that for me? Kill me. Please…I'm scared of my own powers. I lose control and I can destroy everything. Please…kill me…"

Akashi got up and pulled the blankets over the blue haired boy's trembling, fragile body. The wooden boards creaked as the room looked like it was going to cave in; the redhead held Kuroko close and said, "Don't be scared of yourself. You've learned to control it. I'm not going to kill you."

The magician cried softly and tried to calm down before his magic was unleashed. Kuroko felt his fingertips tingling to use magic, "Get away from me. I might hurt you."

Akashi shook his head and held onto the blue haired boy more tightly, "It's alright. You can control it."

"Leave…I beg you. Don't make me hurt you." Kuroko whispered, but he found himself clinging to the redhead's shirt for he fears being alone.

Akashi smiled gently and calmed the blue haired boy so that he didn't feel scared or sad anymore. When Kuroko was calm again, he continued to hold onto the redhead and then fell asleep. The skies cleared and the waters became still that night and everyone on the ship knew that it had something to do with Kuroko. Akashi fell asleep while holding onto the blue haired boy.

The next day, the blue haired boy woke up before Akashi and he was blushing at the feeling of the redhead's arms wrapped around him. Akashi felt Kuroko moving around so he woke up and mumbled, "Good morning."

"Let go of me and forget what happened last night." The blue haired boy said as sternly as possible, but Akashi simply smiled and teased Kuroko,

"What exactly happened last night?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko averted his eyes to the side and mumbled, "I…uh, cried and then held onto you. Please, forget that I did that."

Akashi wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and asked, "What if I don't want to forget?"

Kuroko's face flamed with blush and he struggled against the redhead again.

"I'll make you forget." He said.

Akashi had the same amused expression as always and said, "Just try then. I got your arms pinned, so you'll use your voice, right?"

The blue haired boy felt irritated that Akashi knew everything and that he observed every detail. Their eyes locked and Kuroko opened his mouth to say, "Forget me and set me free."

But before he said anything, Kuroko felt the redhead's lips on his again. The blue haired boy hated the feeling. What should have felt evil and cold actually felt warm and gentle. Kuroko knew that it was just a method to make sure he didn't talk and he knew that the kiss didn't mean anything to Akashi, but the blue haired boy couldn't help but blush and want to kiss back. The redhead's tongue searched every crevice of Kuroko's mouth and when the magician opened his eyes, he saw those crimson ones staring straight at him.

Akashi had kissed the blue haired boy to make sure he didn't use magic, but the redhead couldn't find the will to stop. The captain rolled over on the bed so that he was on top of Kuroko and continued to kiss him. The blue haired boy did his best not to move or kiss back and he even tried to bite Akashi's tongue. But when the redhead's hot hands moved up and down Kuroko's bare body, the blue haired boy gasped and arched towards Akashi.

The captain smiled as he licked, nipped and kissed down Kuroko's neck. The blue haired boy felt frustrated.

_I shouldn't feel like this. I have to push him away. Do something!_ He thought desperately, as he scratched at Akashi's back from the immense amount of pleasure.

Kuroko felt as if his own body was betraying him and he finally yelled, "Stop!"

The redhead froze in place and Kuroko quickly ran out of the room. The magic wore off fast since the blue haired boy was still exhausted and Akashi went to chase after the magician.

Kuroko ran into a random room and tried his best not to cry. He felt so helpless when Akashi was holding him and it was as if the redhead had sucked all the powers out of him. The blue haired boy looked up to see Kise and Aomine staring at him.

"Oh! Aren't you the guy who destroyed Kise and then called him shit?!" Aomine asked with a smile.

The blonde frowned but then smiled, "What brings you here, Kurokocchi?"

"I need help. Please, I have to hide before **he** finds me." The blue haired boy said as he crawled under the bed.

Aomine laughed and said, "Well alrighty then. Hide here if you want, but Akashi is willing to destroy this ship to find you."

At that moment, the door swung open and Akashi walked in; he ignored Aomine and Kise and said, "Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I should've respected your personal space. I'm sorry that I made you feel helpless. I'm sorry that I teased you. I'm sorry that you feel the way you do now. So just come out from under that bed."

_God damn it! Why does he know everything?!_ Kuroko thought as he shyly crawled out from under the bed. Akashi smiled and pat the blue haired boy's head,

"Let's get something to eat, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and then followed the redhead out of the room.

As the days passed, the blue haired boy grew comfortable with the people around him. He stuck to Akashi since they were bound through blood and helped him as much as possible to ensure his safety. However, no matter how much time passed on the ship, Kuroko never got used to how cold it was and he never used his magic for anyone. When the blue haired boy was shivering even though he was wrapped in blankets and wearing the redhead's warm clothes, Akashi would crawl under the covers and hold him close to make him warmer. Instead of flinching away, he moved closer and welcomed the warmth. Ever since they started sleeping together, strange things happened around the ship. The weather became nice for them to sail every day, Kise sometimes tripped over air, Aomine would find random gold coins on the ground, Midorima had less work to do, Murasakibara got more food to eat and Akashi had good luck every day.

The crew knew that it was all because of Kuroko and Akashi figured that the blue haired boy was in love. Kuroko, however, was completely unaware that he was smitten with Akashi and he kept mistaking his love with hate.

Kuroko started to let the redhead touch him; so when they were sleeping, Akashi lightly pat the blue haired boy's head and stroked his cheek before kissing him and the blue haired boy didn't feel sickened by the actions.

Kuroko felt scared that he was warming up to the captain, but he felt so comfortable that it was as if Akashi made him feel safe and that there was no need to be scared.

"Goodnight, Tetsuya." The redhead mumbled while patting Kuroko's head. The blue haired boy nuzzled his face into Akashi's chest,

"Goodnight…Akashi-kun."

Akashi stopped his actions, "Did you just say my name?" He asked.

The blue haired boy blushed, suddenly aware that the name had slipped out, "No, you're imagining it."

"Say it again. You've never said my name before."

Kuroko hesitated and then mumbled, "Akashi-kun."

"Again." The redhead whispered in a deep voice.

"Akashi-kun."

The captain smiled, "Again, Tetsuya."

"A-akashi-kun…" Kuroko said.

The redhead hugged the magician and then said, "I love you."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he pulled away from the captain, "I…I hate you."

"Oh come on, admit it, you love me too."

"You flatter yourself. I hate you! I'll always hate you!" Kuroko yelled as he moved away from the redhead. Akashi caught the blue haired boy before he fell of the bed and kissed him hard. Kuroko's muscles relaxed and his expression softened when he felt those familiar lips on his. When the redhead pulled away, he looked at the magician with a serious expression and said,

"If this isn't love then what is it? You're comfortable around me. You let me touch you. There are random things occurring on this ship every day. We kiss and we sleep beside each other. You're in love with me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shook his head and refused to believe he was in love, "We were bound by that stupid sword! I have to be near you."

"But we don't have to kiss, touch or even talk." The redhead shot back to make Kuroko give in.

When the blue haired boy shook his head again, Akashi sighed and then asked, "How about we test this out then?"

"Eh?" Kuroko said in complete confusion and then the redhead kissed him again. The blue haired boy found himself accepting Akashi's actions and he thought to himself,

_Am I actually in love? In love with the person who destroyed my city?_

When Kuroko felt the redhead peel off his clothes, the blue haired boy became nervous, used his magic to make Akashi stop and then ran off to Aomine and Kise's room. The blonde and the tanned boy comforted Kuroko until Akashi came for him.

The second time the redhead attempted to 'test their relationship out' (aka, have sex), Kuroko wouldn't let Akashi take off his clothes and he would just continuously force him to stop with magic and run off.

The third time Akashi attempted to have sex with Kuroko, the blue haired boy cried when his clothes were taken off so the redhead couldn't go any further.

After seven failures, the blue haired boy finally let Akashi take him. When Kuroko was a gasping and moaning mess, the redhead asked,

"How do you feel about me, Tetsuya?"

"I-I don't know…" The blue haired boy gasped as he pulled Akashi closer.

"You know the answer. Do you hate me or do you love me?"

"Ah…You're cruel, Akashi-kun." Kuroko muttered as he tried to find his release. The redhead chuckled as he watched Kuroko struggle. Akashi stopped all his ministrations and sucked at the blue haired boy's neck.

"Love or hate, Tetsuya? You have to tell me before I do anything." The redhead said in a raspy voice.

Kuroko groaned, then took a deep breath and whispered, "L-love…I love you, Akashi-kun. I love you."

The redhead smiled and kissed Kuroko. The blue haired boy gasped as his memories returned and Akashi also felt his memories returning. They lay there in silence and then Kuroko mumbled,

"That was still cruel, Seijuro. How could you just kidnap me for my powers?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't choose this life and neither did you. In the end, fate brought us together again."

Akashi threw a blanket over their naked bodies and felt the blue haired boy shuffle closer to stick to the redhead.

The next morning, the crew was able to see the change between Akashi and Kuroko's relationship. The redhead and the magician marks their seventeenth tattoo on their backs with the demon sword and Kuroko started helping around the ship with his magic.

"Hey, Seijuro…do you think Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are also having their one hundred years together?" The blue haired boy asked once day.

Akashi shrugged, "They might be. Every time we encounter them, they're in a relationship. We shouldn't meddle in their business though, we might accidentally mess around with fate."

Years passed and Kuroko made the Generation of Miracles the strongest ship and crew out in the sea. However, the stronger they were, the more people came after them to try to kill or capture Kuroko. Akashi did his best to protect his loved one, but eventually the redhead was defeated by another pirate.

Kuroko sat by the redhead's side and cried so much that the pirates stopped fighting to watch what was happening. The blue haired boy saw the demon sword shatter in Akashi's hand and then they both started to fade away into flower petals. Kuroko held onto the redhead as their bodies disappeared and the flower petals scattered into the sea.

Their story became a legend and every pirate was able to hear Kuroko's cries in the cold ocean wind where the great captain Akashi and the most powerful magician Kuroko died.

**Author's Note:**

**Magic is definitely too hard to describe. :3**

**I hope you liked this one. Personally, chapters 18, 20, 21 and 22 are my favourite so far, but those will come out later. Hehehe**

**See you guys in the next one.**


	18. Life 18: Treat Me Well

Akashi and Kuroko fell in love in their high school years. They both met in science class and were paired up to be partners. The blue haired boy had always thought of Akashi as someone scary, but when they talked, it was as if fate had brought them together.

Whenever the redhead was around, Kuroko couldn't see anyone else but him. He admired Akashi and respected him. They paired up for every science lab after that and even had other classes together.

Akashi never really had an opinion on the blue haired boy since they had never talked. He knew that Kuroko was shy at time, but he also knew that the blue haired boy was incredibly stubborn from their first science lab together.

They never agreed on anything and were often arguing about what to do next, but they would come up with a solution every time. Their friends would call their arguments a 'lover's quarrel' and most teachers couldn't tell whether they were friends or enemies.

Akashi saw the blue haired boy as someone undeniable adorable and even if they didn't agree on most things, the redhead loved and acknowledged every thought or idea Kuroko had.

A few months later, they started dating without anyone knowing. Kuroko didn't like the whole 'we have to keep this a secret' situation, but he followed the redhead knowing that eventually they would be able to tell others about their relationship.

The first person who figured out was Midorima; which was to be expected since he was very observant of others. He didn't say anything about it, instead he said, "You should just both come out. It'll be easier on you two, people are more accepting these days. Do you parents know?"

Akashi and Kuroko were both horrified when it came to telling their parents about their relationship. They were terrified that their parents would overreact and maybe even disown them

After a while, they showed public affection, but they still kept their relationship from their parents. Everywhere they went, they would hold hands and nuzzle and most people were jealous of their relationship.

Kuroko was crying the first time they had kissed. He had been insecure and he felt as if Akashi would drift from him and find someone else. The redhead assured Kuroko that he wasn't going anywhere and to make the blue haired boy stop crying, Akashi lightly planted a kiss on Kuroko's lips. The blue haired boy was so surprised that all he was able to do was hold onto Akashi's sleeves and stare wide eyed at the redhead's composed expression. When Akashi pulled away, Kuroko had stopped crying and he fell into the redhead's embrace and heard Akashi whisper,

"I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Tetsuya and only you. So stop thinking that I'll just leave. I'm never going to leave you."

The blue haired boy nodded and then walked home with Akashi.

Kuroko's parents suspected that Akashi and the blue haired boy were dating, since the redhead was always walking Kuroko home and they seemed a lot closer than Kuroko's other friends. The blue haired boy's parents waited until Kuroko wanted to tell them and they understood why their son wouldn't want to tell them in the first place.

After a year, Kuroko and Akashi decided to tell their parents. The blue haired boy invited Akashi to dinner and the couple told Kuroko's parents together while holding hands. They were both nervous, but Kuroko's parents were quick to accept the relationship and the blue haired boy's father even laughed and slapped Akashi on the back and called him his son in law.

"Treat him well, dear." Kuroko's mother had said to the redhead and Akashi nodded,

"I promise you, I will keep him out of harm's way."

The blue haired boy's mother smiled and they ate dinner together without any problems.

However, when Kuroko went over to the redhead's house and they told his parents about their relationship, they weren't happy. Akashi's father was a rich and important man; he was the CEO of a company and Akashi was his heir. Kuroko felt uncomfortable at the dinner table and the redhead's father even stood up and left.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya." Akashi said, "I didn't know my family was this rude to a guest." The redhead said while glaring at his mother who seemed to be feeling guilty and she stared at Kuroko from across the table.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko…" His mother said, "I'm sorry that I was rude to you when you told me about your relationship with my son. I also deeply apologize for my husband. It's just that…Seijuro is the heir to the company and he doesn't like his son being in a relationship with another guy."

The blue haired boy tried to stay calm and he gently smiled and nodded, "I understand. This would be a shocking matter. I'm sorry if this was really sudden."

"No, no! You shouldn't apologize. It's our fault that we've failed to treat you well."

When Akashi was walking the blue haired boy home, Kuroko cried all the way. "Akashi-kun, what's going to happen to you now? What if your father doesn't accept you anymore?" The blue haired boy said in between sobs. The redhead sighed and held Kuroko in his embrace,

"It's alright. My father wouldn't throw out his heir no matter what. He needs me to keep his company alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So don't worry, let's just get you home, alright?"

Kuroko nodded and intertwined his fingers with Akashi's. The redhead's warmth surged through him from their fingertips and before Akashi sent the blue haired boy inside, he lightly planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "Goodnight."

During science class the following day, Kuroko was called down to the office. The blue haired boy saw Akashi's father standing there and he said, "Please understand Kuroko…My son is important. He is to take my place in my company. I cannot have him distracted with things like love. Break up with him. It's for the best. It'll be good for you to straighten up and for Seijuro as well. Can you do this for me? Well, if you don't, I can always just move Seijuro away and he will never see you again."

"You wouldn't do that." Kuroko muttered.

Akashi's father smiled, "Of course I would. I would do anything to save my company and my son."

The blue haired boy swallowed thickly, "I can't do this…you're hurting us."

"Oh please," Akashi's father laughed, "Your relationship is nothing. Seijuro is going to throw you away when he's done with you. Relationships like this won't last."

"You mean gay relationships?" Kuroko asked with his voice filled with anger.

"Yes. You can't get married and you'll always be shunned and looked down upon. You can't have children, you won't have a family. Do you really think Seijuro will be happy with that?"

Tears stung the blue haired boy's eyes and he looked at the ground as Akashi's father continued, "Break up with him within three days. If I don't heard back from you, then Seijuro's gone."

Kuroko stood still as Akashi's father walked away and when the blue haired boy went back to science class, he wiped away his tears and sat beside Akashi again.

The blue haired boy did his best to act normal.

"Where'd you go, Tetsuya?" The redhead asked with a smile, "You missed a boring lecture."

"Oh…uh…I went to the office and they just told me some stuff." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi immediately noticed something off about his boyfriend and he lightly held his hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

The blue haired boy tried to give a reassuring smile as he said, "I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired."

When Akashi walked the blue haired boy back home, Kuroko seemed distant and he stared up at the sky. The redhead held Kuroko's hand tightly, but the blue haired boy barely held on.

Akashi lightly planted a kiss on the blue haired boy's forehead and said, "Goodnight." Before leaving.

Kuroko stared at his ceiling for the whole night and thought hard about what to do. He knew that he shouldn't let Akashi's father control him, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Akashi. The blue haired boy whispered Akashi's name to himself and cried; he started to remember every moment they had together. Though they had only been dating for a year and a few months, there were too many memories that Kuroko didn't want to let go of. The blue haired boy wanted to hold on, but he knew that Akashi's father wasn't lying when he had said he would move Akashi away.

The next morning, Kuroko's eyes were swollen and red. They stung from crying and from the lack of sleep. When he got to school, Akashi was patiently waiting for him at the entrance. The redhead walked towards Kuroko and noticed the blue haired boy's swollen eyes. Akashi pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Tetsuya, you know I'm here for you right?"

"I know…" The blue haired boy said while holding onto Akashi tightly.

"So tell me what's wrong. Please…your eyes are red from crying." Akashi pleaded, worrying about the blue haired boy's health.

Kuroko took a deep breath and let go of the redhead. The blue haired boy stared at Akashi's face and said, "I want to break up."

The redhead seemed surprised with this and he asked, "What brought this up? Can I know the reason?"

Kuroko felt tears streaming down his face, "I just need…a break." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Akashi brushed away the blue haired boy's tears and said, "Tetsuya, I can't accept this break up if you're crying like this. It's almost as if you don't want to break up but you're doing it anyway."

"Please Akashi-kun…Let go of me and find someone better." Kuroko said before running off.

The redhead called out to Kuroko but the blue haired boy was gone. Akashi tried to talk to Kuroko for the whole day, but the blue haired boy avoided Akashi very well.

Kuroko ran home so that the redhead couldn't catch up to him. When he got home, his mother asked, "How was school?"

The blue haired boy ignored his mother and went straight up to his room. Kuroko locked his bedroom door and fell onto his bed. He refused to eat anything and just continued to cry until he fell asleep.

The next day, Kuroko told Akashi's father that they had broken up before he went to school.

The blue haired boy stayed away from Akashi but Kuroko found himself still staring at the redhead with love. Akashi tried to find out what had happened to the blue haired boy and didn't really pay attention to anyone or anything else.

Kuroko stayed with Aomine and Kise during lunch and cried instead of eating.

"Tetsu, you have to tell us why you're crying." The tanned boy said while gently rubbing Kuroko's back in an attempt to comfort him.

The blonde stared at the blue haired boy's lunch and quickly ate the egg rolls, "Kurokocchi, I got rid of the egg rolls for you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aomine asked.

"Akashicchi loves egg rolls, right? They just broke up; I figured the egg rolls were bothering Kurokocchi." Kise explained.

The tanned boy helped Kise eat the egg rolls and then asked, "Didn't **you** break up with him? Why are you crying?"

Kuroko sniffled and then told them everything. Aomine and Kise were completely baffled that Akashi's father had said that to the blue haired boy and had pretty much forced them to break up. The tanned boy was infuriated, "We should tell Akashi!"

"No! Please, no…I don't want him to be sent away." Kuroko wailed.

Kise sighed, "Okay, we won't say anything for now. But, you have to take care of yourself. Eat a bit."

The blue haired boy shook his head as his blonde friend tried to shove some rice into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, but I'm just not hungry." Kuroko said while standing up. When he walked through the halls, the blue haired boy wiped his eyes and went to class. Akashi stared at Kuroko with a concerned expression and then went to talk to Aomine and Kise to see if they knew anything.

When the blue haired boy got home, his mother tried to talk to him but Kuroko just locked himself in the bedroom again. He called in sick the next day at school and just tried to recover at home.

A few days passed and Akashi fell into a routine without Kuroko, though he still couldn't forget the blue haired boy. When the blue haired boy didn't show up at school for the past few days, Akashi became worried.

"Akashicchi, you're an idiot, aren't you?" Kise whispered to him in english class.

"Me? Why?" The redhead asked.

Aomine whispered from behind Akashi, "Tetsu is suffering by himself and you're going back into a normal routine without him."

"Am I not suffering as well?" Akashi asked, "He broke up with me."

"Think a little. When did he start acting weird?' The blonde asked.

"After he met…my parents."

"Doesn't the timing seem a bit more than a coincidence? You said your father would do anything to keep his heir. What if he…I don't know, maybe said something to Kurokocchi and made him break up with you? Just a though." Kise said.

The teacher couldn't take the blonde's whispered, so Kise was moved to another desk. Akashi thought hard about what his friend had said and then heard Aomine whisper, "It's been four days, Akashi. Four days since Tetsu stopped coming to school what do you think he's been doing these past four days? I went to visit him with Kise two days ago and he was crying in his room with the door locked. I'm sure he's still locked up in there; probably ran out of tears though."

After his friends told him that, Akashi couldn't sit still for the rest of the day. When he was standing, he was pacing back and forth and when he was sitting, he was biting his nails or shaking his leg. The redhead couldn't stop worrying about Kuroko and when the bell rang, he stormed out of the school and called his mother,

"Mom! I'm going to be at Tetsuya's house and I'm not going to be back until tomorrow after school."

"Ah, Sei-chan, what's going on?" His mother asked, but Akashi hung up and ran to Kuroko's house.

The redhead rang the doorbell and Kuroko's mother opened it. When she saw Akashi, she frowned slightly, "Akashi-kun…What are you doing here? What have you done to my baby? You promised you would keep him out of harm's way."

"Please let me see Tetsuya." The redhead begged.

"I don't think I can allow that. He's hurt badly and he won't stop thinking about you."

Akashi got down on his knees and bowed so that his forehead was touching the ground. The redhead said, "I didn't know what had happened. Tetsuya broke up with me and I didn't know why, but I figured out that my father had something to do with it and had forced Tetsuya to break up with me. I didn't know because Tetsuya never told me and I didn't see that he was suffering because of it. I came here to make things right and sort it out with him and tell him not to be afraid. I want to help him, so please, let me see him!"

Kuroko's mother sighed and then let the redhead into the house. As they walked upstairs to Kuroko's room, his mother said, "He hasn't left his room for four days. He eats when we're all sleeping and only eats comfort foods; so pasta and vanilla shakes. I only hear him cry or scream from nightmares. He opened the door for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, but that was two days ago and now he doesn't accept any visitors. The door is locked so no one can go in. I even had a doctor check him and they said his health was fine and that he would probably get over it, except I don't think that'll happen."

"House locks are simple. Tetsuya taught me this once. Do you have a large paperclip?" Akashi asked.

When Kuroko's mother came back with the paperclip, the redhead unfolded it from its original shape and shoved it into the lock.

"Locks inside houses don't have five pins like the stand lock, which would be your front door lock. This lock only has one pin and you just have to push a paperclip to the end and then twist the doorknob…" Akashi swung the door open and said, "Then the door will open."

Kuroko was hidden under his covers and when he heard the door open, the blue haired boy hissed, "Don't come in."

"Dear…Akashi-kun is here to see you." Kuroko's mother said.

The blue haired boy flinched and turned to see Akashi standing at his door, "He can come in. Close the door behind you."

Akashi stepped inside and closed the door.

The room was dark but clean despite the amount of days Kuroko was locked in it. The blue haired boy sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Kuroko reached for the redhead and asked, "Are you actually here right now? I'm not…hallucinating from drinking too many vanilla shakes?"

"I'm really here and I figured out what happened between you and my dad." Akashi said, "They know I'm here with you now."

"Why would you tell them that? Your father is going to send you away! You just threw away everything I did for you to stay here!" The blue haired boy yelled and threw pillows at Akashi.

The redhead moved closer and said, "It's alright. Don't be afraid. I'm fine, my father can't move me. My mother wouldn't allow that; she hates it when I'm far away. Don't let my father control you or me."

Kuroko felt tears stream down his face, even though he thought he didn't have any more tears to shed. Akashi opened his arms for Kuroko and soothed the blue haired boy, "It's okay, Tetsuya. You can be with me again, we don't have to hide anything. We aren't doing anything wrong. Come here…"

Kuroko moved out from under the covers and wrapped his arms around Akashi tightly. The redhead showered Kuroko with kisses and whispered 'I love you' over and over again to him. Kuroko balled his eyes out and said,

"I'm so sorry, Akashi-kun. I won't do that again. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for leaving you."

The redhead chuckled, "Learn to be a bit more selfish. You want to keep me, right? So hang on to me no matter what happen."

Kuroko nodded and tightened his grip on Akashi's shirt.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest if you're going to go to school tomorrow. I can't take notes for you forever."

Eventually, the blue haired boy fell asleep and Akashi stayed by his side to comfort him. Kuroko's mother entered the room after a while and the redhead whispered, "He's asleep."

The blue haired boy's mother smiled and felt relieved, then she said, "Your mother called and asked if you were here and she said that you can stay if you need to. I would feel a lot better if you would stay by his side tonight."

Akashi nodded and then made himself comfortable. The redhead buried his face in Kuroko's hair and inhaled the scent he had missed for four days.

The next day, Kuroko and Akashi walked to school together and wouldn't let go of each other's hands. The blue haired boy caught up on all his work and during lunch, he sat in Akashi's lap to try and stay as close as possible to the redhead.

Aomine watched as Akashi fed the blue haired boy and said, "You two couldn't stay away from each other for more than four days…"

"Four days is long enough." Kuroko muttered as he leaned back into Akashi's chest.

The blue haired boy went to Akashi's house after school and faced his father. The redhead nudged his boyfriend to speak up and Kuroko said,

"I came here to say that I'm not going to leave Akashi-kun because of your company. There's nothing wrong with an heir who is gay. There's nothing wrong with our relationship either. If Akashi-kun isn't happy because we can't have children then he's going to have to settle with a dog. You were wrong when you said we can't have a family. Akashi-kun and I are family; just being together makes us a family. Our relationship isn't nothing; each relationship in the world is precious and each relationship deserves a chance. Being shunned or looked down upon is fine with me because I'm happy with who I am and I'm happy with Akashi-kun. That should be what matters most."

The blue haired boy grabbed Akashi's hand, squeezed it tightly and continued, "I'm going to make this relationship last and I'll show you that we're going to make it. I'm going to marry Akashi-kun even if I have to steal him away from you. He's mine and if you keep trying to pull him away from me then I'll always find a way to bring him back."

Akashi's father sighed and said, "I admire your bravery, boy. I will let this slide; I'm too old to fight with a child."

When Akashi and Kuroko moved into the same apartment, they saw their tattoos for the first time and their memories were triggered. They went to get their tattoos after Akashi teased the blue haired boy,

"You've been crying a lot within the past few lifetimes." The redhead said with a playful smile.

Kuroko pouted, "I'll make you cry in the next one or the one after."

The blue haired boy and Akashi got married and lived happily. The redhead's father accepted their marriage and gave them his blessing. Kuroko and Akashi's father became good friends and they both spent a lot of time together.

After many years, Akashi passed away and then six years later, Kuroko passed away as well.


	19. Life 19: Inspire Me

"Hey Akashi, you've got a new partner." The tanned boy said.

Akashi looked up from his papers and asked, "Girl or boy?"

"Boy."

"Thank the lord. Girls tend to cry when I'm harsh on them. Daiki, send him in." The redhead said while cleaning up his desk.

A few seconds later, a blue haired boy walked into the room and smiled, "Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, I'm going to be your editor from now on. I look forward to working with you."

"I do too." Kuroko said as he sat down on a chair.

The redhead smiled and said, "Before we begin to work on your writing, I would like to know a bit more about you. Have you worked with other editors and how many books have you published?"

"You're my first editor. I self-published one book though."

"Which one?"

"The Magician and the Pirate." Kuroko said.

Akashi sat up straight with surprise, "You're the author who wrote that book?! You used a pen name…I always thought you were a girl. That book was a hit, the sales were through the roof. I read it myself and it was really good."

The blue haired boy blushed and mumbled, "Thank you. That means a lot from an actual editor."

So what idea do you have for me?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko chuckled nervously, "Actually…I'm not sure yet. My brain keeps connecting to my book."

"That's alright. I know sometimes it's hard to let go of one idea and you always end up going back to it. Take your time when it comes to finding an idea, but the moment you have one, call me." The redhead said and then gave Kuroko his business card.

The blue haired boy smiled shyly and said, "I don't really have a business card. But I'll just write down my cell phone number and university down on a piece of paper so you can find me. Except it might be difficult since I'm jumping around in classes."

"Tell me your classes then and when you have them. I'll pick you up if I have to." Akashi said while handing the blue haired boy a pen and paper.

Kuroko wrote neatly and before he left, he said, "Please make sure no one figures out my identity."

"Didn't you do a book signing?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko shook his head, "I got my fans to send their books to my friend and then my friend would send them to me. I signed them and sent them back to my friend who then sent them back to the fans."

"Sounds like a complicated procedure. Wouldn't your friend be harassed since your fans know that he or she knows your identity?" Akashi asked curiously.

The blue haired boy shook his head again, "My friend is a police officer. Nobody would harass him."

When Kuroko left, the redhead sat at his desk and muttered, "Smart…He's smart and he has connections."

A few days later, Kuroko was at the university when he had contacted the redhead and screamed through the phone, "I have an idea!"

"You don't have to scream, Tetsuya. I can call you Tetsuya, right?"

The blue haired boy blushed and said, "Yes, that's fine."

"So, turn around and tell me about that idea of yours." Akashi's voice rang from the other side, but it was also well heard without the phone.

The blue haired boy turned slowly and saw Akashi standing behind him. The editor was wearing a suit and he had a briefcase filled with manuscripts and blank paper.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose to make sure his glasses wouldn't fall off and ran towards the redhead. The blue haired boy dragged Akashi into the nearest café and said, "You shouldn't look so business-like. People might get curious. Wear a t-shirt and shorts or something."

"Nice glasses." The redhead stated, completely ignoring Kuroko's advice. The student pulled his glasses off and Akashi chuckled, "You should keep them on. They make you look cute."

Kuroko pouted a bit and then put his glasses down on the table. The redhead pulled out some paper and a pen, then said, "Tell me about your idea. You can draw stuff out to explain it, if you want." Akashi picked up the blue haired boy's glasses on the table and put them back on the blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy was surprised by the action but picked up the pen and drew messy sketches to try and show Akashi his train of thought.

"I'm not sure of a title, but I want to write a book about reincarnation."

"Sounds like a unique idea, it's not done that often. Do you have the basic plot for me?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko wrote and sketched some more and said, "I want the story to follow two high school boys. One has a strong sense of leadership and he's slightly intimidating, while the other is stubborn and has a strong sense of determination."

"Sounds like a love story. Those personalities usually mix well for love stories." The redhead stated.

Kuroko nodded, "They both like each other but they don't really realize it. When the do realize their love for each other, they date and whatever. People shun them and they try and get them to break up. Etcetera. The two boys make it through hard times and then one of them mentions reincarnation. I'm trying to figure out the rules, but the basic thing is that they live through 100 lifetimes together and they fall in love every lifetime, they get a tattoo on their backs when they remember their past lives. The tattoos form tally marks. Then, on the 100th life, I will crush the souls of the people…"

Kuroko trailed off when he saw the redhead making a face. Akashi asked, "Tally marks…Where did you get that idea?"

The blue haired boy brought his editor to his dorm room and pulled his shirt off. Akashi watched awkwardly, but when the writer turned around, Kuroko pointed at the marks on his back,

"I got the idea from the marks on my back and I also have dreams about another guy with the same marks on his back. However, I wouldn't know if I have a sexual attraction to him or not since the thought of having a relationship never crossed my mind, I just want to raise awareness for gay couple or individuals."

The redhead had a troubled expression. Kuroko pulled his shirt back on and asked, "What's wrong?"

Akashi shook his head, and replaced his troubled expression with a smile. "Nothing. Everything's fine. It's really strange that you have those marks on your back though. What kind of dreams do you have about those marks?"

The blue haired boy thought and blushed a bit, "I meet someone, but I don't see his face. We fall in love and then after a while, we both get another tattoo. We spend the rest of our lives together until death. However, every time I sleep. We're different. I meet the same person, but sometimes we're older or younger and sometimes we have different occupations."

Before Akashi left the dorm, he turned and locked eyes with the blue haired boy, "Tetsuya, if you were to find the person from your dreams that has the same tattoos as you, what would you do?"

"I don't know…I want to meet him though. Maybe he'll have answers for me. I feel like if I saw him, I would know right away or at least something would drag me towards him." Kuroko said.

When Akashi left, he felt as if something was pounding against his head. The redhead got home and fell onto his bed in exhaustion even though he hadn't done much during the day. The editor fell asleep with a raging headache and he couldn't shake it off.

When he woke up in the morning, Akashi felt perfectly fine, but at the same time, he felt like something was really wrong.

Near the end of the day, the redhead got a phone call from Kuroko to read the introduction and give advice on how to advance or what to fix. Akashi got in his car and went to the blue haired boy's university. As he got closer to Kuroko's dorm, he felt another headache. This time, it was worse and by the time the redhead got to Kuroko's door, he felt like he was going to collapse. Akashi knocked lightly on the blue haired boy's door; when Kuroko let the redhead in, Akashi fell into the blue haired boy's arms.

"Akashi-kun?! What's wrong? You're…heavy…" Kuroko said while helping the redhead to the bed.

Akashi felt hot and was sweating and panting, but he felt more comfortable when he was lying down. The redhead closed his eyes and tried to get his headache to pass. After a while, Akashi opened his eyes and saw the blue haired boy with a worried expression as he dabbed a wet cloth on the redhead's forehead to bring his fever down. Akashi suddenly felt overwhelmed by the blue haired boy's scent. Everything about Kuroko seemed familiar and the redhead felt attracted to his blue eyes. Akashi didn't know what was wrong, he normally didn't get sick and the redhead had never collapsed in his life.

"Are you alright, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked while checking his temperature.

The redhead closed his eyes and heard someone's voice ringing in his ears.

_Seijuro…Remember me._

"What?" Akashi mumbled. The blue haired boy seemed confused since he hadn't said anything, but he continued to take care of his editor.

The redhead opened his eyes again and groaned at the pain stinging his head.

_Tetsuya…Why do I have the urge to kiss you and hold you?_ Akashi thought to himself and then pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to get rid of the headache.

The redhead chuckled weakly and muttered, "What's wrong with me?"

Kuroko couldn't hear the redhead so he moved closer to try and catch what he was saying. Akashi's arm slid around the blue haired boy's neck and he gently cradled the back of Kuroko's head. Before the blue haired boy could say anything, Akashi pulled Kuroko in and kissed him.

The memories rushed back to Akashi and when they pulled away from the kiss, the redhead passed out.

Kuroko touched his lips absentmindedly and pulled a blanket over the redhead. The blue haired boy sat around shocked from the kiss and he couldn't register the fact that Akashi had kissed him. Kuroko continued to write his story before falling asleep beside his editor.

The next morning, the redhead woke up to see Kuroko beside him. Akashi stroked the blue haired boy's cheek and kept his arm wrapped around the writer's waist, then fell asleep after whispering, "Remember me soon, Tetsuya."

After a while, Kuroko's alarm clock rang and the blue haired boy jolted awake. He slammed his hand on the off button of his alarm clock and then curled up to try and go back to sleep. Kuroko curled into the redhead and then realized that his editor was still here. The blue haired boy shook Akashi and said,

"Akashi-kun…It's time to wake up. You're not even supposed to be in the dormitory."

The redhead groaned and mumbled, "More sleep, Tetsuya."

"No more sleep. Are you feeling alright now?" Kuroko asked as he tried to drag the redhead out of bed.

Akashi sat up and rubbed his eyes, "A lot better. I'm sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and kiss you."

The blue haired boy shrugged, "It's not the first time someone has pulled me into a kiss without any warning." Kuroko said bitterly.

Akashi got angry with this and he thought,

_Who dares touch my Tetsuya? I'll butcher him. Wait a minute… 'Pulled into a kiss without any warning'…Was he sexually harassed?!_

The redhead couldn't stop himself and he asked, "Tetsuya, were you sexually harassed?"

Kuroko flinched and turned away from his editor. The blue haired boy picked up his rough copy of the first chapter from his desk and handed it to Akashi. The editor didn't move, he asked again,

"Tetsuya….I have to know this stuff. Were you sexually harassed?"

Kuroko sat on his bed and gave a slight nod. The redhead sat down beside him and said, "I'm really sorry about that kiss. I wasn't thinking. If you want, I'll be here to listen."

The blue haired boy nodded and then spoke up, "It was a year ago when some of my friends ganged up on me and they…uh, touched me. Then a few months ago, my roommate attempted to have sex with me. I kicked him and ran away. Then I switched to a single room. I'm not going to run away from you though! You were sick and you had a fever. To be honest, when you kissed me, it didn't make me feel disgusted, so don't worry, I'm not going to avoid you or anything."

Akashi felt his anger bubbling and the blue haired boy was able to notice it. The redhead calmed down and then said, "I'm sorry to hear that. It's good to see that you're doing alright. I'll read this chapter and then get back to you. Keep writing. Do you want me to check in on you or do you want to call me?"

Kuroko smiled gently, "Can you check in on me every day?"

Akashi nodded and then headed back to get to work. The introduction of Kuroko's book was a conversation between two guys and they were talking about reincarnation. In the first chapter, they were normal high school students and they both had an interest in basketball. The redhead chuckled at how perfectly it copied how they had lived. Kuroko seemed to be on the verge of remembering everything, he just needed a little push. Akashi edited small mistakes where the sentences didn't flow well, but overall; everything was good.

The redhead checked on Kuroko every day and picked up a chapter every week or so. When it got to the hundredth chapter, Kuroko told his editor to read it in front of him, so Akashi read it carefully and slowly. He made corrections and then re-read it to cherish the story. When he finished reading it, tears poured from Akashi's eyes. The redhead look up at Kuroko, his eyes sparkling with small, salty droplets and said,

"It's really good. Pretty sad though…Can't you make them meet in the next life? Like, their love is so strong that they find each other in their 101st life?"

The blue haired boy shook his head, "You see, fate doesn't bind them together after their one hundredth life, so for them to meet in their one hundred and first life is like trying to meet every one on the planet and remembering them. One could be in Japan and the other could be in like Alaska and fate wouldn't bring them together. They would have to find each other without even knowing who they are."

Akashi agreed eventually and then they read over the whole book together.

"Have you thought of a title?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko nodded and said, "100 Years of Loving You."

Akashi smiled, "That's a nice title." He said.

For the next few months, Akashi and Kuroko re-read the book over and over again and made changes when they saw mistakes.

The redhead tried to think hard of a way to nudge Kuroko's memories, but he couldn't think of anything good.

When the book was published, the blue haired boy was excited to see his books on the shelves of stores. Kuroko graduated from university and became a full time author; though he still refused to let anyone know his identity. Akashi stayed as the blue haired boy's editor and helped Kuroko when he was stuck.

After a few months, the redhead sat with Kuroko in his room and said, "You remember how you said if you saw the person with the same marks as you on his back, you would instantly know or feel some sort of attraction?"

The blue haired boy nodded and Akashi continued, "You remember how I made a weird face at that and seemed confused?"

Kuroko nodded and asked, "Where are you going with this?"

The redhead took a deep breath and said, "I have those marks."

Kuroko seemed surprised and his hands trembled from fear or excitement, "Can I…see them?"

Akashi nodded and he let the blue haired boy pull off the redhead's shirt. Kuroko ran his fingers over the marks and counted them, "We both have eighteen."

The redhead nodded and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was kind of scared of doing so."

Kuroko shook his head, "It's fine. Akashi-kun, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You know how in my book, the couple regained their memories through a romantic interaction…can you, um, kiss me?" Kuroko asked, his face bright red from embarrassment, "You don't have to! I'm just wondering if I have any memories, afterall; I do get dreams about different lives.

Akashi nodded and then faced the blue haired boy. Kuroko stared into his editor's red eyes and then gently closed his eyes. The redhead tilted Kuroko's chin upwards and then their lips sealed together. The blue haired boy flinched a bit at the touch, but he melted into the kiss and couldn't decide what to do, so he stayed still and let the redhead lead him. Akashi deepened the kiss and gently pushed the blue haired boy down on the bed. Kuroko seemed hesitant, but he accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Kuroko's memories were triggered slightly and he frowned at the stinging pain in his head. The blue haired boy felt as if he were drugged because he found himself wanting more of Akashi and only Akashi.

Kuroko moved in sync with the redhead and both of them started to pull off each other's clothes. Akashi was able to feel the difference in the blue haired boy's movements and pushed a bit harder to help Kuroko regain his memories.

"I love you, Tetsuya." He murmured into the blue haired boy's ear.

Akashi's voice seemed to resonate within Kuroko and his memories returned. The blue haired boy gasped and suddenly became desperate for Akashi.

"Seijuro…" He whispered.

The redhead smiled against Kuroko's lips and pulled him closer. When they pulled away, the blue haired boy was smiling.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko said.

"'Bout time you remembered." Akashi said before pecking the blue haired boy's nose.

They continued to work together as a writer and editor. Akashi and Kuroko both got another tattoo and they released new books. The blue haired boy let people know his identity and he became a famous author.

Akashi was lying down beside the blue haired boy and he asked, "Do you think our hundred lives will end like your book?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Hopefully not…I made you cry though. I told you I was going to make you cry. Though I do wish to make you cry even more than that. Perhaps, another time."

The redhead laughed and lightly kissed Kuroko on the forehead. Akashi took the book in the blue haired boy's hands and shut it, "It's time to sleep, Tetsuya."

"Not yet." The blue haired boy whined. Akashi grinned at the whine, knowing that that meant that Kuroko wanted something.

"What do you need?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Akashi's neck, "Give me a nickname or a pet name. You always just call me Tetsuya and it sounds so formal."

The redhead thought and then said, "I'm not sure of what to call you. Daiki called you Tetsu, so I don't want to use that. A pet name…hm, I'll think about one. But for now, you have to sleep."

"Okay fine." Kuroko said before falling asleep.

As the years passed, Akashi thought of different pet names that they could call each other. Kuroko never accepted "baby", "dear" or "honey", since they were common. The blue haired boy wanted something different and cute.

Akashi watched the blue haired boy sleep and when Kuroko woke up, the redhead kissed him and said, "Good morning, ducky."

"Ducky?" The blue haired boy mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Good pet name, right? Ducklings are cute."

Kuroko nodded, "I like it. You'll be my ducky too."

The redhead blushed and smiled at how adorable Kuroko looked when he just woke up.

After many years, Akashi passed away and during that same year, Kuroko passed away as well.

**Author's Note:**

**I like the pet name 'ducky'.**

**Ducks are nice.**

**Hope you liked this one.**

**See you later XD**


	20. Life 20: I Loathe You

Akashi's mother and Kuroko's mother met when they were in university and they became best friends. They both had their wedding during the same year and they both had their children on the same year. Akashi and Kuroko were childhood friends and they were always together. The only problem was that they absolutely despised each other.

The redhead started off nice to the other, but Kuroko liked to do things himself and didn't like it when Akashi insisted on helping him or giving him things. As they grew up, Akashi and Kuroko hated each other. They sat together for their mothers, but they hated talking to each other or playing with each other. Akashi found the blue haired boy annoyingly shy and said that Kuroko never opened up. The blue haired boy complained that Akashi was too forward and that he hated it when the redhead pushed him to do something.

Their mothers just giggled at this and said that they were being children. When Akashi and Kuroko started school they competed over everything. They were both equally good at sports and academics, but they insisted on competing over and over again. Their mothers thought it was good that they were competing against each other because it built their character.

When they turned eight, Kuroko and Akashi started talking behind each other's backs.

"He's always getting on my nerves." Akashi said.

"He's so obnoxious." Kuroko said.

Both of them got the same answer from their friends. They all giggled and chanted, "You're in love with him~!"

The redhead scoffed and crossed his arms, "In love with that thing? Never!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and said, "If I loved him, I wouldn't have just called him obnoxious."

Nonetheless, their friends continued to believe that they were secretly in love with each other. When Kuroko and Akashi turned ten years old, they started wrestling each other whenever they got in a fight.

They rolled on the ground and tried to scratch and bite at each other. The principal had to suspend both of them and they spent that day cleaning the classroom together.

Akashi wiped down the chalkboard while Kuroko put away the books. They both refused to talk to each other and just silently did their work. It was evident that they were never going to become best friends.

When they both got to high school, they became more mature. They still hated each other with a passion, but they were quiet about it.

Kuroko walked down the halls with his best friend, Kagami and he said, "Akashi-kun is going to track and field today."

His best friend flicked the blue haired boy and said, "Don't wish for anything bad. It's not good to do that."

"I wasn't going to!" Kuroko exclaimed, "I hope he does well."

"I thought you two hated each other." Kagami said.

The blue haired boy nodded, "We do. But, we're in our graduating year and I just wish for him to surpass me now. I want him to leave me behind so I don't have to continuously be tied down to him."

Kagami smiled and pat his best friend's head, "You've really grown, Kuroko. In your first year, all you talked about was how you were going to destroy Akashi."

The blue haired boy smiled and joked around with his friend. They passed Akashi in the halls and the redhead's eyes seemed to follow Kuroko. Kagami was the only one who noticed this as they walked by each other and the taller redhead knew that Akashi was probably trying to get Kuroko's attention.

The blue haired boy didn't even look at his childhood enemy, he continued to talk to Kagami and Akashi glared at the taller redhead who was snatching away Kuroko's interest.

When Akashi left for track and field, he didn't do well. The redhead didn't feel like competing without Kuroko, so he slowed down on his running and didn't use all his strength for anything else. When he got back to the school, the fact that Akashi didn't do well spread fast and at the end of the day, the redhead saw Kuroko standing at the entrance with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Tetsuya…What do you want?" Akashi asked.

"You didn't try because I wasn't there." The blue haired boy stated.

Akashi shrugged, "Where did you hear that?"

Kuroko uncrossed his arms and approached the redhead, "It's written all over your face. Now, why didn't you try?"

"Who are you? My mother? Why would it matter to you if I tried of not? I was just having a bad day."

"Bullshit!" Kuroko yelled and then he threw his bag at the redhead.

Akashi easily caught it, knowing that the blue haired boy wouldn't actually hurt him. The redhead yelled back, "It's none of your business! Whether it was because of you or not, it doesn't matter to you!"

"It does matter to me. If you stop trying because I'm not there then you can't move forward and I can't either. We'll be tied together in everything if you don't start doing things without me competing against you." Kuroko said before walking away.

The redhead stood still with Kuroko's bag in his hands. He thought about what the blue haired boy had said and then hated Kuroko even more because he was right. Akashi walked home a few meters behind the blue haired boy and then gave him his bag back. Kuroko slammed the door in the redhead's face and went upstairs. Akashi went home as well and then sent a text to the blue haired boy.

**Akashi: I'll try next time and I'll surpass you.  
Kuroko: Okay.  
Akashi: Goodnight, Tetsuya.  
Kuroko: 'Night Akashi-kun. I hate you.  
Akashi: I hate you too.**

The next day, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara started to create a plan to make Kuroko and Akashi get along. Since they were all friends, sometimes it was annoying to listen to both of them rant about each other. Kagami's birthday was coming up, so all of them were invited to his party; including a few girls. At the party, Akashi and Kuroko amazed everyone with their acting skills. The two of them were able to act friendly with each other and they didn't get into any fights. Kise was the one who initiated the plan; the blonde brought out a bottle and cheerfully said,

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Aomine played along, "Yeah, sure. You have to kiss whoever it lands on, on the lips, no exceptions."

They all sat in a circle and spun the bottle. It was a pretty pointless thing to do, but it passed time. Momoi prayed for the bottle to land on Kuroko, but it landed on Aomine instead. The pink haired girl pouted and lightly pecked her childhood friend on the lips. Kise was pouting beside Aomine and he said,

"That's not fair! Aominecchi and I are dating, it makes me jealous."

The tanned boy laughed and then kissed Kise, "Calm down. You're always mine."

When Kise spun the bottle, it landed on Kuroko. Aomine and Momoi were pouting as they all watched the blonde claim Kuroko's lips. The blue haired boy seemed surprised by the kiss and when Kise pulled away, Kuroko said,

"That was my first kiss, Kise-kun…"

The whole group was surprised by that and Momoi became really jealous of Kise. The blonde bowed down and begged for forgiveness,

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi if you were saving your first kiss for someone."

"I don't mind. I never thought about kissing anyone." Kuroko said.

In the corner of Kagami's eyes, he was able to see that Akashi seemed angry. Kagami smiled and praised himself because his plan was working.

Kuroko spun the bottle and watched it carefully as it spun in unbalanced circles. Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara knew that Kagami had somehow magically rigged it so that when Kuroko spun the bottle, it would stop on Akashi.

When the bottle stopped in front of the redhead, Kuroko's eyes locked with those crimson ones. Both of them didn't like it; it was obvious to everyone. Kuroko sighed and then stood up to move closer to Akashi.

The redhead was too stunned to move. Kuroko sat down beside his childhood enemy and then said, "It's just a game. It doesn't mean anything."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that it doesn't mean anything." Akashi muttered.

"I'll forget this by tomorrow." Kuroko mumbled back and then he took a deep breath.

The redhead smirked and said, "I'll make sure you don't forget it."

Akashi leaned forward to meet the blue haired boy's lips. The redhead pushed his pent up sexual frustrations into the kiss. Kuroko let out a muffled sound and the rest of the group cheered and watched; they were all amazed that Akashi had actually moved in to kiss the blue haired boy.

Akashi's red eyes bore into Kuroko's blue eyes and then finally, the blue haired boy closed his eyes. The redhead lightly bit Kuroko's lower lip and when the blue haired boy opened his mouth from the pain, Akashi let his tongue slide inside Kuroko's mouth.

Kagami, Kise, Midorima and Momoi blushed while watching them. Aomine cheered, clapped and yelled,

"Yeah! French kiss the hell out of Tetsu!"

Mursakibara didn't really react in any way, but he did mutter, "Kuro-chin needs air."

The blue haired boy struggled against Akashi and their tongues fought in a heated battle for dominance. Kuroko gripped the redhead's shirt and Akashi pushed the blue haired boy down to the ground. The blue haired boy was easily dominated and he found himself nestled in Akashi's arms with no escape. Kuroko gasped as the redhead pulled away and he felt Akashi mutter against his lips,

"Try to forget that, Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy stared up at the ceiling and tried to catch his breath. Kagami laughed nervously and said, "Let's…do something else."

"I think Tetsu's been traumatized." Aomine said with a grin.

After the party, Akashi and Kuroko were supposed to have dinner together, so the redhead and his childhood enemy sat awkwardly in Kuroko's room. The blue haired boy was fuming from the kiss; he felt embarrassed beyond return and Kuroko blamed Akashi more than anyone.

The redhead was laughing slightly and then he teased Kuroko, "Take all the time you want. You won't be able to forget that kiss. I can tell you're angry…and besides, if somehow you do forget that kiss, I'll plant a fresh memory in your mind."

Kuroko glared at the redhead, "You wanna play games with me? I'll play games with you too." The blue haired boy said before pouncing on Akashi.

The redhead fell back on the ground with a light thud and held Kuroko above him so that the blue haired boy didn't fall over. Kuroko shyly planted a kiss on Akashi's lips and then said, "There…Now I've taken a kiss from you."

The blue haired boy's face was flushed red as he watched Akashi's amused expression.

"Tetsuya, you're still really shy. Very annoyingly shy. Kiss me like you mean it; no shyness." Akashi said with a grin, "If you can do that then you've really taken something from me."

Kuroko's face couldn't get any more red, but he accepted Akashi's challenge and leaned down to kiss the redhead. When their lips met again, Kuroko was still hesitant and unsure of what to do. Akashi let out a slight growl to push the blue haired boy further, but it ended up scaring Kuroko. The blue haired boy pulled away a bit and then Akashi spoke again,

"I told you to kiss me like you mean it."

Kuroko felt as if he was losing to the redhead, so he leaned down to kiss Akashi one more time. The redhead became impatient and he groaned when the blue haired boy continued to shyly kiss him.

The blue haired boy became more confident and he started to get used to the feeling of kissing someone. Akashi guided their lips and Kuroko started to copy the redhead's movements. When the blue haired boy got the hang of it, he intertwined their tongues together. Akashi was surprised for the first time that day and he let the blue haired boy dominate for a while. When the redhead wanted more, he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer. The blue haired boy felt Akashi sit up so that Kuroko was sitting on the redhead's lap. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him harder.

_Why am I doing this? _Akashi thought to himself, _Why am I so addicted to Tetsuya?_

The blue haired boy thought the same way as they continued to kiss. Both teenagers were aware of their parents sitting downstairs, but Akashi didn't hesitate to lift the blue haired boy and push him up against the wall. Kuroko wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and tugged at his hair. The redhead had never felt this good in his life; kissing Kuroko was like defiling a pure, innocent maiden. Akashi bit at every part of skin he saw and then said,

"Tetsuya, I hate you so much. You do this to me. You make me feel like this."

The blue haired boy gasped and held onto Akashi tightly, "That goes the same for me. You drive me insane."

Both of them did their best to hurt each other and pleasure each other at the same time. Akashi swung Kuroko and around and dropped him onto the bed. The blue haired boy arched his back into Akashi as they continued. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

Akashi quickly lay down on the blue haired boy's bed and pretended to be asleep, while Kuroko sat up with a book and leaned against the wall. Akashi's mother walked in and said,

"Seijuro, it's time to go home. Oh…is he asleep?"

The blue haired boy nodded and smiled, "I don't think he's waking up any time soon."

Akashi's mother smiled as well and said, "Then, if it's alright with you, can he stay? It shouldn't be a problem since we live just down the street. If he becomes a pain, you can just kick him out."

The blue haired boy nodded and waited until the redhead's parents left. When they were gone, Kuroko relaxed and glanced at himself in the mirror; Akashi had marked him all over his neck, but the marks were well hidden under the collar of his shirt. The blue haired boy sighed and then felt strong arms pull him down. Akashi moved on top of his childhood enemy and kissed him gently.

"Why so nice all of the sudden?" Kuroko asked.

"Do you prefer me being rough?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "I like this better."

Akashi smiled, "Well then, let's love for tonight and go back to hating each other in the morning." He suggested.

Kuroko nodded in agreement and seductively pulled the redhead closer. The two of them waited until Kuroko's parents were sleeping and then they did their best to be quiet.

Akashi's touches were light and soft, making Kuroko's reactions more passionate and filled with need. The redhead loved that he was able to make Kuroko react this way and he became even gentler when it came to handling the blue haired boy since it was Kuroko's first time to ever have any sort of romantic and sexual interaction.

When the blue haired boy woke up the next day, he thanked god that his parents never barged into his room because Akashi and Kuroko were still cuddling in each other's arms with nothing to cover their bare bodies except for a thin blanket. The redhead was already awake and he was staring at Kuroko.

"Uh…good morning?" The blue haired boy said in a hoarse voice, feeling awkward under Akashi's gaze.

The redhead kept staring at Kuroko and then said, "Tetsuya…I don't think I can go back to hating you again."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi sat up and pulled his clothes on, then he said, "Last night, we said we would love for that night and then hate each other in the morning. It's morning and I don't think I can hate you."

The blue haired boy blinked once and then said, "We…have to go to school."

Akashi sighed and let his childhood enemy have his privacy. They walked to school together and both of them were silent. They didn't argue or even talk, they just walked.

When they got to school, Kagami interrogated the blue haired boy and asked about what happened last night. Kuroko had a slight limp when he was walking, which made Akashi smile and the redhead was happy to know that he had affected Kuroko in some way. Kagami noticed the limp and listened to the blue haired boy,

"Akashi-kun and I did it yesterday. Kagami-kun, I didn't even know it was possible for two guys to…you know."

"Have sex?"

"Shh! Don't say that with such a calm face!" Kuroko exclaimed, "But yes; that word. What's worse is that I enjoyed every second of it. Even if he was trying to hurt me by biting me, I felt nothing but pleasure. Something is definitely wrong with me. Then, in the morning, he said that he couldn't bring himself to hate me again. I was so shocked that I changed the subject and ignored him. Kagami-kun, what do I do?"

"Well first, I don't need to know what he did to you. As for what to do; just think about it. Do you love him?" Kagami asked.

The blue haired boy tilted his head to the side, "I wouldn't know. What the hell is love supposed to feel like?"

The taller of the two sighed and did his best to explain, "Does your heart race when you see him? Or do you act abnormal when you're around him? Does anything feel weird when you're with him?"

"My heart doesn't really race…I get shy around him even though I'm used to him, if that counts as abnormal. I feel like….my thoughts are scrambled when I'm with him because I can't tell what he'll do." Kuroko admitted.

Kagami smiled, "Then work with those feelings and figure out if they're feelings of love or hate."

As Kagami left, Kuroko limped to class and thought hard about how he felt. Akashi kept an eye on his childhood enemy for the whole day and he stayed after school, knowing that Kuroko had volleyball practice.

The blue haired boy was sore all over and he didn't do well at volleyball practice. When the practice was over, Kuroko decided to hop into the shower and relax a bit. Kuroko rested his forehead against the cool tiles and took a deep breath. He knew that all his teammates were gone, so he dried off and changed into comfortable clothing then sat on the ground. The blue haired boy pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on his arms. Kuroko didn't know how much time had passed, but he figured he had fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, his head was resting in Akashi's lap.

The blue haired boy tried to get up, but Akashi stopped him and said, "I'm sorry. You're really tired, right? You can sleep if you want, I have the keys to the gym."

Kuroko relaxed and closed his eyes, "Thank you." He mumbled before falling asleep again.

Akashi leaned down and lightly kissed the blue haired boy on the lips.

Kuroko opened his eyes and stared into the eyes that resembled two pools of blood. The redhead scratched his head and said, "Sorry…I just really wanted to do that."

Kuroko closed his eyes and both of them were silent. After a few minutes, the blue haired boy mumbled, "I'm giving you permission to do it again."

Akashi grinned and then leaned down to kiss Kuroko. This time, the blue haired boy kissed back and he opened his eyes and said, "About this morning…I don't think I can hate you anymore."

Akashi's eyes lit up with joy and he asked, "So…friends?"

"I don't think I can stand being just friends either." Kuroko said immediately.

The redhead brushed the blue hair covering Kuroko's eyes and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend then?"

Kuroko made a face and said, "Sure. I still hate you though."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me. I hate you too."

The blue haired boy sat up and grinned, "Is hate going to be our new word for love?"

Akashi pulled the blue haired boy closer and kissed him, "Yes."

Their memories came back the blue haired boy smiled slightly, "Ducky…Let's go home."

They both walked home hand in hand and felt happy, "I can't believe we hated each other." Kuroko said.

"Whatever brings us together." The redhead said while wrapping his arm around Kuroko's waist.

The next day, Akashi broke the news to everyone that they were dating and Kuroko was left to be embarrassed. The two of them went to get their tattoo after school and then they told their parents that they were dating.

Akashi and Kuroko had nothing to be afraid of; they had a bank account with over a million dollars and they had each other. Their parents were surprised, but they didn't mind.

After they graduated high school, they went to university together as well. Kuroko and Akashi believed it was important to continue their education even if they had the education of nineteen lifetimes.

Kuroko lightly kissed the redhead on the lips when he came back from work and said, "Let's celebrate."

"What are we celebrating for, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked while leading the blue haired boy to the living room.

"We're one fifth through our lifetimes together." Kuroko said.

They drank and sang songs until midnight and cried until the sun rose to tell them it was a new day.

Akashi comforted the blue haired boy and said, "Enjoy the next 80 lifetimes. Don't get sad over thinking about what will happen after our 100 lifetimes together. Enjoy now, Tetsuya."

"I know, but it's just sad. Twenty lifetimes went by too fast." Kuroko said as he cried.

Akashi tried to stay strong for the blue haired boy, but he couldn't help but feel sad as well. The redhead took Kuroko out to a fancy dinner to try and cheer him up and Akashi promised to give the world to him.

After many years, Kuroko passed away. Akashi waited for his time, but it seemed to take forever. A year later, Akashi passed away due to a car accident.

**Author's Note:**

**I was actually a grain of sand away from writing hate sex…**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. ^ ^**

**See you in the next one!**


	21. Life 21: I Want Your Bite

The world was a dangerous place. It was always dangerous to begin with due to the animal kingdom and the thousands of parasites and diseases, but now there were beasts.

They weren't just any beasts; they were blood sucking, immortal and powerful vampires. They fed on humans, terrorizing them to the point where the humans wouldn't leave their homes when the sun set. All windows and door were supposed to be locked and barred so that a vampire wouldn't entire the house.

Any signs of vampires were to be reported to the vampire hunting squads. Any interactions with a vampire meant death, for being bitten with their venom would make you turn into one. Being turned was a painful process and only a few humans survived through it; very few were turned in the first place since most of the time, humans were just prey. Though vampires were immortal; they could still be killed with firearms and they could be killed by each other, they were just immune to sicknesses.

The offspring of a human and a vampire was rare and most were either stillborn or they would be killed by the hunting squads. The half breeds were known as the most dangerous to humans; they looked exactly like a human, they had no fangs, no wings and no specific marks like a vampire. The evidence only showed in their blood, so if a half breed never gets his or her blood drawn by a human, they would be able to act and live with the humans and no one would know the difference. The only thing they had was the need for blood from time to time. Without fangs, half breeds had a hard time feeding and they would drink the blood of animals instead of humans. Some half breeds were born with unusual abilities, but those were hard to come across. Half breeds still had a sense that they belonged in the human world, so killing a human was like killing one of their own. They also got along with pure bloods, however they never fit in because of their human appearance. Vampires, humans and half breeds all have the same emotions, so if vampires and humans tried hard enough they would be able to live together, but the two diverse species refused to communicate.

Kuroko's father was a vampire and his mother was a human. The blue haired boy's father had disappeared when Kuroko was born and Kuroko's mother was killed for giving birth to a half breed. The blue haired boy was given up to some scientists and the baby half breed became the human's first test subject. Kuroko's wounds healed within minutes, so it was always difficult to operate on the boy. The blue haired boy cried and wailed for his mother as the scientists cut him open, but no one came for him.

Eventually, the scientists decided to wait until Kuroko matured so that they could figure out more about his body. The blue haired boy was locked up in his room until he turned eighteen.

Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise were the scientists that took care of Kuroko. They taught him how to read, write, and speak. They fed him, played with him and treated him like any other human being. Kuroko warmed up to them and started calling Momoi 'mother' and Midorima 'father'. Murasakibara and Kise were called 'brother' since they normally played with the blue haired boy. Kuroko would often cry and hold onto Kise because he felt lonely by himself. There was no one else for the blue haired boy except for the four scientists who took care of him.

A few years later, when Kuroko was six years old, the vampire hunting squads caught a pure blood and gave him to the scientists. The vampire was thrown into the same room as the blue haired boy. Kuroko fled to the corner of the room and whimpered since he was completely blind to the outside world and was scared of everything.

Vampires and humans were the same to Kuroko; they were cruel, selfish and evil beings. The vampire was young, probably a bit younger than Kuroko; he had red hair and small, black feathered wings. He hissed at the blue haired boy, baring his fangs and then hid under his wings. Midorima, Kise and Mursakibara watched from the other side of the window in an examining room to see how the pure blood would react to a half breed.

After a while, the red haired vampire retracted his fangs and wings so that he looked less intimidating. Crimson eyes stared at Kuroko and followed him. The vampire grinned and said,

"You're a half breed, right? I've never seen one before. What's your name? I'm Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko couldn't find his voice, but he eventually spoke up, "K-ku…Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Cute name. Well Kuroko, how were you captured and what's your purpose to these humans?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy relaxed when he saw that the vampire wasn't dangerous. Kuroko wore a sad expression and he said, "I'm their first and only half breed test subject. I am to be torn open and tested on when I've matured at the age of eighteen."

"Dang, you're still a kid and they tell you this stuff?" Akashi exclaimed. He sat cross-legged with an innocent look on his face as he looked at Kuroko from head to toe.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "No one told me about it."

"Then…how? Oh! Are you one of **those **half breeds?! The ones with special abilities? Lucky you! The humans don't know, do they?" Akashi's face lit up with excitement and he shuffled closer to Kuroko, "Use your power. Tell me what I'm thinking." The redhead whispered so that the microphones inside the room wouldn't catch his voice.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise were curious as to what the vampire had whispered, but they just watched them carefully.

Kuroko nodded and closed his eyes, the inner thoughts of everyone in the building and outside the building rang in his head. It was loud and horrifying to head, but then he head a clear, "I love you".

The blue haired boy opened his eyes and saw Akashi smiling at him.

"I love you." The half breed said.

"Wow! You really do have it. Does it hurt when you use it? It looked like you were in pain." Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded and then asked, "Do you really mean that you love me?"

"Of course." The redhead said, "I mean everything that I say."

The vampire and the half breed got along really well for a year, until the scientists decided to cut off their food supply. Kuroko was fine with living on just water for a few weeks, but Akashi showed signs of restlessness. He was fidgeting and pacing back and forth; his wings swayed impatiently.

After another week, Akashi got sick and curled under his wings to hide. The blue haired boy tried to approach his friend and asked, "Akashi-kun…Are you alright?"

Before Kuroko was able to touch the vampire, Akashi bared his fangs at his friend and hissed, "Stay away!"

The blue haired boy felt stunned by the sudden outburst and had never seen Akashi this violent and out of control since they had first met. Kuroko thought for a moment, then realized what was wrong.

"Akashi-kun…Are you hungry?" He asked.

The redhead curled in no himself and said, "Well, they did cut off our food supply. Of course I'm hungry."

"No, I mean, do you need blood?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi flinched and grumbled in frustration, "I don't need blood."

"You need blood." The half breed stated, "I can tell. The aura around you is like you want to hunt."

"They want me to turn on you. They want to see if I'll suck your blood." Akashi growled, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroko sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt down, "Don't suffer because of them. Take my blood and get out of here. Live, Akashi-kun. You have to live."

The redhead looked up to see Kuroko's pale skin; Akashi swallowed thickly and then asked, "Are you sure?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Do it. Will it hurt?"

"No. I'll make sure it doesn't." Akashi said while moving closer to the half breed.

Kuroko closed his eyes and felt the redhead's warm tongue licking down his neck. Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise were baffled as they watched the vampire dig his fangs into Kuroko's neck.

The blue haired boy gasped as he felt Akashi's warm fangs dig deeper into him. The redhead sucked slowly to make sure he didn't hurt the half breed. Kuroko tilted his head to the side so that Akashi could feed properly. The taste of Kuroko's blood tingled the redhead's taste buds, but he kept control and continued to suck gently. Akashi pressed forward so that the blue haired boy fell onto his back. The redhead moved on top of Kuroko and continued to feed.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise quickly ran into the room and they all panicked to pull Akashi off of the blue haired boy. The vampire held onto the half breed tightly and pulled his fangs out. Akashi licked at the two circular punctures and then looked up at Kuroko. The bleu haired boy had his eyes half closed and he felt tired from the loss of blood.

"Kuroko, are you alright? Kuroko?!" Akashi exclaimed as he fought against the three scientists who were still trying to pull him off.

The blue haired boy mumbled, "Escape. Now."

Akashi heard the desperation in Kuroko's voice, so he nodded and then kissed the blue haired boy before throwing Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise off of him. The redhead ran out of the lab and killed several people on the way. Kuroko fainted and hoped that Akashi would make it out alive.

When Kuroko woke up, he had a bandage around his neck since wounds from vampires took more time to heal. The blue haired boy looked around and saw that Akashi wasn't around. Kuroko was happy that his friend had managed to escape, but at the same time he was sad because his friend was gone. Midorima stood by his side and he asked,

"Kuroko, why did you do that?"

"He was suffering."

"He's a vampire. He was a key to our studies."

"He's my friend! Don't you understand that?!" The blue haired boy screamed, "If you took Kise-kun and threw him into a lab, would you let them cut him open?!"

Tears streamed own Kuroko's face as he screamed, "If you chained up Murasakibara-kun and cut off his food supply, would you just stand back and watch because he's a key to your studies?"

Momoi ran into the room and hugged the crying seven year old in an attempt to comfort him. The pink haired girl stroked his hair and whispered, "It's okay."

Kuroko pushed her away and yelled, "It's not okay! You humans don't know anything; you're hurting me! It hurts so much; I want to be with other people, I want to see the sky instead of being prepared to be cut open. I was to breathe fresh air…It's not okay because even if you know you're trapping me and killing me, you'll still continue to do it, for **science**. I hate all of you!"

The scientists backed away from Kuroko, fearing that he would become violent and they locked him in his room in complete darkness for a few days. The blue haired boy cried and banged on the window, causing it to crack slightly.

Kise walked into the room and talked with the blue haired boy.

"Kurokocchi, I get how you feel and I honestly don't want to hurt you. Look over here." The blonde said while pulling his collar down. There were two circular wounds on Kise's neck that were freshly made.

"Kise-kun…when did you get bitten? Are you going to turn? You smell like a vampire." Kuroko said.

The blonde chuckled and sat next to the blue haired boy, "Actually, he only feeds from me; or it's more like I feed him, so I'm not going to turn."

"You're…his mate." Kuroko stated.

Kise nodded and said, "Nobody knows and I don't plan on telling anyone. I'm not going to betray you, Kurokocchi…I haven't betrayed my mate yet and I don't plan on betraying any of your kind. I'll tell you what they plan to do with you and give you a heads up, alright?"

"Okay. Can you tell me his name?" The blue haired boy asked.

The blonde stood up to leave Kuroko's room and he mumbled, "Aomine Daiki."

As Kuroko grew up, the two fang marks on his neck never faded away completely like all his other wounds, but they were small white scars. The feeling of Akashi's lips on his own never faded away either; Kuroko couldn't forget the vampire who had been his first friend and he wished to see the redhead again.

The half breed stopped being friendly to the scientists, except for Kise. The blonde was the only scientist in the lab who was able to approach Kuroko without being growled and hissed at. Kise ate lunch with the blue haired boy to make sure Kuroko didn't feel lonely.

"Kise-kun, tell me about the outside world." The blue haired boy said.

"Hm," The blonde thought, "Aominecchi says that the vampires split into clans just recently. Each vampire was to pick or create a clan to live in and if they betrayed that clan, it would mean death. Some clans are going into war with each other, I'm not sure why though. Aominecchi says that he joined a clan called 'Teiko'. Guess who the leader of the clan is?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Aomine-kun?"

Kise shook his head and smiled, "Akashicchi. He's the youngest vampire to ever become a leader."

The blue haired boy sat up and his eyes lit up with happiness, "Akashi-kun is the leader of a clan? Amazing!"

The blonde smiled and when they were done with lunch, he left to take care of other business. Kuroko stared at the ceiling and imagine how Akashi was doing.

_He probably forgot about me. I wonder how he looks now. Let's see…I'm sixteen, so he should be fifteen or sixteen, I never actually got his birthday…_

Kuroko's test days got closer and closer; the blue haired boy was scared but he knew that there was no way for him to escape. Kuroko's room was on the third floor of the science lab and the blue haired boy had no wings or a map to get out of the lab.

Finally, Kuroko turned eighteen years old. The scientists gave him a check up to make sure he was fully developed and then tried to figure out which test to perform first. Kuroko sat in his room with no emotion as the doctors drew his blood. The blue haired boy knew that he could easily snap the necks of the doctors, but they had more than enough guns to take him down.

Akashi's clan was quiet but all the vampires were strong. There were many half breeds and pure bloods mixed together and all of them got along well. Aomine was Akashi's closest friend and when the redhead found out Aomine had a human mate, the redhead had to know everything about him.

"Kise Ryouta. He's a scientist in the city." Aomine informed his leader.

"Kise Ryouta…" Akashi mumbled.

The name was familiar, but the redhead couldn't recognize it; the only name that Akashi knew was Kuroko Tetsuya and the redhead had forgotten about the scientists.

"Daiki, ask your mate what they are doing in their lab." Akashi ordered.

"Actually…Kise told me to tell you that Kuroko's operating day is on Thursday."

"What day is it?" The redhead asked.

The tanned boy thought for a minute and then mumbled with fear, "Thursday…."

"Shit Daiki! Why didn't you tell me this before?! Get all the troops; we're attacking the humans!" Akashi yelled as he got ready for battle.

"I didn't think the name 'Kuroko' would be important!" Aomine yelled while running after the redhead.

"Everything is important, Daiki." Akashi said before flying off with his troops. The tanned boy followed the redhead to help with the attack and to make sure Kise was safe.

Kuroko was transferred to an operating table and he was strapped down so that he couldn't move. The blue haired boy stared up at the ceiling as he was moved to another room. Before they could do anything, Kise walked in and tried to stall the doctors.

"Ah, there's a problem and we're actually going to operate on him in the evening." The blonde said.

"Why is that?" A surgeon asked.

Kise quickly thought of an excuse and said, "Vampires are more powerful at night. If we operate on the half breed at night, it'll ring out his vampire genes and we'll be able to know more about him."

The doctors agreed to this and they put Kuroko back in his room. The blue haired boy felt like he was able to breathe again and he thanked the blonde.

"You have to fight back, Kurokocchi, or your life is meaningless. Let's hope they arrive in time." Kise said.

"Who?" Kuroko asked, but the blonde was already gone to stall some more.

The blonde started _accidentally___breaking equipment and some tools started disappearing. When the sun set, the doctors came for Kuroko again. The blue haired boy fought as much as possible; he hissed at the doctors and scratched at them. The doctors were scared of Kuroko, even if he was a half breed, he was dangerous. One of the doctors shot him with a sedative and Kuroko started feeling tired.

The building shook slightly and a swarm of vampires broke through the windows. People weren't killed; but they were knocked out of the way. One vampire looked as if he was looking for someone, Kuroko noticed the 'Teiko' tattoo on his arm and said, "Aomine-kun?"

"Huh?" The vampire turned to the blue haired boy who was falling unconscious.

"Kise-kun…He's down the hall tot eh left…" Kuroko muttered and then fell to the ground. Aomine yelled for Akashi and then ran to search for Kise. The redhead lightly picked up Kuroko and hugged him tightly,

"Tetsuya….Tetsuya…I'm here now. It's alright."

The blue haired boy lost consciousness and Akashi held him to keep him safe. The redhead called his troops to start leaving. Akashi's wings covered Kuroko and he jumped out the window. Aomine held Kise in his arms as he followed the redhead closely back to their home.

When Kuroko woke up, he felt Akashi's presence beside him. The blue haired boy moved closer to the vampire and nuzzled against him.

"Tetsuya, you're finally awake?" Akashi asked. The redhead moved away to get a good look at Kuroko's face, but the blue haired boy clung onto Akashi with all his strength.

"Don't move. I just want you to hold me." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi held the blue haired boy and pulled a blanket over him to make sure he was warm. After a while, Kuroko finally pulled away and stared at the redhead's face. The blue haired boy laughed a bit,

"You've become so handsome, Akashi-kun."

"You're still as cute as ever, Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"I was so scared." Kuroko muttered, "I thought I was going to actually die."

The blue haired boy moved closer to the redhead and Akashi stroked the blue haired boy's hair and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry I came a bit late."

"I didn't think you would come at all." The blue haired boy said with tears streaming down his face, "I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I forget you? The beautiful half breed who risked his life to save me." Akashi gently kissed the blue haired boy on the forehead and then said, "I noticed that my mark is still there."

Kuroko blushed and his hand moved to his neck where the redhead had bitten him. The blue haired boy didn't know it before, but a vampire marking another person without killing them meant that that person was their mate.

"We were kids before, except now do you think you're ready for my fangs and officially become my mate?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy stared at the glistening fangs that had penetrated his neck before and he nodded.

The redhead made sure Kuroko felt comfortable on the bed and then Akashi gave him a slow kiss. The blue haired boy felt relaxed and he knew that the vampire would never hurt him; Kuroko pushed back into the kiss and then felt the redhead pushing his shirt up. Akashi's warm hands touched the blue haired boy lightly. When the blue haired boy's shirt was off, Akashi took off his own; it burned when their bare skin made contact, but it was something Kuroko couldn't get enough of. The blue haired boy felt Akashi's fangs dig into his neck; instead of pain, Kuroko felt pleasure.

"Ah…Akashi-kun." The blue haired boy moaned as he thread his fingers through Akashi's hair.

The redhead groaned and his hands roamed around Kuroko's body. The half breed ached for more and he leaned towards Akashi's touches. Akashi pulled his fangs out of the blue haired boy and licked at the wounds to make sure the blood stopped spilling out. Kuroko was trying to catch his breath while the redhead showered him with butterfly kisses.

When the blue haired boy felt ready to walk around the clan with Akashi, he followed the redhead closely to see where he was. Kuroko held the redhead's hand and asked, "Can I see Kise-kun? He saved me by postponing my operation."

Akashi lead the blue haired boy to Aomine's tent. The tanned vampire sat beside the blonde and talk about how amazing the Teiko clan was. When Kise saw Kuroko, he smiled and opened his arms to hug him,

"Kurokocchi!" The blonde yelled.

The half breed ran into Kise's hug and said, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"I'm happy to see that **you're** okay. You were the one in danger." Kise said while patting Kuroko's head.

The blonde and the blue haired boy heard Akashi and Aomine snarl at each other.

"Daiki, tell your mate that Tetsuya is mine." Akashi said.

"Tell your mate that Kise is mine." The tanned vampire snapped back.

"Hey…We're just friends, there's nothing else between us." Kuroko said, "Akashi-kun, he took care of me. The reason why I didn't die sooner is because of Kise-kun."

Akashi sighed and then said, "Alright, fine. Let's go, Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy nodded and returned to Akashi's side. Kuroko waved at Kise and then intertwined his fingers with Akashi once again. The redhead smiled when he felt Kuroko's touch and he led the blue haired boy through the clan.

A week passed since the day Kuroko arrived at Teiko and the blue haired boy was having a hard time with coping with his hunger. In the lab, the scientists always fed him blood and since no one was feeding him anymore, Kuroko couldn't hunt or drink any blood. The blue haired boy kept his hunger a secret from his mate and tried to control it.

Eventually, Kuroko refused to move from the bed and the redhead figured out that the blue haired boy was starving.

"Drink." Aakshi said, while bringing a cup to Kuroko's lips.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "That's human blood…I can't…I've never tried it and it scared me to think that it's from a human."

Akashi sighed, "You're difficult."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." The redhead said. Akashi made a clean cut on his wrist and let the blood drip down to his fingertips. The redhead gestured towards his wrist and said, "Drink my blood then. As your mate, it's my job to feed you too."

"Kuroko felt the bright red blood drip onto his cheek and the smell filled the air. The blue haired boy shyly licked Akashi's fingers and hummed when he enjoyed the taste of the redhead's blood. Akashi also bit Kuroko's neck to feed; the blue haired boy felt as if he would faint. The feeling of feeding and having someone feed from you was amazing. When the blue haired boy was done feeding, Akashi pulled their clothes off and bit into Kuroko's left thigh. The half breed yelped at the sudden feeling, but it didn't hurt. Kuroko closed his eyes and lost control of his mind reading powers.

The blue haired boy heard so many voices and he winced at the pain of so many thoughts entering his mind at the same time.

_I love you, Tetsuya_.

Kuroko focused on Akashi's thoughts to block out everyone else.

_I love you so much. I love you._

The blue haired boy gasped when the redhead's hands moved downwards, "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

"Reading my mind without my permission, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a smirk.

Kuroko was quick to defend himself, "No, it's not that! You were biting and touching me everywhere that it felt so good and I lost control of it!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

The redhead laughed, "You're way too honest. At least I'm doing something right if you're losing control of yourself."

Kuroko blushed, then leaned forward and bit Akashi's neck hard.

"If I had fangs…I would be able to mark you too." The blue haired boy said.

"You can turn, you know. Half breeds can definitely survive the turn. So…If you want to, you can be a pure blood." Akashi suggested.

Kuroko shook his head, "I like being a half breed. I'll just have to bite down really hard to leave a mark."

The redhead smiled and then continued to bite Kuroko everywhere.

In the morning, the blue haired boy was covered in marks, but most of them were fading away, except for the one on his neck. Akashi was sleeping soundly beside him, so Kuroko leaned towards the redhead's neck and sucked at the beautiful skin. The blue haired boy pulled away and admired his work, then he fell asleep again.

When Akashi woke up, he trudged over to his closet and to change and then noticed a bruise-like mark on his neck. The redhead heard Kuroko giggling on the bed and then Akashi smiled,

"Good job, Tetsuya. You managed to actually plant a mark on me."

The blue haired boy got up and then said, "It suits you. Don't cover it."

Years passed and the Teiko clan grew in size and strength. Kuroko and Kise always helped the vampires, since they weren't very useful otherwise. Kise used the information he gathers at the lab to help the clan and the blue haired boy taught younger vampires how to escape in certain human interacting situations.

When Kuroko finally decided to become a pure blood, his screams filled the air as he turned. The clan wished for his survival and Akashi took care of his mate through the night. When the blue haired boy finally turned, the first thing he did was mark Akashi and feed from him. The redhead smiled and held Kuroko close to make sure he got enough blood. Kuroko became the first pure blood to have mind reading abilities and he used his abilities mainly when Akashi made him lose control in bed.

The both regained their memories through spending time with each other. Every morning, they would walk around the clan hand in hand and make sure everything was in order and one morning, they just remembered everything. Akashi and Kuroko got their twenty first tattoo on their back.

"You know, Tetsuya, if we tried hard enough we could spend forever in this life. We're immortal." Akashi said while kissing the blue haired boy.

Kuroko moaned and then said, "You know fate won't allow that. We'll die sooner or later."

The redhead grumbled and stopped his ministrations, causing Kuroko to groan in frustration, "But we can spend a lot of time in this life." Akashi said.

"That's true. Now, shut up and do me properly." Kuroko said with an irritated voice.

Akashi chuckled, "Alright."

A century later, a clan of vampires declared war on Teiko. Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine and the rest of the troops bared their fangs at the enemies, while the half breeds got the children and the women to evacuate.

The blue haired boy fought by Akashi's side, but eventually they were the only ones left. Being surrounded by vampires, the couple surrendered and were torn apart on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

**Eehee….heheheehehehehAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA**

***ahem* So anyway, school is starting soon, which means slower updates on life (yes, this fanfiction is my life). I'm not going to update like once every few months cause that's too long of a wait. I want to get to 100 as soon as possible to show you guys the love of chapter 100. As always, if you guys would love to request stuff that would be beautiful.**

**Though my updating will slow down, I'll update ****at least**** once every other week, if not I'm either dying, studying for exams, dying, or dying. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	22. Life 22: Rearrangement

The rich will be rich, the poor will be poor. The two were rarely mixed together; Kuroko lived in the Seirin district and Akashi lived in the Rakuzan district. They both had younger sisters whom they would have to marry. Since Seirin and Rakuzan were the strongest districts compared to the others, it was important for them to merge together. Kuroko didn't want to get married by force. He didn't have a say in anything; Akashi thought the same way and both guys refused to meet their fiancés.

When Akashi finally decided to go to make his mother shut up, Kuroko decided he would go as well. The blue haired boy's sister was slim with long brown hair and the same blue eyes as her brother. She was outgoing and opened up to almost anyone.

Akashi's sister was a small and cute girl. She looked like a female version of her older brother, but was kind of bratty and maybe even a bit crazy.

The two families sat across from each other in a fancy restaurant. The white tablecloth fell to the floor and the expensive plates were placed perfectly in front of them. Their parents talked about their intertwined futures and their children were left to socialize with each other.

None of them were socializing.

Kuroko ate silently and didn't pay any attention to the redhead's sister; but he did smile politely at her to acknowledge her existence. Akashi did the same as well, but he flattered Kuroko's sister by complimenting her appearance.

Akashi and Kuroko sat face to face and the two sisters sat face to face as well. They all just needed to wait until their parents were done talking. None of them were ready to get married yet and they didn't like being forced into it.

The blue haired boy started talking after a while to make sure he made a good impression. Even if he didn't want to get married to Akashi's sister, he definitely wanted to keep strong ties with their family.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt something nudge against his ankle. The blue haired boy's eyes darted to Akashi to give him a warning, but the redhead shrugged and continued to talk with Kuroko's sister.

The blue haired boy felt another nudge and Kuroko knew that it was a foot. The foot traveled up his leg and rested on his right thigh. Kuroko continued to give an evil glare at the redhead and then kicked the foot off of his thigh.

Akashi smiled slightly and then his foot was resting in between the blue haired boy's legs. Kuroko stiffened and he cursed inwardly.

_I shouldn't have sat down in front of him._ The blue haired boy though.

The redhead gently massaged Kuroko over his pants and continued to talk to the others as if nothing was going on under the table. Kuroko bit his lip and tried not to moan; he self-consciously spread his legs slightly for the redhead. Akashi smirked and continued his ministrations. The blue haired boy frowned and also moved his leg up to Akashi's crotch.

Their activities were hidden under the long tablecloth, but they both had a hard time not reacting. Kuroko continued to bite his lip and Akashi was gripping the table; both of them had stopped talking.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Kuroko stood up, "Excuse me. I have to use the men's room." The blue haired boy said before leaving.

A few seconds later, Akashi stood up as well and said, "Excuse me, I'm just going to go to the washroom. I'll be back soon."

When the redhead entered the washroom, Kuroko tackled him to the wall and started kissing him.

Akashi's hands were lightly placed on the blue haired boy's waist as heled him into a washroom stall. Kuroko pushed the redhead onto the toilet seat and locked the door. The blue haired boy sat on Akashi's lap and their lips meshed together again.

"We shouldn't have done that under the table." Kuroko mumbled while desperately kissing the redhead.

Akashi's hands were all over the blue haired boy and he said, "We almost gave our relationship away."

"Mm." The blue haired boy hummed and tried to get closer to his lover.

They had been dating for a while and the marriage was something they couldn't let happen.

Akashi quickly undid their zippers and grumbled, "We don't have time."

"Five minutes." Kuroko gasped as the redhead grasped him.

Akashi was someone who worked incredibly fast because in less than three minutes, they both came. The blue haired boy leaned forward and caught his breath. Kuroko and Akashi quickly cleaned up and made sure they looked presentable.

They both went back to the dining room a few seconds behind each other. Kuroko's sister gave her older brother a look and then whispered, "Did you solve you sexual tension with Akashi-kun?"

The blue haired boy laughed slightly and pat his sister on the head, "Less than three minutes."

"That's got to be a record." She whispered and then turned her attention back to the other guests.

Both sisters knew about Kuroko and Akashi's relationship and they were good to keep it hidden. Their sisters admired how Kuroko and Akashi were able to dart around and share moments without anyone knowing. The blue haired boy hated how they had to be quick about everything and wanted to spend more time with Akashi. The redhead had promised Kuroko that they would be able to spend time soon and the blue haired boy waited patiently for that time to come. Akashi and Kuroko's legs were slightly touching underneath the table, just to be near each other. Akashi was definitely more romantic than the blue haired boy; but the redhead always liked how demanding Kuroko was. They went to the same school, but it was hard to be together there as well. The rich were quick to tell their parents about every detail they saw at school and those details spread even faster. Kuroko and Akashi mainly kissed in the washroom stalls or in supply closets, sometimes in the change room showers. When they had five minutes or more, they would get off or cuddle and talk. As much as they wanted to have sex together at one point; there was never enough time.

When the dinner was over, they parted ways. Akashi shook the blue haired boy's hand and then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed and then left with his family.

During lunchtime at school, Akashi, Kuroko, Aomnie, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and their sisters all say together on the roof.

"How do we cancel a wedding?" Kuroko asked.

"Don't say 'I do'." Aomine said while taking a bite out of a hamburger.

"Just tell your parents that you're dating." Midorima said.

The redhead shook his head, "If we tell them, they'll either kill us or make sure we never meet again."

Kise shrugged, "I don't know… Midorimacchi's idea isn't half bad. They'll probably never want you guys to meet again so your marriages will be cancelled. Then you two can run away together."

"Kise-kun, I didn't know you were smart enough to come up with that idea." The blue haired boy said.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

Murasakibara nibbled on a potato chip and mumbled, "I think Mine-chin's idea is nice."

Kuroko's sister spoke up, "What if I leave Akashi-kun before the wedding begins? I'll run away crying or screaming."

"That's embarrassing for me." The redhead mumbled.

The group of friends tried to figure out the best way to cancel the wedding, but in the end Midorima's idea was the one that stood out to everyone.

Kuroko sighed, "I'll try and plan a dinner at my house, then we'll tell our parents. Good?"

"Good." The redhead said.

Before the bell rang, Akashi pulled the blue haired boy into a corner and lightly kissed him.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too."

When Kuroko got home, his sister whined to their parents, "I want to see Akashi-kun again!"

"I would also like another time with their family." Kuroko said.

Their parents were pleased to hear that their children were accepting the marriage; except they didn't know that Kuroko just wanted to cancel it.

The dinner was scheduled a week. When Akashi's family came over, the parents waited for dinner to be prepared and the children were sitting in Kuroko's room and planning their speech.

"Akashi-kun…I'm terrified. I mean…I was scared for the whole week before this dinner, but now I'm terrified." The blue haired boy muttered.

Akashi smiled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, "It's alright. I'm right beside you and our sisters are here for us too."

Kuroko nodded, "When should we tell them?"

"I guess in the middle of dinner. After the entrees are served. That's when most people are calm." Kuroko's sister said.

Kuroko bit his nails and felt stress wash over him. The redhead kissed him on the forehead to try and calm him down and the blue haired boy felt a bit better.

When they were called down to dinner, Kuroko started to tremble. Akashi helped him down the stairs and to his chair before sitting down beside him. The redhead tightly held Kuroko's hand and made sure the blue haired boy didn't pass out.

When the entrees were served, Akashi stood up and said, "I have something to tell you."

The blue haired boy slowly stood up, "I do too."

Their parents stared with curious eyes and Akashi's mother asked, "Well, what is it?"

Akashi held the blue haired boy's hand and bravely said, "We want the wedding cancelled because we're already in a relationship."

Kuroko's mother looked at her son in disbelief and asked, "Is this true, Tetsuya?"

The blue haired boy nodded and said, "It is. Akashi-kun and I are together and we love each other."

Before their parents were able to say anything else, Kuroko and Akashi's sister stood up and Kuroko's sister said,

"We've known since the beginning. I've seen my brother become terrified of his own parents and he's been stressing over this dinner for the whole week. I've seen him cry because he believes that his own parents will throw him out and even if I'm his sister, I have never been able to comfort him. Akashi-kun was there for him and he cherishes my brother. Akashi-kun held my brother and made him laugh when he was crying. Akashi-kun belongs with my brother and my brother belongs with Akashi-kun."

"You were afraid of us, Tetsuya?" The blue haired boy's father asked.

Kuroko gave a small nod and squeezed Akashi's hand.

"I don't know about Akashi-kun's parents," Kuroko's mother said, "But I accept this. I'm fine with who you are and who you'll become. It doesn't matter to me because you'll always be my son. It doesn't change who you are. Your father accepts this too and if he doesn't, then he can leave the house."

The blue haired boy felt tears stream down his face and then Akashi looked at his own parents with pleading eyes.

Akashi's father sighed, "I guess that means I'm changing the wedding to yours and Kuroko's."

"I'm glad you two told us. We accept you and give you our full support." The redhead's mother said.

Kuroko felt his stress catch up to him and he started to cry in relief and happiness. Akashi laughed and brushed away his tears, "Tetsuya, we did it."

The blue haired boy smiled through his tears and hugged Akashi. Kuroko felt the redhead's warm lips over his own and he immediately kissed back.

Their wedding was a few years later when they graduated from university and it was a huge ceremony; everybody from almost every district came to see the merging of the two richest families.

Kuroko's face was filled with happiness that day and he stuck to Akashi to spend time together.

They left to the Teiko district to spend their honeymoon. Akashi put their suitcases down in their room and was instantly tackled by the blue haired boy. The redhead fell onto the bed and held onto Kuroko; the blue haired boy threw his shirt off and continued to kiss the redhead.

Akashi stopped him and chuckled, "Tetsuya, we have all the time in the world now. Slow down a bit; just let me do things, alright?"

Kuroko nodded and was flipped onto his back; the redhead smiled and slowly kissed Kuroko.

The morning after, they remembered everything and Akashi decided to tease the blue haired boy.

"You cried again." He muttered.

Kuroko smiled, "It seems that I cry in almost every lifetime. But trust me, Seijuro, I **will** make you cry like a baby one day."

"We'll get our tattoo after." Akashi said.

"After what?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi grinned and leaned forward to kiss the blue haired boy. Kuroko melted into the kiss and pulled Akashi closer.

After they got their tattoo and went back home, they lived together in the Seirin district. Many years passed and the richest family mixed with the middle classes. Kuroko's sister got married to someone in the Touou district and Akashi's sister got married to someone in the Yosen district. Akashi passed away first and a few months afterwards, Kuroko passed away as well.

**Author's Note: Lol whoops, I didn't even notice this was such a short read. I hope you guys still like it though :/**

**I'm going to try and post chapter 23 before school starts because school is racing towards me and I'm running away from it. For all of you people who are hoping for a chapter that is steamy and…wet… That will be chapter 23.**

**See you guys later **


	23. Life 23: Notice Me

**Warning! This chapter is rated M; meaning that Akashi and Kuroko will be having sex in this chapter. Call it what you want; lemon, smut, m/m, explicit. If you dislike that sort of stuff, I suggest you don't read this chapter and just completely skip it.**

Kuroko was someone who was famous for sleeping around with any guy who wanted him. The blue haired boy showed up at the Teiko club every Monday and he would always leave with a guy closely following him, then it would repeat the next Monday. He was a serious guy and people have called him incredibly seductive, they've also said that once you've had sex with Kuroko Tetsuya, you would never be able to have sex with anyone else again. Nobody would flirt with the blue haired boy because Kuroko was the one who chose who to take home, so until Kuroko started flirting, nobody dared to flirt with him.

The blue haired boy tried to catch his breath. The tanned male pulled out of Kuroko and lightly placed a bill on his bedside table.

"Aomine-kun, you're not staying?" Kuroko asked.

"No." He muttered before putting on his clothes and walking out of Kuroko's apartment.

The blue haired boy frowned at the bill placed on his bedside table and mumbled to himself, "I'm not a prostitute…you shouldn't pay me."

Kuroko felt cold without anyone beside him. There was a lack of love in the world and the blue haired boy felt it the moment his parents got up and abandoned him without an explanation. Kuroko wished for someone to stay with him and love him for who he was, not someone who would walk out on him and leave him to freeze in the cold. The blue haired boy sighed and turned onto his side. He pulled the blankets up over his bare shoulders and tried to sleep.

When Kuroko woke up in the morning, he took a hot shower and then went out to work. The blue haired boy worked as a cashier in a small convenience store by his apartment. Nobody recognized him there and nobody paid attention to him. Kuroko was completely invisible at work and he loved it. His invisibility was a nice way to think and recover from the thought of people leaving him. Kuroko knew that he just seeked attention and love from someone, which was why he slept around with a lot of people. He even knew that sleeping around wouldn't give him the love that he wanted; maybe something hot for one night, but then he was an empty shell again.

The next Monday, Kuroko spotted his friend at the club and walked over to him.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Oh, Kuroko! Is it Monday already? Who do you think you're going to pick today? You've already gone through most of the 'Generation of Miracles' if that's what they're called. Why are they called that again?"

"Because of their looks. People call them miracles since it's a miracle or them to look so handsome." Kuroko explained.

"Ah, right…" Kagami said, "Well, you know, you've never even seen the last miracle. Who knows if he even comes to this club?"

The blue haired boy smiled, "If he does, I'll know him when I see him."

Kuroko lingered around the club for a while and he spotted a red haired man at the bar. The man looked graceful as he picked up his glass and took a large gulp of the golden alcohol.

Crimson eyes glanced straight at Kuroko and the blue haired boy felt drawn to them. Kuroko slowly made his way to the bar and sat down beside the redhead. They stared at each other for a moment before Kuroko ordered a drink.

"This guy is with me." The redhead said as the bartender placed the glass in front of Kuroko.

The blue haired boy smiled, "Buying me drinks already? Aren't you moving a bit too fast?"

"Hm. You must be Kuroko Tetsuya."

"And you must be Akashi Seijuro. I heard you were a hard person to get a hold of. Looks like I caught you." Kuroko said; never taking his eyes off of the redhead.

Akashi leaned forward and whispered in the blue haired boy's ear with a deep voice, "I think it is I who has caught you."

Kuroko hastily moved away and felt blush creep up his face. Nobody has ever done that to him and the blue haired boy suddenly didn't know what to do. Akashi smiled, "Looks like I broke you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he quickly snapped out of his daze and smoothly said, "Well, you can break me in bed, if that's what you want."

The redhead's eyes were filled with hunger and they were glued to Kuroko as if the blue haired boy was the prey, "You're just ready to let anybody inside your pants, am I right? How to I know if you're good?" Akashi asked with a smile on his face.

Kuroko was offended by this so he tried to prove himself to the redhead by leaning in a kissing Akashi. The redhead smiled into the kiss and then they both stood up to go somewhere else. They couldn't stop touching each other when they got to Akashi's car.

"My place." Kuroko gasped as he felt the redhead's tongue trail down his neck. The blue haired boy quickly punched in his address into Akashi's GPS and then continued to kiss him. The redhead quickly fastened his seatbelt and said,

"Let's get to your place first and try not to get a speeding ticket or kill ourselves on the way."

Kuroko was only able to sit still for a few seconds before he decided to reach over to Akashi's crotch and rub his growing erection. The redhead almost killed them both as he tried his best to focus on the road.

"Tetsuya." Akashi warned while glancing at the blue haired boy. Kuroko grinned and then pulled the redhead's erection out of his pants.

The blue haired boy stroked lightly, causing Akashi to bite his lips as he tried to shove the blue haired boy away. Kuroko closed his mouth around the tip of the redhead and that was it for Akashi. The redhead stepped on the acceleration pedal and made a fast break to Kuroko's house as the blue haired boy sucked hard and bobbed his head up and down on Akashi's erection. Kuroko hummed and he took in more of the heated flesh into his mouth.

"Fuck…Tetsuya… Fuck, fuck fuck…" The redhead repeated over and over again as he sharply turned to the left. Kuroko's tongue flicked across the tip and his teeth lightly grazed Akashi.

"Tetsuya…stop. I'm gonna cum." The redhead said while gripping Kuroko's hair. The blue haired boy continued until he felt Akashi's warm, sticky semen fill his mouth. Kuroko swallowed to make sure he didn't make a mess in Akashi's nice car.

The redhead parked in front of the apartment and dragged Kuroko into the building. When they made it into the elevator, the blue haired boy pressed his floor number and then was pushed against the elevator wall. Akashi intertwined their tongues; the redhead was able to taste himself on Kuroko's tongue, but he didn't mind and he just desperately wanted more. They tumbled out of the elevator and the blue haired boy pulled out his keys. Akashi noticed that Kuroko's hands were shaking, but he eventually got the door open. The door was slammed shut behind them and then Akashi was all over the blue haired boy. He pulled Kuroko's shirt off and kissed at every inch of skin. The blue haired boy led Akashi to his room and then fell back onto the bed.

"Mm, Tetsuya…You're already hard and I haven't touched you down here yet." The redhead whispered as he rubbed his knee into Kuroko's erections. The bulge in their pants were evident and the blue haired boy moved to pull Akashi's pants off,

"You already came once and you're hard again." Kuroko stated ass he threw the redhead's pants off. The blue haired boy struggled with his own pants and Akashi couldn't help but chuckle. The redhead held Kuroko's hands and said,

"Let me. Just sit back and relax."

When they were both completely naked, Akashi slowly stroked the blue haired boy's erection to tease him.

"Tetsuya, you're getting so wet for me."

"Hah…ah, don't say such embarrassing things." Kuroko whispered as he thrust his hips into Akashi's hand.

"I think you like it when I say these things." The redhead said with a smirk. Akashi place three fingers in front of the blue haired boy's mouth and said, "Suck if you want me that badly."

Kuroko hesitated slightly and the redhead noticed the sudden look of fear in his eyes, but the blue haired boy grabbed Akashi's hand and then started coating his fingers with saliva.

The redhead didn't understand why Kuroko was nervous and hesitating, but he decided not to think much of it since at the moment, he needed to get rid of his little problem.

Akashi watched the blue haired boy suck eagerly at his fingers and said, "You must really want me, don't you?"

Kuroko moaned in response and moved his hips slightly, wanting to feel more.

The redhead laughed, "You're such a slut. I guess that makes you my slut."

_**Your**__ slut? _Kuroko thought, _I belong to you? As if; you're just going to leave once this is done. Just like everyone else…_

Akashi pulled his fingers away from the blue haired boy's mouth and slowly teased his tight entrance. Kuroko groaned, "Please…"

The redhead grinned as he plunged two fingers into the blue haired boy. Kuroko let out a yelp and he scratched at Akashi's arms in pain. The redhead just continued, knowing that eventually he would find the blue haired boy's sweet spot. Kuroko almost screamed when he felt the redhead's fingers jab his prostate directly. He threw his head back into the pillows and bit his hand to hold back his moans. Akashi loved the way the blue haired boy arched his back, he loved the way Kuroko's eyes widened in pleasure and he loved every sound Kuroko made. Akashi added a third finger to stretch the blue haired boy's opening eve more.

"Hurts…! Akashi-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed while trying to move away from the three fingers penetrating him.

"Shh, just relax. Breathe. That's it… Calm down." The redhead said with a gentle voice. When the blue haired boy relaxed his muscles, Akashi quickly moved his fingers in and out.

"Hey, Tetsuya, can you hear these lewd sounds you're making down here? Are you ready for me?"

Kuroko whimpered and then gasped, "Yes…Enter me."

The redhead quickly pulled his fingers out, causing Kuroko to squirm and groan.

Akashi positioned himself in front of the blue haired boy's entrance and glanced at Kuroko. The redhead noticed that the blue haired boy was looking off to the side and that he seemed to be thinking about something. Akashi pushed inside all the way into Kuroko's tight entrance and waited for him to adjust. The blue haired boy tightened around the sudden intrusion and cried out in pain. Akashi leaned forward and whispered in the blue haired boy's ear,

"Tetsuya…what are you thinking about? You seem very distant."

"Akashi-kun…ah, don't move…Akashi-kun."

"Tell me. What's bothering you?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko was panting and he muttered, "Nothing."

Akashi was able to tell that it was an obvious lie, so he said, "Okay then, I guess if it's nothing I'll just force you to tell me."

With that, the redhead thrust into Kuroko's core deeply, causing the blue haired boy to lose control of his voice. Kuroko was yelling Akashi's name while the redhead kissed his neck. Sweat coated their skin and the room became stuffy and hot. The blue haired boy kissed Akashi and mumbled, "Faster…please…"

The redhead gripped Kuroko's hips tightly and then he snapped his own hips forward. Kuroko spread his legs wider for the redhead and gasped when he heard their skin slapping against each other and felt Akashi's thick erection pound into his prostate every time. The blue haired boy grabbed the headboard of the bed and moved his hips to meet Akashi's thrusts.

"Tetsuya, tell me where you want me to come." The redhead said while reaching over to Kuroko's neglected erection.

The blue haired boy buried his face into the pillow and looked at Akashi with hazy eyes. The redhead almost thought that Kuroko was going to pass out, but then he heard the blue haired boy whisper, "Inside…me…"

_God…He's so sexy._ The redhead thought as he quickened his pace and pushed even deeper. Kuroko felt himself going over the edge and a few thrusts later, the blue haired boy came.

"Shit, Tetsuya…" Akashi muttered when he felt Kuroko tighten up around him. The redhead came with a moan and then collapsed on top of the blue haired boy.

Kuroko felt himself getting upset and he started to cry, _He's going to leave now. He's going to leave me…_ He thought as a small stream of tears ran down his cheek.

Akashi looked at the blue haired boy and panicked, "Ah! What? Did I hurt you? Tetsuya, are you alright?"

The blue haired boy quickly wiped away the tears and said, "I'm fine…"

The redhead cleaned each other with some tissues and then dragged the blanket over Kuroko's shoulders.

_Eh? He's not leaving…? _The blue haired boy thought as Akashi wrapped an arm around his waist and lulled him to sleep.

Kuroko nuzzled his head into the crook of the redhead's neck and closed his eyes.

_I guess he's the type of guy who leaves when I'm asleep._ The blue haired boy thought and then let sleep take over his exhausted body.

The sound of birds chirping woke Kuroko and he turned to find that nobody was beside him. The blue haired boy sat up quickly and looked around. When he noticed that Akashi's clothes weren't on the ground and that his room was clean, Kuroko muttered,

"He's gone…"

"Who's gone?" The redhead's voice called out as he walked into Kuroko's room with a towel around his neck, "I used your shower, by the way."

The blue haired boy stared at Akashi in disbelief, "You didn't leave."

"Oh? Did you want me to? 'Cause I can leave now if you find this uncomfortable."

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed, "I don't want you to leave; it's just that I thought you would since everyone does."

Akashi sat down beside the blue haired boy and asked, "Who left you?"

"My parents."

"Why did they leave you?"

Kuroko looked down at his hands and muttered, "I…really don't know. I was seven and they just…left me. I thought I was being a good child; I mean I followed the rules, I listened to what they told me and I never got into fights at school. When they left me, I felt so lonely and I wanted someone to take care of me and love me…"

"Is that why you sleep around so much? In hopes to find someone who loves you?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy nodded and didn't say anything else. Akashi sighed and then said, "You're such an idiot. As if you can get someone to love you like that."

The redhead grabbed his jacket and turned to face Kuroko, "I hope you find who you're looking for." He said before leaving.

Kuroko sat on his bed and he watched as Akashi left his house. The blue haired boy felt as if he had lost someone important and he felt as if Akashi was different than everyone else. The blue haired boy stood up and got ready for the day. For the whole week, Kuroko wasn't himself; he couldn't stop thinking about Akashi and normally the blue haired boy was someone who didn't hold onto one night stands.

The next Monday, Kuroko went to the club and searched for Kagami. When he spotted his best friend, they both sat down at the bar and Kagami listened to Kuroko vent out his feelings.

"I'm sick of this place, but I keep coming back to this stupid club every Monday. I don't even want someone to have sex with me. I just want to drink until I die." Kuroko said while drinking.

His best friend had never seen the blue haired boy drink this much in his life and he said, "Well it's good that you don't want to sleep around with people. But, judging by the way you look, you came here to find someone."

"I did." Kuroko mumbled, "I want him to find me and notice me."

"Yeah, so who is this guy?" Kagami asked, not understanding one bit of the blue haired boy's story.

Kuroko asked for another glass of alcohol and spoke in slurred words, "Akashi Seijuro. I want him by my side. That red haired devil is haunting my mind. For the whole week, I've wanted him to show up and just kiss me."

The bartender handed the blue haired boy his drink and when Kuroko was about to chug the whole thing, the glass was taken away from him. The blue haired boy turned to see Akashi holding his glass of alcohol.

"You…" The blue haired boy started, but the redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss Kuroko.

When Akashi pulled away, the blue haired boy couldn't speak. He just sat there and stared into the bright red eyes in front of him.

"Come with me." Akashi said while holding out his hand.

Kuroko nodded and took his hand; the redhead grabbed on tightly as they walked to a different location. Kagami didn't mind being ditched, but he didn't feel happy about it either.

Akashi took the blue haired boy to his car and said, "Listen Tetsuya…It's not right to sleep around in hopes that someone will love you. One night stands are just lust and honestly, I've had my eye on you for a while. At first I thought you were really interesting but I found myself growing to love you and of course I was really angry with you showing up every Monday and taking someone home with you. But…I can't hate you. I walked out on you last week because I wanted you to understand that love is wanting someone repeatedly and you don't just use them to fill a gap in your heart."

"I want you." Kuroko mumbled, but he refused to look at the redhead.

Akashi leaned towards the blue haired boy in the cramped space of the car and asked, "Do you really want me?"

"I want you, Akashi-kun. I really do."

"Then look at me and sat that. Promise me that you won't sleep with anyone else but me. Promise me that you are mine and I'll promise you that I'll never leave you."

Kuroko turned, his face was bright red and he said, "I want you, Akashi-kun. I promise you that I won't sleep with anyone else but you and I promise you that I will forever be yours to keep."

The redhead smiled and said, "I promise you that I will never leave you."

Kuroko kissed the redhead and wrapped his arms around his neck. Akashi pulled the blue haired boy closer and their memories rushed back to them. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity and both of them didn't say anything. After a while, Kuroko laughed slightly and said,

"Ducky, can we get our tattoos now?"

"Of course." Akashi said.

They spent their remaining years together and both of them kept their promises well. Kuroko was the first to pass away and a year later, Akashi passed away as well.

**Author's Note: School has started (aka, the torture has started). I'm trying to write as much as possible, but now I can only write on the bus and at night, so that'll definitely slow me down a bit (sorry). I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took a while to write since I tend to struggle with uh…details.**

**See you in the next one XD  
I find the next one really cute.**


	24. Life 24: Lyrics are in the Heart

_The pain within my chest grows as I think of you._

Girls screamed in the crowd as they all raised their hands to the dark, night sky.

_When you left I couldn't bear to live on. You know it's true._

Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kagami and Kuroko looked up at the stage from the crowd. The redhead stood proudly on the stage with lights shining brightly over him.

_Never once did I think you would leave me._

Kuroko frowned and stood silently beside his friends who were enjoying the concert. The redhead was loved by everyone these days, except Kuroko didn't like him much.

_This is a loss, not a victory._

When the concert was over, Aomine asked the blue haired boy, "How about now? Do you like him?"

"No."

Kise laughed, "Well, we're meeting him backstage so you better start liking him now."

"Akashi…Seijuro… He's just a common singer. Not like he's anyone important." The blue haired boy muttered while following his friends to Akashi's dressing room.

The redhead was sitting on a couch with a towel around his neck. Kuroko's friends all took an interest to Akashi, but the blue haired boy remained at the entrance of the room and stared off to the side.

The redhead gave everyone an autograph and said, "Thanks for visiting. Did you enjoy the concert?"

Kuroko was about to say 'no', but Kagami quickly put a hand over the blue haired boy's mouth and said, "Yes. It was a really nice performance."

Akashi noticed Kuroko and said, "Let him speak. I like to hear the comments of everyone."

Kagami slowly let go of the blue haired boy and Kuroko immediately said, "I don't like you. You can definitely sing but you have no emotion when you're singing about love. You can't express it through the lyrics. It's like you're singing without a soul."

"Well, I'll be completely honest with you. I've never fallen in love before." Akashi admitted, "I also didn't write the lyrics to that song because I lack experience in the whole romance field. I'm sorry that you disliked my concert. I'll try better next time."

"Fall in love. Problem solved." The blue haired boy said.

"Kurokocchi! Don't be rude and you know better than to tell someone to fall in love; love takes time." Kise exclaimed.

Akashi smiled, "Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person to come along."

The blue haired boy didn't like the feeling he got from Akashi's smile. It was as if the redhead was luring him in. Before Kuroko and his friends left, Akashi asked, "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hm, that's a really cute name. I'll see you around, Tetsuya." The redhead said and then waved goodbye to them.

Kise seemed the most jealous, "I can't believe that Akashicchi talked with you the most and even asked for your name. You don't even like his songs."

Aomine shrugged, "I don't know….Tetsu tends to pull people towards him. Afterall; we started hanging out with Tetsu when we heard him singing while cleaning the classroom. I bet Akashi is being pulled towards you as well in another way."

"Aomine-kun…I don't sing." The blue haired boy muttered, mainly in embarrassment.

The tanned boy laughed, "Say what you want but we all heard yu that day. You're good at singing and you should do it more often."

"No." Kuroko said as he walked home with his friends.

Days passed and everything was normal. The blue haired boy sat on the roof with his friends and scribbled something in his notebook.

"What are you writing, Kuroko?" Kagami asked while leaning over curiously.

The blue haired boy quickly hid his notebook and blushed slightly, "Nothing. I'm just writing….a schedule."

"Writing a schedule wouldn't make you blush, Tetsu. Hand it over." Aomine said with a grin as he tried to snatch the notebook.

Kuroko quickly dodged his friend and tried to get away, but in the midst of all the commotion, the blue haired boy dropped the notebook and it fell off the roof and landed at the school entrance.

Kuroko, Aomine, Kise and Kagami all made a break to run down the stairs and retrieve the notebook. The blue haired boy ran through the halls and tripped Aomine when he tried to pass him. Kagami picked the blue haired boy and put him aside, but Kuroko was desperate to keep whatever was in that notebook hidden. The blue haired boy grabbed Kagami's arm and flipped him, then continued to run. Kuroko was panting and tired from all this movement, but he just couldn't show anyone what he wrote in the notebook. The blue haired boy continued running and then noticed that he hadn't attacked Kise yet. Kuroko seemed stunned,

_What if he already got to the notebook?!_

Kuroko's running broke into a sprint and when he got to the school entrance, he saw Akashi giving the notebook to Kise. The blue haired boy yelled, "No!" and then pounced on the blonde.

Kise fell forward and then Kuroko snatched the notebook from his hands. The blue haired boy was sitting on Kise and he flipped through the pages of the notebook and sighed, "Thank god…"

Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi smiling at him. The blue haired boy went back to his stoic expression and asked, "What's a celebrity like you doing here?"

"I came to look for you, Tetsuya. I was wondering if you would listen to what I have so far on my new song." The redhead said.

"Did you write it?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes."

"I refuse to listen to you."

Akashi frowned slightly, "Why is that, Tetsuya?"

The blue haired boy stood up and made sure there was no dirt on his school uniform, "Have you fallen in love yet?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead shook his head and Kuroko became slightly frustrated and angry, "Well then, how do you expect the song to be good if you don't know the emotion yet?" The blue haired boy exclaimed and then walked off.

Akashi grabbed the blue haired boy's wrist and stopped him from leaving, "I want you to teach me… I want you to listen to me and tell me how to improve. I read what you wrote in that notebook and I want you to show me what love is."

Kuroko felt his face heat up and then he spun around to look at the redhead, I refuse, mainly because I'm angry with you since you looked at my stuff without permission."

The redhead watched as Kuroko left and then sighed and called his manager to pick him up.

The next day, when the lunch bell rang, Kuroko walked up the stairs with his friends to sit on the roof as usual. The closer they got to the roof, they heard music getting louder and louder. On the roof, Akashi was sitting on the ground with his guitar and sining. Kuroko turned to leave but Kagami stopped him,

"It wouldn't kill you to listen once. He's singing for you."

The blue haired boy sighed and listened to Akashi's lyrics.

_I keep seeing you everywhere but I never see your face. I keep dreaming about you, but I've never heard your voice. You're just the redhead haired ghost whom I miss the most._

The blue haired boy felt pissed off, he wanted to grab Akashi's guitar and smash it over his head. When the redhead stopped playing, Kuroko walked up to him and slapped him. Students gasped and they watched as Kuroko yelled,

"How dare you use my lyrics?!"

"I gave them a tune, Tetsuya. I didn't think it would offend you so much that I used them." Akashi said.

"Of course it would offend me! Those were **my** lyrics to **my** song and you just took them. You don't understand anything! Write your own and stop bothering me!" The blue haired boy yelled and then ran off.

The redhead stood still and then Kise asked, "Were those the lyrics Kurokocchi wrote in his notebook?"

Akashi nodded and then said, "They were really beautiful. I couldn't remember the rest but that one part was the only part I remembered and instantly I figured out a tune for it. I should probably go and apologize to him. Do you know where he could be?"

"The second floor washroom in the last stall, most likely." Kagami said, "He's always there when he wants to be alone. But…be careful; before Kuroko came to this school he was in the show-biz and when he left the business, I guess he's scared to go back or interact with it."

Akashi smiled and waved goodbye to them, "I'll catch you guys later!"

Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Midorima and Murasakibara felt blessed that the famous Akashi Seijuro had talked to them and noticed them.

The redhead walked into the washroom and noticed that no one was there. Akashi approached the last stall and knocked on the door.

"Tetsuya…Unlock it."

"No." Kuroko said.

The redhead sighed, "Come on. I'm sorry; I didn't know that you wouldn't have liked what I did. I just wanted to do something for you. I'm really sorry, Tetsuya."

"Go away."

Akashi felt a bit impatient and angry and he accidentally raised his voice, "What are you so afraid of?! Is it because I'm a celebrity and you can't handle that? What is it, Tetsuya? You have to tell me and make me understand."

Kuroko swung the door open and yanked the redhead inside the small stall, "I am not afraid of anything." The blue haired boy muttered.

"You're such a liar. Just admit it! You're afraid that you'll get mixed up in all the flashing lights and attention again. You don't want to be noticed."

"So what?!" Kuroko yelled and he felt the urge to punch the redhead.

Akashi put his hands on both sides of the blue haired boy's face and said, "then just shut up. Shut up and give in to me."

The redhead kissed Kuroko with desperation and the blue haired boy was stunned. Kuroko was pushed against the wall, his wrists were pinned as Akashi kissed him harder.

_I'm not afraid of anything…_ Kuroko thought to himself, _I'm not afraid…I'm just…careful._

The blue haired boy closed his eyes and gave into Akashi's kisses. The redhead let go of Kuroko's wrists when he noticed that the blue haired boy had relaxed and pulled him closer; Kuroko hands immediately hooked around the redhead's neck.

When Akashi pulled away, he whispered against Kuroko's lips, "I think…I love you…Will you show me whether this love is true or not?"

The blue haired boy blushed and mumbled, "…No…"

"Why?" Akashi asked, slightly frustrated.

The blue haired boy lightly pushed the singer onto the toilet seat and sat on his lap.

"Tetsuya, what are you—?"

"You barely know me." Kuroko interrupted, "You're not looking at me. You're looking at my face and reacting to my actions."

The redhead blushed when he felt Kuroko's hands travelling up his chest, "See?" The blue haired boy said, "You're reacting to my sexual actions."

"Fuck Tetsuya, who wouldn't react? If I didn't like you, I would push you away." The redhead said, "I want to spend time with you to know you better."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and thought for a while, "Well then, sure, I'll show you whether your love is true or not." The blue haired boy said and then stood up. When Kuroko was about to leave the washroom stall, Akashi snatched the blue haired boy's hand and pulled him back onto his lap. The redhead whispered in Kuroko's ear,

"You're just going to leave me after teasing me like that?"

"That was the plan."

"Tetsuya…You've got an evil heart."

The blue haired boy scoffed, "Well, you might like this evil heart, right?"

Akashi's hands were wrapped around the blue haired boy's waist and his chin was resting on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Tetsuya," The redhead asked, "can't you just stay here with me?"

The blue haired boy felt his face heat up and he said, "N-no… You have a schedule and I have school."

Akashi sighed and then let go of the blue haired boy, "Fine. I'll see you later though."

"When is 'later'?" Kuroko asked while opening the washroom stall.

"After school, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Sure. I'd love to."

After school, Akashi was waiting for the blue haired boy at the entrance of the school. Everyone noticed that he was a celebrity and they crowded him, but Akashi only noticed Kuroko.

The blue haired boy snuck around the back of the building so that no one saw them getting together, "Akashi-kun…Wouldn't a famous artist like you have a really busy schedule?" The blue haired boy asked when they met up in secret.

"Well, you know…I just make time. I want to spend time with you so I make sure I can do that."

Kuroko found himself smiling because he thought that everything Akashi said or did was adorable. The redhead led Kuroko to his house really quietly and quickly. The blue haired boy had to be hidden well so that somebody didn't snap a picture of them together. When they were safe from the public eyes, Akashi whispered,

"We're almost there."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Kuroko asked.

"No. You just have to wait and see." The redhead said. They walked through Akashi's backyard and entered a greenhouse. Kuroko stared I awe at the sight of so many beautiful flowers. There were flowers blooming on the wines which crawled up to the glass ceiling. There were flowers growing in tiny pots or big pots. Everything was so colourful and it made Kuroko feel peaceful. Akashi watched as the blue haired boy looked around and the redhead smiled when he noticed that Kuroko was enjoying himself.

When the blue haired boy reached up to touch a white flower, the redhead grabbed his hand lightly.

Kuroko turned and stared into the crimson eyes which blended well into the bountiful amount of colours. The blue haired boy held his breath and then closed his eyes and leaned forward. Akashi met Kuroko's lips halfway and gently kissed him. Their fingers intertwined and when they noticed that the sun was setting, they both pulled away and blushed.

Kuroko watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon and tried to calm down from the kiss. Akashi scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do or say and then the blue haired boy blurted out,

"The lyrics to your new song…Want to write them together?"

Akashi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd love that."

After that day, Kuroko and Akashi would stick together. The redhead would always drop by the school during lunch and talk with Kuroko and Akashi would come after school to pick the blue haired boy up and take him to the greenhouse. Of course, whenever Akashi came to the school, they made an excuse to the public explaining why the redhead and Kuroko were so close.

At the greenhouse, they spent hours thinking of lyrics and playing the guitar. Akashi had heard the blue haired boy hum once, but other than that, Kuroko never sang.

After a few weeks, the blue haired boy and Akashi both lay down on the ground and stared at the stars in the sky. The redhead looked over at the blue haired boy and saw his hand resting by his side. Akashi slowly reached for Kuroko's hand and lightly brushed their fingertips together. The blue haired boy's face seemed to turn red and felt Akashi link his pinky with his. Kuroko didn't move away, but he turned to face the redhead.

"Akashi-kun….these last few weeks were wonderful. I had a lot of fun writing a song with you, however I can't accept your love no matter what. You're a celebrity…and maybe you were right about how I'm afraid of being dragged into all the flashing lights and attention. I really do like you though and I understand that you like me as well; I just don't know how to handle this situation." Kuroko said.

"You don't have to be afraid of that, Tetsuya. I can keep you safe from my world."

"And what? You want to keep a hidden relationship and dart around without anyone knowing?" Kuroko asked, "I can't live with that, Akashi-kun. But I can't ruin your reputation either."

The redhead wrapped his arm around Kuroko and pulled him close. The blue haired boy nuzzled his head into the redhead's chest and placed his hand over Akashi's heart. The redhead's heart was pounding hard and Akashi said, "I don't need to hide anything from anyone. I don't care about my reputation; if my fans can't take me dating someone that I love then that's their problem. So Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

The blue haired boy seemed troubled, "Are you sure it's okay?" when the redhead nodded and reassured Kuroko that it was alright for them to date, the blue haired boy nodded, "I'll go out with you then."

"Can I…kiss you?" The redhead asked shyly, his face turning red. Kuroko blushed as well and he nodded.

Akashi lightly planted a kiss on the blue haired boy's lips and tried to pull him even closer. Kuroko relaxed and melted into the kiss; he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and then pulled away slightly.

"I should go home…" The blue haired boy muttered.

The redhead smiled and said, "Or you can call your parents and ask if you could stay."

Kuroko grinned and pulled out his cellphone to quickly call his parents. When his parents gave him permission to stay, Akashi took the blue haired boy to his room. They got ready for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Kuroko woke up, his legs were tangled with the redhead's and their bodies were pressed together, creating an uncomfortable heat. The blue haired boy lightly pushed Akashi away and tried to escape without waking him up. The redhead woke up and let go of Kuroko, knowing that he felt uncomfortable.

"Good morning." The blue haired boy mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he kissed the blue haired boy's forehead.

They went to school together with no fear of reporters or fans. Before Kuroko entered the school, the redhead frowned and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No?" Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled and gestured for the blue haired boy to come closer. When Kuroko got closer, the redhead kissed him and said, "I'll see you later."

The blue haired boy seemed to be in a daze from the kiss and he nodded. People were staring at them in disbelief and some were even taking pictures. When Kuroko sat in class, people crowded him and buried him with questions. The blue haired boy did his best to answer them, but he felt scared of everyone and it was almost like the students were interrogating him. Kuroko's friends made sure that the blue haired boy was safe since they figured a lot of people wouldn't like Kuroko dating Akashi.

The redhead's agency wasn't happy about their star dating another guy; but Akashi threatened to leave the company to be with Kuroko, so they allowed them to date. The blue haired boy had to be extra careful with anything he ate of drank since some fans were out to get him, though most fans were supporting and happy for them.

Akashi picked the blue haired boy up from school and Kuroko would happily follow the redhead around to his photo shoots or concerts. As time passed, the blue haired boy was able to feel more emotion in Akashi's songs and the redhead was able to write his own songs without Kuroko's help, though Akashi loved it when the blue haired boy helped him out. When the blue haired boy moved in with Akashi, they both noticed the tattoos on their backs and remember their past lives. They got their twenty fourth tattoo and tried to live peacefully, but it was always hard since Akashi was still very famous. The redhead had thought about leaving the show-biz, but Kuroko shook his head and said,

"I like it though. It's weird to hear you sing, but at the same time, it's very wonderful."

The redhead smiled, "You should sing for me, Tetsuya."

"Seijuro, I hope you're joking because I can't sing."

"Well everyone else heard you sing except me. So why can't I?"

Kuroko blushed and mumbled, "It's embarrassing…"

Akashi grinned and whined teasingly, "Ducky~"

"Seijuro, I'm not going to sing for you." The blue haired boy said.

The redhead held Kuroko and whispered in his ear, "Please?"

The blue haired boy grumbled, "Mm…You know I don't like it when you beg like that."

Akashi chuckled, "You love it when I give you these eyes."

Kuroko laughed and flicked the redhead on the forehead, "Don't give me the puppy eyes."

"Tetsuya, look at me." The redhead teased while kissing his cheek.

"Alright fine! I'll sing for you." Kuroko said.

Akashi let go of the blue haired boy and sat down on the couch. Before the redhead could react, Kuroko ran around the house.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi yelled and chased after him. The blue haired boy and the redhead couldn't stop laughing when they fell onto the bed. Akashi sat on top of the blue haired boy and tickled him until Kuroko couldn't breathe. After a while, they lay side by side, their fingers intertwined.

"Seijuro, I don't believe we've ever had that much fun in any of the lifetimes." The blue haired boy said.

Akashi smiled, "Yeah. I'll get you to sing for me one day."

Kuroko kissed the redhead on the cheek, "You can try."

Years passed and Akashi fame continued to grow. Nobody seemed to mind that he was growing older since his singing was wonderful. Kuroko always stayed by his boyfriend's side and made sure he was happy.

All that happiness shattered when an anti-fan started threatening to kill Akashi. The redhead didn't seem too worried since he had bodyguards, but Kuroko couldn't stop looking in all directions for danger. When Akashi and Kuroko were taking a walk at night just to spend time with each other, the blue haired boy felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Kuroko held the redhead's hand tightly as they walked down the street. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and Akashi fell. The blue haired boy saw a glimpse of the shooter and watched as the redhead dropped to the ground and groaned in pain. Blood pooled around Akashi's body and soaked Kuroko's hands as he yelled and screamed for the redhead not to die.

"Seijuro….Seijuro! Please…Don't leave me! Don't go!" the blue haired boy covered the gunshot wound on Akashi's stomach and pushed down to try and stop the bleeding.

"Somebody…help me!" Kuroko screamed as tears ran down his face.

Akashi held the blue haired boy's hand and tried to smile, "Until next time, Tetsuya. I'll see you soon…"

Kuroko shook his head, "You're going to live and we're going to grow old together and then die together. I don't want you to leave me so soon."

"Tetsuya, sing…Please?" The redhead asked weakly.

Kuroko's tears continued to stream down his face and he brushed Akashi's hair with his trembling fingers, "I keep seeing you everywhere but I never see your face. I keep dreaming about you, but I've never heard your voice. You're just the red haired ghost whom I miss the most. Searching high and low I know you will find me. Once I remember you, I know you'll be all I see. Such sweet memories rushed back and I knew that you were the one."

The blue haired boy watched as Akashi closed his eyes and his voice cracked as he continued, "We've loved now, we will love forever. We will love from coast to coast….After all, you're the red haired ghost whom I'll miss the most…"

Kuroko sat on the street with the redhead's head on his lap and continued to cry until he calmed down and called Aomine. The tanned boy rushed to the blue haired boy's location and called the ambulance and police.

"Tetsu, did you see the attacker's face?"

The blue haired boy didn't speak; he simply shook his head, stood up and went home. Aomine was worried about the blue haired boy, but he decided to give Kuroko a bit of time to recover.

The next day, Kuroko was reported missing and the next time they found him was years later and he was dead in an alleyway with another man; both of them were holding guns.

Aomine quickly realized what had happened and figured that the man Kuroko killed was the one who had murdered Akashi, but there was a struggle and the blue haired boy was shot as well.

Without any help, Kuroko bled out and died to get revenge for Akashi.

Kuroko passed peacefully and his last thoughts were to see Akashi again.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello~ Here's chapter 24! I'm probably going to post once a week, most likely on a weekday. I don't know when though. I'll figure something out. I hope you guys like this chapter, there's only 76 chapters left. I'm pretty sure it'll take me over a year to finish this :3**

**See you in the next one.**


	25. Life 25: Water

Akashi was always alone. Since the day he was born, he never made any friends. The redhead was smart and very quick to notice things. The first thing he noticed was that he was different. He was very different compared to everyone else. Akashi thought differently, he talked differently and most importantly, he looked different. Everyone had two legs to walk with while the redhead had a red scaly tail. Everyone else was able to walk on land while Akashi was only able to swim in the ocean. Everyone was **scared** of him and nobody believed he even existed in the first place.

Akashi's mother always taught the redhead to be afraid of humans as well, after all; to the two legged creatures, mermaids and mermen didn't exist. The redhead however, had an undying curiosity for the humans; Akashi would always poke his head above the water and watch as the humans sat on the beach. He made sure he was never noticed, but sometimes he wanted someone to see him. The redhead was scolded and punished by his mother often for going up to see the humans and she would always say,

"The more curious you get, the more chances there are of them finding you. They'll tear you apart, you know that don't you?"

Akashi sighed and did his best to listen to his mother by staying away from the surface, but the redhead was drawn towards it after a while.

Years passed and the redhead learned how to speak the language of the humans. It was hard at first, but he made a human friend named Midorima Shintaro. The green haired boy would come to the beach and teach Akashi how to speak. When the redhead became fluent in the language, he felt really proud of himself.

When Akashi turned eighteen, his mother got caught in a fishing net and was taken away. The redhead disappeared for a few months, but came back to find comfort in Midorima and his other human friends whom he met along the way.

Kise was the most curious; he always tried to touch one of Akashi's bright red scales, but the redhead never allowed it and would slap the blonde's hands away. Aomine didn't really talk with the redhead since the tanned boy talked with a small blue haired boy named Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't seem to talk a lot and he seemed scared of the redhead. Akashi tried to show the blue haired boy that he was friendly, but Kuroko always moved away from the redhead. They all kept Akashi's existence a secret and would swim with the redhead to make him feel less lonely. Kuroko sat on the rocks and watched as his friends swam and then he would leave by himself.

One day Akashi sat with his friends and cried about how he couldn't save anyone even if he wanted to.

"Shintaro, why didn't I save him?" The redhead asked.

"Save who?" Midorima said.

"A fisherman. He was on the boat and fell off when the boat tipped to the side. I wanted to save him… I wanted to save him so badly, but I didn't move because I was afraid he would find out that I'm a merman. I killed someone… I killed that fisherman." Akashi said while crying harder.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara all tried to cheer him up, but it was Kuroko who helped Akashi. The blue haired boy leaned over the rocks and wiped away Akashi's tears. Kuroko gave a small smile and said,

"You didn't kill him, Akashi-kun. Fate was just telling him that it was time to go."

The redhead stared into the bright blue eyes that looked like the sea and his tears stopped. Akashi felt Kuroko lightly kiss his cheek and then the blue haired boy quickly got up, his face turning pink.

"I have to go home…" Kuroko mumbled and then ran off.

After that day, the blue haired boy was the only one on Akashi's mind. The redhead felt happy to have Kuroko by his side and he wanted to get closer to him. The only problem was that the blue haired boy was very secretive. He did things independently and had many inner thoughts that he didn't say out loud, so it was hard for Akashi to understand him.

When Akashi's friends turned sixteen (Akashi is nineteen at this point), they decided to go to a party at the beach. The surface was crowded with people and it made Akashi scared to go up and greet his friends, so he stayed by his rock and tried to sleep. When night fell, the redhead noticed that everyone was going for a swim.

_Who knew humans were able to swim at night? _Akashi thought to himself.

After a few hours, the redhead heard screaming. The voices were too familiar to ignore so he snapped awake and swam up to see what was happening. Aomine was in the water with Kise, Midorima and Mursakibara. The blonde said,

"It's Kurokocchi! He's gone. He was sitting on the rock a few seconds before and I think he fell in. We can't see him in the dark water. Akashicchi, please…help him. He can't swim."

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, "Why would he go in the water then?!"

Akashi swam to find the blue haired boy without waiting for an answer. The water was murky and pitch black, but the redhead was able to see fine. Akashi spotted the blue haired boy sinking towards the bottom and quickly darted after him. When the redhead pulled him above the surface, Kuroko was unconscious.

Akashi pushed him on the other side of the beach which was deserted and performed CPR, which he had learned from Midorima. The redhead continued until Kuroko turned onto his side and started coughing up water.

"Tetsuya, are you alright? Tetsuya?" Akashi asked while stroking the blue haired boy's cheeks.

The redhead brushed the wet hair away from Kuroko's face and searched for some sort of response. The blue haired boy nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?" The redhead asked while wrapping his arms around Kuroko to keep him warm.

"I was pushed by someone. He was a bit…intoxicated and decided to push me into the water." The blue haired boy said while shivering. He held onto Akashi and tried to get warm.

They stuck together for a few minutes and then Akashi said, "I have to get you back to the others."

Kuroko shook his head and his grip tightened around the redhead's shoulders.

"Tetsuya… I can't let you walk on these slippery rocks. You'll fall and hurt yourself. You're going to have to get back in the water."

The blue haired boy shook his head again and mumbled, "I'll stay here."

"You'll die here. You don't have to swim; just hold onto me. I'll make sure your head is above the water at all times." Akashi said while carrying the blue haired boy towards the water.

Kuroko eventually decided to follow the redhead into the water and he said, "Don't let go."

"I won't. I'll be here the whole time, I'll be holding you tightly like this until we get you to safety. Okay?" Akashi asked while pulling the blue haired boy closer.

Kuroko clung to the redhead as if his life depended on it and he said, "You're really warm."

The redhead smiled and asked, "Did you think I was cold blooded? I'm pretty much a human if I lose the tail."

The blue haired boy seemed less tense as they talked more and Akashi got Kuroko back to the others with no problems. The redhead lifted the blue haired boy onto the dry rocks where his friends were waiting.

Kuroko refused to let go of the merman and he whispered in the redhead's ear, "Thank you…"

The blue haired boy lightly kissed Akashi's cheek and then left with his friends.

The next day, the merman swam to a far away beach and dragged himself onto the warm sand. Leaving the water didn't kill the redhead, but it did make him uncomfortable. When his tail started drying, he noticed that it seemed like his tail was disappearing.

Akashi leaned on his elbows and watched as two human legs replaced his red scaled tail.

"Are you kidding me?" The redhead muttered and moved his legs experimentally, "All these years wishing to have legs and all I had to do was dry off?! Of course my mother wouldn't tell me this…She probably thought I would run off to be with humans."

When the waves touched his feet, Akashi's tail returned. The redhead swam to where Kuroko and the others were waiting and got up on the beach.

"I have a surprise for you guys. Bring a towel tomorrow and some clothes that might fit me." The redhead said with a smile on his face.

"Akashi-kun, what is this about?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Akashi's smile grew wider and he hugged the blue haired boy, "I just found out something wonderful."

The redhead stared into those blue eyes and kissed Kuroko on the cheek, "Just come back tomorrow."

Akashi sat on a rock and waited for his friends to arrive the next day. He was already almost dry and would be able to learn how to walk eventually.

When Akashi's friends arrived, they threw small pebbles into the water, thinking that the merman was in the water. The redhead called out from behind the rock, "Daiki, can you pass me the towel and clothes?"

The tanned boy seemed confused but he threw them over the rock and the group of friends waited patiently. After a while, Akashi asked for their help. Midorima and Aomine went behind the rock and yelped in surprise; they helped the redhead get up and dragged him over to the warm sand. When Kuroko saw the redhead's legs, he gasped in surprise and rushed to Akashi's side.

"How did this…You have legs?!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

"I figured out yesterday when I got completely dry on the beach. Turns out as long as I don't touch water, I can live as a human. So maybe…I can be with you." Akahsi said with hopeful eyes.

Kuroko shook his head and frowned, "It's too dangerous. What if water gets spilled on you and someone sees you with a tail? They'll take you away."

The redhead sighed, "I know…But maybe I can spend a night with you?"

"Alright. We can try. First, you have to learn how to walk." The blue haired boy said.

Even though they never confessed their love for each other, Akashi and Kuroko were both aware of their feelings and accepted it. No words needed to be spoken about it since they knew that they loved each other and they knew that they wanted to be together. The blue haired boy waited for Akashi to walk to him on his own and then they went to Kuroko's house. They knew it would dangerous since the slightest bit of rain or maybe stepping into a puddle would turn Akashi back and his tail would be visible to everyone, but they did their best to keep him dry.

Once they got to Kuroko's house, the blue haired boy said, "You don't have to worry about hiding from anyone, I live alone."

Akashi smiled and held the blue haired boy's hand, "Tetsuya….thank you."

Kuroko felt his cheeks become hot and he quickly mumbled, "It's no problem. I wanted you to come to my house."

The blue haired boy prepared food for the redhead and they ate together at the table silently. Kuroko taught the merman how to use a spoon, fork, knife and chopsticks; then he taught Akashi how to brush his teeth. When the blue haired boy got under the covers of his bed, he noticed that the redhead stood still, unsure of whether he should join Kuroko on the bed. The blue haired boy smiled,

"It's okay. You can sleep beside me."

Akashi's face lit up with happiness and he cuddled Kuroko in his embrace. The redhead nuzzled his face into Kuroko's hair and tried to show him as much affection as possible. The blue haired boy smiled to himself and thought that Akashi was kind of like a dog. The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around the merman and fell asleep.

In the morning, Kuroko noticed that the redhead wasn't by his side. The blue haired boy jolted awake and ran around the house to look for the merman. Akashi was sitting in the bathtub, his tail was too big to fit in the tub so it hung over the side and the his head was covered in foamy soap bubbles.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. This is fascinating. What are these called?"

Kuroko sighed, "Those are soap bubbles."

Akashi smiled and played with the bubbles, "I see."

The blue haired boy smiled as well and watched as Akashi struggled to get out of the tub. When the redhead was completely dry, his human legs formed. Kuroko blushed and quickly turned around when he noticed the redhead's bare body.

Akashi pulled on some clothes and then asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah…no. I'll stay here with you, or we can go to the beach if you want." Kuroko said.

The blue haired boy felt too nervous to actually let Akashi go outside and the redhead understood that Kuroko was just trying to protect him, but he wanted to go everywhere with the blue haired boy.

"Let's go to the beach then. I should probably get back home…" Akashi said with a sad smile.

"Oh…right, your home…" Kuroko mumbled and then walked with the redhead to the beach.

When they got to the beach, Akashi dove in and waved goodbye to the blue haired boy. Kuroko seemed slightly upset, but he forced a smile and waved back. Before Akashi left, he gestured for the blue haired boy to come closer by the rocks. When Kuroko and the merman were face to face, Akashi pulled himself up and kissed the blue haired boy lightly on the lips. Kuroko was left stunned and the redhead said,

"See you later, Tetsuya!"

When Akashi was gone, the blue haired boy's face was bright red and he went back home in a daze. After a week, Kuroko had a nightmare. He was standing with Akashi in a store and they were happy together. Then a bottle of water was spilled on the merman and Akashi's tail formed. People screamed around then and Kuroko tried to get the redhead away, but Akashi was taken and the blue haired boy was left all alone. Kuroko flinched awake covered in sweat and then ran out of his house and towards the sea.

The blue haired boy threw small pebbles into the sea and hoped that Akashi would see them. The redhead was curled up in the sane when he saw multiple pebbles drifting down to the sea floor. Akashi got up and immediately swam to the surface. When Kuroko saw the merman, the blue haired boy jumped into the water.

The redhead helped him float since the blue haired boy still couldn't swim and yelled, "What are you doing here?! It's the middle of the night! You jumped into the water and it's freezing; you can't even swim."

Kuroko closed his eyes and buried his face into Akashi's chest, "I had a nightmare that you were caught and I just had to make sure you were still here."

The redhead held Kuroko close, "I'm still here. I'll always be here."

Akashi brought the blue haired boy to the shore and said, "You have to go home. It's cold outside."

"What about you?"

"I'm going home too." The redhead said.

Kuroko frowned, "Why do we have to live separately? I wish you can give me a tail and I can live with you."

"It's just the way it is, Tetsuya. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

The blue haired boy nodded and then went back home but he couldn't help but feel like Akashi would be taken away.

The next day, the redhead dried off and went shopping with Kuroko.

When the blue haired boy was talking with Akashi, he suddenly felt uneasy,

_This is familiar…This happened before…_

Kuroko quickly tugged on the redhead's hand and said, "Let's go. This wasn't a good idea."

"Tetsuya, we just got here."

"Please, Akashi-kun. Please…" The blue haired boy begged while gripped the redhead's sleeve tightly.

Akashi noticed the worry in Kuroko's voice and they both left the store. The blue haired boy held Akahsi's hand and looked around for any traces of water.

"Tetsuya, it's alright. You don't have to be so careful." The redhead reassured and they went back to Kuroko's house.

The blue haired boy relaxed when they entered the house and then felt Akashi tug him to the bedroom.

Kuroko followed slowly and then felt himself being thrown onto the bed.

The blue haired boy came face to face with Akashi and their lips were even closer.

"Tetsuya?" The redhead asked while brushing Kuroko's hair.

"Y=yes, Akashi-kun?" The blue haired boy didn't mean to stutter but having the redhead so close was embarrassing.

"Can I…? Well, if you're okay with it, can we…? Or maybe can you…?" Akashi mumbled and became frustrated with not being able to word his sentences correctly.

Fortunately, Kuroko understood what the redhead meant and nodded, "Akashi-kun, you can do whatever you want with me."

The redhead smiled and then crashed their lips together. Kuroko let out a moan and let Akashi dominate him completely. The blue haired boy arched his back into the merman and gasped, "More…! S-Sei—"

Akashi felt something buzzing in his head, but he continued despite his headache. The redhead touched Kuroko gently and then said, "Say the rest of my name, Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy was blushing hard and he mumbled, "Seijuro."

Though it was quiet, it was enough to spark Akashi's memory. The redhead started attacking every spot that Kuroko liked. When Akashi licked and sucked at the blue haired boy's neck, Kuroko was a moaning mess.

After a while, the blue haired boy started to feel a headache. Akashi noticed the pain on Kuroko's face, but he continued.

"I love you, Tetsuya." The redhead whispered in the blue haired boy's ear.

Kuroko gasped and gripped Akashi tightly as the memories rushed back to him. The redhead held him close to try and ease the pain, but the blue haired boy had passed out.

Kuroko didn't wake up for a few days. He lay still on his bed with Akashi by his side. The redhead refused to move from his spot and sat there to stroke the blue haired boy's hair.

"Please, wake up… Please, Tetsuya…" Akashi begged and then he rested his head against Kuroko's chest.

His heart was pounding hard and it definitely relieved the redhead to hear to heart beating. The blue haired boy just wouldn't wake up.

Akashi felt tears stream down his face as he observed Kuroko and the redhead suddenly feared that the blue haired boy would never open his eyes. The redhead knew that it was just an effect from having too many memories rush back, but Akashi couldn't help but feel as if he had lost Kuroko. He quickly wiped away the tears but they were replaced with new ones.

"Tetsuya, you can't leave me yet. We haven't gotten our tattoos or talked about our lives. I didn't get to call you 'ducky' yet. I didn't get to know what happened to you after I passed away in the previous life. Tetsuya, you can't die yet… Not yet. You'll listen to me right? My orders…are absolute."

Akashi intertwined his fingers with the blue haired boy and cried harder when he noticed they were ice cold. The redhead fell asleep eventually with his arms wrapped around Kuroko as if to keep him safe.

When Kuroko finally woke up, he felt really sore from lying down and immediately made an attempt to get up. Akashi's weight pressed the blue haired boy down and Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead's messy appearance.

"Akashi-kun…Wake up." The blue haired boy whispered while shaking his lover awake. When those red eyes opened, Kuroko realized they were swollen from crying. The blue haired boy gave a small smile,

"Ducky, were you crying?"

Akashi ignored the question and leaned in to kiss the blue haired boy. When they pulled away from the kiss, Kuroko saw streams of tears falling over the redhead's cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I made you cry." The blue haired boy said while brushing away the tears.

"It's okay. Mermaid tears make miracles happen." Akashi said and then kissed Kuroko over and over again.

Even as they kissed, Akashi couldn't stop crying. After a while, they went to go get their tattoo and then they went for a swim. The water was cold for Kuroko, but the redhead held him close. Akashi swam ahead, not really minding his tail and then said, "Tetsuya, you're a slow swimmer."

"Well, excuse me for not having a tail." The blue haired boy said. Since his memories returned, Kuroko immediately knew how to swim, but it was a little uncomfortable since he didn't swim before in this life.

Akashi made sure to be very careful when he was on land. The redhead wouldn't even drink water for he feared he would spill it by accident.

They managed to keep Akashi's tail hidden for many years and perhaps fate was being kind for when they passed away, they passed into the next life together.

**Author's Note: I meant to get this out yesterday but I was really sick and my sickness is just killing me. *cries***

**We have reached the quarter point. At the moment, I actually have enough idea to get me to chapter 55…maybe… So you know, if you want to help that list grow, go ahead and leave a request and I'll put it on the list XD**

**See you next time!**


	26. Life 26: Step On My Feet, I'll Lead You

Kuroko's mother was a professional ballroom dancer, she was able to perfect every style of dance like the waltz, salsa, tango and latin. She performed in many competitions and won in all of them. She would always take Kuroko along with her since she didn't want to leave him home alone at such a young age. The three year old would sit patiently and watch his mother practice and when Kuroko turned five, he started dance as well. He was just as good as his mother; most likely from observing her. However, he was only able to dance the female role and would get horribly confused if he even attempted the male role.

Kuroko continued to dance without a partner for years and when he finally turned eighteen, he started to wonder whether he'll **ever** find a partner.

"Tetsu-chan, you should at least try to find a partner." His mother said while watching him dance.

"You know how disgusted every guy looks when they figure out the one who is supposed to be a girl is actually a guy. Guys don't want to dance with guys, I guess. Plus, there's the fact that no one can match my skill." Kuroko said.

His mother laughed, "You talk nonsense. I met the perfect partner through dance and now—"

"I know," The blue haired boy interrupted, "you met the perfect partner and now you two are married and have a troubled son named Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Well, troubled son of mine, what if I find a partner for you?"

"Sure mom, you do that." The blue haired boy said, slightly annoyed, "But like I said, no guy is going to dance with a guy."

His mother laughed, "You never put yourself out there. Show them that you're good at dance and they'll be crawling all over you. You're too shy."

Kuroko stopped his movement and turned to face his mother, "I'm not shy. It's just that people can't make me react to them."

His mother sighed and left her son to practice with an invisible partner.

A few weeks later, Kuroko was practising in the studio by himself again and he was practising a tango. His mother entered the studio with a redhead but the blue haired boy paid no attention to them, though he did feel interested in the redhead.

"That's the partner I was talking about." His mother said.

"He's a guy and he dances the female role?" The redhead questioned.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and then walked over to the red haired boy. The blue haired boy followed his mother's advice and decided to show the redhead that he was good. Kuroko's movements were very smooth and seductive and when he reached his 'partner', the blue haired boy curled his fingers around his shoulder. The music deepened and Kuroko quickly looked away from Akashi as if rejecting him. The redhead grinned and he tilted the blue haired boy's chin towards him. Then, without even knowing, they were dancing together.

Akashi's hand was firmly around the blue haired boy's waist and Kuroko was pressed close to the redhead's body. The music took a turn into the tango and their movement became sharper. When the tango ended, they were face to face. They stared at each other, their lips almost touching. Kuroko let go of the redhead and was about to walk away, but Akashi pulled him back into his embrace and asked,

"What's your name? I'm Akashi Seijuro."

The blue haired boy felt the redhead's arm secured around his waist and it made Kuroko feel safe and warm.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy said.

"Do you think I can be your partner from now on?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded slightly and then the redhead let go of him. Akashi talked with the blue haired boy's mother but the redhead was mainly focused on Kuroko as he danced.

"Isn't he good?"

"He's amazing." Akashi responded, "I've never seen or danced with someone like him. How long has he been dancing?"

Kuroko spoke up while dancing, "I've been dancing for thirteen years."

"Thirteen?! Are you sure you've never had a partner because you were able to match with me perfectly." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy looked at the redhead through the mirrors in the room and said, "I did have a dance partner once."

"What happened to him?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko suddenly stopped dancing and he said, "My dance partner was my father. He passed away when I was twelve."

The blue haired boy grabbed a towel and mumbled, "I'm taking a break." Before leaving the studio.

Akashi turned to Kuroko's mother and said, "I'm really sorry…"

"You should tell that to Tetsu-chan. He loved his father more than life. I just live with his memories, but Tetsu-chan seems to live in the past."

The redhead left the studio and found Kuroko sitting on the ground. The towel was draped over the blue haired boy's head like a hood. Akashi sat down beside the blue haired boy and said, "I'm sorry. I pried too much with my questions, I hope you can forgive me."

Kuroko looked at the redhead and gave a small smile, "It's alright. I just…miss him."

"I would too." The redhead mumbled and then he stood up. Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi's hand in front of him, "Tetsuya, will you dance with me?"

The blue haired boy laughed slightly and gently took Akashi's hand.

"What dance are we dancing?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead smiled and said, "Just react to me."

Akashi moved forward with one foot and the blue haired boy instantly stepped back with one foot. The redhead continued to move slowly so that Kuroko could catch onto what they were dancing. After the next step, the blue haired boy knew that it was a waltz. They picked up the pace and Kuroko twirled in between the three counts.

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3…" Akashi whispered as he led the blue haired boy around the small space. The redhead tripped over Kuroko's feet and they both crashed to the ground.

Akashi held the blue haired boy close to try and cushion the fall. Kuroko fell on top of the redhead and laughed. The blue haired boy couldn't stop laughed as he said, "What kind of person trips while doing a waltz?"

Akashi chuckled, "I guess I do."

The blue haired boy slowly got up but Akashi quickly tugged him down on top of him again.

"Let's just stay like this for a while." The redhead suggested. Kuroko made no objections and he rested his head on Akashi's chest. The blue haired boy accidentally fell asleep while listening to the beating of the redhead's heart. When Kuroko woke up, he noticed that he was in the dance studio with Akashi's jacket over him. The blue haired boy looked at the redhead and noticed that he was trying to learn a new dance from Kuroko's mother. Kuroko admired Akashi's figure for a few minutes and then decided to get up.

The blue haired boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said, "Good morning."

"It's actually six in the evening. But sure, good morning." The redhead said with a smile.

Akashi continued to dance with an invisible partner and then Kuroko suddenly jumped in to dance with the redhead. Though Akashi was just learning the dance, the blue haired boy was able to lead from the female role. Their movements were in sync as if both of them had been dancing with each other for a long time. When the dance ended, they were both out of breath. The redhead was staring at Kuroko and their lips were centimeters away from each other once again. The blue haired boy moved away from Akashi and then left to organize something with his mother.

"The way you two danced right now; I want that in the competition." Kuroko's mother said.

"Competition?" Akashi and Kuroko questioned in unison.

"Yes. You're both going to enter a competition and you're both going to show that two guys can dance better than anyone."

"But mom…" The blue haired boy started.

"No buts, Tetsu-chan. The only butt I want to see is yours dancing on the stage not in this studio."

Kuroko shook his head no, "I don't want to. You know I've barely performed and you know that I get nervous whenever I perform."

"You're going to enter the competition. Why? Because I already entered you two." His mother said and then walked off with a smile.

Akashi laughed a bit nervously, "Your mother is a very enthusiastic person."

"More like a controlling person." The blue haired boy said and then he grabbed the redhead's hand, "Let's just dance." Kuroko said with a smile, "Dancing always gets my mind off of things."

Akashi led the blue haired boy through a calm and graceful dance. Kuroko leaned his head on the redhead's shoulder and took a deep breath. They practiced their new dance, which was a latin dance, for a few hours and then decided to head home.

"Don't worry about the competition. It's okay if you get nervous. I get nervous too." Akashi said before parting from the blue haired boy.

Kuroko looked off to the side and said, "Ah…well, you don't understand how nervous I get. The last time I went into a competition, I scored last because I was so stiff like an ice block."

The redhead pulled Kuroko towards him and chuckled, "I guess I'll have to melt you with my heat, hm?"

The blue haired boy's face turned red and he quickly said, "I have to go home…"

Akashi let go of the blue haired boy and watched as Kuroko ran off in another direction.

The next day, after school, the two dancers made their way to the studio. The blue haired boy got there first and he was already practicing by the time Akashi arrived. The redhead observed Kuroko and then said, "You should have better expressions while dancing. You look so dull."

The blue haired boy stopped dancing and said, "Well, if I had a partner to dance with me, I would have expressions."

Akashi grinned and put down his bag and took off his jacket. Kuroko's hand instantly found the redhead's hand and then they were dancing together. The blue haired boy's face lit up with happiness as they danced. Akashi loved to dance with the blue haired boy. It felt as if every movement was a precious gem and every smile that Kuroko flashed was enough to stop the redhead's heart from beating. The dance ended with them face to face and Akashi was tempted to lean in and close the gap between their lips, but he held back and said,

"You're absolutely perfect when you're dancing, did you know that?"

Kuroko blushed and he let go of Akashi's hands, "I didn't know that. Thank you…" The blue haired boy handed the redhead a water bottle, "You're amazing to actually be able to be my partner. No one can really keep up with me."

Akashi smiled and they both took a small break together.

With every day that passed, they became more and more in sync with each other and they became closer together. Maybe it was just Akashi but when the dance ended, he swore that their lips were inching closer and closer. When they finished the dance for the seventh time that evening, both of them were out of breath. Akashi stared into the blue eyes in front of him and he whispered, "Break?"

Kuroko nodded in agreement, "Break."

Before the blue haired boy pulled away to grab their water bottles, Akashi intertwined their fingers and kissed Kuroko. The blue haired boy was stunned at first but then he melted into the kiss and pulled the redhead closer. Akashi slowly pushed Kuroko to the ground and he deepened the kiss. The blue haired boy felt sensitive everywhere and he reacted to every touch. The redhead grinned and nibbled Kuroko's ear,

"Is this the first time someone has touched you like this?"

The blue haired boy gasped and nodded. Akashi kissed Kuroko's neck and the blue haired boy turned his head to the side to give the redhead access to his throat.

When Kuroko opened his eyes, they widened in surprise. He moaned as he saw himself in the mirror and now he was able to see everything Akashi was doing too. The redhead noticed this and asked, "Does seeing yourself being touched by me turn you on?"

Kuroko shook his head and quickly looked away from the mirror, "No…"

Akashi pulled the blue haired boy onto his lap and then spread his legs wide. The redhead tilted Kuroko's head towards the mirror and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Something about Akashi's voice made the blue haired boy obey and he opened his eyes. Kuroko was sitting with his back pressed against the redhead's chest and his legs spread wide as Akashi touched him. The blue haired boy saw Akashi's bright red eyes staring at him and Kuroko couldn't look away.

"…Stop…!" The blue haired boy whimpered as he gripped the redhead's wrist.

"Stop?" Akashi asked and then his hands travelled under Kuroko's clothes.

The blue haired boy threw his head back onto Akashi's shoulder and moaned. The redhead tilted Kuroko's chin to the side and awkwardly kissed him. The blue haired boy turned to face Akashi and he pushed the redhead down with all his strength.

Akashi lay on his back and watched as Kuroko pulled his shirt off. The room slowly became hot and stuffy as they continued to pleasure each other. Kuroko curled up in the redhead's arms and mumbled, "That felt good…"

Akashi chuckled and lightly brushed Kuroko's blue hair, "Yeah. We should probably clean the studio and clean ourselves."

The blue haired boy groaned and then got up. After they cleaned up, Akashi walked Kuroko home. The blue haired boy kissed Akashi goodbye and said, "See you tomorrow."

The next day while they were practicing, every time they came face to face at any part of the dance, they would peck each other on the lips and smile. Kuroko's mother obviously noticed this while watching them dance and she felt happy that her son was finally opening up to someone.

"I don't mind you two giving each other little kisses while dancing but the judges might." She said to the dancing couple.

Kuroko frowned and said, "Maybe…we can create a story in our dance? Like at first we reject each other and our hands aren't touching and our dancing is sharp and rigid. Then, by the end, we're in sync and our movements flow together."

"That's not a bad idea, Tetsu-chan. We can try that."

Over the next few days they practiced for the competition and when the competition day came, Kuroko was nervous; very nervous.

The blue haired boy held Akashi's hand tightly as they stood backstage. Both of them wore suits. Akashi had a little blue rose over his chest while Kuroko had a red one. The redhead kissed the blue haired boy on the forehead and whispered,

"It's okay. Just imagine us in the studio practicing, alright? It's going to be fine."

Kuroko shook his head and started to panic, "I'm going to fall or something…"

"Then I'll catch you." Akashi reassured with a smile, "Trust in your partner. Just react to me."

The blue haired boy nodded and then gave a small smile.

When they were announced onto the stage, Akashi smiled to Kuroko and kissed him.

People cheered at the sight of the two dancers and some muttered harshly over how they were the same gender. The blue haired boy took a deep breath and listened carefully to the music. They started on separate sides of the stage and Kuroko would be dancing first. His movements were beautiful and in perfect time with the music but he almost felt lost when he couldn't see Akashi on the dark stage. Then the spotlight hit the redhead and he moved towards Kuroko. The blue haired boy rejected Akashi's dancing and they were both rigid and stiff, almost as if they were fighting against each other. As the dance progressed, Akashi finally grabbed Kuroko's hand and won him over. Their dancing became smooth and their movements flowed nicely.

They were in perfect sync to each other and the music. Kuroko smiled as they danced and he completely forgot about his nervous feelings. When the dance ended, the blue haired boy whispered to the redhead, "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi grinned and said, "I love you too."

They both shared a kiss on the stage and their memories returned. The curtains closed on them and they pulled away from the kiss. People were applauding in the audience and they cheered for Akashi and Kuroko.

They won the competition and immediately started practicing for their next competition.

"Seijuro, I didn't know you could dance." Kuroko said as they held hands and stared straight ahead. The redhead chuckled,

"I could say the same to you, Tetsuya. We should get our tattoos after this."

The blue haired boy nodded and then the curtains opened on them.

Kuroko and Akashi got their 26th tattoo after their second competition and then they performed for their fans. The couple became famous and they toured around the world to dance for people. Kuroko enjoyed being by Akashi's side and they had even more fun dancing together.

The blue haired boy stopped dancing after he was injured in an accident and Akashi couldn't go on dancing without Kuroko so they lived a peaceful life together.

"Tetsuya, come here." The redhead called out.

Kuroko walked out from the kitchen and asked, "What is it, ducky?"

Akashi played a CD and smiled, "Dance with me?"

The blue haired boy grabbed the redhead's hand and they danced a waltz. Akashi tripped over their small coffee table and fell over, bringing Kuroko down with him.

The blue haired boy laughed, "You still fall, Seijuro?"

Akashi nuzzled his noise against Kuroko's and grinned, "Only for you."

"Seijuro…that has to be the worst line you have ever said." The blue haired boy mumbled.

The redhead laughed, "I know. You should probably go check on dinner."

Years passed and they were happy to be together, even if it was something small like reading books while sitting next to each other. Both of them knew that very soon, fate would separate them for a while. But they were sure that they would meet again.

Akashi passed away first and three years later, Kuroko passed away as well.

**Author's Note: Ahaha….ha…ha.. *cries* I'm so busy. My history report = Haven't started. My English essay = Down the toilet**

**Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter though c:  
See ya in the next one!**


	27. Life 27: Locked Up

_**Warning! Warning! Warning! This chapter is rated M for smut/lemon/lime/yaoi/sex. So if you don't want to read this chapter, feel free to skip it! In the end, everything will make sense.**_

"Hey Kurokocchi!" The blonde called out.

"Kise-kun, you're late." Kuroko said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry! This is the last time I'll be late, okay?"

"Okay. Now you should get to work so I can leave."

Kise nodded and then got ready for work. They worked at a convenience store as a part time job. Kuroko was seventeen years old and still busy with high school so he worked the evening shift which ran from 5-9. Then Kise and his partner would take over for the night shift at 9 in the evening to 6 in the morning. Kuroko didn't understand how his blonde friend managed to stay awake but he did so almost every night. The blue haired boy packed his things and left as Kise got to work. Kuroko had never seen his partner Akashi, but the blonde always said that the redhead was mean and intimidating.

When the blue haired boy got home, he snuggled up on his bed with his school textbooks and did his homework until he fell asleep.

The next day, Kise came in and kneeled down before Kuroko.

"Kise-kun…what do you want?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Kurokocchi! Please! Please take over the night shift for me. Just for a few days!" Kise begged.

Kuroko didn't like the sound of that but he said, "If I knew the reason why then I might be more willing to take the night shift."

The blonde said, "Aominecchi has a few days off and we really want to spend time together since we never actually go on dates. Please….Just until Sunday. I'd be taking your shift if you take mine."

_Kise-kun…today's Monday…._ Is what Kuroko wanted to say but instead he nodded and said, "Okay. Have fun on your dates, but you owe me now."

The blonde hugged the small blue haired boy and said, "Thank you! Oh…I should introduce you to Akashicchi too."

Kuroko's interest suddenly peaked when he heard the redhead's name. the blue haired boy never saw Akashi so he was dying to see him for the first time. Kise looked at his watch and muttered, "He should be here soon. He always arrives at 9:30 on the dot. If you want to stay and meet him then you can. Aominecchi's days off start tomorrow so you can meet Akashicchi, say hi or something and then go home and come back tomorrow at nine in the evening."

"Okay." Kuroko watched the clock and Kise was right when he said that Akashi arrived exactly at 9:30. The redhead walked in wearing a winter jacket to escape the ice cold snow outside.

"Hey, Ryouta." He mumbled.

"Oh, Akashicchi! This is Kurokocchi, the guy I've been telling you about who has the shift before ours. He's going to take this shift for about a week." The blonde explained.

"Hm. Alright, Kuroko….?"

"Tetsuya. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Akashi Seijuro. It's nice to meet you."

"Akashi…senpai?" Kuroko said as if he was testing out the redhead's name.

The redhead chuckled, "You don't have to add the 'senpai'."

"But you are my senpai so I should call you Akashi-senpai." The blue haired boy said.

Akashi leaned forward and smiled, "Whatever you want, Tetsuya."

Kuroko felt his face heat up as he watched the redhead walk to the staff room and take off his jacket. The blue haired boy left and then went to do his piles of homework waiting for him in his room. The next day, Kuroko went out to the convenience store at nine in the evening and took over Kise's shift. The blonde thanked Kuroko about one thousand times before leaving with Aomine. The blue haired boy waited patiently and when the clock showed nine fifteen, Akashi walked into the store.

"You're early senpai. Kise-kun said you only arrive at nine thirty." Kuroko said.

"That's only because it's thirty minutes less of having to listen to him talk on and on. You seem like a normal person." Akashi explained.

For some reason, the blue haired boy blushed slightly and continued his work. When Akashi took over the cash register, the blue haired boy did his math homework in the break room. It was three in the morning and Kuroko was feeling tired, especially since he still had to go to school. The blue haired boy rested his head on the table with his pencil in his hand and sighed. Akashi walked into the room and said,

"You're going to catch a cold like that."

The redhead draped his jacket over Kuroko's shoulders and said, "You can go to sleep. I'll take care of the store."

The blue haired boy's face was red and he didn't understand why Akashi made him feel this way, "S-senpai! I can't let you do all the work by yourself."

The redhead just chuckled, "It's alright. You can sleep."

Akashi didn't seem to be the right person to argue with so Kuroko just thanked him and tried to sleep. The blue haired boy woke up and saw Akashi sitting in front of him, sipping some coffee.

"Senpai…what time is it?' Kuroko asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's almost six. Our shift will be over soon. When does your school start?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy felt exhausted and he said, "Uh…six thirty?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and said, "You're going to overwork yourself at this rate and you haven't even gotten passed the first day."

When the shift was passed to Midorima, Kuroko took the train home and quickly cleaned up before going to school. The blue haired boy tried his best to stay awake during his classes and then when he got home, he went to sleep. His alarm clock woke him up at eight and the blue haired boy made his way to work.

Kuroko was more than surprised to see Akashi already there before him.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Hello."

"Akashi-senpai…You're here earlier than yesterday." The blue haired boy remarked.

Akashi smiled and then took the cash register shift first, while Kuroko swept the store. The blue haired boy held a book in one hand and the broom in the other. He had to finish reading the book by tomorrow so he could start a book report. Kuroko flipped the pages with his thumb and continued to sweep at the same time. The blue haired boy didn't even notice Akashi watching him to make sure he didn't slip and fall. At least, he didn't notice it until he actually slipped.

Kuroko fell over and felt Akashi's arms around him.

"Be careful." The redhead muttered and then let him go.

The blue haired boy couldn't calm down and his face was beet red. When Kuroko got home that day, his mind kept drifting off and daydreaming about Akashi. The blue haired boy had never actually fallen in love, so Kuroko ended up denying his feelings for the redhead. The blue haired boy told himself that he didn't like Akashi's presence around him, but Kuroko found himself secretly hoping for the redhead to touch him. Whether it was a hand on his shoulder, his arms holding him up; Kuroko didn't care. He just wanted Akashi's hands on him.

The next day, the blue haired boy walked into the convenience store and said, "Good evening, senpai."

Akashi smiled and said, "Hello Tetsuya, how's school?"

"Tiring" Kuroko said while taking off his jacket. The snow just continued to pile up outside so everyone was bundling up into their winter jackets and boots.

"It wouldn't be so tiring if you slept a bit." Akashi said with a slight frown.

The blue haired boy gave a weak smile; it was true that his body was feeling the effects of not getting enough rest, but he wasn't about to tell the redhead that.

"I'm fine, Akashi-senpai." Kuroko muttered and then got to work.

During his breaks, the blue haired boy worked on his homework and when he was working at the register, he was reading his book for the book report. Kuroko barely slept and two days later, he collapsed.

The blue haired boy walked into the convenience store and 9:30 and he was out of breath.

"Tetsuya, you're late." Akashi muttered in a joking manner.

"I'm sorry senpai." The blue haired boy said.

Kuroko made his way to the staff room, his vision was getting blurry. The redhead noticed that something was off about the small blue haired boy so he followed him. When Kuroko entered the staff room, he collapsed. Akashi caught him by the arm and pulled the blue haired boy into his embrace.

"Tetsuya, you need sleep…like **now**."

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm fine, senpai."

The redhead stared at the blue haired boy's tired face, "Don't even try to lie with the way you look. Also, it's wrong to lie to your senpai."

Akashi cleared the things off of the table in the staff room and gently put Kuroko down. The redhead made a quick phone call to Murasakibara to take his shift and then waited for the purple haired boy's arrival. When Murasakibara arrived, Akashi thanked him and immediately left with Kuroko in his arms. The redhead gently placed the blue haired boy on his bed and then went to get a cold cloth to press to Kuroko's forehead.

The blue haired boy didn't stir in his sleep. He was completely still and relaxed. Akashi made sure to check Kuroko's temperature to see if it was going down. After a while, when the redhead believed the blue haired boy would be fine, he went to cook a meal for when Kuroko woke up.

When the blue haired boy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was only wearing a shirt and nothing else. The shirt was baggy and it just fell to his midthigh. Instantly, Kuroko was able to tell it was Akashi's by the scent. When the blue haired boy looked around the room, he noticed that he wasn't in his house either. Kuroko mumbled when he heard the door to the room open,

"Senpai…?"

"Ah Tetsuya, you're awake? Good, I brought you some soup." Akashi said with a smile.

"….Senpai…what…time?" The blue haired boy asked in a broken sentence.

The redhead slowly peeled the damp cloth off of Kuroko's forehead and said, "Eleven thirty at night. You still need more rest."

The blue haired boy felt Akashi's warm hand over his forehead and the redhead said, "Good. Your fever went down. Try and get some sleep."

Kuroko looked at Akashi and whispered, "Senpai…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about this."

The redhead pulled the blanket over Kuroko's shoulders and gave a small smile, "It's alright. This is no trouble at all."

Akashi stood up and was about to leave when the blue haired boy spoke up, "Senpai?"

The redhead turned and asked, "What is it?"

"Can…can you stay beside me?" Kuroko asked shyly.

Akashi smiled and said, "Just give me a minute to clean up."

When the redhead came back, he crawled under the covers beside Kuroko and lulled him to sleep. The blue haired boy felt so exhausted and it was as if he was a depleted battery that needed to be recharged. Kuroko closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. When the blue haired boy woke up in the middle of the night, he noticed that he was cuddling against Akashi's chest.

The redhead's heart was loud as it beat hard to pump the blood through his warm body. Kuroko was able to feel Akashi's arms around him to keep him warm and his face was nuzzled into Kuroko's hair.

The blue haired boy couldn't help but blush and instantly his body started to burn.

Kuroko did his best to calm down but nothing was working when he was able to feel the redhead's hot breath over him. The blue haired boy's body was tense and still heating up. His heart began to race and his breathing became uneven. Kuroko gripped his shirt and swallowed thickly. After a few seconds, he heard Akashi speak.

"Tetsuya…you've got a little problem there."

"S-s-s-senpai! I'm…I…I'm sorry." The blue haired boy stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed with himself.

Akashi chuckled lightly, "It's alright. You don't have to apologize over it. Want me to help you?"

"Ah…! No, I'm fi—!" The blue haired boy stopped mid-sentence when he felt Akashi's leg spread his legs apart. Kuroko let out a small moan, "Senpai…senpai..!"

"Tetsuya, your voice is so sexy." The redhead said in a deep voice.

The blue haired boy was only able to watch as Akashi's hands worked their way under the long shirt which barely covered his private region. Kuroko suddenly felt scared. He definitely felt good, but he was terrified of being so vulnerable. The blue haired boy pushed Akashi away and mumbled,

"I…don't want it like this."

The redhead took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. You can take a shower. Down the hall, first right. I'll bring clean clothes for you to wear."

Kuroko ran off and sat in the shower after relieving himself. When he finished his shower, the blue haired boy went back to Akashi's room and noticed that the redhead wasn't there.

"Akashi-senpai?" Kuroko called out.

The blue haired boy panicked when he thought the redhead had left him and yelled, "Akashi-senpai?!"

The redhead entered the room and saw Kuroko standing in the middle of it with tears in his eyes.

When the blue haired boy saw Akashi, he calmed down and said, "Don't leave me…"

The redhead apologized and they both curled up on the bed once again.

"Won't your parents get worried if you stay here?" Akashi asked while staring up at the ceiling.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "I live alone. My parents are constantly leaving for business trips and they're rarely home."

"Is that why you panicked when you noticed I was gone? Were you reminded of your parents and how they keep leaving you behind?"

Kuroko gave a slight nod and smiled a bit, "Yeah…I guess I just don't' like the feeling of separation."

"I think it's not the separation that you dislike, but you don't like being alone." The redhead said.

"You don't know what it's like to watch people leave you behind. It's worse than being alone. It's like everything falls apart when you can only see their backs facing you and you just know that they won't come back no matter how much you beg. When you're alone, you grow numb to the feeling eventually. But watching someone you love walk away from your hurts the most in that moment." Kuroko mumbled and then he curled up under the blankets.

After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.

The next day, Kuroko skipped school and spent his time resting at Akashi's place. They went to work together and the redhead made sure that Kuroko got some sleep.

As the week progressed, the blue haired boy and Akashi grew closer and they wanted to be more. They wanted a relationship. But no matter how much Kuroko wanted this, he always pushed the redhead away. Every time Akashi tried to get closer, the blue haired boy would flinch away and say something like, "Senpai, what are you doing?"

Once the week was over, Kise came back.

"Kurokocchi! Thank you so much! Oh boy…you look really tired. I'm so sorry. I hope Akashicchi wasn't too hard on you. I can take the shift back now. You need to focus more on school." The blonde said all in one breathe.

"Kise-kun…you need to learn how to take breaks in between your sentences." Kuroko said. The blue haired boy seemed to be sad when Kise said he would take the night shift back.

When Kuroko got home, he thought to himself, _I never said goodbye to Akashi-senpai…but it's not like we'll never see each other again._

The next day when Akashi went to work, he noticed that the blue haired boy was nowhere to be found and instead, he heard a very familiar, loud voice call out his name in an annoying way.

"Akashicchi! I missed you!" Kise exclaimed as he ran towards the redhead.

Akashi ignored the blonde's return and immediately asked, "Where's Tetsuya?"

"I took the night shift back." Ksie said and then he noticed the look on Akashi's face of pure depression and disappointment.

"I see…" The redhead muttered and then got to work.

Kise found that Akashi was more harsh and cold towards him than usual and he figured it was because of Kuroko's absence. After a few days, the blonde couldn't work with Akashi being to uncooperative so he devised a plan to get the redhead and Kuroko together.

Kise made sure to go to work early the next day so he would meet the blue haired boy. The blonde moved to the staff room and took Kuroko's cellphone from his bag. When the blue haired boy's shift was over, he left into the winter chill to get home.

Akashi arrived on time and the blonde lead him towards one of the supply closets.

"Akashicchi, can you grab a broom for me?" Kise asked sweetly as he watched the redhead put his jacket, wallet and cellphone on the table. Akashi grunted in response and moved towards the supple closet.

When the redhead opened the door, he noticed there wasn't a broom in the closet. Before he could react, Kise pushed Akashi into the closet and jammed the broom (which he took out earlier) into the door handle to keep it shut.

"Ryouta! I'm going to kill you! Open this door right now!" The redhead yelled while banging on the door.

By the time this happened, Kuroko noticed that his cellphone was missing and he went back to the convenience store to look for it.

"Kise-kun, have you seen my cellphone?" The blue haired boy asked when he entered the store, but it was deserted and he got no reply back.

"Hello…?" Kuroko called out as he walked to the staff room. The blue haired boy was able to hear muffled screaming from the closet and he quickly moved towards it.

"Akashi-senpai?" Kuroko asked as he placed his hand on the broom.

"Tetsuya, open the door for me!" The redhead exclaimed.

The blue haired boy said, "Stop pushing on the door so I can get the broom unstuck."

When Akashi stopped moving, Kuroko opened the door. The blonde was ready for this and he quickly pushed the blue haired boy into the closet as well.

Kuroko yelped as he fell on top of Akashi and the closet door closed behind them.

"I'll let you guys out later! Have fun!" Kise said in his sing song voice.

"Ryouta!" Akashi yelled as he kicked the door.

The redhead's arms were wrapped around Kuroko's waist to keep him steady and the blue haired boy squirmed at the uncomfortable position.

"Akashi-senpai, can you let go of me?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead quickly let go and muttered, "Sorry."

The sat face to face in the small, cramped closet. There was barely enough space for their legs and they just ended up getting tangled together. At first, both of them moved around a lot to try and get comfortable, but they noticed they were making the temperature rise in the closet very fast.

"Tetsuya….why'd you come back?" Akashi asked.

"I misplaced my cellphone. Do you have your cellphone? Because then we can call Murasakibara-kun or something."

"Yeah, I have my cellphone," Akashi started, "it's in…the staff room. God damn, Ryouta! He planned everything."

Kuroko sighed, "This is fine. Kise-kun will have to let us out at some point."

They sat for what seemed like an hour (but it was actually a few minutes) and then Akashi started unbuttoning his shirt.

"S-senpai…what are you doing?!" Kuroko exclaimed, his face turning red.

The redhead threw the shirt to the corner of the closet and said, "It's getting hot in here. Might as well take off my shirt."

Kuroko couldn't help but stare at Akashi's bare chest and then the redhead said, "You should take your shirt off too. It'll help you cool down."

The blue haired boy shook his head and muttered, "I'm okay."

Akashi smiled and decided to tease the blue haired boy a bit, "Tetsuya, come here."

Kuroko obliged and shuffled a bit closer. The redhead grabbed the blue haired boy by the wrist and asked, "Need help?"

Akashi's hands were on the buttons of Kuroko's shirt and they slowly unbuttoned it. The blue haired boy felt like he couldn't breathe with the increasing temperature and he gasped, "Akashi-senpai!"

The blue haired boy's hands gripped Akashi's arms tightly. When the thin cloth of Kuroko's shirt slipped off of his shoulder, the blue haired boy felt nervous and he quickly pushed away from Akashi.

Kuroko curled up in the corner of the closet and tried to calm down.

"You always push me away." The redhead muttered.

"That's because you keep touching me!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, his face was glowing red.

Akashi looked off to the side and pouted, "You don't seem to mind when Ryouta hugs you all the time."

"Y-you…" Kuroko mumbled, "Senpai, you can hug me too."

The redhead's cheeks gradually turned pink and he said, "Every time I move one step towards you, you take two steps back."

"That's only because I…!" Kuroko stopped himself and he quickly looked away from Akashi.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and asked, "Because you?"

"That's only because…I like Akashi-senpai." The blue haired boy said.

Akashi tugged Kuroko towards him and the blue haired boy sat on Akashi's lap.

"Senpai?! What are you doing?" The blue haired boy asked as he tried to push away, but Akashi's arms held him tightly.

Their bare skin touched and burned like a fire, but even so, the redhead continued to embrace Kuroko.

After a while, Akashi cupped the blue haired boy's face and said, "Look at me and say that again."

Kuroko shook his head, but the redhead guided his chin upwards. When their eyes met, the blue haired boy was speechless. However, he managed to say what the redhead wanted to hear, "I like you, Akashi-senpai."

Akashi smiled and then pressed his lips against Kuroko's. Instead of pulling away the blue haired boy eagerly pressed back and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Akashi's hands travelled up Kuroko's thighs and then they rested on his hips. The blue haired boy felt Akashi's hands travel under his pants and Kuroko moaned into the kiss. The redhead's tongue swept across every crevice of the blue haired boy's mouth and then it made its way down Kuroko's neck. The closet became incredibly hot and their skin became slick with each other's sweat.

The blue haired boy pulled away slight to speak and he whispered, "Not here."

"Yes here." Akashi muttered against Kuroko's lips as his fingertips dragged through his blue haired.

Kuroko hummed at the feeling of the redhead's hands threading through his hair and he mumbled, "Seriously though. We can't do it in a closet."

"Well, who said we can't? I mean, we have enough space." Akashi tried to convince the blue haired boy.

Kuroko blushed and said, "I don't want my first time to be in a closet, okay?"

"Ah…I see, okay. I'll wait for you. But, we really need to take care of our problems." Akashi said while motioned downwards.

The blue haired boy blushed, "…Yeah…We should do something about that."

The redhead grinned and then he slid Kuroko's pants down.

"Senpai…?"

Akashi slowly massaged the blue haired boy's growing erection and then whispered, "I want you do it yourself."

"Do what?" Kuroko asked as he leaned into Akashi's touch.

"Touch yourself here while I watch you."

If he was able to, the blue haired boy's face would've turned even more red and he exclaimed, "There's no way I can do something like that!"

Akashi grabbed the blue haired boy's hand and guided it to his erection, "It's not that hard, Tetsuya. Just move your hand here and make yourself feel good."

Kuroko was panting hard as he touched himself and then he reminded himself that Akashi was watching every move. A moan escaped his lips as he continued. Precum beaded the top of his erection and slowly trickled down his hands when he pumped faster. Akashi leaned back and watched Kuroko masturbate on his lap. The redhead watched as the blue haired boy unraveled and his pleasured face was shown.

By accident, when Kuroko ran his finger over the slit of his penis, he moaned loudly, "Akashi-senpai!"

The redhead licked his lips and moved forward so that Kuroko's back hit the ground.

Akashi put their shirts underneath the blue haired boy to make him feel more comfortable and then his hands started touching Kuroko all over. When Akashi rubbed the blue haired boy's nipple, Kuroko arched his back and begged for more.

Senpai…senpai!"

The redhead let out a slight growl as he bit Kuroko's neck. Their bodies melded together and breathing became harder in the tight space. The blue haired boy daringly grabbed Akashi's fingers and began sucking on them. The redhead was surprised but he watched as Kuroko coated his fingers with saliva.

"Senpai, please take me." The blue haired boy said as he grinded his hips into Akashi's.

"I thought you said you wanted your first time to be on a bed." The redhead said, slightly unsure of whether he should defile Kuroko or not.

"Screw the bed," The blue haired boy groaned, "I want you here and now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, senpai. I'm sure. I want you." Kuroko said in a serious tone and then he threw his head back when he felt Akashi's finger plunge into him. The blue haired boy felt uncomfortable when the second finger entered him and a little bit of pain when the third finger entered him, but he was able to get through it. Akashi's fingers reached deep inside of the blue haired boy and when they rubbed against his prostate, Kuroko let out a quiet moan.

"Oh? Is it here?" Akashi asked as he rubbed the same spot over and over again.

"Ah, senpai! There…is too much." Kuroko said as he moved his hips to take the redhead's fingers deeper.

Akashi quickly pulled his fingers out and softly kissed the blue haired boy, "You're going to have to ride me. It's too cramped in his closet."

"Eh?! That's embarrassing!" Kuroko muttered.

The redhead pulled Kuroko onto his lap and said, "Whenever you're ready."

The blue haired boy looked nervous and unsure, but he slowly took in Akashi's erection bit by bit.

"Hah…A-Akashi-senpai.."

"Tetsuya, you're sucking me in." The redhead groaned as he held Kuroko's hips.

"Sh-shut up!" The blue haired boy muttered and then he attacked Akashi's lips. The redhead kissed back and then he thrust upwards.

Kuroko broke away from the kiss and let out a yelp, "Wait…!"

"No more waiting." The redhead said as he began a steady pace.

The blue haired boy couldn't hold back his moans as he bounced on Akashi's lap.

"Senpai…M-ah! More!" Kuroko said as he scratched the redhead's back and sheer pleasure.

The blue haired boy met Akashi's thrusts halfway to force him deeper and then Kuroko let out a silent scream when the redhead struck his prostate. Akashi smiled and began to thrust faster. The sound of their skin slapping together resonated through the closet and all the way to Kise. The blonde blushed awkwardly at the cash register and thanked God that rarely anyone walked into the store during the night shift.

Precum continued to ooze from Kuroko's neglected erection and the redhead didn't hesitate to stroke him.

"Mm…Senpai, senpai, senpai. Akashi-senpai!" The blue haired boy chanted. Kuroko couldn't control anything and he just melted into the redhead's hands.

Kuroko's orgasm ripped through him like a wave crashing down on a city. He arched his back and moaned loudly, not even caring whether anyone in the convenience store could hear him.

His semen covered their stomachs and the blue haired boy rested his forehead on Akashi's shoulder to come down from his high. The redhead came a few moments later and he buried his seed deep into Kuroko. The blue haired boy gasped when he felt Akashi fill him and the redhead held Kuroko to keep him from falling over.

The closet seemed like it was in an oven; both of them were panting hard as they tried to catch their breath.

"Senpai, do you think Kise-kun heard all of that?" Kuroko asked as he nuzzled his face into Akashi's neck.

The closet door swung open and the blonde's face was bright red as he yelled, "Get dressed and get out!"

Akashi chuckled when Kise stormed off, "I think he heard everything."

When Kuroko and the redhead cleaned their mess, they walked to Akashi's apartment. Before they entered, the redhead said, "I forgot to say this before since Ryouta interrupted, but I love you too."

Kuroko and Akashi felt their memories return and they stared at each other for a moment. The blue haired boy laughed a bit and said, "This is a rather normal life, isn't it ducky?"

"Definitely. I like it, it's very calm compared to some of the previous lives that we've had."

Kuroko pushed Akashi into the apartment and said, "I don't think Kise-kun will be able to look at us with a straight face again."

The redhead chuckled and then lightly kissed Kuroko.

The blue haired boy worked the night shift with Akashi after getting their 27th tattoo and Kise refused to believe that he had heard them having sex. The blonde just pretended altogether that it had never happened.

For years, Kuroko and Akashi worked together in the small convenience store and they spent every hour together.

They watched each other's backs and always wondered what would happen once one hundred lifetimes were over, but they knew they would find out eventually.

Kuroko passed away first, but Akashi passed away shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this one was late **** I got stuck in the closet (took me a few days to write that little part). I hope you guys like it though. Sorry if there are typos in there, I was doing my homework at the same time.**

**Senpai count = 46 (Kuroko's a clingy kouhai XD)  
I hope to see you guys in the next one! Requests are always welcome.**


	28. Life 28: The List

"How the fuck did you lose him?! He's like five years old! How do you lose sight of someone like him!?" Aomine shouted at his coworkers.

"Actually, he's twenty years old..." Kise mumbled.

"Shut up!" The tanned boy snapped, only to feel a sense of guilt when he saw the blonde's expression.

Aomine sighed, "I'm sorry Kise, my point is that we lost the Sky Runner because you guys were too slow at cutting him off. He's a serious target, we can't just let this serial killer run lose."

"How about we call in Akashi Seijuro? He is the best detective in Japan." Midorima said.

"Good idea. He's going to eat the money out of our pockets for his services though."

When the great detective was brought into the office and offered the case, he immediately said,

"Sure I'll help you guys and I'll do it for free."

"Eh?" Aomine was stunned. The greatest detective in the world had turned down money to catch the most wanted serial killer.

"I've been wanting to catch the Sky Runner too, so as long as I have full access to your equipment, evidence and of course, yourselves, then everything is free." The redhead explained.

The crew of police officers followed Akashi and they all started their search towards the Sky Runner.

"So what do you know about the Sky Runner." Midorima asked as he handed Murasakibara a bag of chips.

Akashi sat down and chuckled, "Me? Oh, I know everything about the Sky Runner. I want to know everything that **you **guys know. Starting with...you." The redhead pointed at the purple haired giant.

"Eh...? The Sky Runner is a short middle aged male who murders people. Mine-chin calls him five because of his height." Murasakibara said.

Midorima said, "No one has heard his voice or seen his face because he wears a mask."

"His mask represents an angel." Kise stated.

"People call him the Sky Runner because under his mask, everyone can see bright blue eyes and the fact that he always gets away from us." Aomine said.

"Good. So you guys at least know him. Everyone knows that the Sky Runner travels at night and that he cuts you multiple times until you bleed out and die. The thing is, nobody hears you because we assume that he gags his victims before killing them. People have suspicions that he is actually a girl but I know he's a boy." The redhead said.

"Well how do you know?" Aomine asked.

Akashi smiled, "Trust me, I know him."

The tanned boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you crazy or something?"

"I'm a detective." The redhead stated, "But I never said I'm not a crazy detective either. That's not the point. First thing we're going to do is not capture him, but to find out his identity."

"Do you have a plan, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

The redhead flashed his devilish smile and said, "Of course. We're going to lure him and I'm going to be the bait."

The blonde muttered, "But...what happens if you get murdered?"

Akashi pat the blonde's head, "I won't. Point is, if he comes after me while I'm an innocent, defenseless citizen, then he's just a cold blooded murderer who kills for fun. If he doesn't come after me, it means that he has specific targets. Also, if he gets close and tries to kill me, I can dodge him so don't worry."

"But, but...! He's known to be so fast that you can't dodge his attacks." Kise exclaimed.

"And has anyone ever lived to say that? No. So it might not be true, but then again, it could also mean that it's true which is why nobody has lived to say whether it is or not. I'm confusing myself here. Anyway, let's get to work, shall we?" Akashi said as he walked looked through the files.

"I swear to God, we hired an insane detective." Aomine said.

Midorima shrugged, "He is the best. We just have to wait and see."

"Alright!" Akashi exclaimed, "So the last time the Sky Runner was seen was when he killed someone named Kagami Taiga in the east alleyway of Seirin Street. Now, who is this Kagami Taiga?"

The green haired officer quickly pulled out a file and said, "He was a university student and that's about it. He's completely normal."

"And who else did he kill?" Akashi asked when he suddenly thought of something ingenious.

"Himuro Tatsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei and many others who were all normal and innocent. They don't have a criminal record and they're just...ordinary students in university or high school."

The redhead smiled, "This case has already been solved. I suggest all of you don't go out at night without your gun. The Sky Runner seems to be a bit confused..."

_Very confused,_ Akashi thought to himself, _Poor little Tetsuya is targeting people of the past and using his past as a hit list._

"What do you mean 'confused'?" The blonde asked.

Akashi stared at him and said, "The Sky Runner doesn't know what he's doing. All he knows is that he has seen people and that he thinks he has to kill the people he has seen. I'm certain he'll come after me and he'll come after all of you as well. However, he's just confused and it can easily be fixed if I talk with him."

"Confused?!" Aomine yelled, "You're telling me that the most wanted murderer is **confused**? The guy is cold blooded and he needs to be shut in jail."

"Negatory Daiki. You will not do that. As a team, whatever happens in this case stays with the team and no one else. We're going to make the Sky Runner disappear like a phantom and he'll never kill again. Like I said before, all of this can be fixed if I talk with him." The redhead explained in a stern voice.

The team backed off and then went to work. Their plan was simple; Akashi would walk around where the Sky Runner normally appeared and for a few days he would just show up and try to attract the murderer's attention. After that, the redhead would start staying later and soon enough, the Sky Runner would guide him to an alleyway where Akashi would be "die". But the redhead was pretty confident that he wouldn't die. Once Akashi was in the alleyway, he would make an attempt to talk with him and then that would be that. The team would not interfere with the plan, but they would watch from afar. From a distance very, very far so that the Sky Runner didn't notice he was being watched.

For the next few days, Akashi sat on a bench at a park and read a book. After a few hours of reading, he would simply get up and leave. The redhead was able to feel a pair of eyes on him, but he didn't dare to look around.

Akashi started reading more and staying out late. Finally, when it was dark and the park was deserted, the redhead heard a noise from behind him. Akashi stood up and pretended to be afraid. He dropped his book and stepped back; no one was behind him. The noises continued to push him back until he cornered himself in am alleyway.

"The plan is actually working." Aomine whispered to Kise while holding a pair of binoculars, "He might not be insane after all."

The redhead waited for the Sky Runner to make a move and when he did, Akashi quickly dodged the cat-like figure.

The Sky Runner rolled on the ground and sharply turned to face Akashi. A beautiful mask covered his face. Dark blue waves were painted on the mouth of the mask and the eyes were outlined with white. The Sky Runner's eyes glowed in the darkness as they followed the redhead. The murderer held several small crystal daggers in his hands and he didn't move.

When Akashi stepped to the side, the Sky Runner lunged forward. The redhead easily dodged him again and then the masked murderer became angry. He continued to try and slice or stab Akashi and the redhead continued to dodge the attacks. When Akashi's back hit the brick wall of the alleyway, the Sky Runner aimed for his neck.

The redhead grabbed the masked boy's wrist and held it with a death-like grip.

The Sky Runner struggled against Akashi's grip, but he ended up getting pinned to the wall. The masked man tried to kick at the redhead but he froze when the redhead said,

"Tetsuya."

Akashi saw the bright blue eyes widen underneath the mask and the Sky Runner mumbled, "How...? How do you know my name?"

"How can I not? I remember everything and you remember some bits and pieces. Tetsuya...you know me." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy still seemed to be in shock for he dropped his daggers and his breathing became uneven, "I don't know you... We've never met."

"Your birthday is January 31st. Your blood type is B. You have a weak presence."

"Stop."

"You like vanilla shakes and you like to play basketball. Your nickname is ducky. You're ticklish almost everywhere. You like being kissed on your neck. You have the most ridiculous bedhead."

"I said stop." The Sky Runner said, his hands trembling slightly, but Akashi continued,

"You hate waking up without me beside you. You like it when I cook for you. You like dogs. You always tend to worry about others before yourself. For some reason you hate eating curry without potatoes."

"Shut up!" The masked murderer screamed, "Stop! I don't know you!"

Akashi pulled the mask off of the Sky Runner and asked, "If you don't know me, how do I know you?"

Kuroko's blue hair fell across his face and he screamed in pain, "I don't know! I don't fucking know!"

Kuroko closed his eyes and went limp in Akashi's arms. The blue haired boy had fainted from his massive headache. The redhead sighed and carried the blue haired boy to his apartment with his team closely behind him.

Akashi tucked the blue haired boy under the blankets and sat down with his team.

"Was him fainting a part of our plan?" Aomine asked.

"Not really... It just kind of happened." The redhead admitted.

Kise stared at the blue haired boy and smiled, "He looks kind of cute. But what do we do with him?"

"We have two choices; trap him here or set him free." Akashi said.

"We obviously can't set him free since he'll probably just go to another country. Trapping him here could be taking him into custody and we could interrogate him here." Midorima said.

The redhead shook his head, "He's not going to answer any of your questions. You see, he's a really stubborn and determined guy, however it's very easy to make him like you. Or at least, for me it's easy."

Murasakibara sat in the corner and asked, "So do we wait for him to wake up and then make him warm up to us so we can change his ways?"

"He doesn't have to warm up to us," Akashi said, "he just has to warm up to me and then he'll stop killing."

"Why you?" Aomine asked.

The redhead smiled, "Because I am a God."

The team stared at Akashi in disbelief and then Aomine said, "I take back what I said about him not being insane. He belongs in a mental asylum."

The redhead chuckled, "The reason why it has to be me is a reason you don't need to know. So...shall we take shifts in watching him?"

The team nodded their heads and they checked Kuroko's clothes for weapons. Akashi decided to just change the blue haired boy's clothes into his own and move all his daggers into another room.

"Alright," Akashi started, "we'll each have three hour shifts. The order will be Atsushi, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta and then me. No guns or handcuffs with you. You are to be completely defenseless and show no intimidation to him. He has no weapons as well. I've locked all windows from the outside and the front door has about ten locks on it. If he escapes this room, we'll be able to catch him. Just watch him sleep and the moment he wakes up, just say something like 'good morning' and we'll be able to hear you through a baby monitor which I've put in the bedroom. If one of you say 'good morning' then we'll all keep an eye on him and talk with him. Got it?"

"Got it." The team said and then Murasakibara sat in the bedroom to watch Kuroko sleep.

They continued to rotate shifts until the blue haired boy woke up. Kise was sitting in the room and watching Kuroko when the blonde decided to move closer. He was fascinated with the blue haired boy's beauty and he couldn't help but touch his hair. Kuroko snapped awake and grabbed Kise's wrist. The blonde said,

"Good morning." and the group of officers were racing up the stairs.

The blue haired boy seemed confused, he looked around and stared at Kise as if he was an alien. When the door burst open, Kuroko's flinched back from the loud noise and let out a small whimper. The blonde whacked Aomine on the head and said,

"You guys scared him!"

"Why was I the one hit? Why can't you hit Midorima or Murasakibara or even Akashi?" The tanned boy asked.

Akashi stood with his arms crossed and said, "Everyone leave."

The team left the room quietly and closed the door. Kuroko sat on the bed and refused to talk.

The redhead couldn't find a way to approach Kuroko and he didn't have to because the blue haired boy spoke first,

"Who are you and how did you know the Sky Runner was me? More importantly, how do you even know me?"

The redhead couldn't tell Kuroko that he remembers everything; that would just make him sound crazy. Akashi moved closer to the blue haired boy and asked,

"How are you feeling...?"

"Fine. Now answer my questions." Kuroko said.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You don't have the right to order me around. I saw it in your eyes yesterday when you tried to kill me; you recognize me. You know who I am, I'm sure you even know my name if you dig hard enough. If you know who I am, isn't it normal if I know who you are?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, "You're confusing me. Slow down. I'll admit I recognized you."

"From where?"

"A dream." The blue haired boy said, "I know you from a dream."

"And who was I in your dreams?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko thought for a minute and then said, "You were always by my side. You laughed with me, smiled with me, took care of me, hugged me, kissed me and loved me. I would say, in my dreams... You were mine."

The redhead had a sad expression on his face and he mumbled, "And you were mine."

Akashi turned to leave but the blue haired boy said, "Wait! What's your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough, ducky." The redhead said and then left the room. Akashi ordered Kise and Aomine to watch Kuroko for a while.

The group of officers continued to watch the blue haired boy and when Midorima brought back the tray of food which Kuroko had barely touched, Akashi noticed that one chopstick was missing. The redhead smiled,

"I'll take the next shift." He said as he moved towards the room where the blue haired boy was locked up in.

When Akashi entered the room, he noticed that Kuroko wasn't on the bed. The blue haired boy popped out from behind the door and tried to stab the redhead. Akashi grabbed the blue haired boy's wrist and said,

"You know, for the Sky Runner, I thought you would be stronger and faster than this."

Kuroko struggled against the redhead's grip and spat out, "It's just you. If anyone else on the team had taken this shift, they would've died. But you...you know what I'm going to do before I even think about doing it."

Akashi pushed the blue haired boy onto the bed and pulled the chopstick out of his hand. The redhead looked into those clear blue eyes and said,

"Let's have some fun."

"Fun...?"

Akashi buried his face into the crook of the blue haired boy's neck and started to kiss him there. Kuroko let out a gasp as his felt the redhead kiss his neck gently. The blue haired boy arched his back slightly and he heard Akashi whisper,

"You really love being kissed here, don't you? For some reason though..." The redhead's warm hands slid under Kuroko's shirt and then lightly tweaked his nipples, "You don't really like it when I play with your nipples."

The blue haired boy frowned and muttered, "Stop...not there."

Akashi let out a chuckle, "You love it when I bite your ears too."

To show that he was right, the redhead leaned forward and nibbled Kuroko ear. The blue haired boy let out a moan and he pushed Akashi away. Kuroko was panting as he covered his face to hide his blush.

"Now then, Tetsuya, were you really trying to kill me with a chopstick? You didn't consider the fact that I would have noticed a missing chopstick?"

"I did and I knew that **you **would notice." The blue haired boy said as he looked up at the detective who was straddling his hips.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "So you knew I would notice and you knew that trying to kill me would fail?"

When the blue haired boy nodded, Akashi asked, "Why would you do it then?"

"To get you to come in this room and watch over me. That way I can ask you something." Kuroko said.

"Ask away then." The redhead said.

"Who were you to me? From your memories, what was our relationship?" The blue haired boy asked curiously as he sat up.

Akashi debated with himself on whether he should tell the truth or not and he said, "We were dating."

"I see." Kuroko said, "Is this your desperation to get me to remember you?"

"No, no. You didn't forget me. You just don't know me yet."

The blue haired boy frowned, "You make no sense."

Akashi sighed, "I know."

"So...you're saying that you're buried deep within my mind and that I know you."

"Yes."

"You're crazy." Kuroko said.

"I know. But you like my crazy." The redhead said with a smile.

The blue haired boy shrugged, "I guess I do."

Akashi lay down beside the blue haired boy and pulled the blanket over his shoulder, "Now, time for me to ask a question. Why are you killing these people?"

Kuroko found himself cuddling against the redhead's chest and he said, "I...don't know. Something just tells me that I have to. They keep appearing in my dreams and when I'm awake, I see them everywhere. Once they're dead, the dreams and visions disappear with them."

"And you call me crazy." Akashi muttered as he held Kuroko close.

"Hey, you like my crazy too." The blue haired boy mumbled.

"True. The only thing is that you don't realize you're killing your friends and if you kill me, you killed your lover, spouse, partner and ducky." Akashi said. The redhead pulled out a gun from his belt and handed it to Kuroko, "So kill me now." The redhead said.

Kuroko hesitated and his fingers curled around the cold, heavy gun. Akashi sat up and stared at the blue haired boy.

"Shoot me. If you kill me all the dreams and visions about me will disappear right? Kill me and then go out there and kill my team. All your visions will disappear, right?" Akashi said.

Kuroko stared at the bright red eyes and he pointed the gun at him. The blue haired boy's hands shook and his finger was lightly placed on the trigger. Their eyes locked together and Kuroko swallowed thickly. It was true that if he killed Akashi then his visions would disappear, but something kept telling him not to kill the redhead.

Tears streamed down Kuroko's face and he said, "Akashi Seijuro."

"Yes?" The redhead answered.

"I love you." Kuroko whispered without realizing what he had said.

"And I you."

The blue haired boy lowered the gun and cried, "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything else."

Akashi took hold of the gun and embraced Kuroko, "That's alright. You remembered my name and you also confessed so I'm feeling pretty good at the moment."

"It wasn't a confession!" The blue haired boy said, his face turning bright red, "I just said it because it slipped out, okay?"

"It was a confession, Tetsuya. There's no way it just 'slipped out'." Akashi said.

"It slipped out! Shut up." The blue haired boy mumbled.

Kuroko held onto the redhead tightly, as if he thought Akashi would vanish into thin air and then the blue haired boy asked, "Can you tell me something that nobody knows about me? Then I'll admit my feelings towards you."

The redhead thought for a while and then he said, "You have twenty seven tally marks on your back which you've had since you were born and you have no idea why they are there."

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly and he said, "Well... I guess I'll have to tell you my feelings now. How about I tell you the next time you watch over me?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably kill me the next time we meet." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "I should tell you that ever since I saw you, you're the only one I have dreams and visions about. Everyone else is just gone."

"So...you have to kill me?" Akashi asked.

The door to the room opened and Midorima walked in, "Akashi, your shift is over."

The redhead nodded and then left without glancing back at the Sky Runner.

"How'd it go, Akashicchi?" Kise asked, "Do you think he'll stop killing soon?"

"Yeah. I just need more time. I have to think about stuff." The redhead said.

_How do I get Tetsuya to remember me?_ Akashi thought to himself as he plopped down on the couch.

When Akashi was going to take over Murasakibara's shift, they all heard a cry in pain. The officers ran into the room and saw that Murasakibara was on the ground and then Kuroko had escaped through the window by shattering it.

Akashi jumped into action and ran out of the house to chase the blue haired boy.

Kuroko was definitely a fast runner, but the redhead already knew where he was going. The closest school to Akashi's house was Teiko and the redhead was sure that Kuroko would go there and hide.

When the redhead arrived at the school, he slowly travelled through the dark hallways. The school had been shut down a few years ago and was now just an abandoned building. Akashi headed for the gym and hoped that the blue haired boy would be there.

The redhead was right. Kuroko lunged towards him with a piece of shattered glass and yelled,

"I hate you!"

Akashi grabbed the blue haired by the arm and yanked him closer. Kuroko stabbed the redhead's shoulder and tried to pull away. Akashi winced in pain but he didn't let go. The redhead held Kuroko close and then pried the shard of glass out of his grasp. The blue haired boy's hands were bleeding from gripping the sharp shard tightly and when the glass fell to the ground Kuroko seemed to calm down a bit. The blue haired boy mumbled,

"I have to kill you... You're in my way. I hate you."

Akashi shook his head, "You never had to kill from the start and I'll always be in your way because I love you."

The blue haired boy pushed the redhead away and yelled, "Stop saying that as if you know me! I'm not who you remember! I'm different... I don't want you to love someone I'm not!"

Akashi chuckled slightly and said, "I'm sure I've said this before Tetsuya, but I'll say it again. It doesn't matter who you are because I'll always fall in love with you again. Over and over again. I loved who you were before and I love who you are now."

Kuroko shook his head, "That's not true! You only love who I was. How could you love someone like me? I'm a monster..."

"And so am I." The redhead said.

"You don't love me. You love the me I don't remember." The blue haired boy said as he fell to his knees. Kuroko winced in pain as a headache washed over him.

"Tetsuya... You know, I think that we both pick each other up, don't you think? We're both monsters but we both possess qualities which the other doesn't have and those qualities cancel out our flaws. The moment I saw you, I didn't see a monster, but I saw all of your talents, your abilities, your potential and capabilities. Never once did I stop loving you." Akashi explained.

The blue haired boy looked up and then felt Akashi's lips over his own. Their warmth was shared through such a delicate touch and it brought Kuroko's memories back.

"S-Seijuro..." The blue haired boy whispered and then he suddenly panicked, "Oh my god... I'm so sorry, I hurt you with that shard."

Akashi looked at his shoulder which was bleeding a bit and smiled, "I'm fine, I'm more worried about your hands."

Kuroko smiled, "If you're fine, I'm fine."

The redhead started laughing as he pat Kuroko's head. The blue haired boy looked up in confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you were jealous of yourself."

The blue haired boy's face turned red and he exclaimed, "I wasn't jealous!"

"You were so jealous. 'I don't want you to love someone I'm not' and 'You love the me I don't remember'; I would definitely say you were jealous of yourself. You were jealous that I liked your past self." Akashi said with a grin.

Kuroko lightly hit the redhead and said, "Shut up! I was not jealous!"

The redhead stood up and said, "Let's go home. No more killing too."

The Sky Runner looked down and mumbled, "I killed my friends..."

Akashi lightly brushed his boyfriend's blue hair and said, "It's just the way this life is. You can make it up to them the next time we see them."

Kuroko nodded and followed the redhead back to his house. The rest of the team sat there and when they saw the blue haired boy, they pointed their guns at him. The blue haired boy bowed and apologized,

"I'm really sorry that I injured one of you and I hope you can forgive me. I stopped killing for good however I will not forget or forgive myself for murdering those innocent people."

Aomine frowned and said, "We can't just let you go loose."

Kuroko smiled, "I know. But in order to capture me, you'll have to catch me."

Akashi grabbed the blue haired boy's hand and they both ran out of the house. They quickly moved to another country and started to build their life there. They got their 28th tattoo in France and then settled down in Belgium. Akashi and Kuroko were happy and they knew that it would be dangerous to go back to Japan until the next life, so they made sure no one was able to follow them. The group of police officers never forget Kuroko though. They never forgot the Sky Runner and Akashi Seijuro and they swore to find them and kill them.

Eventually they did. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise were able to track their new home and they barged in to see Kuroko making dinner.

"Well, well, Sky Runner, looks like we've caught you." Aomine said.

The blue haired boy froze but didn't seem scared at all. Kuroko turned to face them and picked up his cellphone.

The group of police officers watched as the blue haired boy called someone.

"Seijuro? Yeah ducky, it's me. We have visitors. I...uh, I'll see you later. Make sure you find me." Kuroko mumbled, "I love you."

Before the redhead could say anything, the blue haired boy hung up and closed his eyes.

He was shot twice in the chest. Kuroko's limp body fell back onto the cold kitchen floor and the group waited for Akashi to return home. The redhead came home early and burst through the front door. He didn't even pay attention to the guns pointed at him, the redhead immediately ran to the blue haired boy,

"Tetsuya!" He yelled.

Akashi's hands slowly became soaked with blood and anger slowly started to consume him. The redhead knew that they had a gun in the bedroom, but the difficulty would be getting there. Akashi sprinted towards the bedroom and grabbed the gun from the dresser. He shot Midorima and Murasakibara and then tried to hide. Aomine and Kise split up to search for the redhead. Akashi saw the blonde in front of him and shot him, but a voice spoke from behind him.

The redhead was able to feel the cold metal of a gun press against the back of his head and Aomine said,

"It's over."

Akashi was shot once in the head.

**Author's Note:  
Guys~ I'm so so so so sorry this was 100 years late. I got super busy with school and then I went to meet my brother at university over the weekend. I'm still going to try and update every week but I might be late sometimes.**

**Sorry.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter though.**

**See you in the next life.**


	29. Life 29: I Order You To

"Master, I don't think we should be doing this..."

"Shut your mouth and hurry up! And stop calling me master!"

"But—"

"I order you to put it in!"

A sigh was heard through the room, followed by a "understood".

Akashi Seijuro was the young master of a rich household and his butler, who was also his best friend since they were the same age, was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The redhead watched as the blue haired boy put five large spoonfuls of cinnamon in the soup which would be presented to Akashi's father.

"There, I put it in. You happy now?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes." The redhead said with a smile and then he kissed his butler on the cheek, "Very happy."

Kuroko's family lived to serve the Akashi residence so the blue haired boy and Akashi had been friends since the day they were born. It was only when Kuroko turned ten years old that they started realizing the difference between their status. When the blue haired boy turned thirteen, he started calling Akashi "master" and he followed the redhead's orders.

Akashi hated being called master and he hated the fact that it seemed like his best friend was disappearing, but he was glad that Kuroko was his personal butler. The blue haired boy followed Akashi everywhere and told him how to do things correctly and to behave himself. But Kuroko was at Akashi's mercy whenever the redhead ordered him to do something.

They had both turned sixteen and the blue haired boy was slowly becoming more distant. Instead of being best friends, they were slowly becoming master and butler. Akashi didn't want that.

"Master, it is time to wake up." The blue haired boy said with no emotion as he drew the curtains back to let in the sunlight.

Akashi sat up and said, "I told you to stop calling me master."

"It goes against my job to stop calling you master." Kuroko mumbled.

The redhead sighed and then let Kuroko dress him. Akashi watched the blue haired boy carefully and hated how emotionless his best friend had become.

"Who are you?" The redhead suddenly asked.

Kuroko stopped moving and he smiled, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, master."

Akashi let out a small 'tch' and then walked off. The blue haired boy followed closely behind him.

The redhead went to his father's room and asked, "How was the soup?"

His father glared at him and said, "I'm pretty sure you got your butler to do everything for you. Tetsuya, I order you to not do anything that may harm me."

Kuroko bowed and said, "Understood."

"Well," Akashi said, "Tetsuya, I order you to listen to all of my orders no matter what the order is."

"...Understood..." The blue haired boy muttered.

The redhead's father grumbled and then said, "Your math tutor is waiting for you."

Akashi nodded and left the room with Kuroko following behind him.

"Tetsuya," Akashi's father said, "stay for a bit and talk with me. You can catch up with Seijuro later."

The blue haired boy looked afraid and he looked at Akashi with round glistening eyes. The redhead smiled and said, "I order you to come with me right now."

Kuroko said, "Understood." and followed Akashi out of the room.

The redhead laughed, "You owe me one, Tetsuya."

"My life belongs to you, master." The blue haired boy said.

"I don't understand why you're so afraid of my father though..." Akashi said.

Kuroko stopped following the redhead for a second and completely froze. The blue haired boy was able to hear his own screams ringing in his ears as he remembered what Akashi's father had done to him.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong? Tetsuya?" The redhead asked as he took Kuroko's hand and squeezed it tightly.

The blue haired boy gasped and he shut his eyes tightly in pain. Kuroko remembered Akashi's father standing over him with eyes like blood.

Akashi cupped the blue haired boy's face and exclaimed, "Tetsuya! Are you alright?"

Kuroko shook his head and tried to speak. The blue haired boy wanted to say, 'get away from me' but no sound came out.

Akashi covered Kuroko's eyes and hugged him.

"Breathe. Just breathe... Listen to me, Tetsuya. Take deep breaths. Good, just like that." The redhead cooed.

The blue haired boy was only able to see darkness since Akashi's hand was over his eyes, but it made Kuroko more aware of the redhead's soothing voice.

Kuroko calmed down eventually and then he suddenly felt something warm press against his lips. The blue haired boy flinched back and Akashi removed the hand covering his eyes. The redhead's arms were still wrapped around Kuroko and the blue haired boy stared at Akashi's chest.

"Master...what did you just do?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead pointed at his lips and said, "I kissed you."

"Why...?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi looked at his watch and said, "My tutor is waiting for me. We should get going."

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Yes, master."

The blue haired boy stood by Akashi's side as the tutor taught him mathematics. Kuroko stared at the redhead and thought about the warmth of Akashi's lips over his own. Crimson eyes met Kuroko's sapphire eyes and the blue haired boy's face turned pink. The blue haired boy quickly looked away and avoided Akashi's gaze after that.

When the redhead's lesson was over, Kuroko walked with him to the dining room to eat lunch. Akashi sat alone at the large table and ate silently. The blue haired boy stood in the corner of the room to make sure Akashi didn't choke or something.

"Tetsuya, you should sit with me." The redhead muttered.

"Ah no... Master, I can't do tha—"

"I order you to sit with me."

Kuroko approached the large table slowly and then sat beside Akashi.

"It's lonely to sit alone..." The redhead whispered and he continued to eat.

Just knowing that the blue haired boy was sitting beside him and keeping him company was enough to make Akashi feel more comfortable and it put him in a happier mood.

"Master, you have dance lessons after this." The blue haired boy informed the redhead.

Akashi let out a small, "Ugh" and then he stood up, "I don't want to go."

"Well...you have to." Kuroko said.

"But I don't want to."

"Don't be a baby. Just go and learn and then you can go to your English tutor."

"Ugh..." Akashi said again.

The blue haired boy frowned, "Stop saying 'ugh', it's not good to do that. Think about how women would feel about you if you did that. They wouldn't want to marry you."

Akashi flashed a smile and asked, "What if I don't want to get married?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to get married to continue your bloodline and have descendants in your family." Kuroko explained.

The redhead abruptly stood up and then leaned forward. He quickly pecked Kuroko on the lips and then said, "I don't want to get married."

The blue haired boy froze at the kiss and then he reminded himself of his duty and he said, "You'll change your mind eventually."

Akashi frowned when Kuroko didn't react to the kiss in any way and then he went to his dance lessons.

While the redhead was at his lessons, the blue haired boy returned to his room to eat lunch and to rest a bit. When Kuroko got to his room, he noticed Akashi's father sitting on his bed.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened in fear and he kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Tetsuya, I've come here to make sure you remember our deal."

"To abandon my feelings for master and to make him get married to an intelligent and beautiful woman who will bear his children and they can live happily ever after." The blue haired boy said with no emotion.

"Good. Just make sure you get rid of his feelings for you as well. Don't forget that I'm the one keeping you alive. Without me you would be living on the streets and starving; so keep your emotions in check and forget about Seijuro."

"Understood." Kuroko said.

Akashi's father lightly pat the blue haired boy's back and then he left his room.

When the redhead's father was gone, Kuroko fell to his knees and started crying.

"Akashi-kun..." The blue haired boy whispered, loving the feeling of the redhead's name roll off his tongue.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun...I love you..."

When Kuroko went to escort Akashi to his English tutor, the redhead immediately noticed something was off.

"Tetsuya, I order you to look at me for a minute." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy hesitated and he slowly turned to meet Akashi's gaze. The redhead cupped Kuroko's face and said,

"Your eyes are red... Why were you crying?"

"Master, I don't cry." The blue haired boy muttered.

"Bullshit, you cried all the time when we were small." Akashi said as he lightly brushed his thumb under Kuroko's swollen eyes.

The blue haired boy looked away and he said, "That was when we were small, it was a long time ago, master."

"Stop calling me 'master'. You used to always call me 'Akashi-kun'... I can't even remember what it sounded like. Where did my Tetsuya go?"

"Your Tetsuya doesn't exist anymore." Kuroko muttered and then he walked off to make sure they weren't late for Akashi's private English lesson.

The day was going by quickly for Kuroko, it always went by quickly. The blue haired boy stood in the corner and watched silently. He didn't understand any of the english but then again, he didn't have to understand it since his job was to stand and watch over Akashi.

The redhead glanced up a few times to meet Kuroko's gaze but the blue haired boy stared forward and ignored Akashi. When his lesson was over, Kuroko said,

"Master, you have an hour break and your French tutor will be here."

The redhead angrily pushed Kuroko to a wall and pinned him there, "Stop with the 'master' already." Akashi growled.

"Let go of me." The blue haired boy said.

"No. What happened to you?"

"I grew up and realized that I'm not worthy of being your friend. I'm by your side to serve you; not befriend you." Kuroko explained.

Akashi frowned and asked, "Who told you that?"

The blue haired boy paused a little too long before saying, "I figured it out when I turned thirteen that I am just a servant."

"You're lying. You hesitated in answering me; you're lying."

"You don't know me." Kuroko snapped at the redhead.

Akashi slowly let him go and said, "You're right. I don't know you and that's why I don't want you as my personal butler anymore."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened slightly, "...What?"

"I said that I don't want you to be my personal butler anymore. If you stay by my side, I can't help but love you and I can't live knowing that you'll never love me back."

_But Akashi-kun...I do love you!_ Kuroko wanted to scream. He wanted to throw himself into Akashi's arms and kiss him. But instead, all he did was nod and say,

"Understood. I'll inform your father right away to get you a replacement."

The blue haired boy walked away and went straight to his room without informing Akashi's father about the change. He just needed some time alone.

Kuroko stared at himself in the mirror and muttered, "This is who I am. I am a servant. This is how it should be... Yet why...? Why does it hurt so much?"

The blue haired boy couldn't stand his reflection and he punched the mirror with all his strength, causing the shards to impale his right hand. Kuroko didn't even feel the pain, he just felt numb. The blue haired boy called his friend, Kagami Taiga, who was the cook of the house and said,

"Kagami-kun, can you come to my room? I have a problem. Please bring a first aid kit too."

The tall red haired cook entered the room and yelled when he saw the blue haired boy's hand. Kagami sat down with Kuroko and worked on getting the shards out. The blue haired boy flinched and hissed in pain while Kagami patched up his hand. The redhead was the only one who knew about his conflict with Akashi's father.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" Kagami asked as he gently wrapped the blue haired boy's hand.

"I felt disgusted with my own reflection and wanted to hurt myself for being such a coward." Kuroko said.

"I see." Kagami said, "You should help serve food for now. Have you informed Akashi-san yet?"

The blue haired boy shook his head and said, "I feel like if I see his face, I might strangle him."

Kagami stood up and said, "You should probably go see him now."

Kuroko sighed and agreed.

The blue haired boy knocked gently on the door to Akashi's father's office and entered when his personal butler opened the door for him.

"Tetsuya, what do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that master has relieved me from my duties and that I was assigned to become a server boy. He needs a new personal butler." Kuroko said.

His father smiled and said, "Alright. You may leave."

The blue haired boy left the room and walked down the halls, only to walk by Akashi. Kuroko bowed and mumbled a small, "Master" before continueing on his way. The redhead noticed the blue haired boy's injured hand and wanted to ask what had happened, but he ignored Kuroko completely.

The next day, Kuroko headed straight to the kitchen and talked with Kagami until it was time to serve breakfast. The blue haired boy realized that he had to serve with his right hand since it was one of the rules in the house. Kuroko winced in pain as he held the platter of food, but he kept his pain hidden when he walked out to the dining table.

The first person he noticed was Akashi's new butler, Midorima Shintaro. Kuroko felt a surge of jealousy wash over him, but he stared straight ahead. When the blue haired boy put the food down, a stinging pain ran up his hand. His pain must have shown on his face because Kuroko noticed that Akashi was staring at him. More specifically, the redhead was staring at his right hand with a concerned expression.

As breakfast ended, one of the servant boys, named Aomine Daiki, approached Kuroko with a smirk.

"You must be the young master's dog. What are you doing here? Did he throw you away?"

The blue haired boy remained silent and continued to do his work. He picked up the empty plates to clear the breakfast table.

Aomine continued to poke at Kuroko, "Hey, I'm talking to you. I bet he just ordered you around and used you. I bet he slept with you, huh?"

The tanned boy moved closer and whispered in the blue haired boy's ear, "Want to have a go with me as well?"

Kuroko turned sharply to get away from Aomine but he was pushed onto the table. The blue haired boy's back toppled the plates over and he was pinned down with Aomine hovering over him.

"Tell me, dog," The tanned boy said, "how does it feel? Being used and then tossed away like you're nothing."

Before Kuroko could answer, Aomine leaned forward and kissed the blue haired boy's neck. The tanned boy sucked at Kuroko's neck to leave a mark. The blue haired boy bit his lip and tried to say 'stop' but he was afraid that a moan would escape him.

Kuroko cringed at Aomine's touch and he thought to himself, _It feels disgusting... I don't want this. I don't want this. Please..._

Tears started streaming down the blue haired boy's cheeks and he yelled, "Stop!"

Kuroko pushed Aomine away and ran off. When he left the dining room, he cursed his luck because the blue haired boy bumped into Akashi.

Kuroko's shirt was unbuttoned and he was blushing hard and panting. The kiss mark was visible on his neck as he quickly got up and apologized for bumping into Akashi.

"I'm so sorry, master. I...I wasn't paying attention." The blue haired boy said.

When Akashi noticed the mark, he grabbed Kuroko's wrist before his left and whispered in his ear, "Come to my room tonight. That's an order."

The blue haired boy hesitated before mumbling, "Understood."

For the whole day, Aomine tormented Kuroko; whether it was sexual harassment or physical abuse.

By the end of the day, Kuroko had bruises on his body and several kiss marks on his neck and chest. His left cheek was slightly swollen when Aomine had hit him and the blue haired boy felt exhausted.

When Kagami came into the room to check on the blue haired boy, he yelled at his appearance.

"Kuroko...! What happened to you?"

"...I hate my life..." The blue haired boy mumbled, "I hate it so much. I wish I can just die. I can simply take a knife and cut myself until I bleed out... Kagami-kun... I don't want to live."

The redhead's eyes widened and he embraced Kuroko tightly, "Don't say that. I can understand that it's hard for you right now, but you have to stay strong. Who did this to you?" Kagami asked.

The blue haired boy sobbed into Kagami's shirt and said, "Aomine Daiki."

"That bastard! He's going to get it tomorrow. For now, you need to relax. Go to sleep."

Kuroko shook his head, "I was ordered to go to Akashi's room tonight..."

Kagami helped the blue haired boy up and then smiled, "I'll walk you there okay."

"I don't think I can pretend..."

"Then don't; that's all there is to it." The redhead said as they walked down the halls.

When they got to Akashi's door, Kuroko looked like he wanted to run away, "I don't want him to see me like this. It's humiliating."

"It's fine, Kuroko. Don't worry about it. You're here because he ordered you, now knock on the door."

"I don't know if I can." The blue haired boy muttered.

Kagami sighed and knocked for the blue haired boy and then said, "Easy."

Akashi opened the door and saw Kuroko staring at the ground. Kagami spoke and said,

"Young master, Kuroko isn't feeling well today so please don't be hard on him."

Akashi smiled gently and said, "Alright Taiga. Tetsuya, come in."

The blue haired boy slowly moved into Akashi's room and looked around. Kuroko noticed Midorima wasn't there and he relaxed a bit, feeling comfortable that he wouldn't be watched by someone other than Akashi.

The redhead sighed and then approached Kuroko.

"Look at me." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy shook his head and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Tetsuya," The redhead said in a warning tone, "I order you to look at me."

Even though it was an order, Kuroko shook his head again and refused to meet Akashi's gaze.

The redhead sighed and then wrapped his arms around Kuroko's fragile body.

Akashi cuddled the blue haired boy and said, "It's okay, Tetsuya. It's alright... Please, look at me. I want to see your face. I'm sorry... I'm sorry about yesterday. I love you. I can't stop loving you no matter where you are."

The blue haired boy seemed stunned about the words coming from Akashi's mouth and he started to cry. The redhead held him tighter and continued to talk,

"I love you. Ever since we were children, I've loved you and it horrified me to see you change so much. I don't know what happened but I do know that you're still the same as you were before. Please...look at me."

Kuroko sobbed and he said, "If you look at me... You'll feel disgusted."

"That's nonsense. It doesn't matter how you look because you're still the same."

The blue haired boy slowly met Akashi's gaze. The redhead was speechless with how broken Kuroko looked and the blue haired boy almost thought he would be rejected.

Akashi took a deep breath and let out a small laugh, "I leave you for one day and you get like this? What am I going to do with you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko chuckled through his tesrs and said, "I don't know. But please, take the pain away."

"Well then you gotta tell me who did this to you."

The blue haired boy nuzzled his face into the crook of Akashi's neck and mumbled, "Aomine Daiki."

Akashi frowned and said, "I see, it was him."

The redhead slowly carried the blue haired boy to the bed and gently put him down.

"Did he kiss you?" Akashi asked.

"No..." Kuroko whispered and then he felt the redhead's tongue trail over his neck and over the mark Aomine had left.

Akashi bit the mark and sucked at it in jealousy and anger. The blue haired boy let out a stifled moan and he said,

"Akashi-kun..."

The redhead froze and then cupped Kuroko's face, "Yes, Tetsuya?"

"Please... More."

Akashi smiled and lightly kissed the blue haired boy. Kuroko kissed back desperately and pulled the redhead as close as possible. For a while, Akashi kissed the blue haired boy's bruises and brushed his tears away. Then Kuroko curled up in Akashi's arms and fell asleep.

The redhead pressed his lips against Kuroko's forehead and heard the butler whisper "I love you" over and over again in his sleep.

The next morning, Akashi woke up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He mumbled as he tightened his hold around Kuroko's waist.

Midorima walked into the room and noticed the blue haired boy cuddling against Akashi's chest.

"Master... This isn't a good idea." The green haired boy said.

"I think it's a splendid idea." The redhead said quietly as he kissed Kuroko's forehead.

The blue haired boy mumbled something in his sleep and he snuggled closer to Akashi. The redhead smiled and said,

"Can you inform my father that I decided to marry Tetsuya?"

Midorima sighed and said, "Alright."

When the green haired boy left, Akashi got dressed and brushed Kuroko's hair as he slept. A few moments later, they heard a scream echo through the house.

_Ah... Shintaro must have told him._ Akashi thought to himself as he waited for his father to storm into his room.

When the redhead's father barged into Akashi's room, Kuroko flinched awake and quickly sat up to see what was going on,

Akashi pulled the blue haired boy back into his embrace and whispered, "Don't say anything. That's an order, Tetsuya."

Kuroko held onto the redhead's shirt tightly, his hands trembling in fear and he mumbled, "Understood."

The redhead kept the blue haired boy wrapped under the blanket and Akashi faced his father.

"What do you think you're doing, son?"

"I'm living my life happily like how mother used to tell me." Akashi said.

"Your mother didn't know shit!" His father yelled, "She didn't know how to work the family business."

"She knew how to keep the family together."

Akashi's father went silent for a minute and then he asked, "So you're going to marry Tetsuya? You think he'll make you happy?"

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist and hugged him tightly from under the covers.

The redhead rubbed Kuroko's hair and said, "Yes, he will make me happy. He has always made me happy."

The blue haired boy started to cry and he whispered, "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Their memories were triggered and both of them gained more confidence. Akashi grinned and said,

"In fact, Tetsuya quits his job and I quit being your heir."

His father seemed stunned and he said, "You won't be able to live out there. You'll die."

"I think we'll be alright." Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand and started making his way to the front door of the mansion.

His father followed them and said, "You can't leave! You'll have no money to support you."

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it." The redhead muttered.

"You'll lose your only family." His father said.

Akashi turned around and looked at his father from head to toe and said, "You were never my family to begin with."

Kuroko and Akashi walked out of the house and they ran off together.

The redhead accessed the bank accout with their money and they bought an apartment to stay in. Then they went to get their tattoo.

"Hey ducky?" Kuroko asked.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Do you love me?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi looked at Kuroko in disbelief and said, "Why would you ask me this?"

The blue haired boy flinched away from Akashi and exclaimed, "Just answer the question!"

"I love you. I love you more than anything, Tetsuya." The redhead said seriously.

Kuroko seemed to have a blank expression but then he said, "I'm sorry. I just... Sorry."

Akashi smiled gently and held the blue haired boy close, "Don't make me feel uneasy like that." The redhead said.

Kuroko pulled Akashi close and mumbled, "Understood."

They lived many years together and they were happy as always. But Akashi felt as if Kuroko would suddenly distance himself from time to time and the redhead didn't understand why.

Akashi passed away first and Kuroko passed away shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm late again -.-  
I'm really sorry about all these late chapters, I try my best. I have a lot of stuff going on at school so please try to understand XD (Also I'm having troubles with confronting my crush).**

**Also, I'm going to respond to some reviews here because for some reason I never respond to any of the reviews and I want you guys to know that I read all of them.**

**booklover1209 – ****The twins idea thingy really interests me. Like your request baffled my minds because I really like it. But the problem is that I'm slightly uncomfortable with writing genderbent fics since I can't really imagine it in my head. But when I do feel comfortable (I have been practicing Akakuro genderbent prompts), I will definitely write this one out!**

**Purified Sins –**** This also sounds like a really cool idea. I'm going to watch the movie when I find time, which would be after Halloween (the 31****st****). But I'm going to look more into your request.**

**I'm going to stick with responding to those for now, ehee, I'm supposed to be sleeping that's why.**

**Andddd~**

**That little part where Kuroko demands whether Akashi loves him or not near the end; yeah that part, that's going to be one of the many problems in their 100 lifetimes. So watch out for that stuff.**

**Hueh hueh hueh (evil chapters shall come, there is a reason why this is under angst)**

**See you in the next life!**


	30. Life 30: Find Me

"Alright kids, it's time to come inside!"

"Okay!"

A wave of children entered the small orphanage, all of them smiling and laughing. When the caretaker went to count the kids, he asked,

"Where's Tet-chan?"

The kids all shrugged and said, "Tet-chan is always hiding!"

Kagami Taiga, one of the caretakers of the orphanage quickly went outside to look for the small blue haired boy.

Kuroko was sleeping against a large cherry blossom tree. The pink petals were lightly layered over him. Kagami gently shook the blue haired boy awake and said,

"Tetsuya, you can't sleep out here."

Kuroko rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

"He's gone..." The blue haired boy mumbled.

Kagami carried Kuroko in his arms and asked, "Who's gone?"

"Sei-chan...he was— He was right here with me."

"Hm... I don't see him. Maybe he'll come back later. We have to go inside for now, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and then wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck.

The blue haired boy was a very quiet person. He didn't play with the kids as much, but instead he would sit with Midorima, another caretaker in the orphanage, and they would just enjoy each other's company. The green haired caretaker was quiet as well, so sometimes they would just look at each other and understand how they felt. Midorima took care of Kuroko like he would take care of his own child and the blue haired boy loved Midorima more than anyone.

The green haired boy was doing paperwork while Kuroko sat on his lap when Midorima asked,

"Tet-chan, who was the person who disappeared? I heard about it from Kagami."

The blue haired boy looked up to meet Midorima's green eyes and smiled, "He's my best friend!"

"Oh? I thought I was your best friend. What's his name?"

"Sei-chan!" Kuroko said.

Midorima chuckled at how adorable the blue haired boy was and asked, "What about his full name?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"I see. That's a nice name." The green haired caretaker said, "How long have you two been friends?"

"We sleep together by the cherry blossom tree every day, but he's always gone by the time I wake up." Kuroko said.

Midorima nodded and then pulled the blue haired boy off of his lap, "You should play with the other children."

"But..." Kuroko said, "They don't even see me when I'm there."

"Then it's your duty to make yourself seen." The green haired boy said before taking Kuroko to the other children.

The blue haired boy sat alone in the room, surrounded by toys, books and a TV. Kuroko ignored all the children playing together and grabbed a book to read. He walked to the far window in the corner of the room and began to read his favourite book called, "100 Years of Loving You".

Kuroko was on chapter ninety five when he heard someone say,

"Still reading that book, Tetsuya?"

The blue haired boy spun around to see heterochromatic eyes observing him. Kuroko put the book down and threw himself into Akashi's arms,

"Sei-chan!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

The redhead fell back from Kuroko's tackle and laughed, "I told you to stop calling me 'Sei-chan'."

"Why did you leave me before?"

"Your caretakers were coming so I left before they saw me." Akashi explained.

The blue haired boy cuddled next to his friend and asked, "Why can't you let them see you?"

"They'll put me here with you."

Kuroko's eyes glistened and he asked, "Isn't that good?"

Akashi sighed and said, "It's good but I want to be free. I don't want to wait for someone to adopt me; I want to do things my way."

The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Akashi's torso tightly, "Are you going to leave?"

"I won't leave without you."

Kuroko smiled and then closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth from Akashi.

As five year olds, they didn't understand much about the world, but they knew they were happy by being beside each other.

The redhead leaned towards Kuroko and touched his forehead to the blue haired boy's forehead. Akashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kuroko did the same. The small action was able to calm them down and to make them feel safe. Akashi moved away and then sat beside Kuroko,

"Can you read for me?" He asked.

The blue haired boy smiled, "Sure."

Akashi rested his head against Kuroko's shoulder and listened to him read.

"Chapter ninety-five. As their one hundred years were approaching the end, it became harder for them to meet and even harder for them to remember who they were to begin with. When they did meet, they barely recognized each other and it was as if they were hanging onto a thread..."

"This sounds sad, Tetsuya."

"It is, Sei-chan."

"Do you have to read it? Can't we read a happy book?"

"It _is_ a happy book." Kuroko said.

Akashi got up and flicked the blue haired boy's forehead, "Tetsuya, you've read this book at least three times, I'm pretty sure you and I both know that the ending isn't happy."

Kuroko closed the book and pushed the redhead to the ground, then started to tickle him.

Akashi laughed as he squirmed under the blue haired boy and then the redhead yelled, "I give! I give! You're the winner of this round."

Kuroko slowly got off of the redhead and then said, "I won't let you leave me."

Akashi smiled, "Who said I was going to leave?"

"You always leave!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

The redhead pulled Kuroko into a hug and said, "I already told you that I won't leave without you, right?"

The blue haired boy nodded and then Akashi said, "It's almost time for you to go eat dinner. I'll be right here, okay? I'll hide behind the curtains or something."

Kuroko smiled and said, "Try not to get caught."

The blue haired boy walked towards the other kids and left Akashi to hide somewhere until night fell.

Once dinner was over and all the kids were tucked in, Kuroko waited until he heard twelve chimes ring in the distance. The blue haired boy sat up and whispered,

"Sei-chan? You can come out now."

When nobody replied, Kuroko slowly slid his legs off of the bed and shuffled towards the window curtains to check if Akashi was there. The blue haired boy felt slightly scared of the dark but he willed the courage to reach out to pull the curtains back.

"Sei...chan?"

A hand clamped over Kuroko's mouth and the blue haired boy let out a muffled shout as he was pulled to the ground.

The next thing Kuroko heard was Akashi giggling and saying, "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

The blue haired boy looked as if he had tears in his eyes but he quickly punched Akashi in the stomach and whispered harshly, "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was." The redhead said with a smile, then he said, "We should go to sleep."

Kuroko slid back into the warmth of his bed with Akashi. They both faced each other and stared into each other's eyes. There was something calming about the colour of their eyes. Kuroko felt safe to look at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes and the redhead felt the same way.

The blue haired boy intertwined his fingers with Akashi's and then said, "Goodnight, Sei-chan."

"Goodnight, Tetsuya."

Kuroko closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Akashi was gone. The blue haired boy frowned but he knew he would see Akashi again.

Kuroko's mundane routine started once again. He ate breakfast, had some lessons, lunch, outside time, play time, dinner and then sleep.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner were always the loneliest times for Kuroko since he sat by himself and ate without glancing at anyone. During his time outside and inside to play, the blue haired boy was always around Akashi and they would do everything together. Most of the time they would nap in the afternoon so they could talk all night or they would just sleep side by side and feel comforted by one another.

Kuroko couldn't help but feel his heart drop to his stomach whenever he woke up to see that Akashi had left him. It made him feel lonely though he knew that Akashi was just running from the caretakers.

That afternoon, they met under the cherry blossom tree and Kuroko said, "Stay."

The redhead let out a laugh and said, "But Tetsuya, I'm not leaving."

"You always say that! Always!" The blue haired boy yelled, "You always tell me that you're not going to leave me and the first thing that happens when I wake up is that you're gone and I'm all alone!"

Akashi wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and said, "It's not forever. I just leave for a while. I always come back, don't I?"

"And what will happen when someone adopts me?"

The redhead flinched slightly at that question and he said, "Then...you'll be going somewhere I can't follow."

They were both silent and then Kuroko said, "I can't stop myself from going somewhere you can't follow."

The redhead seemed confused and then he nervously asked, "Tetsuya...did someone adopt you?"

Kuroko stared at the ground and shook his head, "Kise-san said that someone was coming soon to adopt kids so I was just wondering what would happen if they adopted me."

Akashi grabbed the blue haired boy's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Don't leave."

Kuroko heard someone call the children inside and the blue haired boy let go of Akashi's hand, "I have to."

The redhead frowned as he watched Kuroko leave and no matter how many times he told himself that the blue haired boy would come back, Akashi knew that someone would adopt Kuroko sooner or later.

The blue haired boy didn't go outside for a while and at night, the windows were locked so Akashi couldn't come in. Kuroko felt upset about his little fight with the redhead, but he had no idea how to fix things. He just knew that they both don't want to be alone.

Eventually, Kuroko fell into some sort of slump. The blue haired boy barely ate and he felt as if the world around him was turning black. He felt as if everyone was leaving him and that no one would come back to him. Kuroko often had nightmares about sitting alone or running from the darkness. A week later, Kuroko had a really bad nightmare and he woke up crying and screaming. Midorima ran into the room and carried him to his room. The green haired caretaker cradled Kuroko in his arms until he fell asleep.

Midorima knew the blue haired boy's condition, which was why he stayed close to the small kid. Kuroko had autophobia; really serious autophobia. The blue haired boy's life was never balanced unless someone was by his side and without Akashi beside him all the time, Kuroko couldn't function correctly. Most of the time, Kuroko could barely stand sitting in a room alone because he was afraid that the impossible would become possible. No matter how safe the blue haired boy was, his mind would always tell him otherwise. Midorima came to the conclusion that Kuroko had developed auto phobia from the loss of his parents, but there wasn't really a good way to treat the little boy.

Akashi kept an eye on Kuroko. The redhead would peer in through the windows to see how the blue haired boy was doing and he would sleep by the window just to feel closer to Kuroko. When Akashi heard the blue haired boy scream, he wanted to smash the window and be by Kuroko's side. But all he was able to do was watch. The redhead quickly found out how to unlock the windows from the outside and he decided that he would stay by Kuroko's side no matter what.

That night, Kuroko continued to toss and turn in his sleep. The blue haired boy was able to feel his bed shift to one side and he jolted awake to see Akashi holding him in his arms.

"What are you doing in here?" Kuroko whispered.

"I came here to see you. Go to sleep." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy was more than happy to see Akashi so he didn't complain and he cuddled up into the redhead's warmth. It was the first time in days that they had slept together and it comforted them both.

The next day, Kuroko felt someone shake him awake. The blue haired boy's eyes snapped open and he saw Midorima in front of him, "Midorima-san...why are you here?" Kuroko asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The caretaker pointed at Akashi, who had his arms wrapped around the blue haired boy's torso and his face buried into his chest, and asked, "Is this 'Sei-chan'?"

Kuroko nodded and then lightly shook Akashi awake. The redhead slowly opened his eyes and then quickly jumped off of the bed when he saw Midorima.

"I-uh..." Akashi stuttered.

"It's alright. You don't have to run." The green haired boy said, "I just came to tell Kuroko that someone wishes to adopt him."

This time Kuroko started stuttering, "W-what? Me...me...adoption?"

"They would like to meet you. Are you okay with a meeting?" Midorima asked and then he added, "It would be good for you to at least try."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded and then grabbed Akashi's hand to calm down. The blue haired boy squeezed his hand tightly and then said, "Okay. Can I see them now?"

Midorima guided Kuroko to another room and said, "They're in there. Seijuro will have to stay out here though."

The blue haired boy walked into the room and saw a woman with pink hair who smiled when she saw Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Momoi Satsuki."

Her gentle voice and appearance made the blue haired boy comfortable as he said, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and it's nice to meet you too."

The blue haired boy hopped onto a chair and asked, "Are you going to adopt me?"

"Only if you want to come home with me." Momoi said, "I know that you probably have a few friends here but just because you're moving locations doesn't mean you'll never see them again. If you really love each other you'll go looking for each other."

Kuroko nodded while thinking about Akashi. The pink haired girl smiled and said,

"So Tetsu-chan, what's your favourite colour?"

"Hm... Red!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"Mine is probably blue."

The two of them talked for an hour or two, both of them finding it interesting to communicate with one another. When Kuroko walked out of the room, he had decided to go home with Momoi.

The blue haired boy hugged Akashi and said, "I'll find you or you can find me. I won't forget you, Sei-chan."

The redhead smiled, "I'll definitely find you first."

"I'll be waiting then." Kuroko muttered as he let go of his friend.

After the blue haired boy left, Akashi decided to help around the orphanage. He played with the children and lived there under the safety of the caretakers.

Years went by and eventually Kuroko remembered his past lives when he was introduced to basketball in middle school while Akashi remembered his past lives when he saw the tally marks on his back while taking a shower.

However, when the blue haired boy went to the orphanage to find Akashi, the orphanage had been closed for good. Kuroko kept searching for the redhead and several more years later, the blue haired boy almost felt like giving up.

_I can't find him... I can't find him. He could be anywhere in the world. _The blue haired boy thought to himself.

Kuroko went home and sulked before asking whether his mother (Momoi Satsuki) knew how to find Akashi.

The pink haired woman smiled and said, "Midorima-san called be a few days ago and said that his son was frantically searching for you. He gave me his address."

Kuroko almost wanted to slap himself across the face.

_When in doubt, I should always just ask Momoi-san_.

The blue haired boy took the piece of paper and ran to the train station.

As Kuroko approached the house, he began to feel nervous. The blue haired boy suddenly feared if Akashi remembered him or not and how the redhead would react. Kuroko rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

A tall redhead opened the door; his heterochromatic eyes were stunning like always and Kuroko became speechless. They had last seen each other when they were five years old and now they were both nineteen.

Kuroko clenched his fists and stared at the redhead in hope. Akashi seemed speechless as well and then he quickly pulled Kuroko towards him and their lips collided.

They desperately held each other as they continued to kiss each other softly. Kuroko felt tears streaming down Akashi's face so the blue haired boy reached up and wiped away the tears.

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya..." The redhead mumbled into the kiss.

After a while, they both broke away from the kiss and then held each other.

The blue haired boy smiled and said, "Who knew it would take us over a decade to find each other?"

Akashi smiled back, "Want to go get our tattoos?"

Kuroko nodded and then grabbed the redhead's hand, just to make sure what was happening was real. It was hard for both of them to know the difference between their past lives and the present, so sometimes they sometimes hallucinated. It wasn't that dangerous yet, but it worried both of them. After they got their 30th tattoo, the two of them went back to Kuroko's house.

Momoi greeted them and then left them to catch up with each other. When Akashi sat down, the blue haired boy climbed onto his lap and said, "I missed you." Before biting the redhead's ear.

The redhead grinned and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, "Tetsuya, don't bite my ears..."

"Then what about here?" The blue haired boy asked while biting Akashi's neck.

"Mm." Akashi hummed as he ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair, "Tetsuya, you're gonna have to stop that if you want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Well, Seijuro, what if I don't?" The blue haired boy said.

Akashi swung Kuroko onto the bed and then said, "Satsuki might hear you."

"It's okay."

After those words were spoken, Akashi sealed their lips with a kiss.

They continued to live together for the majority of their lives.

Eventually, Akashi passed away first and a few months later, Kuroko passed away as well.

**Author's Note: Ah man guys, this was super super late. It's not even a good chapter in my opinion. My next chapter will probably be better since I'll be working with magic again to get my creative juices flowing. I'm so sorry this was late. I also have midterms right now so I've got summatives and tests to be done. I'll just warn you guys now, I'll most likely not update as often near the end of January and June since that's when I have my exams. I might be super stressed in November and May since that's when I have midterms (like now).**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter (I'm going to come up with good ideas for the next one, I promise and it won't take forever to update).**

**See you later.**


	31. Life 31: Read My Mind

"Kill them all! Burn them alive, shoot them down, I don't care! Just get rid of them!"

A crowd of women, men and children ran as fast as their legs would carry them, but the armed forces continued to shoot them down or capture them to kill them. A women, no, a mother carried her child in her arms. The child didn't know how to speak or walk yet. The mother had long blue hair and soft blue eyes and she ran as far as she could. But she too was shot down. The baby in her arms cried harshly however, he had nowhere to go.

After the massacre was over, the police checked the land to make sure they had gotten most of them. A tall red haired police named Kagami and his friend, Aomine, were the ones who found the infant.

"One survived." Kagami said.

Aomine pointed his gun at the crying baby, "Shall we kill it?"

The red haired man stopped his friend and touched the baby's bare skin, "His abilities haven't developed yet. He's human for now."

"Are you telling me that we're taking this child in?" Aomine asked.

"I'm sure Kise would love for you to bring home a child." Kagami answered.

The tanned boy seemed a bit worried but he picked up the child and then said, "Guess we'll have to name him too."

The child began to smile and laugh as he reached out to touch Aomine's face. The tanned officer smiled back and carried the child home with him.

"I think you should name him 'Kuroko Tetsuya', it kind of suits him." Kagami said as they walked back home.

"Yeah, it does. Isn't he going to wonder why he doesn't have the same last name as I do?" Aomine asked.

"Then just explain to the kid about the war. Not so hard. He'll develop his abilities eventually; probably at the age of four or five." Kagami explained.

As Kuroko grew up in Aomine and Kise's house, he realized he was different very quickly. The blue haired boy never went to school since Kise taught him everything and he never touched anyone.

When Kuroko accidentally grabbed the Aomine's hand while they were sleeping, the blue haired boy screamed and Aomine felt the excruciating pain as well.

After that, Kise, Aomine and Kuroko sat down together to have a talk.

"Tetsuyacchi, you're different." The blonde stated.

The thirteen year old stared blankly at Kise and said, "No duh. What was that?! Why did that happen? What am I?!"

Aomine calmed Kuroko down and then explained, "You know how different people have different abilities?"

"Yes. Some people can levitate things and stuff."

"Do you know how there are some who can read memories?"

"Yes, they are all being eliminated because they're too dangerous." The blue haired boy said and then he caught on, "No, no. I'm not one of them, am I?"

Aomine and Kise both had a sad expression on his face and the blue haired boy knew the answer.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuroko exclaimed, "So every time I make skin contact with someone, our minds meld together or something?"

"Pretty much. Technically, their memories and thoughts just pour into your mind." Kise said.

The blue haired boy sighed, "So...why does it hurt?"

"Because it's all their memories entering your brain and you will immediately remember everything about that person. It hurts the victim because it's like someone invading their mind and poking at them from the inside." Aomine said.

"Don't say the word 'victim'." Kuroko said harshly, "It's not like I can control it. It just happens. No one can control it."

The blonde said, "But many used it to gain power. They would invade the minds of presidents and detectives to steal information and use it for themselves, which is why they are being eliminated, since all it takes is one touch."

"Then...why am I here?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine scratched his head and said, "Well, I found you when you were a baby after the massacre of your kind..."

"Was my- was my mother there?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"She died protecting you." Kise said.

The blue haired boy felt tears streaming down his face as he asked, "What will happen if people find out I can invade people's minds?"

"They'll kill you, Kise, Kagami and me." Aomine said.

Kuroko stood up and threw the closest thing at Aomine (which was a pillow), "Why didn't you just leave me to die?! Why didn't you just shoot me?!"

Aomine stood up and yelled, "I couldn't! Kagami couldn't! We couldn't kill a baby who didn't even develop the ability yet!"

Aomine reached over to grab Kuroko's hand, but the blue haired boy flinched back and yelled, "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroko stood still for a moment and then said, "So I can't get married or date anyone. I can't fall in love. I can't shake people's hands."

Kise nodded slowly and the blue haired boy said, "I'll wear gloves I guess." before running upstairs to his room.

Akashi was a test tube child who was made to help with the elimination of people like Kuroko. The redhead was able to block his mind from people with the mind reading ability whenever skin contact was made. But he was also able to let them into his mind. Akashi was used by the police to torture those with the mind reading ability; however he hated it more than anything. The redhead was a tool with no say in anything.

When Kuroko turned sixteen, he was caught and sent to prison. The blue haired boy was at the grocery store when someone found it suspicious that he was completely covered up. The man called the police and Kuroko was checked. When skin contact was made between him and the officer, the blue haired boy was immediately thrown into a car in a straightjacket. Aomine and Kise weren't caught since everyone believed the blue haired boy didn't have a home to go back to but they were worried for Kuroko and they never stopped worrying.

When the blue haired boy got to the prison, he was thrown in a cell with one metal bed. It looked like an operating table to Kuroko.

_No...more like an experimenting table. What are they going to do to me?_ The blue haired boy thought to himself and then he sat down on the bed ad waited.

The debate on what to do with Kuroko was a heavy one. The officers knew that in the end, they would execute the blue haired boy. But they didn't know whether they should find out more about him or not. Everyone pretty much feared Kuroko and his ability. Everyone minus Akashi.

"I'll take a look at him." The redhead said, "In fact, I'll find out everything about him and his people if I can just get close to him."

Akashi was also sixteen at this point and he accepted the fact that his life would never change from what he's doing now. That didn't mean he had accepted the cruelty he was performing. The redhead took every shot he got to try and save the prisoners and Kuroko had poked at his interest. Akashi's plan was simple; befriend Kuroko and let him escape safely.

It was a much harder plan than he had expected.

The debate ended and Akashi was sent to the prison cell where Kuroko sat silently.

When the blue haired boy heard the door unlock, he jumped to his feet and became alert of everything that was happening around him. Akashi walked in and introduced himself,

"Hello, what's your name?"

The blue haired boy didn't respond and he just continued to stare at the redhead.

The first thing Akashi did right after that was scare Kuroko.

The redhead moved forward and said, "Don't move away. It's alright."

The blue haired boy obviously did the opposite and moved back so that Akashi's hand wouldn't touch him.

"Stay away from me. I'm dangerous. It'll hurt you." Kuroko said as he cornered himself in the cell.

The redhead pinned him against the wall and then he gently cupped Kuroko's face.

The blue haired boy stared at the ground in disbelief as he felt the warmth of Akashi's fingers spread over his face.

"...H-how?" Kuroko mumbled, refusing to meet the redhead's gaze.

Akashi moved away to make sure the blue haired boy felt comfortable and said, "I was born to block my mind from intruders. I can let you in if I want but that'll just cause pain for the both of us."

Kuroko kept his back pressed against the wall and shyly said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya... Why are you here?"

The redhead chuckled slightly and replied, "Akashi Seijuro. I'm here to torture you."

"Torture me for what...?"

"Information on your people." Akashi said with a grin.

The redhead grabbed Kuroko by the wrist and threw him onto the bed. Akashi unblocked his mind so that the blue haired boy read his memories and thoughts. Kuroko screamed in agony as the redhead's memories poured into his mind. Akashi winced and then blocked his mind again.

The blue haired boy whimpered and gasped. Kuroko watched as the redhead moved on top of him to make sure he couldn't escape.

Akashi unblocked his mind just a tiny bit so that Kuroko would listen to his thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Kuroko... I'm sorry. There are cameras in this room and they're watching us. They wanted me to torture you so I had to cause you some pain in order for them to believe me. For that, I'm really sorry._ Akashi's thoughts seeped into the blue haired boy and Kuroko nodded slightly, as if accepting the apology.

_I want to help you escape. _Akashi thought.

The blue haired boy looked at the redhead with hazy eyes and then he passed out from the numbing pain.

When Kuroko woke up, he saw Akashi sitting across from him. The blue haired boy hastily got up and shuffled back so that he was as far from the redhead as possible.

"You've never been touched before, have you?" Akashi asked.

"What...?" Kuroko said, almost thinking in an inappropriate way.

The redhead stood up and moved towards the blue haired boy, "When I touched you and let you into my head, you screamed in pain. Was that your first time in someone's head? Most people just feel a sharp pain but they don't scream, so I figured that might have been your first time."

"It was my second. My first was by accident, I brushed my hand against someone else's and I got a glimpse of their mind." Kuroko said.

The blue haired boy became curious and he gestured for the redhead to come closer.

"Can I...? Can you give me your hand?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Uh...sure." Akashi said awkwardly as he let Kuroko grab his hand.

The blue haired boy intertwined his fingers with Akashi's. He was fascinated by the warmth that surged through their fingertips and immediately imagined how warm it would be to press their bodies together. Kuroko nuzzled his cheek against the redhead's hand and then Akashi lightly pat the blue haired boy's head.

Kuroko moved forward and then wrapped his arms around the redhead to feel more warmth. The redhead felt his face heat up as he let Kuroko hug him. After a while, the blue haired boy pulled away and said, "S-sorry. I got a little carried away."

"It's fine. I got them to take out the cameras and microphones after you passed out, so now it's just you and me." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy sat down on the bed and said, "I can't really tell you much about my people, I was raised in this city by your people."

"Strange how we didn't find you sooner. We did a check on all houses." Akashi mumbled.

"My 'father' was an officer and he found me after the massacre." The blue haired boy explained.

"I see..." The redhead said, "So this escape plan. I have an idea."

"Okay. Tell me the idea." Kuroko said, but he was actually aching for Akashi to touch him.

"First, I'll tell the detectives that torturing you is getting us nowhere. I'll ask them if I can become your friend to get information. Once I get permission to do that, we have to get you used to touching someone. As in, you have to feel less pain when you connect with someone's mind so we can escape." The redhead explained.

"But..." Kuroko started, "It hurts."

"I know it hurts but don't worry. I have a plan to get rid of the pain too." Akashi said with a grin.

The redhead walked towards the door and said, "Sleep well, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun, wait!"

The redhead turned to face the blue haired boy and Kuroko said, "Thank you."

"Thank me if the plan works." Akashi mumbled and then he left the cell block.

The redhead was able to make his plan work. Akashi had a strict schedule of meeting Kuroko every day just to try and become friends.

Every day, when the redhead came to meet Kuroko, the blue haired boy got ready. Kuroko would lie down on the bed and wait for the redhead to touch him.

Akashi handed the blue haired boy his blanket and said, "Bite it. We don't want your screaming to attract the attention of everyone out there."

Kuroko did as he was told and then he watched the redhead carefully. Akashi walked towards the blue haired boy and lightly pinned him to the bed. The redhead intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath, "I'm going to let you in."

Kuroko swallowed thickly and closed his eyes to brace himself. The pain never came. Instead, the blue haired boy felt Akashi kiss his cheek. Kuroko opened his eyes and said,

"A-Akashi-kun...?"

The redhead smiled and kissed the blue haired boy on the lips. Kuroko made a surprised noise but then he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. That was when Akashi let the block in his mind down. Kuroko let out a muffled scream and he gripped the redhead's hands tightly. Akashi didn't pull away, but instead, he let his tongue explore Kuroko's mouth. The blue haired boy had his eyes shut tightly as he tried to get rid of the pain. When Akashi blocked his mind again, Kuroko had passed out.

The blue haired boy slowly opened his eyes and saw that Akashi was holding him in his arms. Kuroko quickly sat up in surprise and hit his head on the redhead's chin. Both of them groaned in pain and then Kuroko asked,

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Akashi said, slightly confused of what the blue haired boy was talking about.

"When you...kissed me." Kuroko said, his face turning pink.

The redhead blushed, "It's a method to get you to forget about the pain. If I give you pleasure and unblock my mind, you mind will focus more on the pleasure than the pain."

_So it means nothing...?_ Kuroko thought to himself and then he sighed.

"I don't like this method." The blue haired boy deadpanned.

"Well, it's the only way to get you out of here soon. You do know that they're planning to execute you in a few weeks." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, "I figured."

The redhead stood up and said, "It's time for me to go. I'll be back later though."

The blue haired boy watched Akashi leave. He sat around the cell for a while and then decided to go to sleep. Every day that passed in the prison was boring and stressful, since Kuroko didn't know when he was going to die. But as time passed, his dreams became more vivid. In his dream, Kuroko saw a woman who he believed to be his mother. She looked down at him and cradled him. Then the blue haired boy saw fire. The crackling of the flames was thunderous as they licked at the world around them. Kuroko's mother was running with the baby in her arms. Then there was a loud noise that split the sky into two and they were falling. Next thing Kuroko knew was that he was staring at the sky and everything was quiet.

Kuroko jolted awake and gasped for air. The blue haired boy was able to hear his heartbeat hammering hard against his chest and cold sweat dripping down his forehead. When Kuroko looked to the side, he saw Akashi staring at him with a blank expression.

"Ah... Akashi-kun, how long were you sitting there?" The blue haired boy said.

The redhead didn't answer his question and he asked, "What was your dream about?"

"It was about the massacre where my mother died."

"You still remember it? Weren't you a baby? It would be hard for you to remember the event." Akashi said.

Kuroko shrugged, "I guess it's what my mind imagined it to be like."

The redhead approached the blue haired boy and smirked slightly, "You know Kuroko, I don't think you realize what your people are capable of. There's one other thing they can do if their mind is strong enough."

"...And what is that?" The blue haired boy asked hesitantly, almost feeling nervous whenever Akashi was around.

"Look around this room and see what you did while having that nightmare." The redhead said while gesturing around him.

Kuroko stared wide eyed when he noticed that the room was completely trashed. The chairs and desks were flipped or broken and the walls were crumbling.

"I...did this?" The blue haired boy asked in disbelief.

Akashi nodded, "Sometimes when you can't control your emotions, you'll be able to use telekinesis. But eventually, you can control it."

"I didn't even realize I was doing it." Kuroko mumbled, "Akashi-kun, I'm scared."

"I know you are, but you have to trust me, I can make sure you can control it." The redhead said as he moved closer to Kuroko.

The blue haired boy found comfort in Akashi's touch when he held him in his arms. Then Kuroko fell back onto the bed with Akashi on top of him.

"I want to get out of here." The blue haired boy said, "So please, make me stronger."

The redhead smiled slightly as he leaned down to bite Kuroko's ear and then kiss his neck. The blue haired boy flinched at the touch and gasped out in pleasure. A shiver went up Kuroko's spine as Akashi's hands travelled south. The blue haired boy stared at Akashi and then quickly stopped him.

"Wait." Kuroko said.

"What is it, Kuroko?" The redhead asked.

"This isn't right... I don't want it like this." The blue haired boy mumbled.

Akashi sighed and then sat up, "This is the only way that brings fast results."

When the redhead moved forward to touch Kuroko's shoulder, the blue haired boy flinched away and exclaimed, "I don't want you to touch me. How many people have you had sex with just to let them escape?"

Akashi fell silent and then he said, "A few. But Kuroko, you don't understand..."

"I think I do. Every second that I sit here, I get the feeling that I'm being watched and whenever I look around the room, you walk in. The only reason you're touching me is to make me trust you and when I make an attempt to escape, you're just going to catch me, aren't you?" Kuroko said.

Akashi looked at the blue haired boy and smirked.

Kuroko threw a pillow at the redhead and yelled, "I thought I loved you! How...how could you?"

Akashi simply got up and grabbed the blue haired boy by the shoulders then pinned him against the wall. Kuroko struggled as hard as he could but then Akashi crashed their lips together. The blue haired boy focused as hard as he could to poke and prod at Akashi's mind in order to hurt him. When the redhead let Kuroko into his mind, it didn't hurt much. It was like a dull ache at the back on the blue haired boy's head. Kuroko searched through the redhead's mind for any lies and for the truth. Eventually, the blue haired boy got to this giant "wall". It was as if there was more information in Akashi memories, but they both couldn't access it. Kuroko focused on that wall and tried to crush it. When he finally broke through it, he heard the redhead gasp out and pull away.

Akashi remembered everything. The redhead felt the memories rush back and then he collapsed.

"Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko exclaimed as the redhead fell into his arms.

The blue haired boy felt more confused than ever. Just before Akashi had pulled away, Kuroko saw his memories and all of those memories were of him. But not him. It was him in different lives. Kuroko slowly put the redhead on the bed and then began to think.

"Who am I?" The blue haired boy asked himself.

The memories included Akashi and Kuroko going on dates, getting tattoos, playing basketball, kissing and even sex. The blue haired boy didn't understand how Akashi had memories that never happened.

When Akashi woke up, Kuroko pounced onto him so he wouldn't move and then asked,

"What are those memories?"

The redhead knew what the blue haired boy was talking about but tried his best to hide it, "What memories?" Akashi said.

"The ones that I ran into while searching your head!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." The redhead said.

Kuroko sighed and then boldly said, "Have sex with me."

Akashi's face turned bright red and he said, "...What...?"

The blue haired boy leaned down and whispered, "You heard me, let's have sex. Make love to me, Akashi-kun."

"K-k-Kuroko... This doesn't sound like the smartest idea." The redhead stuttered.

Akashi was already close to pulling the blue haired boy closer and kissing him everywhere but he knew he had to control himself since Kuroko didn't have his memories yet.

"Akashi-kun...please, I want you." The blue haired boy said as he lightly kissed Akashi's cheek.

"That's a lie, Tetsuya. You just want the truth." The redhead said, accidentally saying the blue haired boy first name.

Kuroko raised his eyebrow when he heard his first name and he said, "Then give me the truth, Seijuro."

Akashi flipped their positions so that Kuroko was under him and then whispered in a low voice, "All you need to know is that I'm going to get you out of here. Trust me, Tetsuya. You have to trust me."

"I... I don't even know you."

"You don't know anyone! You were always in the house and kept away from making social interactions. The truth, Tetsuya, is that you're all alone and all you have is me." The redhead said, "You have no other options but to trust me, Tetsuya. No one else is coming for you."

Kuroko kept his eyes locked with the redhead and then said, "Show me everything then."

Akashi shook his head, "I can't do that anymore."

"What is it that you're hiding from me?" The blue haired demanded as he sat up and pushed the redhead back.

Akashi stood up and frowned, "It doesn't matter. You want to live, right?"

Kuroko stood still and said, "Stop talking like you know me. I don't want to live. My life fucking sucks! The whole world would be better off without me."

"You're just saying that because you're scared and because you don't know what's going on. You're also frustrated because you don't know what I'm thinking."

"Stop assuming that everything you think is right." Kuroko snarled. They both stood in silence. Akashi had never heard the blue haired boy snarl at him and was surprised at Kuroko's strong character. The redhead knew he had to quickly amend things in order for the blue haired boy to escape safely, but Akashi couldn't think of how to fix things. Before the redhead even got a chance to say anything, Kuroko mumbled,

"Get out."

That's when Akashi got a plan.

The redhead chuckled and moved towards Kuroko, "You forget Tetsuya, I'm a detective. It's my job to be here with you."

"Well then, work your way out of my cell." The blue haired boy muttered.

Akashi moved forward and pinned Kuroko against the cold wall.

"I don't think you get it." The redhead said in a low voice, "I'm here to investigate you and I **can** just by the slightest skin contact."

Akashi's hands traced up the blue haired boy's spine and he pulled him closer. The blue haired boy looked scared but aroused at the same time. Kuroko didn't know whether he was angry, frustrated or turned on. Too much was happening for the blue haired boy and he didn't know what to think anymore. All he was able to do was watch as Akashi slowly leaned forward.

_I can't think straight. If Akashi-kun keeps moving closer...I'll lose myself._ Kuroko thought to himself.

But when Akashi tilted his chin upwards so that their eyes would meet, Kuroko gave in. The blue haired boy relaxed as the redhead pressed their lips together. The heat was soft and small however it quickly grew rough. Kuroko held onto the redhead's shirt tightly and then Akashi pulled away.

"I'm going to show you everything." The redhead whispered as he nibbled Kuroko's ear.

Akashi slowly got the blue haired boy to relax by lying down on the bed and then he lightly kissed him over and over again. The redhead didn't know if his plan would work, but he decided to force all his memories about his past lives into Kuroko's head. The blue haired boy didn't feel pain anymore; he was more focused on Akashi's hands than the pain in the back of his head.

"I love you, Tetsuya." The redhead muttered.

Kuroko saw all the memories. He saw everything and then remembered everything. The blue haired boy gasped out and he whispered,

"Ducky...stop."

When Akashi heard the familiar nickname, he stopped and cradled the blue haired boy in his arms.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi asked.

The blue haired boy nodded, closed his eyes and said, "So what's the escape plan?"

"If you look through my memories, you'll see a map of this prison. Using that map you have to get to the exit, obviously." Akashi said.

"Hm...How?"

The redhead smiled, feeling glad that Kuroko was with him, "You need to be quiet and sneaky which shouldn't be hard since you have misdirection. All you need to do is give the guards in your way a little skin contact. Bury yourself in their mind and then quickly pull out. That will cause them to pass out and then you can just walk out the door. I'll be with you the whole way. We'll escape together, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and asked, "When are we going to escape?"

"Want to leave tonight?" The redhead said. He wanted to be with the blue haired boy freely as soon as possible.

Kuroko smiled and nodded again, "Let's leave tonight."

They never left the premises. Kuroko ran as much as he could, but he kept seeing the same thing over and over again.

The sky, the flames, his mother. Even after gaining his past memories, his present memories haunted him. Akashi and Kuroko made it out into the field and the blue haired boy felt like he couldn't breathe. The redhead pulled out his pocket knife, knowing they would be caught and said,

"Mark me, Tetsuya. Hurry."

Kuroko nodded and quickly tore off the redhead's shirt. He cut a thin line on his back to mark their thirty first life and Akashi did the same for him.

Hours passed and they couldn't move from their spot. The guards of the prison had surrounded the land so there was no escape. Akashi had already killed two guards and he didn't know if he would be able to kill another. Though he had lived through thirty complete lives, he did not wish to kill. Kuroko sat down and then grabbed the guns from the guards' corpses.

"Hey...Seijuro," The blue haired boy said, "let's just end it."

"Eh?" Akashi turned and saw that Kuroko was pointing a gun at him, "Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"There's no rule against us killing each other. As long as we don't kill ourselves, right?" Kuroko muttered and then he tossed a gun to the redhead, "So...let's kill each other."

Akashi picked up the gun and said, "Tetsuya...this is a horrible idea."

"I know Seijuro," Kuroko said with tears running down his face, "I don't want them to capture me and torture me. Pull the trigger with me, Seijuro."

The redhead shook his head, "We can live, we can get out of here."

"Look around us! How long do you think it'll take for them to find is here? We're surrounded!" Kuroko said.

Akashi made sure the gun was loaded and then pointed it at the blue haired boy.

Kuroko wiped away his tears and hugged the redhead. They wrapped their arms around each other and both pressed their guns to the other's head.

"I love you, Seijuro." The blue haired boy muttered.

"I love you too." The redhead said.

Akashi held the blue haired boy close and they counted down from three. The loud crack of the bullets echoed in the night sky and in the morning, the guards found Akashi and Kuroko dead in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: Damn…so I kind of procrastinated on my history, English and science homework/projects. So I spent about 2 weeks just working my butt off to finish them, then I started catching up on sleep, which is why this is so late. I'm going to be super duper busy until the 19****th**** of December (that's when my Winter break starts). I promise I'll update more during the winter break.**

** booklover1209: An idea that spans two lifetimes is something that I think has been requested a few times and I have been playing with the idea. However, it'll take more time for me to write those things (I will eventually) because I need to sort out the timeline. Your ideas are very nice by the way. Also, you're completely right about how it doesn't have to be a romantic/intimate kind of love which is also something I have on this gigantic list of mine. *hint hint* I also never said that they even had to be dating in the first place nor do they have to be in the same world. Thanks for the suggestion with ideas, I needed a few.**

**Also, just to get the ending of this story clear, it's going to be magical.**

**Hope you liked this one, see you later **


	32. Life 32: Only Through Texts

"You know...he likes you..." Momoi said hesitantly.

The redhead shrugged and said, "Doesn't really matter."

Momoi muttered, "Oh..." before leaving and meeting up with Kuroko.

The blue haired boy was standing by his locker when Momoi told him, "I told Sei-kun that you like him."

Kuroko slammed his locker door shut and exclaimed, "What?!"

At that moment, Akashi walked by them in the halls. The blue haired boy's face turned as red as Akashi's hair and he quickly looked away. The redhead just walked by with a blank expression, not even caring about what was happening around him. Once Akashi walked around the corner, Kuroko faced Momoi and said,

"You told him?! Why would you do that?! What on earth possessed you to do THAT?!"

"Well, you were getting nowhere and I wanted to help." The pink haired girl said innocently.

The blue haired boy sighed, easily forgiving Momoi and then said, "It's okay. I'm going to assume he doesn't like me. Don't say anything. I'm just going to walk away and you're not going to follow."

The school day went on slowly and Kuroko kept on biting his nails. Though Akashi didn't express any emotions on the outside, the redhead was pretty talkative.

After school, the blue haired boy hopped onto the school bus and stared out the window. He began to worry about what would happen once he got home and what he would say. Kuroko ran up to his room the moment he stepped through the front door and dropped his bags to pick up his cellphone. The blue light on the top was blinking to notify Kuroko that he had a new message. The blue haired boy quickly unlocked his phone and saw that Akashi had messaged him,

**Akashi** : Hey, what's up?

Kuroko was quick to text back and he wrote,

**Kuroko**: Nothing much. Just got home.

**Akashi**:That's good. So...how was your day at school?

**Kuroko**: Meh. Uneventful as always. What about you?

**Akashi**: I'm the same too. Boring and uneventful.

**Kuroko**: You know...how Momoi-san told you something today?

**Akashi**:Yeah.

**Kuroko**: What are your thoughts on it because it's true that I like you.

The silence took over and the blue haired boy bit his bottom lip and shook his legs, feeling anxious about the redhead's answer. Kuroko turned away from his phone to start his homework so that he wouldn't be glued to the phone just to wait for Akashi to answer. But when his phone beeped to notify him that a new message had arrived, the blue haired boy dived to grab it and unlock it.

**Akashi**: I've never really thought of dating at all. I'm not really sociable with boys or girls so I don't know how to react exactly. I find it really awkward to talk with anyone in general, it's not just you.

**Kuroko**: Ah okay.

_Rejected and friendzoned..._ The blue haired boy thought. Kuroko smiled slightly and told himself that everything would be fine. The blue haired boy and the redhead talked every day but only through text. It was very rare for them to ever talk in person or to even acknowledge each other's existence. It frustrated Kuroko, but for now he decided to wait.

**Akashi**: What are you doing now?

**Kuroko**: Math homework.

**Akashi**: That sucks.

**Kuroko**: I know. But at least I'm good at math.

There was more silence. It was always hard for them to continue conversations. They were both really antisocial people so they didn't reallly talk with anyone in person or through text. They talked to each other the most and it was like they only had each other. But Kuroko had hopelessly fallen in love while Akashi was monotone towards his feelings.

Later that night, the blue haired boy's phone vibrated and it said that Akashi had sent a photo.

Kuroko unlocked his phone and saw a picture of a white lily. The blue haired boy smiled.

**Kuroko**: It's really pretty.

**Akashi**: You like flowers so I figured I should send you this.

**Kuroko**: Thank you.

**Akashi**: I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight. Sleeptight. Don't let the bed bigs bite.

**Kuroko**: Goodnight.

The next day was the same. They passed each other in the hallways. They had music class together but never talked. They didn't talk during lunch either. They were always off with their own friends and didn't evem glance at each other. Well, Kuroko glanced at Akashi many times and swooned over him. But when they got home, the routine continued to stay the same. The blue haired boy's phone vibrated at five thirty.

**Akashi**: Hey.

**Kuroko**: Hi.

**Akashi**: What's up?

**Kuroko**: Nothing much, you?

**Akashi**: Same as always. Bored.

**Kuroko**: Ahaha, we need better conversations.

**Akashi**: I know right? I'll think of something. You can just sit back and relax.

**Kuroko**: Well, alrighty then.

Minutes passed and the blue haired boy waited to Akashi to say something. Kuroko knew that the redhead wouldn't just leave him. The blue haired boy trusted Akashi with everything and he didn't feel the need to have any secrets.

**Akashi**: Knock, knock

**Kuroko**: Who's there?

**Akashi**: Orange.

**Kuroko**: Orange who?

**Akashi**: Orange you going to let me in?

The blue haired boy stared at his phone and smiled.

**Kuroko**: That was a really bad joke, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi**: You smiled though. Admit it.

**Kuroko**: Ahaha, okay you caught me. I smiled a bit.

**Akashi**: How was your day?

**Kuroko**: It was...distasteful, I guess.

**Akashi**: Oh? What happened?

**Kuroko**: My parents are telling me that I have to do perfect in high school. They keep saying that I have to get an average over 95%.

**Akashi**: Or else what?

**Kuroko**: Or else I'm a nobody to them.

**Akashi**: ...Can I slap some sense into your parents?

**Kuroko**: I wish, but you're not here right now. It's fine, they do this all the time. They set an impossible goal for me and then they break me with it. Then they tell me that they love me and that it's for my own good. Then the cycle repeats.

**Akashi**: That's not good. How are your marks?

**Kuroko**: My average right now is 93%

**Akashi**: What the hell. That's crazy good. Like insanely good.

**Kuroko**: It's not good enough.

**Akashi**: Are you happy with your marks?

**Kuroko**: I...I'm not happy until my parents are happy. I want them to tell me that they're proud of me for once.

**Akashi**: This isn't good. You're under too much stress.

**Kuroko**: The worst that can happen is me collapsing from overworking, but that'll never happen.

**Akashi**: ...Okay, don't overwork yourself then. I have to go to sleep. Goodnight, sleeptight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

**Kuroko**: Okay, goodnight.

The same thing continued for months. Their conversations were throughout the day after school and they would say goodnight before going to bed. Akashi became a part of Kuroko's routine and Kuroko became a part of Akashi's routine. They both found comfort in talking to each other and the blue haired boy wanted to get closer. At one point, they started talking about flowers.

**Akashi**: I'm allergic to some flowers.

**Kuroko**: I love flowers so much. They're really pretty.

**Akashi**: Give me a second.

**Kuroko**: Hm?

**Akashi**: _sent a photo_

The blue haired boy was confused at first since the redhead never sent photos. When Kuroko opened the photo, there was a beautiful bunch of roses of different colours. The blue haired boy smiled and messaged the redhead.

**Kuroko**: Thank you, they're really pretty.

**Akashi**: You're welcome.

Later that night, they said goodnight to each other and the redhead went to sleep. Kuroko, on the other hand, stayed up late to study. The blue haired boy was more terrified of what his parents would do to him if he didn't get good marks than ruining his health. He knew that he was overworking himself, but there was no other way to satisfy his parents.

The days continued to pass and Akashi and Kuroko talked every day. It was hard for the blue haired boy to hide his obvious feelings for Akashi and sometimes when Kuroko said something awkward in their conversation, the redhead would just push his feelings aside. It saddened the blue haired boy but at the same time, he was happy to be Akashi's...friend?

_No, no... He's not my friend. How can he be my friend if I've never even talked with him in person?_ Kuroko thought and then he decided to ask the redhead about it.

**Kuroko**: A definition of a friend is someone who you spend time with and care for.

**Akashi**: Yeah? What about it?

**Kuroko**: What are we? We're obviously more than aquaintances but we're not exactly friends.

**Akashi**: Hm, you're right. I guess...we're more like companions?

The blue haired boy stared blankly at his touch screen and laughed slightly.

**Kuroko**: How so?

**Akashi**: A companion is someone who compliments you and is kind of like a comfort. It's like how people call dogs and men companions.

**Kuroko**: Are you calling me a dog...?

**Akashi**: No! No, no. I meant the connection is strong.

**Kuroko**: Ahaha, yeah, I get it. So, I guess we're companions.

**Akashi**: I really like the sound of that. Anyway, what's up?

**Kuroko**: I'm studying.

**Akashi**: How long have you been studying?

**Kuroko**: A few hours.

**Akashi**: When did you sleep last night?

**Kuroko**: At 3 in the morning...

**Akashi**: Go sleep, now.

**Kuroko**: You don't understand, I have to study.

**Akashi**: Yeah? Study for what? Give me one good reason why you're studying right now. Give me one good reason why you're throwing away your own health.

The blue haired boy felt tears stream down his face and he finally broke under the pressure.

**Kuroko**: I don't know why. I don't know. Please Akashi-kun...help me.

**Akashi**: I'm right here. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. Try to sleep it off, okay?

**Kuroko**: Can I tell you something?

**Akashi**: Sure.

**Kuroko**: Do you remember how we went to Teiko elementary together?

**Akashi**: Yeah.

**Kuroko**: Do you remember how I left in grade 3 to go to a different school?

**Akashi**: Mhm, never saw you again. But now we go to the same high school. Where are you going with this?

**Kuroko**: In grade four when I transferred to the new school, I hated it. I knew I was over reacting because of the sudden change, but I just hated it so much. In grade five, I went into depression because I was constantly bullied by this group of people who loathed me for whatever reason. In that same year I tried to kill myself. I tried three times and they all failed because I kept thinking about my family while trying to commit suicide so I couldn't do it. I tried overdosing twice and cutting. Then I learned how to make myself stop caring about people and what they thought. I pulled myself out of my grave and I tried to be happy. The group of "popular" girls and boys must have really hated me because they started to hurt my friends as well. In grade six it became clear to me that life, as annoying and painful as it is, is worth living and my friend would always tell me the same thing, "Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are lonely, remember this is true; somebody, somewhere is thinking of you." Using those words, I helped myself. My parents thought that money shouldn't be wasted on someone like me so I never got to see a psychiatrist, even when I needed one. In grade seven, I became even more happy, but I forgot to keep my marks up. I was happy with my social life but my academics were doing bad. My parents hit me a few times and they told me that I had no brain. In grade eight, I was the happiest I will ever be and when I left that god damn school, I cried tears of joy. No more people insulting me, ganging up on me, killing me. I was free to come to Rakuzan high school with no burdens and so...here I am. That's me. Kuroko Tetsuya, in a nutshell. A pretty big nutshell.

**Akashi**: I don't know what to say... Are you alright now? Isn't the stress from your parents making you depressed?

**Kuroko**: Yes, I'm alright now. I think there's just specific things that just break me. The stress from my parents does make me depressed, but it depends on how harshly they're pushing me. Thank you for listening to me.

**Akashi**: Thank you for telling me. I would have never known because you're always smiling all the time. Is there anything else I should know?

**Kuroko**: Uh, I'm terrified of thunder storms.

**Akashi**: Aha, okay. I'll keep that in mind. If you ever need to talk to me about something, then just talk.

**Kuroko**: Okay.

**Akashi**: I have to go to sleep now. You should too.

**Kuroko**: I will in a bit.

**Akashi**: Nope. You will, now. I'm serious, just this once for God's sake, listen to me and let your body rest.

**Kuroko**: ...Okay...

**Akashi**: Goodnight. Sleeptight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

**Kuroko**: Goodnight.

As the months continued to fly by, the blue haired boy found it hard to deal with the stress his parents were putting on him. When the school year ended, Kuroko and Akashi stayed in touch during the summer.

Each day, they woke up to say good morning and every night they fell asleep after saying good night. Kuroko spent his days in the library most of the time; the blue haired boy studied for hours and hours. Studied the same thing over and over again. Studied subjects that were way above him. The blue haired boy studied everything his parents told him to study. But when he had free time, Kuroko would be glued to his phone or laptop. He would be glued to Akashi. When their second year of high school started, they realized they had English class together. Kuroko was pleased to see the redhead again and Akashi was always hard to read. The blue haired boy was never able to tell whether Akashi was bored with him or completely intrigued.

Eventually, Kagami and Kise kept telling the blue haired boy that Akashi liked him back.

"Do you have any proof?" Kuroko demanded.

"Well..." Kise started, "Not really."

"Then don't fill me with this false hope. Please, I'm begging you. It hurts enough already to know that I've been loving him for a year with nothing in return." The blue haired boy said.

Kagami sighed, "Kuroko, I understand how you feel but don't crush yourself by believing that he will never love you back. There's always a chance."

"A chance?" Kuroko smirked, tears filling his eyes, "There's no chance for someone as messed up as me. I was suicidal, I'm always under stress, I'm too much trouble for him. There's no chance. This love is just a flower that will never bloom."

The blue haired boy walked away from his friends and went to class. When he got back home from school, he tossed his phone onto his bed and studied.

Kuroko was well aware of the notifications on his phone, but he kept himself isolated and continued to study. The next day when the blue haired boy went to school, he was able to feel Akashi's eyes following him around the room. Kuroko ignored the redhead completely and focused on school work. The blue haired boy wasn't exactly angry; he felt frustrated with the fact that Akashi didn't notice him but talked with him every day. So, Kuroko decided to distance himself just a bit in order to organize his thoughts.

During lunch, Kagami and Kise approached the blue haired boy, "Kurokocchi, I'm sorry about the other day. But, I want you to look at some facts; Akashicchi turns his head to look for you every time your name is called, he glances at you from time to time when you're in the same room, he talks with you every day without fail and he's nice to you! Akashicchi is never nice." The blond explained.

Kagami smiled, "You need to ask him straight out whether he likes you or not."

Kuroko thought for a minute and then nodded, "I'll ask him."

When the blue haired boy got back home from school, he checked his messages from Akashi which were sent the day before.

**Akashi**: Hey, what's up?

**Akashi**: Where are you?

**Akashi**: Are you alright?

**Akashi**: I'm going to sleep soon.

**Akashi**: Goodnight, sleeptight, don't let the bed bugs bite.

**Akashi**: Message me if you're okay.

The blue haired boy smiled gently and typed a message back.

**Kuroko**: Everything's alright, I'm sorry, I just had a lot of stuff on my mind yesterday.

**Akashi**: You could've told me about it if you wanted to talk.

**Kuroko**: Ahaha, well it was kind of about you.

**Akashi**: Oh...I see. What happened, if you don't mind me asking.

**Kuroko**: Kagami-kun and Kise-kun were just saying...stuff. I have a question for you which you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

**Akashi**: Okay, ask away.

**Kuroko**: I was wondering if you even like me back a bit because last year when I confessed, you didn't exactly say, "I don't like you", you said that you've never thought of dating anyone. I'm not asking you to date me because I get that it's too early and there's not really a point to it since we're fifteen. I think that we should be focused on studying and finding our future, but I kept wondering whether you like me back or not. I feel like I deserve an answer because I don't want to be given the sense of false hope and chase you around in circles. Long story short; Do you like me back, even just a little bit?"

**Akashi**: Can you give me some time to think about my answer?

**Kuroko**: Oh yeah, for sure. You don't even have to answer me, I just needed to get that off of my plate.

**Akashi**: But now it's on my plate.

**Kuroko**: Ahaha, I'm sorry. Honestly, if this is too awkward you can just forget that I asked you the question in the first place.

**Akashi**: No, I want to give you an answer, I just need a bit of time.

**Kuroko**: Alright, take all the time you need.

They continued to talk throughout the evening and every day after that. But as the days passed, Kuroko became more and more anxious. He found himself biting his nails and shaking his leg more often during classes and the blue haired boy found it impossible to fall asleep. In order to relax, Kuroko decided to take a bath. The blue haired boy sat in the tub and sighed as the warm water surrounded him. Then, his phone lit up to notify him that someone had messaged him.

The blue haired boy leaned on the edge of the tub and picked up his phone.

**Akashi**: About your question...

**Kuroko**: Yes?

**Akashi**: I have an answer.

**Kuroko**: Okay.

**Akashi**: I still believe that dating is too early and I don't really get that interested in dating but I do like you a bit and I want to get to know you better so that I can be more comfortable with talking with you in person and being around you.

**Kuroko**: Thank you for your answer. Also, we're too anti-social to date each other so I'm perfectly fine with this.

**Akashi**: Ahahaha, you're right about that.

**Kuroko**: So, how's life?

**Akashi**: Pretty good. You?

**Kuroko**: Yeah, it's pretty good at the moment.

The blue haired boy smiled and then quickly got out of the bathtub. He continued to talk with Akashi for the rest of the night and then they both said goodnight and went to bed.

The months passed very quickly and on the last day of school before their winter break, Akashi approached the blue haired boy for the first time and hugged him. Kuroko froze on the spot and hugged back gently. The blue haired boy's face grew warmer as he was pulled into Akashi's embrace.

There was no difference after that day. Akashi and Kuroko remained friends and they only expressed their love and care for each other when it was needed or wanted by the other. By the summer break, they played video games together every day non-stop and though Kuroko's parents got angry with how much time the blue haired boy was wasting, Kuroko felt as if skyping and playing video games with Akashi was the closest they'll ever get.

When grade eleven started, some of Akashi's past memories returned and his love for Kuroko grew stronger. The blue haired boy felt so much stress from his parents that he wasn't able to love Akashi wholeheartedly.

**Akashi**: You there?

**Kuroko**: Kind of busy.

**Akashi**: With...?

**Kuroko**: Studying.

**Akashi**: Oh okay, I'll leave you to it.

**Kuroko**: That's a good idea.

**Akashi**: But will you be my boyfriend?

The blue haired boy stared at his phone in disbelief and smiled.

**Kuroko**: Yes.

**Akashi**: Okay :) I'll leave you to study now.

As the months passed, Kuroko fell deeper and deeper into a hole filled with anxiety and stress. The blue haired boy hid his feelings from Akashi when they were talking. The redhead convinced Kuroko to get a tattoo on his back right beside the other tally marks, even though Kuroko still didn't have his memories.

They were happily dating but the blue haired boy faced too many things at home. Eventually, Kuroko snapped under the pressure and he stormed into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water.

The blue haired boy took deep breaths and he slowly picked up the kitchen knife. Kuroko didn't feel scared this time. He didn't feel anything. He just watched as his blood poured from his wrists and into the hot water.

Tears streamed down Kuroko's face but he felt happy at the same time. The blue haired boy's vision grew hazy and the last thing he saw was his phone making the same sound to notify him that someone had messaged him.

When Kuroko died, the redhead couldn't help but feel disgusted in himself for not being able to do anything. Akashi felt pathetic. The redhead lived the rest of his life very painfully. He didn't fall in love or get married. He stayed all by himself for twenty years before passing away in an accident.

**Kuroko**: Akashi-kun, I'm sorry.

**Akashi**: What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong.

**Kuroko**: Goodbye.

**Akashi**: What's wrong? Talk to me.

**Kuroko**: I can't do this any more. It's so hard to wake up every day and just live life. I know this is selfish and I know you hate it when people commit suicide because it's an act of foolishness. But please understand, I can't take it any more. Please don't hate me. I'm begging you, please don't hate me.

**Akashi**: What are you doing? Talk with me. What's wrong? It's alright. I'm right here.

**Akashi**: Tetsuya?

**Akashi**: Tetsuya, talk with me!

**Akashi**: Please talk with me! Say something! I'm calling you.

**Akashi**: PICK UP YOUR CELLPHONE! I'm calling your house.

**Akashi**: Tetsuya, listen to me, don't take your own life. I'm right here and I'll never leave you. Never. Don't leave me...please. I could never hate you. I'm right here and I always will be.

**Author's Note: Well…I think it's been like a month. I'm sorry about that. I had summatives over the winter break which is stupid because then it's not really a break. More like a long study period. Also, this chapter was just a lot harder for me to write because it's directly related to my life. Kuroko being me and Akashi being my crush. Everything after the grade eleven thing is made up since you know, I'm still in grade ten. But this chapter is just a lot more personal and stuff.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**See you later.**


	33. Life 33: Stay

I'm going to tell you the story of a blue haired boy who came from another star and a red haired boy who loved like no other. A blue haired boy who betrayed his own people in order to live in peace with a specific red haired boy.

Everything starts with the blue haired boy.

Kuroko was the youngest of his kind.

In fact, he was considered a child. The blue haired boy was forty years old but he had stopped aging at twenty. How long would he look twenty? About four hundred years and then he would peacefully die.

Kuroko lived on a dying star called 'Contandiance' and his people panicked over the short time they had left on their home star. Due to the sickness of their star, people were sent out to look for another star or a planet. Kuroko was nominated to be one of the explorers; since he was still young, they felt that it would be good for him to gain some experience about the world. After all, it wasn't like anything could kill him. Well, there were specific things, but I'll tell you later. When Kuroko arrived on a planet called Earth, he found someone who would take care of him and that person was me. My name is Kagami Taiga and I was the first human being to ever know of Kuroko's existence. The blue haired boy told me about his star, what he can do and what could kill him. After that, I took care of him like he was my son. Though I knew he was older than I was, there was something about Kuroko's small form that made me think of him as my child. The blue haired boy was not supposed to kiss anyone or his body would become weak and he would probably pass out. Poison wouldn't affect him however consuming alchohol would make him lose control of his abilities. Getting shot by a gun would still hurt, but with the proper care, Kuroko would be able to heal in no time.

The blue haired boy was able to control small things, like turning the light on and off by simply looking at it. He would also be able to move things closer or farther. He was also able to teleport small distances. Other than that, his stronger abilities hadn't developed since he was just a child.

Kuroko was wise and bold. He wasn't afraid of anything. However, he didn't know much about Earth, so he was clueless sometimes.

Kuroko worked in a large business department with me and he was a hard worker. The blue haired boy told me that he was to stay on Earth for ten years and then he would contact his home to report whether it was a good place to live or not.

I thought that it was almost as if Kuroko's kind would invade, but the blue haired boy assured me that they would just live side by side like any other human, except he would live for four hundred years.

"Kagami-kun, we won't be taking over. We will live like every other human. We'll just have...a longer life expectancy and we won't get sick as often." The blue haired boy said in his monotone voice.

It had been nine years since Kuroko arrived on Earth and as I grew older, he still looked twenty. The blue haired boy became a university teacher and because of his young appearance, many people admired him. Kuroko was still learning more about the Earth, but he learned a lot faster than others. I felt a bit sad since my best friend was going to leave in one year, but I knew that if Kuroko didn't go back, there was a chance he would die. The only reason why Kuroko was to go back to his star was so that Earth's conditions doesn't kill him completely and to check if it was possible to adapt to the atmosphere. The way I saw it was that if Kuroko didn't leave after ten years, then he would become sick and probably die within a year or maybe a few months.

When Kuroko started class, he knew that many of his female students stared at him with eyes filled with lust. The blue haired boy ignored the stares but he kept feeling uncomfortable whenever his student, Akashi Seijuro, looked at him. The redhead had a stare that made Kuroko's heart freeze mid-beat. The blue haired boy had never felt affected this way by a person, but he knew that Akashi seemed to feel the same way. The redhead always held an amused expression whenever he walked into class and Akashi would also leave last when class ended. Kuroko didn't like the feeling he got from his red haired student so he tried not to glance at Akashi a lot.

After class, the redhead waited until everyone left the room and just continued to look at his teacher.

"Akashi-kun, shouldn't you leave?" Kuroko said without looking up, aready knowing that the redhead hadn't left.

"Hm, Kuroko-sensei, there's something weird about you, but I don't know what."

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Huh, I can say the same about you."

Akashi stood up and moved closer to the blue haired boy. Kuroko backed up into the wall and stared into the redhead's eyes with confidence. The blue haired boy knew what was going to happen next. Akashi slowly leaned forward to claim the blue haired boy's lips.

Kuroko gripped the redhead's shoulders and switched their positions. The blue haired boy had Akashi pinned against the wall, their lips dangerously close.

"I suggest you don't do what you were thinking." Kuroko whispered, never breaking eye contact with the redhead.

The blue haired boy wanted to give into Akashi's thoughts, but doing so would only result in bad things. His body was already getting weaker from the many years he spent on Earth and at this point, he just wanted to go home to his star.

Akashi didn't mind being pinned back by the blue haired boy but he also wanted to be all over Kuroko.

The redhead smiled and said, "I won't do what I was thinking. But you have to go out to dinner with me."

"I'm your teacher." Kuroko said.

"And I'm your student. Doesn't matter to me and we're both legal age so we can do whatever we want." The redhead said in a quiet voice, almost as if he was trying to seduce Kuroko.

The blue haired boy sighed and said, "Alright fine. I'll meet you in this class at six. Is that a good time?"

Akashi nodded and then left. Kuroko felt irritated, he didn't want Akashi to fall in love with him and he himself didn't want to fall in love either. There was only a year until the blue haired boy had to leave and he definitely didn't want to make any connections with anyone.

The blue haired boy swore to keep his distance from Akashi, but when the time got closer to six, he couldn't help but feel slightly excited.

Akashi looked the same as always, he wore a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. The blue haired boy smiled and greeted his student politely.

They went out to a restaurant and ate together.

"So, Kuroko-sensei, many people have been telling me to ask you what you age is." The redhead said.

"What is this, an interview?" The blue haired boy joked, "I'm 30 years old."

_More like 49 years old... Too bad humans have a different way of living._ Kuroko thought.

"I'm 25 years old. I thought you would be older, despite your appearance." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy laughed slightly, "I get that a lot."

They learned more about each other and then when they walked home together. That was how they noticed that they lived in the same apartment complex and how they were practically neighbours.

"This is surprising." Akashi said as they stood side by side in the elevator.

"Indeed it is." Kuroko mumbled.

They both got off at the same floor and walked towards their doors. Before entering the safety of their apartment room, they both turned and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Akashi-kun."

"Goodnight, Kuroko-sensei."

When the blue haired boy walked into his apartment, I was waiting for him with my arms crossed.

"Where were you?" I had asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

"My student asked me out to dinner." Kuroko muttered.

I stood their in disbelief and then warned the blue haired boy, "You have one year Kuroko... Don't get too involved with people."

"I know," The blue haired boy said, "I won't."

Even though Kuroko had said that, I knew he would continue to go out with this student of his. The way the blue haired boy's face lit up when he got a text from his student, the way he smiled gently when he heard his student's voice on the phone, the way he blushed when he came back home after going out with his student; they were all signs. I knew... Kuroko Tetsuya was falling in love.

The blue haired boy was still a child, he didn't even know how to use a spoon when he first came to Earth. But I knew that he was definitely falling in love. Though Kuroko didn't realize it at the time nor did he understand what love was.

Akashi knew that his blue haired teacher was innocent and strange. The fact that no matter how many dates they went on and Kuroko wouldn't kiss him showed Akashi that the blue haired boy was definitely hiding something. The redhead didn't want to pry, but he wanted to figure out what was hidden from him.

Akashi and Kuroko went drinking one day. The blue haired boy didn't drink, he just watched the redhead drink his heart out and rant about his parents. Kuroko found it quite adorable to see the redhead's flushed face. Akashi was really drunk after an hour. The redhead flailed his arms and slurred his words,

"I dun wanma goo" (I don't want to go) Akashi said as he leaned against Kuroko.

"Well, too bad, we have to get you home. You're completely drunk."

"'M not..." The redhead mumbled.

The blue haired boy sighed and slowly dragged Akashi to his feet.

It was a hard trip back to their apartment building. The redhead continuously refused to go anywhere and Kuroko just kept trying to drag the drunken man along with him.

Once they got to Akashi's front door, the blue haired boy asked, "What pocket are your keys in?"

"Bac bucket..." (Back pocket) Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko shoved his hand down the redhead's left back pocket and then opened the door to Akashi's room. It was the first time the blue haired boy had entered Akashi's apartment and it was surprisingly organized. Everything was clean and spotless. It was kind of creepy but it was nice and comforting. Kuroko continued to drag the redhead to his room and then the blue haired boy threw Akashi onto his bed. Kuroko sighed from exhaustion and quickly tucked the redhead under his covers.

Akashi was already fast asleep and quietly mumbling in his sleep. The blue haired boy smiled when he heard the redhead say his name.

"Tet...suya..." Akashi said.

Kuroko felt his cheeks flush when he heard his first name. The blue haired boy leaned towards Akashi and lightly brushed his hair out of his face.

Suddenly, the redhead's arms slipped around Kuroko's neck and pulled him down. The blue haired boy let out a sound of surprise as he fell down. Kuroko's eyes widened when he noticed that their lips were touching. Even though he knew he would get sick, the blue haired boy deepened the kiss and tilted Akashi's chin for better access. When Kuroko pulled away, he quickly left Akashi's apartment and ran to his own.

_Not like he'll remember the kiss…_ The blue haired boy thought as he walked into his home.

I remember that night as if it was yesterday. Kuroko walked in the room, his cheeks red and he tightly gripped his shirt.

I remember asking him what was wrong and then I remember him collapsing in my arms. I yelled out his name over and over again, but Kuroko seemed to be dying.

Not being able to take him to the hospital, since the blue haired boy had different DNA, I got him to his bed and took care of him all night.

Kuroko couldn't seem to rest peacefully and he just kept tossing and turning in his sleep. His heart rate was elevated and it wouldn't slow down. His fever continued to rise as the night progressed. I didn't know what to do half the time, but I also knew I couldn't leave him alone.

The next day, I called the school in order to tell them that Kuroko was sick.

The lights flickered on and off as the blue haired boy winced in his sleep. Objects fell off of tables and shelves whenever Kuroko turned to his sides.

When Akashi noticed that the blue haired boy wasn't at school, he became curious and concerned. So, at the end of the day, Akashi decided to visit the blue haired boy's room and thank him for getting him to bed the night before.

The redhead rang the doorbell and waited patiently. I heard it, but didn't want to answer. When the doorbell rang again, I got to my feet and swung the apartment door.

"Uh...Hi." Akashi said, not expecting to see me.

"You're Kuroko's student, right? I'm Kagami Taiga, it's nice to meet you." I said calmly.

The redhead smiled and nodded his head, "My name is Akashi Seijuro, it's nice to meet you too."

I remember I had told Akashi, "I'm assuming you want to see Kuroko, but he's really sick so I don't think it'll be a good idea. Actually, I think it would be best if you didn't meet him any more."

The redhead seemed offended by this and he asked, "Why?"

"Kuroko...has to leave in a few months and he won't be coming back for a long time. I can tell that he has fallen in love with you and I don't want him to get hurt when he leaves." I explained to the redhead as vaguely as possible.

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Akashi's voice.

"Ak...ashi-kun..." The blue haired boy mumbled before using his ability to teleport himself to another location.

The redhead gave up on trying to see Kuroko and he said, "Alright, I hope he gets better."

"I hope so too..." I muttered.

When Akashi left, I went back to Kuroko's room to take care of him, only to notice that the blue haired boy was gone.

When Akashi entered his room, he noticed Kuroko sleeping on his bed. The redhead rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then slowly approached the sleeping boy. Akashi lightly brushed Kuroko's hair away from his face and blushed at the sight.

The blue haired boy looked so peaceful and adorable. Akashi didn't even question how Kuroko got into his apartment, he just enjoyed the fact that the blue haired boy was in his room. The redhead poked Kuroko's cheeks and smiled when the blue haired boy flinched slightly at the touch. Akashi quickly got ready for bed and then crawled under the cover with Kuroko. The redhead spooned the blue haired boy and curled his arm around Kuroko's waist. Akashi buried his face in the blue haired boy's hair and fell asleep immediately. Kuroko felt comforted by the warmth enveloping him and slept peacefully.

In the morning, the blue haired boy finally woke up. He snuggled closer to the warmth behind him and then he opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his room.

Kuroko snapped awake and attempted to get up, only to hit his head against Akashi's chin. Both of them groaned in pain and then looked at each other. The blue haired boy pulled away from the redhead's arms and said,

"Where am I? Why are you here? Don't touch me."

"You're in my room. You just kind of...appeared here last night." Akashi answered.

_Does he know what I am...?_ Kuroko thought to himself. The redhead seemed to have an undying curiosity towards Kuroko and he asked,

"What are you? I know you're not human..."

Kuroko felt his heart clench up in his chest and he decided to tell the truth, "I...come from another star... I was sent here to live on Earth for ten years and then I have to go back."

The redhead raised his eyebrows in disbelief and asked, "Are you crazy or something?"

"Actually I have more complex brain functions than you. So not crazy, but a genius." The blue haired boy said.

"You're insane."

"Eh, I would consider myself sane."

"You're mentally disabled."

"Not really..."

Akashi fell silent and then he said, "Prove it."

The blue haired boy stood up and sighed, "Fine. Keep your eyes on me, do not take them off of me."

The redhead nodded and stared at Kuroko. In the blink of an eye, the blue haired boy was gone. Hands slipped around Akashi's waist from behind and when the redhead turned around, he saw Kuroko.

The redhead tilted his head to kiss the blue haired boy but Kuroko vanished again and this time he was on the bed.

"There are some do's and don't's because I'm not from your planet." The blue haired boy said while gesturing towards Akashi to lie down on the bed next to him.

"Okay, tell me so I don't hurt you or anything." The redhead said.

"No kisses. It'll make me sick." Kuroko said.

"You were sick yesterday... Did you kiss someone then?" Akashi asked, feeling a bit jealous by the fact that someone might have kissed the blue haired boy.

Kuroko leaned forward so that his lips were inches away from Akashi's and he said, "If we kissed now, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Eh?" The redhead questioned, not having memory of ever kissing the blue haired boy.

"We went drinking, remember? What do you think happened? I brought you home and put you on your bed. You pulled me down and kissed me."

"I don't...remember. Well, I remember going out for drinks but everything else...I don't remember." The redhead mumbled.

Kuroko sighed, "I know. You were really drunk, I didn't expect you to remember."

The blue haired boy stood up to leave but Akashi grabbed his arm, "I want to remember."

"Then think harder." Kuroko muttered before leaving the apartment.

The redhead felt frustrated. The blue haired boy was seductive but he was untouchable or unkissable. Akashi did his best to remember that night but all he could remember was Kuroko's blue hair and his stunning blue eyes.

The redhead kept trying to remember that night before going to class.

Kuroko stood in front of the class and started teaching the lesson. Once the day was over, the blue haired boy and Akashi walked home together. It was quite strange, but since they were heading same direction and to the same apartment, it would just be easier to hold each other's groceries.

With plastic bags in their hands, the two walked slowly without conversation. Akashi kept glancing towards the blue haired boy, just to see his beautiful face. Kuroko, on the other hand, looked straight ahead, but he did notice that Akashi was glancing at him. When they got to their apartment, they both stepped into the elevator. No one else was there.

The redhead dropped his grocery bags when the doors slid shut and pushed Kuroko against the wall.

The blue haired boy didn't seem surprised as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Come over to my place tomorrow for dinner." Akashi said, his hands lightly resting on Kuroko's waist.

The blue haired boy sighed, "Six o'clock?"

The redhead nodded and then the elevator doors opened. I was quickly going out to buy a drink when I saw Akashi and Kuroko pressed together in the elevator with the groceries on the ground. The blue haired boy seemed calm as he walked out of the elevator first and greeted me.

"Kagami-kun, I'll make dinner." The blue haired boy mumbled before walking into the apartment room.

Before Akashi left the elevator, I shot him a glare and said, "Stay away from him."

The next day, at exactly 6 in the evening, Akashi heard a knock at his door.

The redhead swung the door open to see Kuroko greeting him shyly. They ate dinner silently and then Akashi suggested that they watch a movie of some sort. As they watched a horror movie, Akashi observed the blue haired boy. Kuroko was curled up in the corner of the couch and staring blankly at the TV screen. He didn't seem to be scared at all. Akashi found the movie quite boring, but he just loved staring at how beautiful the blue haired boy looked. Kuroko looked to the side one time to see the redhead staring at him. Instead of looking away, he held the eye contact.

Both of them had forgotten the movie and they just looked into each other's eyes. Kuroko then shuffled closer to the redhead and lightly kissed him on the cheek so he wouldn't get sick. Akashi seemed stunned for a second but then he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's small form and leaned against him. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep while watching the movie.

The next morning, Kuroko found himself pressed close against Akashi's chest on the couch. Their legs were tangled and their hair was a mess. The blue haired boy looked up at the redhead who was sleeping and mumbled,

"I'm sorry... I can't be near you without falling in love with you."

Kuroko got up to leave, only to feel the redhead grabbing his wrist.

"I love you. Please stay." Akashi said.

The blue haired boy shook his head and then disappeared. Akashi sighed and then got up to get ready for the day. Kuroko appeared in his own room and started getting ready for the day as well.

A heavy feeling weighed down on the blue haired boy's chest whenever he left Akashi. Of course, Kuroko wanted to stay and be with the redhead, but he knew he had to distance himself.

The months quickly passed and Kuroko started feeling weak. He felt more tired than usual and his abilities took more strength to use. However, as his powers grew weaker, he was able to do more things which he couldn't before. Which was how he ended up in a horrible position.

Kuroko was pinned against the wall by Akashi. The blue haired boy was too tired to become dominant, so he let himself be pushed back.

"Akashi-kun...What do you want?"

"I love you and I want to be with you... You said you were leaving soon, but aren't you going to come back sooner or later? I will wait for you, Tetsuya." The redhead said.

Kuroko blushed slightly but he tried his best to keep it together, "Akashi-kun... This love can't work. It'll never work."

"Please, Tetsuya... I don't want to lose you." Akashi muttered.

The blue haired boy loved the redhead just as equally, but he knew that they would never be able to stay together.

"S-Seijuro..." Kuroko started bravely, "I have to go back to my star in a week..."

Akashi's hands fell to the blue haired boy's hips. His fingertips gently brushing along the lines of his hip bones. The blue haired boy shivered at the feeling and raised his hand to cup Akashi's face.

"I'm sorry, Seijuro."

Kuroko stood on his toes and he kissed the redhead on the lips. Akashi slowly deepened the kiss as he wiped the tears off of the blue haired boy's face.

_This is the last time I'm ever going to hear him, _Kuroko thought, _touch him, smell him, feel him and see him…_

With that in mind, the blue haired boy gave in to Akashi completely. The redhead's tongue danced with Kuroko's as they shared their last kiss and then with all the strength he had left, the blue haired boy vanished.

Akashi stood all alone, his fingertips felt light without the feeling of Kuroko under them. The redhead had no idea where the blue haired boy could have transported to, but he knew he had one week to find him.

Of course the first place he went was Kuroko's apartment. But when he rang the doorbell, I wasn't there and neither was Kuroko. Akashi began searching other places and he asked people whether they had seen the blue haired boy. The redhead searched frantically, wanting desperately to see Kuroko again.

Once the week passed, I sent the blue haired boy home. Kuroko was ill from kissing Akashi but also completely depressed as his people took him home. After that, I moved back into apartment beside Akashi's, knowing that he would want some answers.

The redhead didn't see me until we stood in the elevator together. He looked infuriated as he shoved me and demanded to know where Kuroko was.

"He's gone. He left a few days ago..." I mumbled.

The redhead seemed to calm down once I told him that. But he still couldn't get over the fact that he would never see Kuroko again.

On his star, Kuroko was asked many questions about Earth. The blue haired boy explained the details but told them that the atmosphere would take away their abilities. Most of his people were horrified of losing their powers, but Kuroko begged to go back.

"Why would you want to be like those disgusting humans? They kill everything they touch." Kuroko's father said.

"I love one of those disgusting humans, father." The blue haired boy said.

The blue haired boy's father frowned and said, "Why don't you just live with those dirty creatures then?"

"I would fucking love that." Kuroko snapped back.

Kuroko's father was a powerful man indeed, for he called soldiers to take the blue haired boy away and to torture him.

The blue haired boy stood bravely and he walked off to the dungeon. Kuroko was tortured for 3 years. He was whipped almost every day and at the end of each day, his father would ask him, "Who do you belong to?"

A normal citizen would have said, "The king." Which was Kuroko's father. But the blue haired boy spat at his father face and answered with,

"Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko healed fast so the soldiers were able to whip the prince many times.

No matter how much time passed, Kuroko said that he belonged to Akashi Seijuro. After those three years of torture, the blue haired boy was nothing but a limp body, whimpering in fear of the whip. So his father threw him down to Earth, to me.

I was a teacher now and seeing Kuroko again made me happier than ever, but seeing his broken body broke my own heart as well. I called Akashi (we had become friends over the years) and he quickly rushed over to my apartment. We were still neighbours so there wasn't much distance to cross.

"Taiga, it's nice to meet you." The redhead said impatiently as he walked through the door and burst into the room which used to be Kuroko's.

The blue haired boy was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I didn't mention the scars to Akashi, since it seemed better if the redhead found out by himself.

"He was at my front door, just lying there, covered in blood." I explained briefly.

Akashi reached out and lightly touched the blue haired boy's face. At the touch, Kuroko flinched away and woke up. He screamed and tried to get away from us.

The blue haired boy mumbled Akashi's name over and over again as if the name had traumatized him and burned into his soul.

Akashi quickly grabbed Kuroko and held him close. Warmth spread across the blue haired boy's body and he knew he was safe. Eventually, Kuroko fell asleep again on Akashi's chest. It took a while for the blue haired boy to heal. Kuroko barely ate and he refused to move, but he found comfort in Akashi's presence.

A few months later, the blue haired boy was back to normal. He smiled and talked more often. He lived with Akashi, but visited me every other day.

One day, when the redhead came home, Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand and dragged him to their bed. The blue haired boy lightly pushed the redhead onto the bed and said, "Seijuro...I want you."

"Uh-I...uh, are you sure?" Akashi stuttered.

"Do you not want to?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"No! Of course I want to. It's just...you'll get sick afterwards."

"I don't mind." The blue haired boy mumbled and then he leaned down and kissed Akashi.

Their memories were triggered as they shared the kiss and when they pulled away, Kuroko smiled,

"Welcome back, Seijuro."

"Good to be back, Tetsuya."

They cuddled together and whispered sweet nothing to each other. When Akashi's pulled the blue haired boy's shirt off, he inmediately noticed the scars.

"When did this happen?"

"...Uh, on my star. It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal. Look at how many there are!" Akashi traced the scars lightly and felt Kuroko tense up underneath his fingertips.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're together, let's enjoy the time we have." The blue haired boy muttered before kissing the redhead once again.

They went out to get their tattoo the next day and then continued to spend every day together. Eventually, Kuroko's abilities disappeared and he became a regular human. As they continued to live together, they continued to fear what would happen to them once one hundred years were over. Even though they were afraid, they knew that for now they had each other.

When Akashi passed away, it was difficult for the blue haired boy to cope. But after a few months, Kuroko followed Akashi in death.

**Author's Note:  
Well this is really late. So late that I can't even excuse myself for it.**

**For everyone who is confused about the last chapter and how it ended. The connection isn't broken!  
The connection only breaks when they kill themselves to be with each other. So for example, if Akashi died and Kuroko was like, "I'm gonna kill myself so that I can be with Sei-kun sooner" then the connection will break. But in the last chapter, Kuroko killed himself for himself, he did it out of depression, **it had nothing to do with Akashi**. Kuroko simply snapped under the pressure of his parents and he decided to take his life, Akashi had nothing to do with it, therefore, the connection is still there.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, though it's really late.**

**I'll see you in the next one!**


	34. Life 34: Switch our Numbers

It all started with their cellphones.

Kuroko was late. He had woken up fifteen minutes late, to be exact. The blue haired boy rolled out of his bed to rush his shower, brush his teeth and grab his school uniform. Even though he skipped breakfast, he was still late. Kuroko ran out the door and made his way to the train station, hoping he wouldn't miss his train.

Akashi was late too. But he had many servants to aid him so he didn't have to worry about anything. The redhead walked calmly towards the train station, he looked up at the sky and began daydreaming, after all, walking to the train station was the only time he was truly alone. The redhead couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Even before he was born, he was to become his father's heir. As stupid as it sounds, Akashi had no say in this.

When he got to the train station, he took a deep breath and thought to himself,

_It's going to be a wonderful day._

At that moment, a blue haired boy bumped into Akashi while rushing towards a train which was about to depart.

Their school bags fell on the ground and the blue haired boy quickly dropped to the pavement to pick up his stuff while saying, "Sorry" over and over again.

"It's alright." The redhead said as he picked up his stuff as well.

When Kuroko looked up, his eyes met Akashi's mismatched eyes. The blue haired boy seemed to be in a trance for a second as they held each other's gaze.

Kuroko snapped out of it when he heard the doors to his train slowly hissing shut. The blue haired boy apologized again and then ran off.

Akashi watched with an amused expression as he saw the train to the Seirin district depart.

_Hm, Seirin high school...Interesting._ Akashi thought as he made his way to Rakuzan high.

When the blue haired boy got to school, he took a deep breath and slumped down into his chair. Kuroko reached for his cellphone and then stared at it in surprise. It definitely wasn't his cellphone. The blue haired boy unlocked the cellphone (there was no password) and looked for a name somewhere on the phone. At the top corner it said, "Akashi Seijuro".

_Akashi...Seijuro?_ Kuroko thought, his brain trying to remember how this person's phone was in his bag.

"Ah, shit..." The blue haired boy mumbled.

"What is it Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he approached his friend.

Kuroko slumped down in his chair and mumbled, "Our phone got switched..."

"You switched phones? With who?"

"Some guy named Akashi Seijuro. I bumped into him on the way here and our stuff was scattered on the ground. I didn't want to miss the train so I quickly shoved my stuff in my bag and I guess our cellphones got switched." Kuroko explained.

The blonde laughed, "It kind of sounds like a love story. But the fact that it's Akashi, I doubt there will be any love."

"You know him?" The blue haired boy asked.

Kise nodded and then shook his head, "I don't know him personally. But his family name is a strong one. They're the rich family that owns most of the land and companies in our area. Akashi Seijuro is their only son and heir."

"Oh, I see." Kuroko responded. He didn't really care for Akashi's background, he mainly just wanted his cellphone back.

The blue haired boy didn't want to invade Akashi's privacy but he called his own cellphone with Akashi's phone.

At Rakuzan Highschool, the redhead also noticed that his cellphone had been switched except he was looking through Kuroko's photos with an amused expression. He had to admit, the blue haired boy was cute. Instead of calling Kuroko, Akashi waited for the blue haired boy to call him. When the call came, the redhead answered and said,

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, we bumped into each other this morning and I guess our cellphones got switched. Where would you like to meet to switch them back?" The blue haired boy said calmly.

Akashi smiled slightly, "How about when we see each other at the train station tomorrow morning?"

"Are you alright with me having your cellphone for the whole day...?" The blue haired boy asked in disbelief.

The redhead chuckled, "Well Tetsuya, are YOU alright with ME having your cellphone all day?"

"I don't really mind. I mean, there's nothing really on there." The blue haired boy mumbled.

"You have quite a lot of photos though." The redhead said teasingly.

Kuroko blushed when he realized that he had some of the most embarrassing photos on his phone, but Akashi had already hung up before he could say anything.

For the rest of the day, the blue haired boy held Akashi's phone in his hands as if he was afraid it would disappear. Kuroko wanted to call Akashi again, but he was also afraid of interrupting him in class.

At the end of the day, the blue haired boy got a text from Akashi that said,

"Can't make it tomorrow morning, come to my house to trade cellphones tonight?"

Kuroko was quick to text back, "Sure. Where's your house?"

Once the redhead gave him directions, the blue haired boy began walking towards Akashi's house.

Kuroko slowly became worried when he realized he was walking towards the most isolated part of town. But the blue haired boy really wanted his cellphone back.

Akashi's house was gigantic. Kuroko stared in disbelief as he looked to the left and then the right. It was like a temple. The blue haired boy slowly approached the door and rang the doorbell. A butler opened the gate and gestured for Kuroko to enter.

Kuroko followed silently and waited in the main hall.

_Looks like a castle…_ The blue haired boy thought and then snorted when he thought, _I wonder if he looks like a prince. I didn't get to look at his face directly this morning..._

The redhead ran down the steps and nimbly approached Kuroko.

"Hey, I'm Akashi Seijuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy responded in a monotone voice. Kuroko handed the redhead his cellphone and Akashi gave the blue haired boy his cellphone.

"I'm sorry about this whole cellphone mix up." The blue haired boy said.

The redhead chuckled, "It's quite alright. It was the most eventful day that I've had in years."

Kuroko laughed slightly and then said goodbye to Akashi. Right before the blue haired boy left, their eyes met once again. Kuroko shifted under the redhead's gaze and quickly left.

When he got home, he got a text from Akashi's cellphone,

"Have fun looking through your photos."

Kuroko was confused but when he looked through his photos he saw that Akashi had taken a whole bunch. The blue haired boy laughed as he scrolled through his photos. Kuroko noticed that the redhead went to Rakuzan high school, judging by his uniform and he seemed to be a really funny person. The blue haired boy messaged Akashi,

"Ahaha, thanks a lot."

The next morning, Kuroko made sure not to be late. This time when he walked past Akashi, he smiled slightly. The redhead smiled back. At school, the blue haired boy would receive messages from Akashi and Kuroko would happily reply.

"Who are you texting to?" Kise asked while leaning over the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said before continuing to text.

"That's a dangerous playing field, Kurokocchi. I don't think that you should keep talking with him..." The blonde said nervously.

The blue haired boy just shrugged and said, "He seemed really nice. Also, I'm not going to fall in love with him. We're just texting, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know there's nothing wrong with that. I'm just saying, be careful." Kise said before walking off to find Aomine.

As the day went on, Kuroko found himself wanting to see the redhead again. He wanted to be engulfed by his eyes. The blue haired boy felt as if Akashi was an addiction.

Months passed and Kuroko and Akashi continued to text to each other. The blue haired boy caught a really bad cold and woke up late one day. He stumbled out of bed and got ready at the speed of light. He skipped breakfast, knowing that if he did take the time to eat, he would miss the train. Kuroko ran towards the train station with his bag.

Akashi was there too. The redhead immediately noticed that the blue haired boy wasn't feeling well so he intercepted Kuroko's path. The blue haired boy crashed into Akashi and apologized a few times before trying to get onto the train.

The redhead gripped Kuroko's shoulders and thought, _He never gives up. He works way too hard..._

The blue haired boy heard a ringing in his ears and then his vision blurred. The next thing he knew, he was falling. Akashi calmly scooped Kuroko into his arms and carried him to his house.

The redhead didn't mind skipping school for one day; it wouldn't do much to his perfection. Akashi quickly took the blue haired boy up to his room and gently put him down on his bed. The redhead had to admit, he admired Kuroko. The blue haired boy never ceased to amaze Akashi, but at the same time, the redhead was worried for the blue haired boy's health.

When Kuroko woke up, his vision slowly focused on his surroundings and then he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake." Akashi said while shutting the book he was reading.

"What am I doing here?" The blue haired boy asked in a harsh tone.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and said, "You fainted. So I brought you to my house to rest."

"I don't need your help." Kuroko snapped back.

"Oh?" Akashi stood up and slowly moved towards the blue haired boy, "I think you do need my help."

"Well then, I never asked for it."

The redhead pushed Kuroko down onto the bed and growled, "You got my help without having to ask for it. I don't think you realize that you're weak right now. I can easily take you here and now."

The blue haired boy was unfazed by Akashi's words and he said, "No you won't."

"How would you know?" The redhead asked, his grip tightening on Kuroko's wrists.

"You just won't..." The blue haired boy muttered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I mark you all over and hurt you?" Akashi asked with a smirk.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and glanced at the redhead before bravely saying, "Go ahead."

The redhead frowned, _Why isn't he scared?_ He thought to himself before bending down to bite, suck and lick at Kuroko's neck.

The blue haired boy's breath hitched when he felt Akashi's tongue on his sensitive neck, but he quickly relaxed and let the redhead take out his frustrations.

When Akashi pulled away he asked, "Still think I can't do anything to you?"

"You didn't hurt me." Kuroko said.

The redhead stared at the bite marks and kiss marks he had placed on the blue haired boy's neck and said, "Why aren't you scared? I'm an Akashi, I'm known as cold hearted and selfish. Why are you the only one who's different?"

"Because I know you and you wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know me! Just because we texted for a few months doesn't mean you know me." Akashi yelled. He didn't know why he was so frustrated but he just continued to grip Kuroko's wrists tightly.

The blue haired boy winced a bit when his wrists were squeezed but he said, "It's because I texted with you for a few months that I know you. You're Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko pushed up so that his lips met Akashi's. The redhead hesistated slightly before pushing down to respond to the kiss. He let go of the blue haired boy's wrists and caressed his face. Kuroko, now that he can move his hands, tangled his fingers into the red hair above him.

When they pulled away from each other, they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Akashi leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the crook of the blue haired boy's neck. He gently kissed the marks he had placed before and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I lost myself there for a second."

Kuroko held Akashi close and said, "It's alright, like I said, you didn't hurt me. I'll always be here, whether you lose control of yourself or not."

They've both known for a while now. While texting, Akashi talked about his family and how they were controlling. He also talked about how he couldn't control himself sometimes and that he scared him. It wasn't a bipolar personality, it was as if his temper was just easily snapped. Of course, Kuroko would put up with Akashi's sudden outbursts and he promised the redhead that he wouldn't abandon him. Months of texting and they already knew more about each other than everyone else.

And so, Akashi lay on top of the blue haired boy in search for comfort. Kuroko held the redhead close and after a few minutes, he said,

"Can you get off of me?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Akashi said, his face slowly turning red. The blue haired boy smiled at the redhead and said,

"You're too cute."

The redhead laughed and poked Kuroko's cheeks, "You think I'm cute? That means you're adorable."

The blue haired boy felt his face grow hot as well and he hid under the sheets. After a while, they both fell asleep.

Kuroko was violently shook awake by Akashi and the redhead said, "Tetsuya, you have to leave now. My parents are going to be here in a few minutes."

The blue haired boy groaned and then got up to leave. Akashi lightly held Kuroko's hand and asked,

"Will you be back later?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll come back at night. Keep your window open for me."

When darkness swept over all of Japan, Kuroko and Akashi stayed awake. The blue haired boy waited until it was safe to leave the house while Akashi waited for Kuroko. The blue haired boy hopped out his window and onto the streets. His grandmother didn't mind if Kuroko wasn't home, so the blue haired boy was free to come and go as he pleased. The blue haired boy pulled on his shoes and began to run. When he got to the train station, he became impatient, wanting to be beside Akashi as soon as possible. Both of them didn't know how to label their feelings for each other. They both denied that it was love, but the people around them were able to tell that they were hopelessly in love with each other. Everyone knew, except for them.

Kuroko easily climbed his way up to the redhead's window and then crawled into Akashi's room shivering at the cold air outside.

"Tetsuya, is that you?" A voice called out in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kuroko mumbled as he tried his best to navigate himself to the bed.

"Where are you? I can't see you." The redhead's voice called out again.

Kuroko jumped onto the bed and nuzzled himself against Akashi, "Right here." He said before kissing the redhead innocently on the cheek. They both fell asleep in the matter of seconds, holding each other to share warmth.

They had been sneaking into each other's room for the past month or so. They just slept better when they were beside each other. Sure they would kiss each other too, but Kuroko and Akashi kept saying that it was like a brotherly love. They weren't fooling anyone.

The next morning, the redhead brought breakfast up to his room so that his parents wouldn't see Kuroko. Then the blue haired boy would change into his school uniform and leave through the window. They would walk to the train station together and then take trains that went in opposite directions.

In class, Akashi thought hard about the blue haired boy and wondered whether it was actually love. He turned to Aomine, who was in his class and asked,

"What does love feel like?"

The tanned boy seemed startled by the question and then asked, "Is this about Tetsu?"

Akashi gave a slight nod and then Aomine said, "I'm not really sure. I mean, it is an emotion. I guess a lot of people call it the butterflies in your stomach or your heart racing or even not being able to think properly. When you kiss, hug or sleep with Tetsu, do you ever feel like you want to be closer or you care about more than yourself?"

"Of course I care about him more than myself. But I don't understand what you mean by butterflies and heart racing. That just makes no sense." The redhead mumbled.

Aomine smiled and said, "Just think about it then. Who knows? Maybe it was fate when your cellphones got switched."

For the rest of the day, Kuroko was on Akashi's mind. The redhead stared out the window of his classroom and tried to picture the blue haired boy in front of him. Of course they had held each other and kissed many times but the redhead could only remember the kiss from the other day. Kuroko had leaned up to kiss him and Akashi had responded to the kiss. It was deeper. It was closer. It wasn't the same as all the other kisses they had exchanged before. It was more passionate, as if they were trying to tell each other something.

_I love Kuroko Tetsuya and I want him to be mine._ Akashi realized. He placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart beating fast.

That night when he was going to Kuroko's house, he decided to tell him.

Akashi jumped through the open window and saw the blue haired boy's small figure. The redhead slowly lay down beside Kuroko, spooning his form and nuzzling against him. Then Akashi noticed that the marks on the blue haired boy's neck which he had made were almost gone. The redhead didn't like the idea of Kuroko walking around without some sort of mark on him made by Akashi. So, Akashi leaned over and sucked on the blue haired boy's neck, leaving another mark.

"Akashi-kun, w-what are you doing?" Kuroko asked as he felt the redhead's lips, teeth and tongue over his neck.

"Marking you so people know you're mine." Akashi mumbled. The redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him back to fit perfectly against Akashi's chest. Then the redhead whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

Kuroko shivered at the sound of the redhead's voice and felt his whole body heat up.

"Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi mumbled.

The blue haired boy hesitantly turned his head and then felt Akashi's lips over his. Kuroko responded to the kiss and let out a small noise.

"Wait, Akashi-kun, stop..."

"Why?"

"I love you, just... Not in that way." The blue haired boy mumbled, his face bright red, "I'm sorry."

The redhead stared into Kuroko's eyes, in search for any kind of intimate love, but there was none. Akashi sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I threw myself onto you."

Kuroko felt bad. He really did. He could tell that the redhead was disappointed and sad, but he didn't know how to describe his own feelings. He definitely loved Akashi, but he wasn't sure it was passionate enough. Eventually Kuroko fell asleep and the redhead lightly brushed his blue hair with his fingertips.

They continued on like they always had, only Akashi felt rejected and lonely whenever he slept beside the blue haired boy. He wanted to be closer, but he was always stuck on one half of the bed. It became awkward for him. Kuroko, on the other hand, didn't feel awkward at all. He was perfectly fine with everything. He laughed the same way, he kissed Akashi the same way he always had, he didn't consider the redhead's feelings.

Then, one night, when Kuroko snuck over to the redhead's house, Akashi pinned him down to the bed and growled,

"Tetsuya, if you stay near me so much I'll want to push you down and do something to you."

The blue haired boy blinked and said, "You won't hurt me."

"Yes, I definitely won't. But please, consider my feelings." Akashi mumbled, his face turning slightly red. It hurt pretty bad to be rejected and then to have Kuroko act as though nothing happened.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened when he noticed how he had been teasing Akashi unintentionally.

"I...I'm so sorry." Kuroko muttered as he sat up and put on his coat and shoes, "I should leave. I'm so sorry Akashi-kun. I didn't realize..."

Before the blue haired boy could climb out the window, Akashi pulled him back and desperately let out a weak "stay".

Kuroko's heart started racing. There was something about Akashi's voice that made the blue haired boy break. Kuroko denied it was love as he nodded and leaned back against the redhead. The redhead fell asleep in no time, but Kuroko stayed up. When he was sure Akashi was sleeping, he turned around to stare at his friend's face. Kuroko traced the redhead's cheek with his fingertips and then thought to himself,

_Do I love you the same way you love me?_

The blue haired boy wanted to figure out quickly. He wanted to stop hurting Akashi. Kuroko leaned in slowly and lightly kissed the redhead. Warmth surged through his body and when he pulled away, his face was completely red.

_No, no, no! This can't be love... If we were to love each other, Akashi-kun will definitely hate me. Either that, or he'll hate my face._

Kuroko eventually fell asleep in the redhead's arms and at around 3 in the morning, Akashi woke up. The redhead felt too much movement beside him and it had shaken him from his slumber.

The redhead looked at Kuroko and noticed that the blue haired boy was having a nightmare. Kuroko held tightly onto Akashi's shirt as he whimpered,

"Seijuro."

Over and over again.

The redhead blushed at the sound of his given name and then felt a rush of memories come back to him. Akashi shook Kuroko awake and when the blue haired boy's eyes snapped open, Kuroko hugged the redhead and started crying.

The redhead knew that Kuroko didn't have his memories yet so he took careful steps on trying to get it back.

The blue haired boy pressed himself against Akashi's chest and cried.

"It's okay." The redhead muttered, "Whatever nightmare you had, it's gone now."

Kuroko eventually fell asleep again and in his head, he heard a small voice whispering, _Remember me..._

Years passed and Akashi still couldn't get Kuroko's memories back. The blue haired boy just couldn't remember Akashi. Everything the redhead tried didn't work. They were still friends and didn't see each other often because of university. It saddened the redhead, not being able to spend his life with his loved one but he knew one day, he would get Kuroko to remember. When Akashi finally got the blue haired boy to remember, Kuroko developed (which Akashi believed it was) an identity disorder. The blue haired boy was constantly confused as to who he was and what he was doing at his current place. His past lives merged with his own.

When Akashi went over to Kuroko's house, he heard the blue haired boy crying in his room.

The redhead leaned against Kuroko's bedroom door and heard him mumble,

"I can't kill myself or the connection will be broken. I have to stay strong for Seijuro."

Akashi walked into the room and said, "Tetsuya...I'm right here."

The blue haired boy spun around and then shook his head in disbelief, "You died... I saw you die! You were right beside me and someone shot you. You can't be real."

Akashi slowly approached the blue haired boy but Kuroko backed away and screamed, "I sang to you and watched you die in my arms! You're not alive!"

The redhead held Kuroko in place and then said, "If I'm not alive, how could you touch me right now? You can feel me, hear me, smell me, see me, taste me. Am I still not real to you?"

The blue haired boy sobbed and continued to try to get away from the redhead, "You're not real. You died. You died. You died!"

"Snap out of it, Tetsuya! Fight it. Fight for your mind. Fight for me." Akashi said as he embraced the blue haired boy tightly.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he realized where he was and who he was. The blue haired boy's body went limp in the redhead's arms and then, he entered a coma.

Akashi felt tears streaming down his face as he helplessly tried to wake the blue haired boy from his slumber.

"No... Please, don't leave me." The redhead whispered as he kissed Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko stayed in the coma for seven years. The doctors were ready to pull the plug but the redhead used more than enough money to keep the blue haired boy alive. Akashi believed. He believed the blue haired boy would wake up.

Akashi held Kuroko's hand and said, "Tetsuya, I need you. I need you beside me every day. Please, wake up..." every single day before leaving to go to work, then he would come back to sleep on the couch in the hospital room.

Akashi sat beside the blue haired boy the next morning and repeated what he said the day before. The redhead turned to leave when Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. The blue haired boy saw Akashi's back and tried to reach for his lover. He was too weak to call out his name so Kuroko helplessly reached out with his hand.

The heartrate monitor sped up as Kuroko's heart sped up from desperately wanting Akashi to turn around.

The redhead heard the beeping which had sped up and turned around to see the blue haired boy reaching out towards him. Akashi gasped and grabbed Kuroko's hand before embracing him gently.

"You're awake..." The redhead whispered.

The blue haired boy smiled and tried to say anything, "Ducky... I'm sorry for worrying you."

Akashi couldn't help but cry when he saw Kuroko's beautiful eyes and he heard that voice. The redhead laughed as his vision blurred from his tears and said, "It's alright. You're here now."

"Seijuro... I don't know what happened. It was as if I didn't even know who you were." The blue haired boy mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck.

The redhead shushed Kuroko and said, "We'll talk about it later. I need to call the doctor and tell him you're awake."

"No. Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving. I won't even let go of your hand." The redhead said.

The doctor checked Kuroko to make sure his systems were functioning and to make sure he was stable enough to leave. After another week in the hospital, Kuroko was free to leave.

The blue haired boy made a healthy recovery, though walking was difficult at first, and he left to get his tattoo with Akashi.

"Only 66 left..." Kuroko whispered.

"Yeah. Only 66 left..." The redhead said while tightly holding his hand.

Then Kuroko turned and asked, "What happens after 100?"

Akashi smiled sadly and whispered, "Nothing... We cease to exist."

The blue haired boy shook his head and smiled, "101. What happens after 101?"

"Tetsuya...there's no-"

"102." Kuroko interrupted, "Believe Seijuro. Believe that there's more to our love than 100 lives. What happens after 102?"

The redhead lightly kissed the blue haired boy's forehead and mumbled, "103."

They continued to count up one number every day, to believe there was more than 100 lifetimes.

The day they both passed away, they had gotten to the number 10,230.

**Author's note:**

**Yeah! This is for the last day of akakuro week since the prompt is an AU and my fanfic is literally a whole bunch of AUs. I hope you guys liked this one!**

**I'm in a happy mood cause the weather in Canada has finally calmed its tits. **

**I'll see you in the next one! Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys make me so happy **


	35. Life 35: Art is Freedom

Art was something that screamed loudly at Akashi. It was always beautiful, whether it was a painting, a sketch, dance, music or even graffiti. Of course, graffiti art wasn't always legal, but it was something that caught the redhead's interest.

Akashi was a smart kid, he was twelve when he first started "marking territories" with spray paint. Later on, when he turned fifteen, he began to simply create meaningful art with graffiti. Now, as a seventeen year old, he was constantly going out at night to complete murals in a matter of a few hours.

His parents didn't know about it. His friends didn't either. In the day time, Akashi was the perfect student but at night, he was artistic and the leader of a graffiti gang.

These gangs were separated throughout the city. Akashi had a small, strong group called, "Anecdote". The members were Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara. All of them were art enthusiasts and all of them liked a little danger of being caught.

Akashi hid bags of spray paint around the city in small alleyways, holes in trees and sometimes with homeless people. The redhead was careful. He couldn't keep spray paint around his apartment because that would be too obvious and his parents visited often.

Of course these days graffiti was accepted a bit more than in the past, but Akashi didn't have permission, so he continued to stay in the shadows.

One day, when Akashi went to his gang's get together area, there was another gang's symbol spray painted over his.

The redhead frowned and observed the symbol. Akashi sketched the symbol into his notebook and tried to connect it to the gangs around Japan.

"Hey, do any of you guys know where this symbol is from?" The redhead asked his gang members.

They were getting ready to paint so most of them had masks on. Aomine stared wide eyed at the symbol and said,

"My friend is in that gang..."

The redhead smiled, "And your friend is...?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. He doesn't mean harm though, their gang doesn't really mark territory. I think he's just interested in our gang. He probably just wants to talk." The tanned boy explained, trying to defend his friend.

"Interesting way of getting my attention..." Akashi mumbled, "So, where is he?"

"I'm here." A voice called out, "I'm not coming down though."

The redhead turned his head towards the voice and saw a small figure perched around the windows.

"Akashi Seijuro." The voice said.

"Uh...yes?" The redhead responded.

"I want you to stop creating art. My group appreciates art much more than your group and we just create it better too." The voice said in a harsh tone.

Akashi frowned and said, "Art is meant for everyone. You don't have the right to tell me what I can or can't do."

"Well, you can either join my group or I'll get rid of your group."

Aomine began yelling, "Tetsu? What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Aomine-kun. This was bound to happen. There's not enough space on the city walls for multiple groups to create art. So I figured I could get rid of some." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi bravely approached the boy's figure and said, "Yeah? And you have how much power to force me to stop?"

The cold barrel of a gun pressed lightly against the redhead's forehead, "I'll shoot you." Kuroko said with a stern voice, "I've always wanted to shoot a member of the Akashi family. The great fall of a leader and no one will know who shot him."

The redhead scowled and said, "You don't have the balls to do it."

Kuroko cocked the gun with lightning fast speed and shot the gun, aiming at Kise. The bullet missed by a few inches and embedded itself in the wall beside the blonde's head.

"Darn, I missed." Kuroko mumbled as he pointed it back towards Akashi, "I definitely won't miss again."

The redhead frowned and then spat out, "I disband my group."

The blue haired boy smiled and said, "Thanks." And then he disappeared.

Kise began to cry and he asked, "Akashicchi, are we actually going yo disband?"

The redhead turned around and grinned, "Of course not. As if I'm going to lose to that shrimp. We're not disbanding, but from now on it's going to be really dangerous. They have guns...so, if you would like to leave then go ahead."

When none of the members left the building, Akashi gave them a rare warm smile and whispered a tiny 'thank you' before explaining his plan.

"We'll let them have their way until a certain point. We're going to memorize the times that they are out painting and where they are painting. We're also going to find out their main hideout. We can't meet here anymore, so we'll just secretly talk at school. Once we know where they'll be at all times, we'll go out and paint. Paint right beside their paintings and make it obvious it's us. Only this time, they won't be able to do anything to us. The only time this Kuroko Tetsuya is going to be able to see us is when we're at school which means in front of the public. He won't be able to shoot us because he'll just instantly be arrested. All we have to do is make a point that we belong in the city as well. When you're out there painting, no one is going to look after you, so don't get caught."

Everyone nodded and then they quickly left the hideout. For the next few days, they spent their time mapping out Kuroko's schedule and then they made their move.

Every painting that the blue haired boy's gang made, Akashi's group painted beside it and made witty remarks.

Kuroko's gang had painted a beautiful girl on one of the walls of the city and Akashi's gang painted a girl who was the opposite of what they painted and wrote, "Am I still beautiful?" Beside it.

Akashi's gang did this to all the paintings that Kuroko made and the day after, the blue haired boy was furious.

The day after that, Akashi was sitting in class looking out the window when the teacher announced that there was a transfer student.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's a new student here and I hope you all treat him well."

The blue haired boy didn't look at anyone but Akashi. The redhead did the same. Their eyes burned each other but they didn't look away.

"Kuroko-kun, you can take that seat beside Akashi-kun if you want." The teacher said.

The blue haired boy smiled, "I'd love to." He said before walking towards the redhead.

Akashi smiled and continued to stare at Kuroko.

_This is getting interesting._ The redhead thought.

Once classes ended, the redhead made his way to the roof to meet up with the others. Kuroko walked beside him. They didn't talk. They just walked side by side. When Akashi turned a corner to get to the stairs, the blue haired boy shoved him against the wall.

"I swear to god, I'll kill you." The blue haired boy muttered.

"With all these students watching?" Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko looked around and noticed that a lot of students were staring at them, some of them giggling.

The blue haired boy frowned and then let him go, "Just...keep walking."

Kuroko followed closely behind the redhead as Akashi made his way to the roof.

When the group saw Kuroko, they all glared at him.

"Tetsu...You have some nerve coming here. I thought you were a friend." Aomine said.

"I just needed to use you to get to Akashi-kun and get rid of your group." The blue haired boy mumbled as he sat down next to the redhead who was eating silently.

"Oi Akashi! Are you okay with him being so close?" Midorima asked.

Akashi shrugged, "I don't mind. I always wanted a dog."

Kuroko glared at the redhead and Akashi flashed a smile.

For the whole day, the blue haired boy followed Akashi. On the way home, the group made sure to stay as a group since they feared that Kuroko would shoot them.

The blue haired boy couldn't hurt them in any way though. There were too many people. Nonetheless, Kuroko stuck to Akashi like glue. When everyone in the group left, it was only Akashi and Kuroko together.

"Aren't you going to shoot me now?" The redhead asked.

"I can't bring guns to school."

"Well, I guess we'll just walk and not kill each other like normal people." Akashi said with a slight smile.

The blue haired boy nodded and they quietly walked side by side. When Akashi got home, he texted his gang and they went out to paint some more to show the blue haired boy that they weren't afraid.

The next morning when Akashi entered the classroom, Kuroko pushed him out and dragged him to the nearest empty room.

"Akashi Seijuro, you've got some nerve painting beside my painting. I told you to stop painting shit." The blue haired boy said.

The redhead smiled, "You can't exactly prove that I did it."

"Just...stop."

"Then kill me." Akashi said and then he turned the tables. The redhead grabbed Kuroko and pressured him so that his back hit the wall.

"You know if we're always pinning each other to walls like this other students are going to think we're dating." Kuroko mumbled.

"So what? I enjoy having you against me." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy's face slowly turned red and then he pushed Akashi and went back to class.

During lunch, the redhead walked towards the roof with Kuroko close behind him. Akashi looked forward and saw an angry mob coming towards him.

"Uh oh..." The redhead mumbled, then he grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him off, "come with me."

"What..?! Akashi-kun? What are you doing?!" The blue haired boy yelled as he resisted against Akashi's grip.

The redhead quickly shoved Kuroko into the janitor's closet and shushed him.

"I said be quiet. They're coming."

"Who's 'they'? Let go of me!" The blue haired boy squirmed in the tight space of the closet.

Akashi slapped a hand over the blue haired boy's mouth and said, "Let's just say I'm not really loved in the school."

Kuroko bit the redhead's hand and tried to yell at him again. Akashi saw the students approaching the closet but he needed the blue haired boy to shut up.

"Akashi-kun, I swear to god I'm going to kill-"

The redhead roughly kissed Kuroko. The blue haired boy let out a small whimper as he tried to push the other away.

Akashi pulled the blue haired boy closer and messily kissed him. Their tongues battling for dominance. Kuroko didn't know whether he was pushing Akashi or pulling him closer. In the end, they both decided to hold onto each other. The blue haired boy clung to Akashi and let out soft noises as the redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him even closer.

When Akashi pulled away, he listened carefully to make sure the people who were following him were gone.

"I think we're safe. Those were some guys who are mad at me for stealing their girlfriends. I can't help it if a girl falls in love with me though." Akashi explained.

"Shut up." The blue haired boy said harshly, his face slightly pink.

They were both panting in the darkness of the closet. Akashi stared at Kuroko and then without thinking, he leaned in and kissed the blue haired boy softly on the lips as if he was apologizing.

The blue haired boy was more stunned with the gentle kiss than anything. He didn't know how to react. The only thing he was able to think about was how soft Akashi's lips were. The kiss wasn't rough and messy like before; it was innocent and it made their hearts pound.

Kuroko closed his eyes and kissed back lightly, his arms wrapping around Akashi's neck.

It was Kuroko who snapped out of it first. The blue haired boy's eyes flew open when he heard himself let out a small moan and Kuroko quickly pushed the redhead before running out of the closet.

Akashi stayed in the closet a while longer, thinking about what he had done. The redhead blushed hard when he replayed everything that happened in the past ten minutes in his head. After calming down, the redhead made his way to the roof towards his friends.

"Akashicchi, where were you?" Kise asked curiously, "And where's Kurokocchi?"

"He's, uh, busy." The redhead responded slowly before sitting down to eat his lunch.

The next day, when Akashi and Kuroko sat beside each other in class, the blue haired boy whispered,

"You painted on my painting again last night."

"You can't prove anything." Akashi whispered back.

"What if I have proof of one of your members painting? I can get him arrested."

The redhead didn't seem shaken by the blue haired boy's statement and he calmly said, "My friends would never get caught. I'd like to see you try and get a picture of one of them."

Akashi turned to face the blue haired boy and leaned closer until his lips were almost touching his ear and then he whispered,

"Try to catch me."

Kuroko didn't flinch. He held his head high and said, "Watch your back."

The first one who attacked was the blue haired boy. When school was over, Kuroko walked with Akashi all the way to his house and said,

"I'm not going to leave."

The redhead smirked and then answered to the blue haired boy's attack, "Why don't you come in and sleep in my room tonight then? It's too cold out here."

Kuroko smiled as well and entered Akashi's home.

The redhead lived alone in an apartment, very very far from his parents.

"You're not worried that I'm going to take a kitchen knife and stab you in your sleep? Or strangle you...?" Kuroko asked while putting his bag down.

The redhead smiled and shook his head, "Not at all. This apartment is pretty new so I don't even have kitchen knives and I don't believe you'll do the strangling method."

Since Kuroko didn't have a change of clothes, Akashi gave him his shirt so he could be comfortable when sleeping. When they both got to the redhead's room, Akashi said,

"You sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"No, no, no; I can't do that. **You **sleep on the bed, **I'll **take the floor." The blue haired boy responded.

"Tetsuya, as much as we hate each other you're still my guest and I will not have guests sleep on the floor." The redhead said.

Kuroko could have accepted Akashi's offer but the blue haired boy was too stubborn to let the redhead get what he wants, so he said, "You're my host. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own house."

Akashi sighed and then said, "Let's just both sleep on the bed."

They were both silent for a while and then the blue haired boy nodded in agreement.

And so, they lay on the bed, back to back.

"Tetsuya, make sure your back is touching mine when we sleep, okay?" The redhead said.

"Why?" Kuroko asked but shoved closer so they were lightly touching.

"If you move I'll wake up. Just in case you actually do decide to strangle me." Akashi mumbled.

They were quiet for another few minutes when the blue haired boy said, "I wonder how you can get your boys to paint when you're stuck here with me."

"They get around." The redhead mumbled and then said, "Go to sleep."

Kuroko closed his eyes and tried not to worry about Akashi's gang. All he thought of was the slight warmth connecting them together at their backs.

In the middle of the night, the redhead felt Kuroko move away from him and he snapped awake. Akashi turned slowly to see that the blue haired boy had curled up into a tiny ball. After a while, Kuroko turned to face the redhead and he mumbled in his sleep,

"Sei-kun...S-Sei-kun."

The redhead's face turned the same hue as his own hair when he heard his given name fall from those lips. They were supposed to hate each other, yet being this close almost pulled them together.

Akashi slowly moved his arm so that it was resting on the blue haired boy's waist and lightly pulled him into his embrace.

Kuroko snuggled closer to rest his head in the crook of Akashi's neck.

In the morning, Kuroko woke up first to see the redhead's chest in front of him.

The blue haired boy slowly looked up to see Akashi's sleeping face and thought, _It'd be so easy to kill him right now._

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone flashed on to notify him that he had a new message. Kuroko tried not to wake up Akashi as he reached for his phone and checked his messages.

Ogiwara : What was with you last night?

Kuroko : What are you talking about?

Ogiwara : You ordered us to erase all our graffiti so we did.

Kuroko stared wide eyed at his screen and scrolled up through his messages. Indeed he saw his own message that said, "Erase all our graffiti."

The blue haired boy figured that Akashi had done it so he straddled the redhead's hips and wrapped his hands around his neck.

The redhead woke up from the movement and he quickly realize that the blue haired boy was actually going to kill him.

"Tet-su...ya, what..?"

Tears streamed down Kuroko's face as his tightened his grip around Akashi's neck, "You told them to erase everything! You...you told them to destroy their own art. Monster. You're a monster. How could you?"

Kuroko's strength was slowly fading as he moved his hands to wipe the tears away,

"How could you?"

"Tetsuya, I don't understand what happened."

The blue haired boy shoved his cellphone towards Akashi's face and showed him the text, "You sent that text, didn't you? You sent that awful text to my group."

"Tetsuya, I didn't write that. I appreciate all art. I would never want your art erased, I just wanted to share the space. I didn't do that." Akashi said in a firm tone.

The blue haired boy continued to cry and the redhead gently pulled him into his embrace. That was when Akashi's phone blew up with a whole bunch of messages.

Ryouta : I hope you're happy, Akashicchi.

Daiki : Yeah! Working us to the bone like that, even this is taking it a bit too far.

Shintaro : I still can't believe we erased all our art in one night...

Akashi stared in disbelief and he nervously texted back.

Akashi : What are you guys talking about?

Daiki : What do you mean? You ordered us to erase all our art.

Atsushi : Yeah Aka-chin, don't you remember?

The redhead scrolled up through his messages and saw the exact same thing that had happened to Kuroko. There was a text that he had never sent.

"What...is this?" The redhead muttered as he slowly got up in a sitting position with Kuroko still in his arms. The blue haired boy looked at Akashi's cellphone and they decided to team up to find out who used their phones.

Kuroko and Akashi realized that the tension between them wasn't exactly enshrouded by hate but more like a desire. They both had a desire to be closer with the other. But they expressed most of their desires through aggressive actions.

They fought a lot. They would hit each other frequently when they didn't agree on something but after school, they would sleep together with their backs touching. They felt comfort knowing that they were feeling the same way. Having all their art stripped off of the city walls made their hearts feel empty.

In the morning, Kuroko would find himself tightly encased in Akashi's arms and he would feel a light tug in his chest, as if his body remembered the redhead more than it should. Kuroko was more aggressive out of the two and the redhead was more passive. When they both ended up in the janitor's closet again because of Akashi's 'enemies', they were both quiet.

But it was Kuroko who leaned towards the redhead and kissed him. Akashi let the blue haired boy move closer and he responded to the kiss gently. The kiss made the redhead dizzy, his mind twisting into a jumbled ball of thoughts. Then, Akashi fainted.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mumbled as he held the redhead's weight.

The redhead woke up five minutes later with all his memories. When he saw Kuroko in front of him, he couldn't feel any happier.

"Tetsuya... I'm sorry for just fainting like that. I didn't get much sleep."

"It's alright. Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi shook his head and lightly grabbed Kuroko's hand, "No. I'm alright."

The blue haired boy blushed when he felt their fingertips brush together.

During lunch, they discussed who could have possibly erased all their art.

"Well, it's gotta be someone close to us. Someone who can access our cellphones." Kuroko muttered.

The redhead thought for a minute, "I have an idea who it might be but I'm not sure yet."

"Really? Who?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi smiled, "I'll tell you when I know for sure."

Though he regained his memories, Akashi tried to stay as passive as possible. But it got harder and harder as the days went by.

One night, when they were sleeping with their backs touching, Akashi decided to make his move. The redhead turned around and nuzzled his face into Kuroko's neck. The blue haired boy flinched awake and asked,

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing?"

"Admit it Tetsuya," Akashi mumbled, "admit that you like me."

"What?! I don't like you." Kuroko said.

The redhead teased Kuroko's sensitive areas, he leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Then look at me."

The blue haired boy shivered and curled up, as if trying to get rid away from Akashi.

"I can't." Kuroko mumbled.

"Oh?" The redhead questioned as he lightly bit the blue haired boy's ear, "Why can't you look at me?"

The blue haired boy shook his head, "I just can't."

Akashi wanted his Tetsuya back. As much as he loved Kuroko no matter who he was, the redhead wanted to share every moment with him. The redhead lost his patience and yanked the blue haired boy's arm so he would face him.

They stared at each other in Akashi's dark room, the only light provided being the moonlight. Blue eyes glowed as the redhead leaned in and claimed Kuroko's lips.

Memories rushed back to the blue haired boy. Kuroko winced in pain as a headache washed over him. Akashi cradled the back of the blue haired boy's head to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuroko mumbled as he moved closer towards Akashi, "I love you."

Akashi smiled, "I love you too. I guess I should tell you who erased our art."

"None of that matters now." The blue haired boy said as he trailed his fingers through the redhead's hair.

Akashi hummed in agreement but then said, "It was Daiki, Ryouta and Shigehiro."

Kuroko sat up in disbelief, "You're kidding. Why would our own group members do that?"

The redhead shrugged, "They probably got sick of us having so much tension so they wanted to get rid of it by starting completely fresh."

"I guess that makes sense. Are we going to keep making art?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi rubbed his eyes, he started to feel tired from Kuroko's fingers as they kept trailing through his hair, "First sleep, then tattoo, then art."

The day after, they got their tattoos and realized that they only had 65 lives left together, but they weren't as upset as they were before. They needed to stay strong for each other and keep their health in top shape to avoid comas. Being mentally healthy was the best way to prevent fainting, comas and maybe something even worse that could happen later on. Akashi and Kuroko made sure to exercise their minds every day and they created art together. They sold their art to people and museums and continued to store the money within their shared bank account.

Even after many years, they continued to sleep with their backs touching slightly or their hands touching. It comforted them to at least be connected by some warmth. As they grew old together, they felt happy with their life. Though Kuroko had been intimidating at first, they had smoothed out all their problems and though Akashi seemed "passive aggressive" he returned to his usual assertiveness.

Kuroko was the first to pass away. Akashi passed away a few years later.

**Author's Note:**

**And so, here we are. Chapter 35! Ideas are always welcome! Also, I have exams so I might not be around for a week :c I also have summer school so writing is going to be a bit difficult, I'm going to try and update a lot more often once summer starts though.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
See you in the next one! 3**


	36. Life 36: Darkness to Light

Long ago, a witch ruled the lands of Lividia. The world was filled with magicians and shape shifters. It was filled with beasts and angels. It also had one kingdom. The king and queen of the kingdom were kind people and the queen was about to bear a child. A son. The kingdom kept the birth of their son a secret for they feared that the witch would come and curse him.

When the prince, Akashi Seijuro, was born, the lands were silent. No witch appeared and the royal family thought that their son was safe from the curse.

The redhead was a smart child but he was also very adventurous. When his parents weren't looking, Akashi would sneak off into the woods and listen for the caretaker's whisperers.

The caretaker was the guardian of the woods and he travelled around with his spirits and took care of all life. The caretaker guarded the kingdom. However, sometimes the caretaker couldn't save everyone from harm.

Akashi played with some of the caretaker's whisperers which floated around to spread life and joy, he twirled them around and giggled at the cute little spirits. The redhead happily played in the garden when suddenly, a dark cloud loomed over the kingdom.

Akashi stared up at the sky and when he looked around the forest, he noticed that the caretaker's whisperers were gone. Some of the whisperers stayed and tried to push Akashi into the forest.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked them.

The whisperers couldn't talk, they just continued to desperately try and get Akashi to follow them.

The redhead understood the message.

"Get to the caretaker. There's danger here."

Akashi began running. He followed the whisperers through the forest and tried not to trip. He believed that the caretaker would hear him and save him.

The root of a tree stuck out of the ground and tripped Akashi while he was running. When he tripped, a dark figure appeared behind him.

"Well, well, you must be little Seijuro. I've heard many things about you."

Akashi turned towards the voice and saw the witch. The redhead's eyes widened in fear.

A dark long cloak trailed to the ground and a woman with pink hair stood before Akashi. She cackled and lightly brushed his red hair with her fingers.

"So, you're the only heir to the throne, hm?"

Akashi didn't talk. He was frozen in place but continued to stare at the witch.

"Speak!" The witch bellowed causing the forest to rumble.

"Y-y-yes. I am the only heir." The redhead stuttered.

The pink haired woman smiled, "For a five year old, you're pretty brave coming into the woods by yourself."

Akashi nodded slightly and tried to move back, but when he took a step away, the witch was behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

The redhead yelped and heard the witch whisper in his ear,

"What curse shall I give you? Your brothers all met their fate and now it's your turn."

"I-I don't have any br-brothers." The redhead said.

The pink haired woman flashed a grin, "That's what they all say. You don't know the story, do you Seijuro? How your father cheated on me with your whore of a mother and so every time they have a child, I would curse the kid and make sure he died. You want to know how many siblings you had?"

Akashi shook his head but the witch laughed and said, "Five. You had four brothers and one sister."

Tears streamed down the redhead's face when he thought of his siblings and how they were all cursed to die.

"I think I'm going to have a bit of fun with you though so I have to think of a really good curse." The witch said while circling around the little boy.

After a few minutes, she smiled, "I think I'm in the mood for a fairytale. I, Momoi Satsuki, the witch of Lividia curse Akashi Seijuro, the only son and heir to the throne-"

Suddenly, the witch was thrown back before she could complete the curse. A bright golden light shined through the forest and in front of Akashi was the caretaker. The caretaker held a small horn in his hand and he played a lively tune. The trees encased Akashi to keep him safe from harm.

The witch stood up and snarled, "You think you can save him, Dai-chan? You couldn't even save the other five."

The caretaker didn't talk; he blew the horn once more and vines began to crawl up the witch's feet. The caretaker glowed gold and he looked like a genie in Akashi's eyes. The caretaker continued to blow the horn until the witch was held in a tight ball of vines and leaves.

The witch, however, blasted through the nature and threw herself at the caretaker.

"Dai-chan, I have to admit, you've gotten stronger." The pink haired witch said with a playful smile, "How's Ki-chan?"

The caretaker seemed to glow with anger when the pink haired witch mentioned that name and he pulled out a staff to fight back. Both of them threw attacks at each other and Akashi could only sit and watch.

"You know Dai-chan, you can live for a long time, but you can't live forever." The witch said before blasted dark magic through the caretaker's abdomen.

The caretaker staggered back and stared in disbelief as the darkness began to grow and his golden light began to fade.

"I'll tell Ki-chan you won't make it to dinner. So please, go to sleep forever." The pink haired witch said with a laugh.

Akashi was horrified. The roots that were protecting him died as the caretaker died as well. Bright gold light exploded and then faded away and Akashi was all alone with the witch.

"Now then let's end this quick since I'm getting bored. I, Momoi Satsuki, curse Akashi Seijuro to be blind and mute then die on his 19th birthday, unless you find your soulmate and create a true bond with him."

With those words, the redhead fainted and fell into the witch's arms. The pink haired woman carried Akashi back to the kingdom.

His father and mother were horrified and they knew that their son had been cursed.

"Soldiers! Kill the witch!" Akashi's father yelled but she was long gone.

When Akashi woke up all he saw was black and he couldn't cry out for his parents. He heard movement beside him but couldn't see. The redhead panicked. He tried to scream. He tried to say anything.

_Mom...Dad...I'm scared…_

When his parents found out about the curse, they ordered all the princesses across the lands to come and take Akashi's hand in marriage. The redhead was only five and yet time was running out.

Years passed and the redhead never found his soul mate. He was now comfortable with his dark life and kept his eyes closed most of the time since it made others feel awkward. Akashi figured he would be able to tell who his soul mate is the moment he walks into the room.

The redhead was now eighteen and his nineteenth birthday was six months away. Akashi didn't mind any more if he died or not. It was bound to happen. There was no way the redhead was going to find one special person within six months without his sight and voice.

Akashi sat by the window to listen to the breeze and the birds. After the caretaker had died, a new one took his place but it wasn't the same. The new caretaker was a sad one, almost as if he had lost something. His blonde hair was complimented by his blue glow and he travelled through the forest with a sad song. Nobody knew where the caretaker came from except for Akashi. He knew that the caretaker was the one the witch mentioned; a boy named 'Ki-chan'. Even sitting by his window Akashi was able to hear the caretaker's sad song echo through the trees. But he also heard another song. It was lighter and it resonated inside Akashi. The redhead's head perked up as he listened closely for the song. It was definitely there. Akashi's heart pounded against his chest when he heard the song. His fingertips itched and he knew; all he thought was,

_My soulmate._

Akashi quickly got up, knocking his chair over, and he ran towards the song. He could hear it clearly but others couldn't. The redhead heard servants asking where he was going but he couldn't speak anyway so he continued to run. Akashi burst out the kingdom and ran into the forest. He tripped on roots and vines but he kept running. The song got louder and louder and then he fell.

Akashi panted and kept his head down. The song stopped and he felt the presence of the caretaker before him and the presence of another.

Though the redhead couldn't see it, a blue haired boy was playing the caretaker's horn while the caretaker sang. They stood in the opening of the woods surrounded by the caretaker's whisperers. Akashi tried to catch his breath and wanted to say something but no sound came out.

The redhead began to cry. His soulmate was right in front of him yet he couldn't see or say anything to him.

A warm, gentle touch blossomed on his cheek and he looked up.

"Are you alright?" A voice called out.

Akashi's blind eyes stared into darkness and he tried to speak.

_This is the sound of my soulmate. This is the warmth of my soulmate._

The redhead nuzzled his face into the palm of the blue haired boy's hand and shuffled closer until he was buried in his chest.

_This is the body of my soulmate. This is the heartbeat of my soulmate..._

Tears continued to stream down Akashi's face and he nodded.

"What's your name? Mine's Kuroko Tetsuya." The voice called out again.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

The blonde caretaker made sounds with his horn and Kuroko understood.

"You can't talk and you're blind? How did you even get out here?!" The blue haired boy exclaimed as he held Akashi close.

The caretaker blew the horn again and Kuroko listened carefully.

"A curse?"

Akashi nodded slightly and continued to hold onto Kuroko, desperate to keep him by his side.

After a few minutes when the redhead calmed down, he neatly wrote his name on the ground and the blue haired boy quickly backed away.

"You're...you're the prince. I apologize, your majesty I didn't realize you were royalty."

Akashi quickly raised his arms as if to try and say that it was alright and he reached out towards where he thought Kuroko was to be enveloped in his arms once more.

The blue haired boy understood the gesture and moved back towards Akashi to hold him close. The redhead moved his hand closer to Kuroko's face and the blue haired boy guided Akashi's hand. The redhead's fingertips brushed over Kuroko's eyes, cheeks, lips and chin as if the redhead was drawing a mental picture. The blue haired boy watched Akashi carefully and felt a tug in his heart.

"You're my soulmate." Kuroko muttered.

The redhead nodded gently before burying his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck.

Even without his sight, Akashi was able to write (a bit poorly) on the ground. The redhead explained the witch's curse and that Kuroko was the only one who could save him.

"Me? A true bond with you? How do you even establish a true bond?"

Akashi shrugged; he had no idea how to create a true bond as well.

After a few hours, a group of royal guards ran through the forest in search for Akashi. They pulled the redhead away from Kuroko and took him back to the kingdom.

Akashi tried to cling to the blue haired boy and tried to explain that he was his soulmate but without a voice, he was helpless.

The blonde caretaker stood beside Kuroko and held the blue haired boy's shoulders to tell him not to follow. Kuroko struggled against the caretaker but then calmed down and told himself that he'll get to the redhead.

The blue haired boy turned towards the caretaker and asked, "How do you establish a true bond?"

The blonde caretaker shrugged and then twirled back into the forest. Kuroko chased after him and said,

"Didn't you bond with Aomine-kun? You must know something about bonding with soulmates."

The caretaker flinched at the sound of his mate's name and he ran away, leaving Kuroko all alone in the forest. The blue haired boy had no idea what to do with this situation. He knew he felt a tug towards the prince, but he wasn't sure how to act on it. Half of him hoped that he wouldn't have to do anything and Akashi would just become someone else's problem but the other half knew that was a lie and that Akashi would die if he didn't do anything.

Akashi was lying down on his bed all by himself thinking about his mate. The redhead kept trying to create a mental image of what he would look like but the image was always blurry. He began to think of ways a bond was established but nothing came to mind. Eventually, the prince got up and moved towards his mother's room. It was a slow process (and many servants offered to help Akashi), but the redhead got there on his own.

His mother was a beautiful woman. Her long red hair flowed behind her and curled right at the tips and her elegant features made her fit to be queen. She turned to see her cursed son and smiled,

"Sei-chan, you rarely come to see me. What's troubling you, my duckling?"

Akashi moved towards his mother's voice and held her hand. Akashi's mother handed him a piece of paper and pen to write down what he wanted to say.

The redhead wrote, "How do you bond with someone?"

"Did you find your soulmate to break the curse?" She asked.

When Akashi nodded, his mother hugged him and started crying, "I'm so happy for you. You'll be able to see and speak soon! Sei-chan, this is wonderful!"

The redhead smiled and then pushed the question towards her to get an answer. Akashi's mother's smile faded and she said,

"I can't tell you an exact answer... It's different for everyone. Some people bond with a kiss, some just by holding hands. Some people bond through sex or even something small like a hug. It's just up to you to find out what will work. Also, it's not just a one sided thing. One person usually initiates the bond but the other must answer to it. You both need to want the bond and you have to understand that."

The redhead wrote another question on the paper, "How did you bond with dad?"

"When we first kissed we felt the bond attach." Akashi's mother whispered as if she was remembering something beautiful.

Akashi thanked his mother and then left to go to his room. Every day, when the redhead heard Kuroko's song, he burst out through the kingdom doors and ran into the forest. They talked (well, Kuroko talked) and they started to get to know each other. Of course Akashi wanted to rush the bond so he wouldn't have to worry about dying but he listened to what his mother said and made sure Kuroko loved him as well. They grew closer as the months went by but as the months went by, Akashi grew more worried.

They were both too innocent and too shy to figure out how to create a bond.

Eventually there was only one month left. Akashi still continued to meet with Kuroko; their love was stronger than ever. But the redhead grew upset and impatient. He visited less and less but when he did show up, he was desperate.

"Ah...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko gasped as the redhead kissed his neck and lips.

"W-wait..." The blue haired boy muttered but Akashi's lips covered his a moment after. Akashi's hands began roaming under the blue haired boy's shirt and then lower. Kuroko pushed the redhead and said, "Wait!"

Akashi moved away and looked down as if to apologize. The blue haired boy smiled gently and pulled the redhead into his embrace.

"I know you're scared. I am too. I want to be with you forever and I will find a way to break this curse. Don't worry. I got your back, Akashi-kun. Please trust me." Kuroko whispered while running his fingers through Akashi's red hair.

The redhead seemed to calm down after that and he decided to put all his trust into Kuroko. He wanted them to be a happy couple, he didn't want Kuroko to think he was using him.

There was only one week until Akashi's death yet the redhead was the one who was the least worried. When he heard Kuroko's song, he would run out into the woods and get to the blue haired boy. The rest of the kingdom was panicking over the fact that their prince would soon die.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, did you know the previous caretaker really well?" The blue haired boy asked.

The redhead gave a sad nod and then wrote on the ground, "His name was Aomine Daiki."

"I know. Kise-kun misses him. They were bonded so it's harder for Kise-kun to cope. I've never heard him play a happy tune..." The blue haired boy mumbled.

Rain slowly drizzled down over the lands and then it began pouring. Kuroko got up, held Akashi's hand and dragged him deeper into the forest.

"I'll take you to my house, it's closer than the kingdom." The blue haired boy said.

The redhead tried his best to keep up without tripping but no matter how hard he tried, he was still blind. Kuroko walked slowly to help Akashi walk and eventually they got to the blue haired boy's house.

It was a small house but it was very warm and smelled like vanilla. The two boys were soaking wet so they decided to have a warm bath together before eating dinner and going to bed.

Akashi borrowed the blue haired boy's clothes and lay back on the soft bed.

Kuroko made his way onto the bed so that he was on top of his lover and began to lightly kiss him. Akashi flinched at the sudden warmth but then responded to the kiss. The redhead gently wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pulled him closer. Their tongues danced as the blue haired boy began to undress himself and Akashi.

**THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SMUT**

The redhead wanted to help but he was pushed down by Kuroko.

"Just let me do the work." The blue haired boy whispered.

Akashi shivered at the sound of the blue haired boy's voice and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. The redhead brushed his hands up and down Kuroko's body, mapping it out.

The blue haired boy's breath grew heavier and he let out a soft moan before leaning down to kiss Akashi's neck.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Kuroko thought to himself, but he couldn't control how he felt around the redhead.

The blue haired boy let out a loud moan when Akashi's hand brushed over his clothed erection.

"Please, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whispered as he lead the redhead's hand down his pants, "Touch me."

The redhead was hesitant since he couldn't see or speak but he let the blue haired boy lead him.

Akashi stroked Kuroko lightly, still not sure how he could continue without being able to see. Luckily, the blue haired boy helped the redhead stroke harder and he pulled Akashi into a kiss.

Kuroko held back his moans as the redhead touched him all over. Precum spilled from his erection and the blue haired boy reached over to help Akashi with his erection. The redhead flinched and let out a gasp when Kuroko began rubbing them together.

"A-Akashi-kun, please...Make me feel good." The blue haired boy whispered.

The redhead leaned forward until his forehead was touching Kuroko's bare shoulder. Both of them were slick with sweat, their hands still moving in order to rub their erections and their hips grinding to feel more friction. Akashi licked at the blue haired boy's neck and bit him to leave a mark. Kuroko's hands pulled the redhead closer and then he said,

"Give me your hand."

The blue haired boy took Akashi's hand and began sucking on three of his fingers. Kuroko made sure to go slow since the redhead was sensitive, he wanted Akashi to feel every single movement.

Kuroko's tongue brushed over the redhead's beautiful fingers and he sucked on them as if he was giving a blowjob. Akashi couldn't do much, but he did reach towards Kuroko and play with his nipples.

The blue haired boy jolted in pleasure and let out a tiny whimper. Then, Kuroko brought Akashi's wet fingers to his entrance. The blue haired boy spread his legs so that he was hovering over Akashi's lap and then helped the redhead insert a finger.

Kuroko almost let out a sigh of relief. The feeling of having something in him made his heart pound. Akashi was nervous with this foreign feeling. Nobody had actually taught him about sex, much less with another man so the redhead was in a state of shock and panic. His face flushed red and it looked as if he might pass out.

Kuroko noticed his and laughed slightly while kissing Akashi's face, "It's okay. I'm right here for you."

The blue haired boy helped move Akashi's hand so that his fingers slowly moved in and out. Eventually, one finger turned into two and two turned into three. Kuroko pushed his hips down onto the redhead's fingers and let out a loud moan when he felt a shock of pleasure rip through his body.

The sounds which Kuroko let out spurred Akashi on and he continued to pump his fingers into the blue haired boy's prostate and then began to lick and suck at his nipples.

"Hng, please...I'm ready now." Kuroko mumbled as he lifted his hips gently.

The blue haired boy guided Akashi's erection towards his entrance and let out a shaky breath when he felt the heat from the redhead flow into him.

Kuroko slowly moved down until he was sitting on Akashi's lap, his penis tightly embedded into him. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes but he got used to the burn of having something inside him.

When Kuroko began to move, both of them let out a loud moan of pleasure. The friction was filled with millions of sparks of pleasure as they grinded against each other.

"Oh...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko muttered, "Harder, please..."

The redhead gently thrust upwards, not even sure whether this was real or not. The blue haired boy threw his head back and his nails scratched at Akashi's shoulders when the redhead hit his prostate.

The tightening entrance cause the redhead to move faster and harder, wanted to hear more sounds from Kuroko's beautiful lips.

"S-Seijuro, come inside me." Kuroko gasped out as his whole body grew heavier.

Knowing that the blue haired boy was tired, Akashi kissed him slowly and thrust into him as hard as he could. Their skin slapped together making an embarrassing chorus around the blue haired boy's room.

Kuroko was finally driven to his orgasm, his back arched into Akashi's chest and he let out a long moan. His seed spurt all over their chests while Akashi came inside the blue haired boy, coating his tight entrance with his semen.

**This is where the sex ends **

The redhead had shut his eyes tightly in sheer pleasure and when he let out a moan, there was a noise.

Kuroko's body went tense in Akashi's arms when they both heard a noise part from the redhead's lips.

The blue haired boy cradled the redhead's face in his hands and whispered,

"Open...open your eyes."

Akashi slowly opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful boy sitting on lap. Sharp blue eyes, gorgeous pale blue hair. The redhead's mouth fell open when he finally saw his mate and he was speechless.

Their memories rushed back slowly and Akashi muttered, "You're an angel."

Kuroko laughed and fell into the redhead's arms in glee.

"Seijuro, we broke the curse! We broke it!"

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said while tears streamed down his face, "I was so scared of dying. I was so scared."

Kuroko smiled and held the redhead in his arms. When Akashi calmed down, the blue haired boy suggested, "Why don't we get our tattoos?"

"We'll have to use a knife. Tattoos don't really exist." The redhead said.

Kuroko frowned, he didn't like having to carve the tatto with a knife, it hurt a lot more.

"How about we clean up first though?" Akashi said sensing the discomfort in his soulmate.

The blue haired boy happily nodded and they quickly got cleaned up and then made the marks on their backs.

When Akashi returned to the castle, he embraced his mother and father since it was his first time seeing them after many years.

Afterwards, the redhead and the blue haired boy ran away together, wanting to be alone. They stayed close by though; they lived with the caretaker, Kise Ryouta and helped him develop a happy tune.

However, as the blonde started to play happy tunes throughout the forest, the redhead passed away and so did Kuroko a few months later.

The caretaker's song reverted back to the sad tune as he was left all alone, waiting to die to meet his mate in the next life.

**Author's Note: Haha, hey guys! So I wrote a lemon since it was highly requested. I wrote in little bolded sentences for those who wanted to skip it. And so, in this life Akashi was the cursed and Kuroko was the savior (I think I had too much fun writing this one). I'm going to try and write another chapter and publish it within 2 weeks since I'll have a lot of time on my hands. You know…The next time, maybe one of them will crossdress.**

**See you guys in the next life! **


	37. Life 37: You're Mine

_Blue. Blue. Blue. Everything is blue. It's so blue. The eyes, the hair, so blue. I need him. I want him. The boy with blue eyes will be mine._

Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as the boy with hair of fire ran to find HIM. He was desperate. He needed to find the boy of blue, he needed to keep him by his side. He didn't know why, but ever since he was born, he was obsessed.

Akashi Seijuro went out every night in search of the boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He would examine every blue haired boy closely to see if he was the one in his dreams. But none of them satisfied him.

They were all normal. They weren't even close to being HIM.

The redhead would chew his fingernails from the stress he was under. He needed to find him. He just had to. Akashi continued through his stressful days until a transfer student arrived at his high school.

A delicate frame, short blue hair and blue eyes; Kuroko Tetsuya. Seventeen years old, lived in the country but moved to the city for his parents had to relocate because of their job. Currently lives alone and is generally calm. Akashi stared at the boy as he introduced himself politely.

The blue haired boy took a seat beside Akashi and looked straight ahead. He didn't seem like the person who wanted to make friends.

The redhead kept an eye on Kuroko. Everywhere the blue haired boy went, the redhead was close behind. The obsession that haunted him was finally right in front of Akashi and he had absolutely no idea how to react.

The redhead's emotions were a mess, all he knew was that he needed Kuroko. He needed him by his side forever.

By the end of the day, Akashi knew almost every detail about Kuroko's personality. By the end of the week, Akashi knew everything about Kuroko's life. The redhead decided to just go with the flow. Whatever he did to Kuroko would happen by itself. Akashi wanted to possess the blue haired boy. He wanted everything. He wanted to talk with him, touch him, kiss him and to love him.

After two weeks, Akashi created a plan. That night, the redhead awoke at exactly one in the morning. He snuck out of his apartment (he lived alone) and walked to where Kuroko lived. It was a good thing the blue haired boy lived alone too because Akashi was planning on taking Kuroko away. The redhead and Kuroko had become good friends over the past few days as they had every class and club together so knowing details about the blue haired boy wasn't hard.

Akashi had even been to Kuroko's house a few times before and like the smart redhead he was, he memorized everything about the blue haired boy's apartment as well.

The redhead slowly opened the window to Kuroko's room and lightly stepped into the darkness.

The blue haired boy's small form was curled on his bed as he continued to sleep peacefully. The moonlight beamed into the room and covered Kuroko's body. His blue hair shined in the light making it look silver and his pale skin seemed to glow.

Akashi's own eyes glowed at the sight of Kuroko. The redhead slowly moved closer to see that the blue haired boy slept without a shirt on. Akashi's fingers reached to brush over that beautiful skin but he quickly pulled away when Kuroko moved onto his other side.

The redhead winced in pain when he noticed small marks on the blue haired boy's back. Thirty-six marks travelled across Kuroko's shoulders and spine. Akashi gasped as pain continued to enshroud his head and he felt for the thirty six marks on his own back.

_What is this? What is he to me? Who are we?_ Akashi thought to himself in complete confusion.

The redhead shrank to the warm carpet on the blue haired boy's floor and waited for the pain to pass. Once Akashi recovered, he stood up and approached the bed once more. The redhead pulled a mask over his face so Kuroko wouldn't identify him for now and then popped a pill into his own mouth to melt it a bit.

Akashi moved lightning fast. He climbed onto Kuroko, covered his mouth and made sure he couldn't move.

The blue haired boy's eyes snapped open and he tried to scream, but Akashi leaned forward and sealed Kuroko's lips with his own. The redhead pushed the pill into the blue haired boy's mouth and waited.

Kuroko's eyes were filled with fear but eventually his blue eyes closed as he fell into a peaceful slumber. The blue haired boy thought,

_Red...Everything is so red. Crimson, roses, blood, everything...red._ And then, everything was black.

Akashi grabbed a t-shirt from Kuroko's closet and then carried him back to his apartment. Kidnapping the blue haired boy wasn't exactly the ideal plan, but it was efficient.

The redhead gently placed Kuroko on his bed and tied his wrists to the bed posts. Akashi wrapped a blindfold over the blue haired boy's eyes so that the redhead's identity can remain a secret for now. Then the redhead sat down by the bed and waited. He simply waited for Kuroko to wake up.

When the blue haired boy awoke, the first thing he tried to do was move. He jolted awake and struggled against the restraints.

"I see you're awake." Akashi muttered.

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, "W-where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

His voice came out as a weak whisper but there was still power behind that fragile whisper. Akashi grinned and answered truthfully,

"I kidnapped you and now you are tied to my bed. You will know and recognize who I am soon enough and I do not know exactly what I want from you. Just think of this as...a way of finding answers."

Kuroko scoffed and mumbled, "So you're this desperate? Desperate enough to kidnap me? What happened to having conversation?"

The redhead leaned in so that he was lying on top of the blue haired boy and whispered in his ear,

"Listen Tetsuya, I've been searching for you for my whole life and when I say 'whole life', I mean since the day I was born, I've had visions of you. I see you everywhere I go, I hear you and now that you're in front of me, there are answers that I must find. It makes sense for me to be desperate. Desperate is quite the understatement."

Kuroko shuddered as the vibrations from the redhead's voice travelled up his neck and ear and then he realized something.

"You called me 'Tetsuya'." He whispered.

"So?" Akashi said while raising an eyebrow. The blue haired boy suddenly leaned up as far as he could and buried his face into the redhead's neck.

Akashi flinched away and Kuroko stuttered,

"A-Akashi-kun?"

The redhead seemed surprised and he immediately pulled away. The blue haired boy was smart. He raised his voice and asked,

"It's you, right? Akashi-kun?"

"Why would you think that?" Akashi asked, amused by how Kuroko figured it out so quickly.

The blue haired boy shrugged, "The way you said my name and the way you smell."

Akashi frowned and pulled the blindfold off of Kuroko. Blue eyes met red ones and they stared at each other.

"Care to explain further, Akashi-kun?" The blue haired boy questioned.

Akashi sighed and got off of the bed, "I don't understand it myself. Like I said, I just need you."

Kuroko seemed confused but then he said, "Then I'll stay."

"What?"

"You heard me," The blue haired boy stared directly at Akashi, "I'll stay with you for as long as you need. I'll stay by your side forever if I have to, but please, untie me?"

The redhead looked skeptical, "You're going to run away if I do that."

"Does it look like I have anywhere to go? Tie me up at night if you want to, at least let me move around a bit." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi thought for a while and then nodded. He slowly untied the blue haired boy's hands, only to be pinned down by said boy.

Kuroko gripped the redhead's hands tightly as he sat on top of him and growled, "Don't ever think about kidnapping me again. Talking is useful, Akashi-kun, you should learn how to do it some time. I'll stay but only 'cause you're a good friend of mine and I want to help."

"I'm sorry." The redhead whispered and then Kuroko let go of Akashi.

The blue haired boy was still angry for a few days and ignored the redhead for a while but he did stay just as he promised. Akashi cooked meals for two and they ate together silently. They didn't have school since they were on spring break so they spent their time around the redhead's apartment.

Kuroko got used to wearing Akashi's t-shirts and didn't mind living with him. He was getting free food after all. After a while, the blue haired became comfortable with Akashi's presence and secretly enjoyed the redhead's company.

"So, have you figured out your confusion yet?" Kuroko asked sleepily. They both sat on the couch and watched a movie together. The blue haired boy sat on the corner of the couch underneath several blankets while Akashi leaned back into the couch almost a meter away.

The redhead shook his head and said, "I don't know what I'm looking for."

Kuroko was a bit frustrated with this but he didn't pry any further. The blue haired boy simply moved closer to Akashi and leaned against his shoulder. Kuroko didn't know why he did it, but for some reason he believed it would make the redhead less confused. The blue haired boy glanced up to look at Akashi's face. Kuroko noticed that the redhead was blushing quite a lot. The blue haired boy slowly began to understand. Akashi's heart was racing and his skin was getting hot to the touch.

_Is he...reacting like this to me?_ Kuroko thought.

The blue haired boy shifted a bit and felt Akashi instantly tense up under his weight.

Kuroko grinned slightly and decided to keep quiet about the fact that the redhead had developed a crush on the blue haired boy without realizing it.

_I can use this against him and make him pay for kidnapping me._ The blue haired boy thought to himself, his grin growing at the thought.

For the next few days, Kuroko teased the redhead. Sometimes, the blue haired boy wouldn't wear underwear and would just have Akashi's baggy shirts coverings his thin body. Other times, when they slept side by side, Kuroko would press his body against Akashi's body. Eventually, the redhead told him to sleep on the couch. But even while sleeping on the couch, Kuroko slept in vulnerable positions just so Akashi can see him.

The blue haired boy could physically see the redhead struggling against his desires and it was pure bliss to be able to control Akashi's emotions like this. The only problem Kuroko had was that he didn't notice that he himself was falling in love with the redhead as well.

One night, there was a severe thunderstorm and the blue haired boy was calmly sleeping on the couch until he was shaken awake by the rumbling thunder. Kuroko didn't have a great history with thunderstorms, especially after being lost in a forest during one when he was younger. The blue haired boy wasn't scared of thunderstorms, he was terrified.

His whole body tensed and the first thing he wanted was comfort and a distraction. Kuroko thought of Akashi and ran to his room.

The blue haired boy knocked as calmly as he could and put on his normal blank face.

"Come in." The redhead said from inside.

Kuroko swung the door open. He looked at the ground, gripping the shirt he was wearing tightly and mumbled, "I was...wondering if I could sleep here tonight."

"Sure, I'll take the couch." Akashi said.

"No. I... I mean I was wondering if I could sleep here by your side."

Both of their faces were flushed a bright red and Akashi simply nodded and stuttered,

"Y-yeah sure. You lie down, I'm just going to finish up some of my studies."

Kuroko immediately hopped into Akashi's bed and curled up under the covers. The blue haired boy tried to focus on the redhead and the warmth surrounding him, but all he could stare at was the window and the lightning that flashed outside.

Akashi noticed Kuroko flinching at the sound of the thunder and staring wide eyed at the lightning. The redhead sighed and closed his books.

_I'll study tomorrow,_ he thought before making his way to the bed.

Even with Akashi standing less than a meter away, Kuroko continued to stare out the window in horror. The redhead slowly covered Kuroko's eyes with his hand and held him close.

The blue haired boy shivered in fear but as he was slowly surrounded by Akashi's strong scent, he began to calm down.

_I feel like this happened before,_ both of them thought, _as if...this happened in another life. I know him._

"Shhh, it's okay," The redhead whispered, "I'm right here. It's okay, everything's alright."

After a while, Kuroko melted in the redhead's arms and fell asleep. Akashi continued to rub small circles on the blue haired boy's back and then he whispered,

"I think... I love you. But I feel that loving another boy is wrong and I'm afraid that you won't accept me. I know I even went to the extreme of kidnapping you and I'm sure that you were terrified that I was going to kill you. I'm so sorry, I think I should just let you go."

After a while, the redhead was slowly pulled into a deep slumber hoping that Kuroko would want to stay.

In the morning, the redhead woke up early and made breakfast. Then he waited for Kuroko to wake up. When the blue haired boy woke up, he was surprised to see a lot of food waiting for him on the table. Akashi smiled and greeted him,

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?"

Kuroko nodded slowly and sat down, "What's the occasion for all this food?"

"Just a goodbye present."

"Goodbye?" The blue haired boy questioned, his eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Akashi simply smiled and nodded, "Yes, goodbye. You may leave if you'd like."

Kuroko frowned and seemed upset with the turn of events and like any normal person, he asked, "Why...?"

The redhead took a deep breath and approached the blue haired boy. He quickly picked Kuroko up and pushed him against the wall. The blue haired boy yelped in surprise as he felt Akashi's hands slowly glide up his thighs.

"Because the longer you stay, the more I want to do these things to you. So I need you to leave."

Kuroko gasped as the redhead's hands slid under his shirt and his lips grazed over his neck.

_Akashi-kun's hands are so warm... And his lips are so soft..._ The blue haired boy thought, _I want to stay... I want to stay with him._

"A-Akashi-kun... I-"

"Please," The redhead interrupted as he quickly pulled his hands away, "leave."

Kuroko opened his mouth to object but decided against it, knowing that the redhead probably needed time. The blue haired boy grabbed his stuff and left Akashi's apartment, leaving the grand breakfast to get cold.

Once their spring break was over, Akashi pretended Kuroko didn't exist. It was as if nothing had happened between them.

When they walked by each other in the hallways, Kuroko resisted the urge to call out the redhead's name and Akashi resisted the urge to grab the blue haired boy's hand.

The redhead still had dreams of Kuroko and needing him by his side, but he suppressed his emotions and continued to avoid him.

Someone inside the blue haired boy kept shouting at him in his dreams. A boy with blue hair screamed out to Kuroko saying, "Don't let him leave you! Chase after him! Seijuro, don't leave me! Please...Come back."

When Kuroko woke up from these dreams, he couldn't help but want to listen to the voice. Soon enough, the blue haired boy kept stealing glances towards Akashi every chance he got.

Kuroko knew he missed the redhead but he couldn't find the heart to grab his hand until the day before their summer break.

It was a scorching hot day and Kise, Kuroko's friend, told the blue haired boy that Akashi was kicking off the basketball team. When Kuroko asked why, the blond simply shrugged and said, "I don't know, ask Akashicchi."

Thus leading to a fuming Kuroko walking through the halls in search of the redhead. When the blue haired boy spotted Akashi, he grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side.

"Why did you kick me off the team?" The blue haired boy asked while gripping Akashi's hand tightly to make sure he didn't run away.

"Because I can't stand looking at you." The redhead said.

"Why?" Kuroko demanded.

Akashi yanked his hand away and harshly whispered, "It's because I love you, okay?! But I don't want you to think I'm disgusting."

The blue haired boy seemed shocked by the confession and all he could think about was the sudden burst of emotions that flowed through him. Akashi was ready to run off but Kuroko said,

"You're not disgusting. I...I love you too."

"You're lying. I was never good to you. I even kidnapped you!" The redhead yelled.

As Akashi began to fall apart in front of the blue haired boy, Kuroko firmly put his hands on the redhead's shoulders and kissed him.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Akashi's eyes widened when he realized that they were sharing such gentle warmth through a single touch.

"I feel like we belong together." Kuroko murmured against the redhead's lips.

They both winced in pain as their memories slowly returned to them. Akashi gripped the blue haired boy's arm tightly in order to stand through the pain of having so many memories return to him at once. Kuroko didn't seem to have too much trouble this time as he waited patiently for the redhead.

"Seijuro?" The blue haired boy said quietly while hugging the redhead.

Akashi nuzzled his face into Kuroko's neck and muttered, "Tetsuya...I missed you. I'm so sorry for kidnapping you. I can't even imagine how scared you must have been."

The blue haired boy smiled, "Well, before I held a grudge against you but now I'm glad it was you and not someone else."

Akashi chuckled and then they both went to get their tattoo after school. They were much too young to get married yet so they got rings to represent that they would get married and that it showed everyone that they were already taken. Akashi and Kuroko explained to their parents about their relationship in which there was slight disapproval but eventually their relationship was accepted.

They spent years and years together and never once did they get bored of each other. Even after so many lifetimes, they enjoyed spending the rest of their lives together.

When they passed, Akashi passed away first followed by Kuroko a few months later. Even after witnessing the death of his loved one over and over again, Kuroko knew he would meet Akashi in the next life and the life after.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for 500 followers on tumblr! I love all of you.**

**Also, I'm sorry this took like 10 years to make. I got so busy with summer school and my vacation was a lot longer than I thought heh. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit short but I wanted to kind of try and write the feelings of someone who isn't really sure of their sexual orientation.**

**I'll see you guys later!**


	38. Life 38: Brilliant Blue

Gods and goddesses watched over the land of living. Each god had a role within society and would make sure things were in order. Momoi Satsuki was the goddess of war; she watched as the humans battled and aided them so they would be victorious or learn from their mistakes. Kise Ryouta was the god of the sun; he held the weight of the sun in the palm of his hands and carried it every day. Aida Riko was the goddess of the moon; much like Kise's job, she held the weight of the moon and carried it every day. Midorima Shintaro was the god of chance; he gave good and bad fortunes to the people of Earth. Murasakibara Atsushi was the god of agriculture; he helped the humans grow their fresh produce. There are many other gods and goddesses that all play their part in creating a good world. However, there was one odd one.

Akashi Seijuro, the god of wisdom; he was a strategist, a tactician, and he gave little bits of his knowledge to help people. With all the knowledge in the universe at his fingertips, he grew bored very easily. There was nothing for him to do. He wasn't exactly the greatest with conversations because most people would just ask Akashi questions, not actually engage in a conversation. It made the redhead frustrated but he knew this was the eternal life he was given and that his role was important.

Every god and goddess loved what they did for the humans, however sometimes they got bored. The humans were only able to do so little and almost no one used their strengths to their full potential. So, to create miracles, the gods and goddesses began to roam the Earth in the form of a human. They would dwell in areas together before moving onto the next major city or country.

Obviously, this sometimes lead to the gods and goddesses falling in love with a mortal and falling in love with a mortal sometimes lead to the god giving up their immortality. Giving up immortality was shunned upon in the heavens, however love is a strong emotion that made people (even gods) do crazy things. Many gods were lost to the tight grip of love but many more were created in order to take their place. When losing their immortality, gods were stripped of their powers and were forced to take an oath to never reveal the works of the heavens and to live life just as a human would.

Akashi kept his eyes on schools more than half the time mainly because those were where most people needed his help; his knowledge. Every school was carefully watched by the redhead and every student was given a little piece of knowledge and wisdom as the years went by. Nobody really caught Akashi's eye. Even when all the gods and goddesses fell in love and lost their immortality, Akashi remained. But everyone lost themselves to love at one point.

The first time the redhead noticed him was when he was writing something outside on the ground with a stick. When he was done, Akashi saw that the boy had written, "We will become #1 in Japan."

The second time the redhead noticed him was months later, the boy was crying after a loss and he seemed to have lost lots of motivation. It was the first time Akashi had reached out to help a specific individual. The redhead put a hand on the boy's shoulder and reassured him. After a week, the redhead saw the boy training for a tournament called 'Winter Cup'.

The third time that Akashi noticed him was when he won the winter cup. The redhead smiled warmly and cheered for the boy. The boy's smile blinded Akashi and it was the first time he felt a sudden warm puffy feeling in his chest.

When Akashi realized he was falling in love, he pushed away all thoughts of the boy and stayed in his room for days without working. Then he heard a whisper in his head. Gods were able to hear prayers directed at them clearly so the redhead figured someone was praying for knowledge. But all Akashi heard was,

"Thank you for giving me the strength and knowledge to continue on."

The redhead listened to the voice and he knew. He knew that it belonged to that boy. If Akashi had a heart, he knew it would be racing right now, but all he could do was listen.

The boy continued to pray but it was as if he was talking directly to the redhead,

"I thank you for your guidance and hope for more. I hope to see you in years to come, Akashi-kun."

_Wait, how does he know my name?_ The redhead thought. As a god, his identity was never revealed, yet this boy already knew his name, or at least his last name.

The day after, Akashi decided to make a visit to the human world in his mortal form. The other gods looked at the redhead curiously since he never really participated in socializing with the mortals but they didn't question his judgement for he's the god of knowledge (he probably knows what he's doing).

Akashi changed his appearance to a Seirin high school transfer student and then made his way to his 'school'. Many students turned and looked at the redhead since gods tend to charm others. When Akashi got to class he introduced himself as Akashi Seijuro and spotted the boy looking out the window.

The boy turned to face Akashi and let out a tiny audible gasp. They stared at each other and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

The teacher gestured towards the empty seat beside the boy,

"Please take a seat beside Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi nodded and then silently took his seat.

Kuroko got impatient in his seat. Unlike Akashi, he had already gotten his memories back and was waiting for the redhead to find him. Seeing his soul mate again made him want to hold the redhead's hand or kiss him, but he had to wait until class was over and wait until Akashi got his memories back. Kuroko didn't know Akashi was a god, but he did know how to make the redhead fall in love with him.

When class was over, the blue haired boy approached the redhead and asked if he wanted to have lunch together. Akashi never really ate anything, there was no need to but he nodded and followed Kuroko to the roof. They sat down together and ate with a heavy awkward silence.

No matter how many times one of them tried to break the ice, they remained ice cold. For someone with all the knowledge in the world, Akashi had no idea what to do. He knew he should talk but he wasn't sure what to talk about. Finally, it was Kuroko who spoke up,

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?" The redhead faced the blue haired boy, who gave him an intense stare.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi seemed taken aback with this question. He knew theories on reincarnation, but he also knew that scientifically it wasn't possible (plus humans have limited technology). His opinion didn't really seemed to matter as a god. It was the first time Akashi had ever had a discussion; an actual conversation. The redhead stuttered,

"Um...I-I guess?"

The blue haired boy let out a light hearted laugh which made Akashi feel like his chest was going to burst, "Akashi-kun, you can't just say 'I guess', it's got to be either a yes or a no."

Akashi searched his unlimited knowledge for the 'right' answer, but ended up confusing himself. He had no idea how to actually form an opinion for himself.

"I... I don't know..." The redhead muttered. It was the first time those three words left his mouth and to have a mere mortal make him confused made Akashi fall harder for Kuroko.

_He makes me feel so alive._ The redhead thought, _if only I could be alive.. No, no, you're a god, you must stick to your duties._

When Akashi returned to the heavens that night, all gods and goddesses were busy with work since half of the world was sleeping while the other half was just waking up. As the redhead walked down the halls of the palace, the goddess of love (Alex) walked by him.

Akashi looked straight ahead, but Alex seemed intrigued with the redhead and she said,

"You're shining a beautiful shade of blue, Seijuro-kun."

The redhead stopped in his tracks and asked, "What does that even mean? I can't see what you see."

Alex giggled and played with Akashi's hair, "You're in love." She said before continuing down the hall.

The redhead was shocked. There was no way he could be in love. _Kuroko Tetsuya is a mortal, if I were to be with him, I would have to give up my immortality._

However, no matter how much Akashi denied his feelings, he kept going back to Seirin high school day after day. The blue haired boy and the redhead became great friends. They both respected each other and their capabilities. They were able to agree and disagree on many things. With more time that passed, Akashi fell harder for Kuroko.

And each day when the redhead returned to the palace, Alex was there to meet him and stare at his colours.

"You've been feeding your emotions. Such a brilliant blue, it's beautiful." She muttered as she reached out to touch the redhead's shoulder. When her fingertips skimmed against Akashi, she flinched back and whispered, "Such sadness... I feel too much. There's something incredibly sad in your past with this human child."

The redhead seemed confused. He didn't know if Alex was teasing him or if she actually meant there was something tragic between Kuroko and him. Either way Akashi and Alex continued down their own path and went to work.

The next day, when Akashi was having lunch with the blue haired boy on the roof, Kuroko asked,

"Akashi-kun, do you like me?"

The redhead almost spat out the water he was drinking and said, "W-why do you ask?"

The blue haired boy was bold and straight forward, it was something the redhead liked the most about Kuroko.

"I ask because I've fallen for you. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I want to know whether my feelings can be returned or not."

"I...uh..." Akashi struggled to form words, "Yes."

Kuroko's eyes lit up with happiness and then he leaned forward and gave a small peck on the redhead's cheek. Akashi's face flushed red and he wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy's small figure. It felt as if Kuroko belonged in the redhead's arms. It felt like this was the right thing to do.

But then Akashi remembered that he was a god.

The redhead suddenly pulled away and stood up, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Kuroko wanted to grab Akashi's arm and say 'wait', but the redhead left just as quickly as he appeared.

When the redhead returned to the palace, he wasn't sure what to do. He continued to work but he couldn't get his mind off of Kuroko. He wished to consult with someone but he could never have a conversation with any of the others.

Alex was always around though. The redhead went to her room and asked for help,

"Please guide me, I don't know what to do or think in this situation."

The blonde let out a laugh and said, "It's alright for a god to fall in love. Love will touch everyone on the planet, heaven and hell at some point. I make it happen that way. You falling in love with a mortal means something. You two are meant to be together. Don't break that bond you have with someone else. You know you love him but you feel like you have to stick to your duties as a god. If you love him that much, give up your duties. Why do you think there are demigods? Even gods can't resist the hands of love."

Akashi nodded but still seemed worried. But he thanked Alex and then returned to the human world the day after.

During lunch at Seirin high school, the duo seemed to be a little awkward from the day before but Kuroko broke the ice by asking,

"Would you like to have a sleepover at my house today?"

The redhead opened his mouth to speak but then closed it to think.

_Alex told me to disregard my duties as a god and to follow love more closely..._

"Yes, I would love to." Akashi finally said.

They both smiled at each other and looked forward to the end of the day. When the school day was over, Akashi and Kuroko walked to the blue haired boy's home together. They walked side by side so that their fingers brushed together from time to time. Eventually, the blue haired boy locked their pinkies together. Akashi flinched slightly at the physical touch. But then he relaxed and smiled to himself.

When they got to Kuroko's house, the redhead politely greeted his mother (the blue haired boy's father had passed away when he was younger) and they both went to the blue haired boy's room.

Kuroko's mother winked at the blue haired boy, cheering her son to get the one he loved. Kuroko was grateful he had an understanding parent, it was hard to gain approval in most of the past lives.

The redhead and the blue haired boy ended up playing video games. It was Akashi's first time interacting with any human invention so he didn't do great in most of the games, but he learned very quickly. Afterwards, the redhead helped Kuroko with his homework. Being a god of knowledge, Akashi explained how to do everything.

When they got tired, Kuroko suggested that they shower and then go to bed.

Akashi showered first and then sat on the bed while the blue haired boy showered. When Kuroko walked out into the room, the redhead's eyes glazed over his bare chest. Water dripped down from the blue haired boy's wet hair and onto the towel which hung around his neck.

The blue haired boy smiled to himself, _Sei-kun loves drying my hair for me, maybe this will make him remember._

"Uh, Akashi-kun? Can you dry my hair for me?"

Completely flustered, the redhead nodded after panicking over what to do. Kuroko sat in between Akashi's legs and let the redhead ruffle his hair with the towel. The blue haired boy leaned back into Akashi's chest and hummed in approval. The redhead blushed as he touched Kuroko's fluffy hair and he relaxed when he felt the blue haired boy lean back.

It was almost as if it happened before.

The redhead noticed the small tally marks on the blue haired boy's back. Akashi winced slightly in pain and his fingers lightly brushed over them.

"Soulmates..." The redhead mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Kuroko placed a hand on top of Akashi's hand. The redhead stopped drying the blue haired boy's hair and asked, "Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?"

The blue haired boy turned to face Akashi and said, "No, no, you didn't hurt me. I just...want..."

The redhead tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Want?"

"I want to kiss you." Kuroko said bravely, his face turning pink from embarrassment.

Akashi felt tightness in his chest as if he just heard something magical. The redhead felt like he was burning up from excitement. Akashi was only able to give a single nod.

Kuroko leaned up and gently placed his lips over the redhead's lips. Akashi melted at the touch. The redhead kissed back and enjoyed the feeling of the blossoming warmth from the blue haired boy's lips. Kuroko's arms looped around the redhead's neck as he gently leaned forward to push Akashi only his back. They were both lying on the bed, slowly gliding their lips against the other. The redhead let his hands roam further down Kuroko's body. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso and gently pulled him closer. The blue haired boy's fingers danced across Akashi's chest and he was about to dive in for another kiss but then their foreheads bumped together.

They both groaned in pain and cursed at how the moment was probably ruined now. Akashi laughed a little and asked,

"Sorry, are you alright?"

Kuroko nodded, "How about you?"

"I'm fine," the redhead held the blue haired boy's hand and asked, "c-can we start again from where we left off?"

The blue haired boy grinned and dragged Akashi on top of him. Kuroko sprawled out on his bed as the redhead began to carefully kiss him over and over again. Akashi eventually moved down to the blue haired boy's neck and sucked at his pulse, leaving a small hickey.

When the redhead pulled away he brushed his fingers across Kuroko's cheek and felt the memories rush back to him. The blue haired boy embraced him through the pain and showered him with light kisses.

"Tetsuya...!" Akashi gasped as he gripped his red hair tightly in pain.

Kuroko held the redhead's hands and said, "I'm right here. It's alright. Seijuro..."

The blue haired boy pressed his forehead against Akashi's forehead and they both waited. Eventually, the redhead calmed down. He stopped gripping his hair tightly and his breathing evened out.

When Akashi looked up to face Kuroko, he couldn't describe the emotion. He pushed the blue haired boy down on the bed again and cuddled next to him.

"Tetsuya, I missed you so much."

"It took you a while to remember me. I've been looking for you." The blue haired boy responded.

They both talked about what they would do now and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Kuroko woke up, Akashi was gone. The blue haired boy searched frantically for his soulmate. Tears ran down his cheeks when the redhead never came back.

Akashi went back to heaven. He talked with the other gods and decided to give up his immortality for the blue haired boy. He swore his oath to never speak of the works of heaven and then he was sent to a random location in the world and he was faced with a challenge.

To find his soulmate even if he's on the other side of the world. The gods took away Akashi's memories of Kuroko and told the redhead that he would remember when he sees him.

Having his memories taken away didn't make Akashi happy, but he was drawn closer and closer to his soulmate. He slowly travelled back towards Japan, not exactly sure who he was looking for.

He worked with familiar landmarks in his memories and places he's been with his soulmate but every time he thinks of his soulmate, he sees a blurred face.

When Akashi got back to Seirin high school, a year later after his immortality was taken away, he stood at the gate and waited. He wasn't sure what to do.

Kuroko became mildly depressed when the redhead disappeared but he knew that there must have been a good reason. He stayed at Seirin high school since he knew Akashi would come back to him.

"Kagami-kun, what's going on?" Kuroko asked his friend as he pushed through a crown of people who were looking out the windows of the school.

His friend just shrugged, "There's some handsome guy out by the school gate and all the girls are going crazy over him."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off as well. As he walked down the halls, he heard the girls whispering.

"Does he go to our school? Is he waiting for someone? His hair is so beautiful and his eyes are the same deep crimson colour."

Kuroko spun around and thought for a moment, _Is he back...? Did he come back to me?_

And suddenly, the blue haired boy was running down the stairs to get to the school entrance. He sprinted down the stairs and through the crowds of students and then he burst through the entrance doors.

About 100 meters in front of him was Akashi.

When the redhead saw the blue haired boy, all his memories were repaired and he knew he had reunited with his soulmate. Kuroko was out of breath but he still continued to run to Akashi.

He ran straight into the redhead's arms and kissed him.

"You left me for a year, Seijuro."

"I'm sorry, I had some business to take of. I'm never leaving again. Don't worry."

Kuroko melted into Akashi's scent and warmth and he didn't even care about all those students staring at him through the second floor windows. The redhead buried his face into Kuroko's soft, fluffy hair and sighed in relief. Akashi waited for the school day to end and then they both went to get their tattoo.

The redhead never revealed his life as a god to Kuroko knowing that if he broke the oath, he would die. Kuroko never pried for an answer, it didn't really matter to him who Akashi was in this life. What mattered to the blue haired boy was that the redhead was here now.

Years continued to pass and it became harder for both of them to keep their sanity since their memories caused a lot of confusion. Sometimes Akashi would think he was living in another life and that Kuroko was already dead. Sometimes the blue haired boy thought the same thing. But they both became strong for each other and continued to live.

To live and live for a long time until finally they were both put to rest and passed into the next life.

**Author's Note: Here's the 38****th**** life! I'm finally settled into school so I'm falling into a nice routine which means my chapters should come out more consistently.  
I hope you guys like this chapter c:**

**I'll see you guys in the next life!**


	39. Life 39: Kiss Ourselves Back

**Warnings: Implied masturbation**

They didn't even know each other. But they met after that certain incident.

Akashi Seijuro was a wealthy man who worked a little too much and was completely miserable with his life. Day in and day out he lived comfortably with no need to lift a finger as his maids would do everything for him. The redhead was an arrogant yet clever man and though he was upset with how his life turned out, he still had the job of keeping his company running for his family.

Kuroko Tetsuya was just as wealthy. Or at least his family was just as wealthy. The blue haired boy himself never saw a dime of his parents' fortune. He lived comfortably with the help of multiple maids and also lived up to parents' expectations. Except he felt miserable with his life as well. He worked every day and most likely every day for the rest of his life in that company which his father created.

The Akashi and Kuroko companies hated each other. More specifically, their parents hated each other. Kuroko and Akashi didn't even know the other existed nor did they really care. The two boys just wanted something different. Their parents used Akashi and Kuroko as the bridge between their companies. In most meetings, Kuroko would walk to the redhead's company to show them negotiations and sometimes Akashi would do the same. They crossed each other often yet didn't even spare a glance.

After a long hard day of work, Kuroko plopped down onto his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish..." The blue haired boy started but then shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out and turned onto his side. He stared at the wall and then with a more determined voice he said, "I wish to find my true love who will take me away from my miserable life."

In a similar way, on that same day, Akashi sat at his desk, slumped into the chair and groaned in exhaustion. He looked up at his ceiling and whispered, "I wish..." Only to stop short and shake his head, knowing there would be no point in wishing. But even so, he shrugged, knowing he had nothing to lose, "I wish to escape this life and find my joy."

Both of them went to sleep early as they knew the next day would be just as tiring as the ones before. They knew wishing for something was pointless but there was one who heard them both.

A blonde sat on a roof, his legs dangling off of the edge and he grinned, then whispered into the night sky,

"Your wish is my command."

The next morning, Akashi and Kuroko got ready just as usual. Each morning started with a shower, breakfast, change of clothes, slight care for appearance and then out the door they went. Being a middle aged man was supposed to be fun, but Akashi and Kuroko spent their lives hating every second.

When Kuroko got to his office, his father handed him a stack of paper, "Hand this to the Akashi family, we need to negotiate some things."

The blue haired boy simply nodded and left the building.

When Akashi got to his office, his father handed him an envelope and said, "Give this to the Kuroko family, there was some things we must discuss."

The redhead simply nodded as well and left the building.

Call it fate or destiny, but whenever Akashi and Kuroko went to hand papers to the other family, they crossed paths once at the train station. Though they walked by each other multiple times, they never noticed each other and the blonde who watched over them wasn't going to allow that.

"Let me make your wishes come true." The blonde said with a flick of his wrist.

Akashi and Kuroko got off the train and when they crossed paths, they bumped into each other. They both fell to the ground and apologized to each other.

They had already changed.

When Kuroko went to grab his papers, he looked up and saw himself.

When Akashi met the other's gaze he saw himself.

The blue haired boy let out a yelp of surprise but realized it wasn't his voice. Kuroko slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Akashi (in Kuroko's body).

Akashi quickly grabbed all the papers and dragged Kuroko (in Akashi's body) to the nearest washroom.

Akashi pushed the other into a stall and locked the door behind them.

"What's going on here? Is this some sort of trick?" Akashi demanded, making Kuroko's gentle voice sound rough and aggressive.

Kuroko was still gaping in astonishment and he couldn't find any words.

"You're...Akashi Seijuro from the Akashi family, aren't you? I saw your name on the papers. Well, I guess now I'm Akashi Seijuro..." Kuroko muttered.

Akashi looked at the papers in his hand and noticed the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya',

"Ah, I see. You're Kuroko Tetsuya, or I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Did we just switch bodies?" The former blue haired boy asked.

The former redhead shrugged, "That seems to be the case but I'm not sure how."

Kuroko trembled with fear, "How are we going to change back? What if we can't? How are we going to go to work? How are we going to live-"

The redhead slapped a hand over the blue haired boy's mouth to stop him from talking.

(*Note: when I say redhead and blue haired boy, assume that it is Akashi and Kuroko but in the other's body. Sorry if it gets confusing!)

"Just let me think." Akashi said.

Kuroko reached over to his own body and brought out his cellphone from his jacket pocket. Understanding the idea, the redhead reached over and brought out his cellphone from his back pocket.

Though Kuroko knew he was in Akashi's body, when the redhead touched his backside he couldn't help but feel flustered.

They both exchanged phone numbers and then went over how they should act and where to meet after work. They both decided to meet at a park to try and sort things out and before parting ways, they practised acting like the other would act.

When Kuroko arrived back at his family's company (however in Akashi's body), his parents greeted him with such enthusiasm and joy that it was hard to believe that the blue haired boy was talking with his parents. Kuroko shuddered slightly and thought,

_Business is a scary thing. It requires so much acting_.

The blue haired boy negotiated matters with his parents just as Akashi would. Afterwards, he went back to the Akashi company.

The redhead did the same with Kuroko's body. He made sure to get the job done and then went to the Kuroko company.

Akashi sent a quick text to his acquaintance,

**My desk in on the third floor, all the way down the hall to the left.**

Kuroko made his way to the desk and then sent a text back,

**Mine's on the seventh floor and it's to the right of the elevator.**

Both of then felt really uncomfortable with their new surroundings. They were also scared of ruining the other's reputation, knowing that they were both very powerful heirs. Most of all, they were worried someone might notice the change.

Nonetheless, their line of work was similar to each other so it wasn't hard to act normal.

After work, Akashi swiftly made his way to a park and saw Kuroko already sitting there. The redhead had to admit, it was weird looking at himself and 'meeting himself'.

"How did work go as me?" Akashi asked as he took a seat.

The blue haired boy fidgeted and nervously played with his hair. "I uh... I might have accidentally dropped a stack of paper and then gotten yelled at. Sorry, Akashi-kun."

The redhead chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I accidentally ordered one of your coworkers to get me a coffee."

They both sat in silence for a while and then decided to move locations to test ways they could possibly switch back. They sat in a hotel room and then Akashi suggested,

"Well, we got into this mess by bumping into each other. Maybe if we bump into each other again, we'll change back."

"I doubt it's that simple..." Kuroko mumbled, "but it's worth a try."

And so, Akashi stood on one side of the hotel room and Kuroko stood at the other. They both walked across the room and lightly bumped their shoulders together. Unfortunately, they were still stuck in each other's body.

Over the next hour, they tried many things and then eventually Akashi suggested, "What if we kiss?"

Kuroko's face (Akashi's face) exploded into a burst of pink. He had never kissed anyone and he wasn't sure if was ready to kiss someone.

"E-eh? What makes you think that will work?" The blue haired boy asked.

Akashi shrugged, "You know in those fairy tales where wishes come true and the couple kiss and their problems are solved? I figured it would be the same thing if we tried it now."

The blue haired boy gave a slight nod and then avoided Akashi's gaze.

The redhead chuckled, "A shy face really doesn't seem to suit me."

"A sly face doesn't seem to suit me either." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi had to lean up because of the height difference between their bodies but when their lips touched, it was as if there was a shock between them. Akashi felt as though he had kissed a flame. When Kuroko pulled away first, nothing had changed. Even though they were disappointed with the fact they were still stuck in the other's body, they were still content with that kiss.

Kuroko sighed, "I guess we won't be able to figure out how to switch back."

They both sat side by side on the bed and both of them were struck with the same idea.

"Perhaps it could be by any chance...sex?" Akashi muttered.

Their faces were both red this time. Neither of them talked, afraid they would embarrass themselves. Kuroko responded slowly,

"Perhaps...however I think it would be best if we resorted to that last."

The redhead nodded in agreement and then they both brainstormed more ideas. There wasn't much they were able to do.

Eventually, they both gave up and decided to simply lie down on the bed and relax.

There was a feeling in the air both of them couldn't describe. Just by lying down next to each other they felt joy. After a while, they stopped caring about switching their bodies and began to talk about each other's lives.

"Well," Kuroko said, "we both have miserable lives."

Akashi let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess it's just miserable because we never got to chase our dreams and we ended up stuck in the dream of our parents. But in the end we can't deny the fact that our lives are pretty good. I mean, we can buy anything, go anywhere..."

They both turned to face each other on the bed. When their eyes met, Kuroko was amazed at how his own eyes looked so different. It was like Akashi gave them a new light.

Without thinking why, the redhead leaned forward, his hand lightly cupping the other's face and gently pressed a kiss onto those lips.

_How is it that when Kuroko's in my body, my lips feel this good? _Akashi thought to himself as he continued to lace his fingers into the other's hair.

The blonde, Kise, watched them with curiosity and then smiled, "I guess I'll let you guys off the hook for now."

And with a snap of his fingers, Kuroko and Akashi returned to their original bodies.

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw mismatched eyes staring back at him. The blue haired boy blinked in surprise and lightly touched Akashi's face.

"Akashi-kun?" He mumbled, relaxing at the sound of his own voice.

The redhead slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Looks like we solved that problem. I'm not sure how but we did it."

"What if it happens again...?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi shrugged, "We can figure out when we get there I guess."

They lay side by side in an awkward silence for a while, constantly glancing at each other. They didn't know what to do any more. They barely knew each other and now that their problem had been magically solved for now, it simply felt weird to be in the other's presence.

Eventually, Kuroko spoke up, "I wonder why us."

"Hm?" Akashi questioned while turning to face the blue haired boy, "Why what?"

"Why of all people did we change bodies?" Kuroko mumbled.

The redhead laughed, "Who knows, maybe some god is trying to grant..." Akashi's voice grew to a whisper when he realized, "our wishes..."

The redhead sat up, "Did you by any chance wish for something last night?"

Kuroko stumbled over his words, feeling embarrassed with his wish, "Uh, y-yes. I do believe I did."

"So did I. I wished for some sort of escape from my horrible life and to find someone I love." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy said, "I pretty much asked for that exact wish."

Akashi smiled, "So that's why we were brought together! We're going to help each other find enjoyment in our lives."

"How though? We both have the same miserable life... I don't see how we're going to fix each other's."

The redhead gave a light smile and shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see."

They began talking. They talked about anything. Their lives, their childhood, their dreams; anything and everything. They became pretty good friends by the end of the day and since they didn't want to waste money, they put the hotel room to good use.

While Akashi was in the shower, the blue haired boy sat on the bed with a towel over his dripping hair and watched TV. Kuroko spaced out and didn't hear the redhead walk out of the bathroom.

The blue haired boy flinched suddenly when he felt a hand rub the towel into his head,

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't properly dry off." Akashi muttered.

Kuroko turned his head to see the redhead bare torso and the blue haired boy had to admit that Akashi had some well-toned muscles. Even though the blue haired boy had spent nearly the whole day in Akashi's body, he never noticed how nicely sculpted his muscles were. Compared to the redhead, Kuroko was more slim, of course he had some muscle but it wasn't anything like the redhead.

While Kuroko spaced out, the redhead smirked and sat down behind the blue haired boy on the bed to dry his hair. As Akashi slowly rubbed the towel into his wet blue hair, Kuroko hummed in relaxation without realizing it.

Soon enough, the blue haired boy didn't seem so tense and he let himself slump back into Akashi's chest.

They enjoyed each other's company. A lot. They knew that there was some sort of bond between them that continuously pulled them together yet they wouldn't call it 'true love'.

It was the type of love that sparked in between two people that was like a small fire. Small enough to be extinguished when smothered, yet large enough to kindle and nurture. It was delicate and could die out if one of them made a wrong move, but it was definitely there.

Kuroko eventually dozed off in the redhead's arms and Akashi tucked him into the bed. The redhead stared at the blue haired boy and felt his own fatigue beginning to wear down on him so he cuddled up next to Kuroko and fell asleep as well.

The blue haired boy woke up first. His arm was wrapped around Akashi's waist while the other gripped his shirt tightly to keep him close. The redhead had one arm around Kuroko's waist and the other lightly around his head. Kuroko nuzzled back into the warmth, almost feeling like he was in a trance. But the nice moment didn't last long when the blue haired boy checked the time and realized he was late for work.

Kuroko quickly jumped out of the redhead's arms and started getting ready. Akashi grumbled awake when he felt the movement of Kuroko leaving the bed.

The redhead was about to ask why Kuroko was rushing so much but then Akashi looked at his watch and muttered, "Shit, we're late."

The two companies had a meeting together so Akashi and Kuroko just went together (of course they walked into the building with a few second interval so their parents wouldn't be suspicious). When the meeting started, Kuroko and Akashi sat across from each other and announced any problems that were at hand or needed to be addressed. When they weren't talking, they constantly glanced at each other.

Akashi gave a small smile and Kuroko avoided his gaze most of the time. When the meeting ended, they all shook hands with each other. However, when Akashi tightly held the blue haired boy's hand, they switched once again.

Confusion spread across both of their faces and then they quickly played it off as if nothing changed. Of course it was uncomfortable to walk away from your own body, but they knew they could try to fix it later.

Akashi and Kuroko pretended to work as each other for the rest of the day while constantly texting each other and asking questions.

When they got "home", Kuroko quickly called the redhead.

"Why?!" He exclaimed while pacing back and forth. If anyone saw him, all they would've thought was that it was unusual for "Akashi Seijuro" to be so flustered.

Akashi sighed, "I don't know."

"How are we going to deal with this?" The blue haired boy worried.

The redhead simply couldn't think of a solution, "Maybe we'll switch back like last time. We obviously need to be physically touching for the switch to happen."

They both weren't able to handle it. Life was hard to live to begin with, having to worry about a second life was just stressing them out even more.

"Should we meet up?" Kuroko asked.

"No. It'll be strange for us to leave the house now. We might get scandals around our company." The redhead said, "Just stay where you are and we'll meet tomorrow at the same park."

"Okay..." The blue haired boy mumbled.

It really was hard for Kuroko. He knew he felt some sort of attraction to Akashi and being surrounded by his scent didn't help. The redhead had a very addicting scent. It almost seemed to smell like vanilla milkshakes.

When he lay down on Akashi's bed, Kuroko breathed in the scent he loved and desired. Peeking over to the side of the room, he saw a full body mirror. When Kuroko stared at himself in the mirror, Akashi's well defined face was portrayed back to him.

_Why am I stuck in this body...?_ The blue haired boy thought.

Kuroko continued to stare at himself in the mirror and then thought, _I wonder...what Akashi's face would look like in sheer pleasure._

After a few more minutes of silently thinking to himself, Kuroko couldn't help but slip his fingers under the loose fabric of his sweatpants and underwear.

Though Kuroko knew masturbating in front of a mirror just to see Akashi's attractive face was wrong however, little did he know Akashi was doing the same to his body.

The next day, they both headed off to work and texted each other their schedules. Akashi and Kuroko talked often throughout the day and when work was finally over, they ran towards the park.

Once seeing the other, Kuroko felt himself relax a bit. Akashi smiled and said,

"Shall we make our way back to that hotel so we can try some things?"

The blue haired boy felt himself blush as his mind travelled elsewhere at the thought of 'trying some things at a hotel'.

When they arrived at the hotel, they sat on the bed and pondered over what to do. Kuroko pushed down all his bubbling emotions and tried to be serious, knowing that the feeling of love most likely was never going to be returned.

Funny enough, Akashi was thinking the exact same thing. He wanted to be closer to Kuroko. He wanted to talk with him, walk with him, eat with him and even have sex with him. But the fear of being rejected kept his feelings at bay.

The blonde god watched silently as the couple tried everything to switch their bodies. Kise smirked at their futile attempts and whispered,

"That's not going to earn your body back."

Eventually, they both took their showers and went to sleep. Kuroko nuzzled close to the redhead and Akashi's arms wrapped around the blue haired boy. When Kuroko thought the redhead was asleep, he cautiously mumbled,

"I love you."

Kise grinned and changed their bodies once again so they could live comfortably for a while.

The next morning, Kuroko woke up in his own body and so did Akashi. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning." Akashi whispered, his voice husky from just waking up.

The blue haired boy shivered slightly from the sound of the redhead's voice and because there was cold air seeping into the blankets.

"Are you cold?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko gave a slight nod and then he felt himself being pulled closer. Closer and closer until he felt his face right up against the redhead's chest. The blue haired boy gripped the redhead's shirt tightly, not knowing what to do.

Kuroko felt the heat rise all the way to his ears and to save himself from embarrassment, he buried his face into Akashi's chest.

The redhead blushed as well, his arms wrapped tightly around Kuroko's small body. Akashi couldn't help but lean into the blue hair in front of him and gently kiss Kuroko's forehead.

"I love you too." The redhead whispered. He felt more brave knowing that his feelings were returned.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the statement and he refused to look up.

Akashi chuckled lightly and pulled away from the blue haired boy to get a better look at his face.

"Hey...Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

Before Kuroko could answer, the redhead leaned down and captured his lips.

_Soft_... The blue haired boy thought as he slowly wrapped his arms around Akashi to bring him closer.

Kuroko let out a breathy moan when the redhead moved over him to kiss his neck. Akashi let his forehead rest against the blue haired boy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yes." Kuroko said.

All at once their memories returned to them. The blue haired boy held the redhead close and winced in pain. Akashi bit his tongue through the sharp stabs of pain at the back of his head. When they looked at each other again, the redhead smirked and said,

"Hi."

The blue haired boy laughed and slowly dragged his fingers through Akashi's hair, "Hi, Seijuro."

They eventually decided to simply fall asleep in each other's arms for today and then figure out their lives the next.

When morning came, they both went to get their tattoo and then also went to quit their jobs. Of course they're parents strongly (very strongly) disagreed but there wasn't much that was able to stop the couple.

Akashi and Kuroko decided to move to Switzerland this time. They both wanted to live once in every country in the world or at least visit every continent. They lived their lives to the fullest, enjoying every moment with each other. Of course sometimes their bodies were changed (mainly because Kise got bored and wanted to mess with them). Akashi and Kuroko didn't mind though, in fact they took it as an opportunity to try new things.

After a full life time of living their lives, Kuroko passed away first in a car accident. Then Akashi passed away a few years later.

**Author's Note: Well this took a long time to write. Sorry about that, I just have so much school going on (projects, tests here and there). I'm still writing though! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to see you in the next!**


	40. Life 40: Cool Me Down

**Warning: This chapter is rates M for sexual content. Feel free to skip it :3**

Kuroko always knew he was going to be an omega. Ever since the day he understood how the whole alpha, beta and omega thing worked, he just knew that he would be an omega. Which is why... he wasn't surprised to have presented as one. Of course he found it annoying as he didn't like "being" so submissive to others, especially the alphas who thought they were hot stuff, but he couldn't change who he was. The blue haired boy had just turned seventeen and though he may seem young, his parents really wanted him to find a mate.

"Tetsuya, what are you going to do when your heat hits? You've never had one yet, right?" His mother says with a concerned voice.  
Yes, Kuroko had yet to have his first heat, even though he had presented as an omega at the age of 13. The blue haired boy was seventeen, an omega, and unmated, and he was pretty happy with his life without a mate.

His friends, on the other hand, were really surprised when they found out Kuroko was an omega. They always thought he would be a beta. Kagami, an alpha and also the blue haired boy's best friend slapped Kuroko on the back and said,

"Well, at least when you get your first heat your parents won't hear you. You're moving into a small apartment soon, right?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Yeah, my parents told me that I should learn how to handle myself out there. So I'll have my own little apartment room sometime this week."

To be honest, Kuroko was scared of having his first heat, mainly because he read about how late heats are unbearable and hard to get through alone. He contemplated taking suppressants to hope that he would never have to have his heat, but the blue haired boy knew that would probably make his situation even worse. So he waited. Kuroko wasn't sure when it would happen but he assumed it would hit him like a train.

Aomine (alpha) was also the blue haired boy's friend. When he figured out that Kuroko was an omega, he grinned and said, "I want you to meet my mate! Maybe he can help you with how to mentally prepare yourself and stuff. I don't know how the whole heat thing works with omegas but maybe he'll be a little helpful.

It was decided that Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine would meet Aomine's mate and some of his friends at Maji Burger. The blue haired boy liked having the two alphas as his best friends, it made Kuroko seem hidden underneath their strong scents so many unmated alphas didn't try to flirt with him.

When they got to Maji Burger, Kuroko saw a blonde, redhead, green haired and purple haired boy sitting at a table. Aomine approached them and lightly kissed the blonde before saying,

"This is Kise Ryouta, he's my mate."

Kise seemed to sniff the air before beaming at Kuroko,

"Waaaa! You must be the omega, you're so cute~. Wait, we have to introduce you to everyone."

The blue haired boy tilted his head to the side like a curious cat and said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, omega and seventeen years old."  
"Midorima Shintaro, beta, seventeen years old."

"Murasakibara Atsushi, beta, eighteen years old."

"Akashi Seijuro, alpha, nineteen years old."

The blonde laughed and embraced Kuroko, "And I'm Kise Ryouta, omega, seventeen years old."

Kuroko let Kagami and Aomine introduce themselves to the group and then they all sat down to grab a bite to eat. The blue haired boy only had a vanilla milkshake and he sat quietly beside Kagami. He felt awkward. The blue haired boy almost wanted to shift forms and run off, but he knew that he only felt nervous because of Akashi's overwhelming scent. The redhead smelled really good to Kuroko. He almost smelled like cinnamon; or more simply, he smelled like home.

When Akashi spoke, his voice was like a warm breeze on a cool summer morning right at the break of dawn.  
When Kuroko's eyes met those red orbs, he couldn't help but freeze and stiffen under that strong gaze. The blue haired boy quickly looked away and continued to talk without making eye contact with the redhead.

See, Kuroko didn't believe in the blood bond. He thought that every bond was the same no matter who the person was. Akashi, on the other hand, believed in the blood bond which was a strong connection to one person who is destined to be your mate. The redhead knew that his blood bond would smell irresistible and he smelled that all over Kuroko. The boy simply screamed** blood bond**. It was quite obvious that the blue haired boy was inexperienced, either that or he already had an alpha.

Akashi knew Aomine and Kise were going steady but he didn't know about Kagami and his closeness with Kuroko made him believe that they were mated. The redhead wasn't sure how to approach Kuroko and he definitely didn't want to make the omega feel uncomfortable but he knew that he would not have anyone but him.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, you've never had your heat?! That's so strange. Normally your heat would happen within the first few weeks of presenting." Kise exclaimed, "Well...your scent is definitely very unique."

"What does that mean, Kise-kun?" The blue haired boy asked curiously.

The blonde puckered his lips slightly, trying to gather his thoughts, "Mm, your scent is very hidden. Like you're not even there. I think your heat will be triggered when you find your blood bond or soulmate, whatever people call it these days."

The blue haired boy seemed passive to this, he didn't really know the difference between love and friendship. It seemed the same to him, he loved Kagami but he didn't want to mate with him. He loved Aomine as well, but didn't want to mate with him either. He wasn't really sure what love was.

When they made their way home, Akashi walked the blue haired boy all the way to his house since the redhead lived farther away than the rest of them. Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Akashi's presence but something about the redhead kept the blue haired boy alert.

Once at Kuroko's door, the redhead decided to take a giant leap by asking,  
"Could we exchange cellphone numbers? I would really like to get to know you better."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. He wasn't popular at all and no one really talked with him. Yet the most stunning alpha he has met was asking for his number. Kuroko nodded and they quickly exchanged numbers.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" The redhead said with a smile while handing back the blue haired boy's cellphone.

When Kuroko grabbed it their hands brushed together and something in his body jolted. He nodded lightly and watched Akashi leave.  
Kuroko got up to his room and flopped onto his bed. He stared at his hand, thinking about Akashi's warmth and whispered, "Tomorrow..."

When the next day came, Kuroko moved into his new apartment and of course, everyone helped the blue haired boy get settled in.  
While Kuroko was setting up his room, Akashi slowly walked in and said, "This is a really nice place by the way."

"Thanks, it's going to be annoying to clean by myself though."

"Well, if you want I can help you from time to time, it's not easy living alone." Akashi muttered.

All of the sudden, the blue haired boy was very aware of the redhead; everything about him from his appearance to his scent. Kuroko instinctively brought his hand to his neck, a movement which showed that he was protecting himself from gaining a bond mark. Akashi noticed and chuckled,  
"Afraid I'm going to bite you?"

The blue haired boy lowered his hand and shook his head, he knew he trusted the redhead not to do something without his consent. Akashi quickly approached Kuroko and lightly brushed his lips against the blue haired boy's neck.

Kuroko shivered but couldn't move from his spot. He let Akashi scent him and then heard the redhead whisper in his ear,  
"You should be afraid."

When all his friends left, Kuroko sat in his room yet couldn't get the redhead scent to go away. No matter where he went, Akashi's scent lingered.  
The next night was unbearable for the blue haired boy. He continuously tossed and turned, feeling an uncomfortable tingle all over his body. All he was able to think about was Akashi. When he imagined the redhead sleeping next to him, he began to calm down and eventually fell asleep, but in the morning, it got worse.  
The first thing he noticed was how hot it was in his room. Second thing he noticed was the slick producing from that familiar area which he didn't want to think about. Third thing he noticed was that he was hard. Kuroko struggled to get out of bed, but he grabbed his cellphone in a panic and ran to the bathroom.

The blue haired boy didn't bother taking off his clothes, he simply sat down in the bathtub and let cold water wash away the heat. When nothing was getting better, the blue haired boy quickly called Akashi and whimpered, "Please...help me, Akashi-kun."

The redhead tried asking Kuroko questions but the blue haired boy dropped his cellphone onto the floor to curl up and try to escape the heat. When Akashi got to Kuroko's apartment, he was able to smell him everywhere. Luckily, the blue haired boy had forgotten to lock his door, so the redhead rushed in to search for him.  
When Akashi got into the bathroom, Kuroko scent overpowered all his senses. The blue haired boy was shivering, his pupils dilated and he wept due to the pain.  
"Tetsuya...you..you're in heat." Akashi said as he quickly approached Kuroko and carried him out of the tub.

The moment their skin touched, the blue haired boy jolted and let out a breathy moan.

"Sorry...Akashi-kun, I didn't even realize that I called you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kuroko mumbled as his numb fingers tried to pull the redhead closer to bury himself into that beautiful scent.

Akashi stroked the blue haired boy's wet hair and undressed him so that he didn't have to sit in wet clothes. The redhead covered Kuroko in a towel and then carried him back to his room. Akashi had to admit, the blue haired boy's scent was driving him insane but he had enough self-control not to claim the boy right now.  
Once in bed and tucked in, Kuroko whimpered when the redhead pulled away, "No, please stay. I can't do this alone, please stay with me."

"Tetsuya, I don't know what I might do to you if I stay."

The blue haired boy froze, eyes widening in fear. Akashi quickly calmed him down by saying that he wouldn't claim him unless he was given permission. In the end, the redhead curled up beside Kuroko and pulled him into his chest. The blue haired boy's heat seemed to be satisfied with simply Akashi's scent and he fell asleep almost instantly.

However, in the morning, it got worse. The feeling of being so close to an alpha yet not being filled made Kuroko's heat intensify. The blue haired boy pressed his face into Akashi's neck and breathed in his scent. He felt himself relax at the smell of the redhead.

Akashi woke up to Kuroko's whines and gently stroked his hair to try and help.

"Akashi-kun...please... I need you."

The redhead stared at the blue haired boy's face for any signs of uncertainty. When he saw nothing but bravery, Akashi slowly pulled off his shirt and moved over Kuroko.  
They barely knew each other; they had only spent four days together. Less.  
Yet they knew each other for an eternity.

The redhead brought their lips together in an electrifying kiss. Kuroko moaned into the kiss and pushed back, eager for more. The blue haired boy's skin felt like it was burning and the animal inside him howled for release. Kuroko flung his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him closer together.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry Akashi-kun... I can't... I need, please."

"Shh," The redhead cooed as he slowly reached down to take off Kuroko's boxers, "look at me, Tetsuya."

The blue haired boy gasped and instantly came when Akashi stroked him.  
"I'm sorry..." Kuroko mumbled as he clinged to the redhead.

Akashi lightly brushed away the hair covering Kuroko's face and let out a small growl, "Stop apologizing. Heats are normal and I _want_ to help you through it."  
The blue haired boy shuddered as the redhead kissed his neck and slowly moved down to kiss his collarbone and chest.

Kuroko felt a sudden sense of fear when he felt Akashi's bare skin against his own and the redhead noticed how the blue haired boy tensed under his touch.  
"Are you okay?" Akashi asked.

"Are you going to claim me...?" Kuroko answered with a question.

The redhead brushed the hair away from Kuroko face and planted a light kiss on his forehead, "Only if you want me to."

Akashi didn't wait for the blue haired boy's answer as he let one of his fingers circle his entrance. Kuroko gasped and gripped the redhead's arms with a death grip. When the redhead easily slid one finger into the blue haired boy's tight heat, Kuroko jolted and tried to pull Akashi impossibly closer.  
The blue haired boy's heat was quite efficient. Akashi was able to prepare him faster and Kuroko felt little to no pain. Eventually, the redhead had three fingers carefully stretching him open and Kuroko was only able to beg for more.

"Akashi-kun, help me..." The blue haired boy whispered as he pushed back against the redhead's fingers. Akashi was more than happy to comply as he pulled out his fingers and showered Kuroko's face with kisses.

"Are you sure you want me?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko nodded frantically when he felt the tip of Akashi's erection brush against his entrance.

"Do you really want me? Or are you willing to submit to any alpha?" Akashi teased a little.

The blue haired boy's nails dug into Akashi's arms as he became more desperate, "Just you. Only you, Akashi-kun."  
The redhead leaned down and whispered into Kuroko's ear, "I just want you too."

As Akashi slowly pushed in, the blue haired boy let out a small whine. The redhead lightly stroked Kuroko's hair and waited for him to adjust. Akashi let his fingers run across, up and down the blue haired boy's chest and thighs. The redhead really couldn't enjoy Kuroko enough; he was like a masterpiece.  
The blue haired boy pushed his hips back to try and feel some friction. Akashi set a slow pace, much too slow for both of them but he wanted to make sure Kuroko was comfortable. In fact, the redhead was surprised he had this much self control to begin with. Once the blue haired boy became impatient, Akashi thrust faster and deeper. Kuroko let out short moans as his nails dug into the redhead's back.

When Akashi hit his prostate, the blue haired boy whined and whispered the redhead's name. The redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him up.  
The blue haired boy sat on Akashi's lap, the new angle allowing the redhead to reach deeper and the redhead simply lay back to enjoy the view.  
Kuroko was too far gone in seeking his own pleasure and he quickly moved up and down. When the blue haired boy got tired, he leaned onto Akashi's chest and buried his face into the redhead's neck.

The redhead grabbed Kuroko's hips and thrust up harshly. The blue haired boy moaned loudly and whispered,

"I want you."

Akashi growled as he kissed the blue haired boy's neck, "You already have me."

Kuroko shook his head as he desperately seeked his release, "No, I **want** you."

The redhead paused for a moment and asked, "Are you sure?"

The blue haired boy nodded, tangled his fingers in Akashi's brilliant red hair and gently mumbled,  
"You smell like home. You make me feel safe. I feel this tug towards you. I just… I want you to claim me, I want you to knot me..."  
Akashi's eyes widened and he didn't slow down in pleasuring his soon to be mate.

"Tetsuya, submit to me."

The blue haired boy whined and bared his neck to let Akashi join them in a permanent bond. When the redhead's teeth penetrated Kuroko's neck, his knot also began to swell. The blue haired boy came with a shout and gasped when he felt impossibly full.

The redhead orgasmed only seconds later and held Kuroko close. Their memories came back piece by piece as they lay on top of each other. The blue haired boy rested his head on Akashi's bare chest to listen to the hard thumping of his heart.

Something inside the blue haired boy had settled, as if the animal inside him was satisfied. After catching his breath, Kuroko leaned up and kissed the redhead's neck.

"Mm, Tetsuya, go to sleep."

"Seijuro, don't you want to go out later?"

"You idiot, you're still in heat. Having sex once isn't going to stop your body from wanting more."

Kuroko blushed at the comment and nuzzled his face into Akashi's neck. He felt tired suddenly and decided to close his eyes for a bit.  
_The tattoo could wait a few days..._ He thought as he let sleep pull at him.

"Can we get it soon?" The blue haired boy mumbled as he began to relax.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead and lightly stroked his hair, "Of course."

When Kuroko's heat passed, they went to get their tattoos before meeting the others. Knowing that they were each other's soul mates was exciting and it made life easier too. They knew exactly how the other felt and were able to comfort each other. Kuroko never spent a heat alone and Akashi was more than glad to help with those.

Everyone was quite surprised to see the blue haired boy and the redhead become mates, especially Kuroko's parents. However, they did know that your soul mate could be anyone and were quick to accept them.  
They lived peacefully in the comfort of each other's arms and when they died, they died together.

**Author's Note: Waaaa, my embarrassment every time I write a chapter that's rated M - Here's chapter 40! We have 60 more left (omg how am I going to write all of these before I graduate and go to university). I hope you liked this one. Next one won't be so….happy. Ahahaha Muahahaa.**

**Edit: For some reason my new phone doesn't space out the lines like the old one, it'd be great if you guys can be patient with me as I try to sort it out.**

**See you in the next life. **


	41. Life 41: Break and Enter

"Hey! Focus! We did to get this job done quickly!" The redhead harshly whispered.

"I know. I'm trying! Picking locks isn't the easiest thing in the world." The blue haired boy whispered back.

Both of them stood quietly in a room while Kuroko worked hard to pick the lock on a cabinet door. A cabinet door which for sure held jewelry and riches on the other side. When the blue haired boy got the door open, he gestured for the redhead to look first. Akashi grabbed everything of value, put it into his bag and they both left without a trace.

They had done this so many times, it was impossible to count how many robberies they had done. It was simply one rich house after the other. Prepping the house for weeks, making sure they knew the family's routine and making sure they could cover all security cameras and get in/get out without leaving a single clue for the police to find. They were experts and they really needed the money.

Kuroko has found the redhead purely by mistake when he was seven years old. They both grew up as orphans; their parents abandoning them at birth. The blue haired boy saw that Akashi had broken in to the orphanage just to get a little bit of warmth from the winter air outside. Kuroko then opened a window for the redhead every night so that Akashi could come and curl up beside him on his bed. When they slept side by side, it was always the blue haired boy who had his arm secured around Akashi's waist and it was always Akashi who fit snugly against his chest. But as the years passed, at some point the redhead began to cuddle Kuroko.

The blue haired boy didn't mind, it was nice to feel safe in someone else's arms and when they left the orphanage, it was nice to know they were leaving together. They traveled the streets together, not knowing how to sort their lives out. But then they realized they had a gift. Kuroko was able to touch a lock with his beautiful hands and it would simply open for him, like magic. Akashi overall was good at finding things. He was always the one who targeted the house and found the valuable items. The redhead was more of the muscle as well. Kuroko had muscles but his stamina was on the low end. Whenever they stole from rich houses, they would take the stolen items and get them appraised in order to switch the item to a big wad of cash. Then... they gave it away.

Of course they kept some for themselves, but they kept only what they needed and then gave the other struggling, homeless children, women, men, and families enough to get by. Some people picked themselves up after receiving the money. Some were able to clean up, find a small job and work their way up from there. But it was hard and most hit rock bottom by the end of the week or month.

It was alright though. Even if those who received money didn't pick themselves up right away, Kuroko and Akashi were happy to help. Of course, they made sure people didn't start heavily depending on them but they made sure to save as many people as possible. The blue haired boy and redhead enjoyed the adrenaline that came with potentially being caught and though they new the consequences of repeated robbery was probably the death penalty, they really couldn't care less. They were already dead as far as they knew.

Or at least, Kuroko thought they were already dead since they had no one to love. Akashi, on the other hand, fell in love with the blue haired boy. He simply loved the way Kuroko worked as he picked locks or talked with him and he especially loved it when they slept side by side like when they were little. The blue haired boy's smile was blinding to the point Akashi would call it his sun. The redhead loved the feeling of Kuroko's waist underneath his fingertips, delicate but strong. He loved burying his face into his soft blue hair and wondering how he smells so good even though they use the same shampoo. Akashi hoped that Kuroko would return his feelings and they would be able to settle down together but... he seemed intent on helping others before thinking of his own life.

The two thieves went back to their very small apartment and hid the stolen items to appraise tomorrow. They both took a quick shower and fell asleep side by side on the bed. Kuroko gripped Akashi's shirt tightly as they tangled each other in the soft blankets. The redhead lightly brushed Kuroko's cheek as he slept and then fell asleep a few moments later.

Kuroko would be lying if he said he didn't care about the redhead at all. The blue haired boy was in fact very fond of him and cared about him very much. But he knew to keep his distance and he knew that loving him and starting a life with him was pointless. Kuroko always thought to himself that two boys in love wouldn't get very far, if anything they would be shunned by other people. Which was stupid because love is so abstract to begin with and it can happen to anyone. The blue haired boy simply enjoyed the comfort of Akashi's strong arms holding him and fell asleep as well.

The next day, they traveled together, never alone, to the appraiser. Once changing their stolen objects into cash, they bought a lot of food and handed it out the homeless people in their neighborhood. Then they also handed out some cash for them to buy what they needed, like clothes. Once taking care of the people around them, Akashi and Kuroko bought some clothes for themselves and food. There wasn't a lot of money left, but they knew how to get by without the best conditions. While walking down the street, they spotted a TV playing inside a store, the latest headline read, "Burglars strike once again"

It was normal to see headlines about Akashi and Kuroko after they stole things. The blue haired boy laughed, "The rich are so sensitive... they freak out over a stolen vase and a little jewelry."

After a few days of relaxation, the redhead spotted a house that looked promising. They had no pets, a daughter of around five years and of course, they were filthy rich. Akashi immediately began preparing for their next 'job' and Kuroko watched him patiently while fiddling with a bunch of locks. The blue haired boy played with the locks on the bed while watching the the redhead map out the house and security cameras.

Kuroko really couldn't help but admire the redhead's jawline and the intense look in his eyes as he worked. Eventually, the blue haired boy fell asleep. The redhead continued working for a few more hours before cleaning up and slipping under the covers with Kuroko.

They spent the next few days observing the house, when the parents left, when the daughter came back from school, when they slept, and even when they woke up. It was hard to gather all the information without looking suspicious so they often broke a window and then disguised themselves as repair men to get into the house. Sometimes they painted rooms to get a better look in the house too. Whatever was more efficient.

After weeks, Kuroko and Akashi decided to rob them. They had figured out everything they needed to know, from the grass in the front lawn down to the location of their precious items. They decided to move in at night since it was definitely a lot easier to steal when people were sleeping.

It was Akashi's fault. Well, he blames himself. That night as Kuroko sat in front of the safe and fiddled with the lock, they both heard a light voice behind them,

"You have beautiful hair."

They both froze in shock and turned to see the tired daughter of the house. The daughter who was supposed to be sleeping. The redhead was still wearing a mask but Kuroko usually hated wearing masks while working so he had taken it off. The blue haired boy gave his lock picks to Akashi and whispered to him to pick the lock.

"Tetsuya...no." The redhead harshly whispered.

Kuroko remained calm and gestured for the redhead to pick the lock while he took care of the girl. Akashi took a deep breath, lightly kissed the blue haired boy's cheek and continued picking the lock.

"I'll be fine, Sei. Just finish the job and get out, I'll meet you back at home."

Akashi wasn't the best at picking locks but he was definitely capable after watching the blue haired boy for years. He was slower and he was even more slow when he realized he was crying. Tears streamed down the redhead's face when he told himself that it was all his fault that they had gotten caught. And since Kuroko was the one without the mask on, the blue haired boy had sacrificed himself. Akashi opened the safe, stole some things and left without a trace.

Meanwhile, Kuroko crouched down in front of the little girl and smiled warmly, "Hey Lizzy, why don't we go back to your room and put you to bed?"

The little girl nodded groggily and let the blue haired boy pick her up. She trailed her fingers through his silky hair as he slowly and very quietly tucked her back into her bed.

"Are you going to stay with me?" The girl asked.

Kuroko smiled lightly and nodded. He sat by the girl's side until her breathing evened out. When she fell asleep, the blue haired boy slowly moved away and out of the house. Kuroko ran back to his little apartment and saw the redhead crying by himself.

"I'm back." The blue haired boy mumbled as if he hadn't just set up his own death.

Akashi stared at Kuroko, completely baffled with the fact that he was so calm.

"Tetsuya..." The redhead sobbed, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you got caught."

The blue haired boy held Akashi in his embrace and stroked his red hair. Kuroko gently lulled him to sleep on their small shared bed. The redhead cried himself to sleep while gripping the blue haired boy's shirt. When Akashi ran out of tears to cry, he mumbled apologies into Kuroko's chest.

"It's alright, Seijuro. Don't cry." The blue haired boy cooed.

Akashi refused to fall asleep, he knew that by morning Kuroko would be gone. The redhead tried his best to stay awake. Akashi stared into Kuroko's eyes and saw an immense amount of sadness. The redhead slowly closed his eyes as he closed the gap between their lips.

Kuroko didn't kiss back.

"I love you." Akashi said. The last three words he said to the blue haired boy before falling asleep.

In the morning, as expected, Kuroko was gone and he had taken all the evidence of their robberies with him. The redhead felt numb. He simply sat in their apartment and waited.

It wasn't long until Kuroko got caught and sent to jail. They harshly questioned him. But the blue haired boy claimed that he worked alone and that he only had a brother who he hasn't seen for years. Akashi passed off as Kuroko's brother and wasn't suspected at all.

As Kuroko spent his time in jail before his execution, he thought about his life. How many people he helped, how many houses he robbed and how much he loved Akashi. He also thought about how much he regretted not kissing the redhead back, but he knew it would be harder for Akashi if he had.

A few days before the execution, the blue haired boy met Akashi in a small room. They sat at a table face to face with no surveillance or officers standing beside Kuroko.

"Hey..." The blue haired boy said with a small smile.

Akashi didn't know what to say. So he reached out and held the blue haired boy's hand. Kuroko pulled away and sternly said, "Don't. You know it'll be harder otherwise."

The redhead snapped, "God, Tetsuya, can't you just let me **feel **something for once?! Let me show you how much I love you! Let me show you what life we could have had!"

Kuroko was taken aback with the sudden outburst. Usually they were both calm and composed and never spoken words they would regret later on. The blue haired boy balled up his fists and stood up.

"You think you're the only one having a hard time?! You think I don't care about you? I love you, Seijuro, I always have and I still do."

Akashi shoved the blue haired boy, "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you kiss me back?! We could have been better, we could have had a different life!"

Kuroko grabbed the redhead by his shoulders and crashed their lips together. Like a wave coming down onto a city, the redhead relaxed under that small touch of warmth that was shared. Tears streamed down both of their faces as their locked up emotions were revealed. Their memories were triggered.

"I love you." Kuroko mumbled as he desperately tried to pull the redhead closer.

When they broke apart, they didn't know what to say. Kuroko was still going to have to face the death penalty and Akashi would live on by himself, waiting day after day for death to come. There was no way for then to avoid it.

The blue haired boy was simply frozen in shock as the officers came in, handcuffed him and lead him away. Akashi felt his hands grow cold without Kuroko's warmth beside him.

As his last request, Kuroko asked to have a tattoo on his back to continue the tally chart. Akashi got his tattoo as well. The redhead stayed home and sat on his bed on Kuroko's execution day and all he could think was,

_Be strong…_

Fortunately, not many years passed before Akashi passed away as well. The redhead had a nice job, a decent apartment and he had met all his friends. It was only three years after Kuroko's death that Akashi passed away in a car accident. Greeting death with a slight smile, the redhead closed his eyes and let out a small laugh.

**Author's Note: Definitely not the longest but I kinda like this one. I'm actually excited to write the next one. I enjoy angst. Next one won't be as cheerful either, but don't worry, I have some cheerful prompts after the next chapter….maybe.**

**I hope you liked this one.**

**See you in the next life!**


	42. Life 42: Scarlet Geraniums

_Hanahaki Disease_

_A disease in which one facing a one sided love will cough/throw up flower petals. As the flower blossoms in the chest of the individual, he/she will choke on the petals and die. Though the plant can be surgically removed, the feelings harbored will disappear and the individual will forget his/her love.  
_  
Kuroko read the passage with immense curiosity in the library. The new found disease had been spreading all around the world. His university was no exception. Students were slowly disappearing and some came back with gaping holes in their memories. The blue haired boy was in his fourth year and was a medical major. He spent most of his days in the library reading books or on one of the library computers reading articles. The recent disease had no books but Kuroko was definitely able to dig up some clues.

Kuroko has a favorite flower. Flowers in general were such beautiful, delicate, and fragile things but the blue haired boy always loved geraniums. They looked so peaceful and the beauty of such a small flower made Kuroko appreciate the life he lived. The blue haired boy loved lightly brushing his fingers against the petals and enjoying its softness. The blue haired boy simply loved geraniums.

Akashi was a first year as a medical major and hearing about a disease that revolved around flowers, the redhead was most intrigued; or at least just as intrigued as Kuroko. While the redhead read book after book on flowers and trying to figure out how the disease came to be, the blue haired boy sat two tables away reading similar books.

"Hey Akashicchi!" A voice called out.

The blonde was shushed by many students in the library. Kise made his way to his friend and when Akashi looked up to meet his friend, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful flower by chance.

The blue haired boy. The redhead couldn't take his eyes off of him. His long, slender fingers resembling that of the stem of the flower and his pale skin resembling the color of gorgeous white petals. Kuroko's striking blue eyes which looked like pools made Akashi want to crawl into them and swim.

"Akashicchi?" The blonde said, trying to get his attention.

The redhead snapped back to reality and smiled at Kise. "Hey, what brings you here? You never come to the library."

"Ah...well Aominecchi told me to come and get you. You're going to be late for basketball practice."

Akashi checked his watch and then frantically started putting his things away when he noticed he was going to be late.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll be ready in a second."

With one last glance at the breath taking blue haired boy, Akashi left in a haste.

Kuroko's favorite flower covered most of his apartment. Different colored geraniums sat by every window and the blue haired boy was more than happy to water the flowers and nourish them. The blue haired boy was always kind and gentle. He loved to help people and tried to see the good in everyone no matter who he met. But sometimes there were just people who were flat out annoying, like Kise.

"Kise-kun, will you please stop touching my hair?"

"Ahh but Kurokocchi, you're so tiny and cute."

Kuroko brushed the blonde's hand off of his head and asked, "What brings you to the library? It's a rare sight to see you here."

"Well, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's been sticking around the library for the past few days. God knows why though..." The blonde said with a shrug.

Kuroko chuckled, "Well, what's his name? Maybe I can help you find him."

"Akashi Seijuro. He has red hair and a bad attitude."

The blue haired boy tilted his head in curiosity at the sound of the boy's name. It sounded familiar.

They searched the library for the red haired boy and when Kuroko saw a redhead standing on a stool to reach a book, the blue haired boy called out, "Uh... Akashi-san?"

The redhead turned at the sound of his name and fell with a yelp in panic when he saw his beautiful flower standing in front of him. Akashi, unfortunately, fell right on top of the blue haired boy.

Kuroko groaned under the weight of the boy and saw a bright red blush form on Akashi's cheeks.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! You surprised me and I just...well I fell." The redhead exclaimed as he pushed himself up onto his hands. Only then did Akashi realize how tempting the scene looked. Kuroko was lying down underneath him, his knee in between his legs and his clothes slightly crinkled. The redhead's eyes widened and he quickly got up.

Akashi helped the blue haired boy to his feet and apologized again.

"It's alright. Um, Kise-kun is looking for you." Kuroko responded awkwardly.

The blonde found them and tackled Akashi, "You have to stop hiding from me, Akashicchi! You're going to be kicked off the basketball team if you don't show up! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The redhead simply brushed Kise off and kept stealing glances at the blue haired boy who stood there with no expression.

As if noticing the awkwardness, Kise quickly introduced the two of them.

"Ah, so you're my senpai." Akashi muttered, "Kuroko-senpai...?"

"There's no need to call me senpai." The blue haired boy said as he walked back to his desk.

Akashi watched Kuroko walk off and couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous he looked. He was so calm and composed yet glowed with passion and intelligence. The blonde glanced between the blue haired boy and the redhead and smirked.

"Ah I see. You like him!" Kiss exclaimed.

Akashi quickly slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth and dragged him to the gym. The redhead's cheeks burned as he denied his feelings for someone he hasn't even had a full conversation with yet.

Kise grinned and nudged the redhead's side, "Why don't you invite him out for coffee?"

"No! What if he says he's not interested?"

"What if he says he is?" The blonde said cheerfully, "You'll never know unless you try."

Akashi sighed, his nerves were shooting through the roof as he thought about Kuroko. The redhead felt that he simply wasn't good enough for someone as beautiful and amazing like the blue haired boy. When he saw Kuroko in the library the next day, he smiled at him and bravely asked,

"Would you like to go get coffee?"

The blue haired boy closed the book he was reading and said, "Well... I wouldn't want you to be late for basketball."

"Oh! I don't have practice today." The redhead said, blushing slightly.

Kuroko smiled gently and nodded, "I would love to go out for coffee."

They talk about anything and everything. They discussed school and what they want to do in the future. Akashi was nervous but all his nerves faded away once they started talking. The redhead didn't even realize he was falling in love with a beautiful flower.

They spent the rest of the day together since Kuroko didn't have any classes and Akashi already finished his first class in the morning. The redhead wished the day would never end. When they walked side by side, their hands would brush against each other and Akashi couldn't help but want to grasp the blue haired boy's delicate hand in his own.

The redhead walked Kuroko to his apartment and then returned to his dorm with a bright smile on his face. Kise (his roommate), noticed the brightness coming off of Akashi and smirked.

"You totally love Kurokocchi."

The redhead curled on his side, ignored the blonde and thought about the blue haired boy and how it was probably impossible for them to be together.

The next morning, Akashi woke up with a tickle at the back of his throat. He figured he had probably gotten a cold but when he coughed, he noticed a few white petals coming out of his mouth.

The redhead froze and simply stared at them in shock. He knew what it was and he knew who those petals were for. Akashi caressed the petals as of they were diamonds and cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized he would most likely die from the hanahaki disease.

Akashi decided to hide it. He made sure to flush the petals down the toilet so Kise wouldn't see and tried his best to suppress his coughs wherever he went. He knew he could always surgically remove the flower but with every passing day he spent with Kuroko, the more he felt that it would be worse to forget such a beautiful person.

_I'm not good enough... _Akashi thought to himself as he stared at the blue haired boy who was trying to teach him some math concepts, _he's so much more accomplished than I will ever be. He deserves someone better.  
_  
"Akashi-kun?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say, Kuroko-senpai?" The redhead said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you understood the concept. Akashi-kun, you look pale. Are you alright? If you're not feeling well we can continue some other time." The blue haired boy said as he lightly pressed his forehead against Akashi's to check for a fever.

Suddenly, the redhead felt the urge to cough or possibly throw up. Akashi ran out of the library and into the closest washroom. He coughed uncontrollably and threw up. When he stared into the toilet, he saw the beautiful white petals now tainted pink with his blood. The redhead sobbed and rested his head against the cold wall.

A few minutes passed until he finally heard a small voice.

"Akashi-kun...? Are you okay?" Kuroko called out.

"Go away!" The redhead yelled.

The blue haired boy flinched back and muttered, "I'm sorry if I offended you in some way...I hope I didn't do anything to make you angry."

Akashi felt guilty. But he knew he had to do something,

"I don't want to see you ever again. Get out of here." The redhead spat out, the words burning his throat and heart.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said quietly before leaving.

Akashi stayed in the washroom until he was sure the blue haired boy was gone. When he returned to his room, he saw Kise sitting on his bed with his arms crossed.

"Akashicchi, care to explain this white petal I found in the washroom?"

"I...it's nothing." The redhead mumbled.

Kise's expression softened, "They're for Kuroko, right?"

Akashi nodded glumly and let the white petals (now pink) fall from his lips as he coughed. The blonde watched in horror as he saw the slow death his friend was going through.

"Are... are you going to tell him? Or...are you going to remove it? What are you going to do Akashicchi?"

The redhead sighed as he gathered up the flower petals, "I don't know."

Kuroko's geraniums had started to wilt. The beautiful flowers he loved so much slowly died since all the blue haired boy did was lie in bed and wonder what could have happened to Akashi. Kuroko was fond of him. He was shy sometimes and a gentle person. He was a bright student and understood people very well. But he didn't understand what had gone wrong. He hasn't seen the redhead in over two days and he felt lonely.

When Kuroko did see the redhead again, he was completely ignored. Akashi didn't even look at him when they walked by each other in the library. Kise watched as they both stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking and as much as he knew he shouldn't play cupid, he also didn't want to see Akashi die.

"Kurokocchi!" The blonde called out when he saw the blue haired boy struggling to reach a book on a high shelf.

"What is it Kise-kun?"

Kise helped Kuroko reach the book and then said, "There's going to be a basketball this Thursday at 6pm. I was wondering if you would like to come and watch."

The blue haired boy thought for a minute and the nodded slightly, "I'll drop by if I can."

Kuroko was actually fidgeting for Thursday to come sooner. He was becoming impatient because he wanted to see the redhead so when Thursday finally came, he bolted out of the library at 5:30 and made his way to the gymnasium.

The blue haired boy sat in the bleachers with a bunch of other girls who were screaming and giggling over how attractive the "generation of miracles" were. Kuroko had no clue what they were talking about but the moment he saw Akashi step onto the court, he didn't really care anymore. The blue haired boy understood the basics of basketball but he never really got the full rules of it. All he was able to do was follow the redhead with his eyes and clap when scores were made.

Akashi was focused. He was always focused when it came to basketball. But when he saw Kuroko sitting in the bleachers, he felt a surge of emotion rush through him. Then, he coughed uncontrollably and fainted. Petals surrounded him as he fell and he couldn't help but think,

_He can't know that it's because of him..._

Akashi saw his teammates surround him and saw the blue haired boy running down, pushing people out of the way and stepping onto the court towards him with tears in his eyes.

_Why are you crying, Kuroko-senpai?  
_  
When Akashi woke up, the first thing he saw (unfortunately) was blonde tuffs of hair. Kise smiled warmly and welcomed him back to the living.

"Where is everyone?" The redhead asked, his voice hoarse from the coughing.

"Midorimacchi took the others out because they wouldn't stop worrying about you. I decided to stop by and check on you. Kurokocchi...well...he hasn't left your side ever since."

At those words, Akashi became aware of the weight on his torso and looked down to see the blue haired boy sleeping by the bed with a book in his hand about flowers. The redhead smiled softly and lightly brushed his fingers through Kuroko's hair.

"Akashicchi...what are you going to do?" The blonde whispered.

The redhead simply shrugged, "He's worth dying for."

Akashi started a coughing fit which shook Kuroko awake. The blue haired boy stared horrified at the petals which were now slowly turning red.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked, his eyes wide with fear.

The redhead nodded as he collected the petals and threw them out. The blue haired boy held Akashi's hands and muttered, "There's something I need to tell you. Kise-kun, could you please give us a moment?"

The blonde nodded and left the room. Kuroko sat up and squeezed Akashi's hands.

"I don't know who the petals are for. But I wanted you to know that I like you. A lot. I think you're a smart and wonderful person. I really like you."

The redhead stared, completely shocked. But he just couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that such a perfect person like Kuroko could like someone as messed up as himself.

"You..." Akashi started, "you're lying. How could you like someone like me? You deserve so much more that I can't give. Why are you lying to me?"

The blue haired boy shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but the redhead called for the nurse and Kuroko was escorted out.

It was only weeks later that the blue haired boy regained his memories completely by chance. Then, he began to try to heal the redhead. Kuroko said that he loved Akashi at least twice a day and he went to the redhead's apartment to drop of food. Akashi, on the other hand, continued to die because he didn't believe in the blue haired boy's words.

Kuroko got his tattoo and asked Kise to convince the redhead to get a tattoo. Akashi shrugged and agreed to getting his tattoo without even having his memories.

It was a warm night in the summer, Akashi had called the blue haired boy out to a patch of grass near the river which was by their university. When Akashi saw Kuroko, he fell to his knees as his coughing fit took over.

He couldn't breathe. Kuroko ran forward and cradled the redhead in his arms. Tears fell from the blue haired boy's eyes as he whispered loving remarks to Akashi.

The petals that fell from his lips were bright red and Kuroko couldn't help but sob when he classified them as geranium petals.

The redhead gasped for air but only coughed more.

"Tetsuya...can I call you that?"

Kuroko nodded frantically as he lightly stroked Akashi's face.

The redhead smiled, "Why...geraniums?"

The blue haired boy let out a small laugh and said, "A scarlet geranium means comfort."

Akashi sighed as he lifted his hand to Kuroko's cheek and said, "I love you."

The redhead's memories came back but it was far too late to fix everything. The blue haired boy held Akashi close as he breathed his last. The red geranium petals flying in the air around them and floating down the river.

Kuroko let out a cry in pain as he held Akashi's dead body through the night.

Kuroko had a favorite flower.

It was a slow recovery but eventually the blue haired boy got back on his feet and took care of the field of geraniums which now grew by the river. He studied hard, knowing that the redhead was simply waiting for him and he wasn't truly gone.

It was only three years later that the blue haired boy was hit by a drunk driver and was hospitalized. Kise visited him often in his critical condition and left a pot of scarlet geraniums by the window sill.

As his heartbeat faded, Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at the flowers.

_I forgot to tell Seijuro that scarlet geraniums could mean stupidity too._

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a while. I thought this chapter was a lot longer but apparently not. I hope this isn't disappointing, I worked pretty hard on this one haha.  
I feel like I won't be able to finish this in time o.o hopefully I do. Thank you for reading my work and thank you for leaving so many beautiful reviews. They always make my day!**

**See you in the next life!**


	43. Life 43: Roads

Kuroko's POV

We are on a road. The road of which all life begins and when walked on long enough, it is the road of which all things end. We do not know where the road will take us but we continue to walk blindly, filled with hope, almost stupidly. Many stray from the road but we all know shortcuts will still lead to the same end. The same road.

I walk alone. Isolated, solitary, too stubborn to follow orders from someone. I met people along the way of course. There was Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. They all walk on the same road as I do; sometimes they're a little forward, sometimes farther back. But we're happy to have crossed paths and met.

From behind, I often here a voice calling out my name. A faint "Tetsuya", but when I turn around. I see nothing but the blank faces of others who walk the same road.

It gets louder every day until finally I see him. A boy with fire for hair and blood for eyes. I can't tell if he was the one calling for me but nonetheless, I wait.

From that day on, we walked together. If he was a bit forward, he would wait for me and if I was a bit forward, I would wait for him as well.

Love. Maybe that's what this was. Or maybe we were lonely souls who simply tried to fill the void with company.

Our first kiss, we were still young. I was only 24 and he was only 23. A light touch of warmth as his lips covered mine. A jolt of energy as his fingers ran through my blue hair. A feeling of love and passion as we drew each other closer.

A mistake.

It was a mistake. The feeling didn't stay for long as months passed and the amount of time we spent yelling at each other grew. He was controlling and I simply couldn't deal with it.

We left each other. Each of us going on our own shortcuts in opposite directions.

Pain blossomed in my chest as we parted ways and I always wondered if maybe he would wait for me. I met more people on my shortcut. Specifically a best friend named Kagami. We understood each other or at least complimented each other. We walked together.

It wasn't the same though. Kagami wasn't the same as the boy with fire for hair. It was a long road. I met most of my friends again and grew as a person. But somewhere deep inside me, I knew I wanted to cross paths with him again.

I walked and walked, and finally at the age of 33, I saw a man at the fork in the road. His hair red and eyes tired but holding a faint red glow.

He looked at me and smiled softly, "I was almost wondering if you were ahead. I'm sorry Tetsuya, for everything I said to you. For everything I did to you. The truth is that I need you and there is not a day that went by since the day we parted that I didn't regret my actions."

Words don't come easy. I stood in front of him at that spot for what seemed like days. But in the end, I walked into his embrace and cried tears of joy because I was given another chance to love him again.

We walked together for years. Sharing each other's secrets and stories and creating more as well. We picked up past memories on the way and were more than surprised that we had actually broken up during our lifetime. But getting through rough patches made us even stronger.

The tattoo marks on our backs grow in number with each lifetime that ticks by. Like a clock, we both know that there will be a day when the battery stops working. But until then, we continue to live through each life loving each other.

We get our 43rd tattoo when I turned 43 years old because it just seemed that hilarious to us at the time. We lived completely blinded by love. Which wasn't a bad thing.

We just didn't realize how close we were to the end of the road.

You reach the end before I do and you tell me that you'll be waiting for me there. But in truth, it feels like I'm waiting to arrive. It feels like I'm waiting to finally reach the end.

I walked and walked and walked, all alone.

I waited and waited and waited, until one fateful day, I finally saw the end of the road.

**Author's Note: And so here's the prompt for the first day of Akakuro week. If you haven't read my tumblr post, I pretty much just said that this fic will be "participating" in Akakuro so expect short and sweet chapters (still relating to the story line) for every day of this week!**

**I'll add a little explanation for each chapter if it's a little confusing. This one is where the "road" is pretty much life and though Akashi and Kuroko may have separated at one point in their lives, the road brings them back together while nearing death.**

**See you in the next life! Tomorrow is language!**


	44. Life 44: Language

People had a soulmate. Most passed away without finding their soulmate. Many didn't even notice that they had met in the first place.

Akashi never thought he would meet his soulmate. There was no way he would be able to tell who he or she is. After all, an individual and his/her soulmate share a completely different language than others. There was no way to tell if the language he was speaking to someone was Japanese or English or a special language since to him, that special language would seem natural. To him it would sound like Japanese but to others walking around, it would sound like gibberish.

And so, the redhead stopped believing in ever finding his soulmate.

Akashi worked in an office and helped people with keeping the security of their homes. It was a tedious job, but every job is tedious if done for more than five years. The redhead didn't talk much to others and would glare at many people who tried to talk with him.

The only ones who were brave enough to cross him were some of his coworkers. Specifically the blond, Kise Ryouta. He was very pushy and all up in Akashi's personal space most of the time. The redhead actually didn't mind much. It was nice to have someone to talk to or at least someone to listen to.

When a short blue haired boy was hired to work in their department, Akashi was more than surprised to hear the stranger ask him where the manager's room was.

The redhead simply pointed and then quietly continued to work. Their friendship began like that.

Akashi and Kuroko talked often. The redhead opened up to the younger coworker, smiled, and even laughed with him. It was definitely something that wasn't common in the office.

Many of the employees were surprised to hear Akashi talking so much and a lot of them stared in disbelief as the two of them spent most of their time together.

Aomine and Kise watched from across the room and spoke to each other in their own language,

"Do you think they'll ever notice that they're speaking their own language?" Kise asked.

"Who knows? I'm glad Akashi is talking. I'm glad they found each other." Aomine muttered as he sipped his coffee.

It was only after they regained their memories, about three weeks later, that they figured they were talking in a different language. It definitely explained why others couldn't understand what they were saying to each other sometimes.

The redhead laughed, "I can't believe we've been talking in a different language for the whole time."

Kuroko chuckled as he placed a light kiss on the redhead's temple, "Technically we're still talking in our language, we just can't hear it."

When they went to get their tattoo, they felt a little upset with the fact that they were nearing the half mark. Yet at the same time, they were proud that they have proved to love each other enough to go through so many lifetimes.

When Akashi passed away, Kuroko felt empty. He felt the special language die within him as he couldn't speak it with anyone else. The blue haired boy felt upset with the fact that they never got to hear their language and that they would most likely never speak it again since the next life would be different.

It felt like a waste. It felt like they wasted so much time.

The language was forgotten.

**Author's Note: The prompt that I used today was "language"! I read a fic earlier this year about how you and your soulmate share a special language between each other and only each other. I thought that would be pretty cool. Except the catch is that the people who are bound to be together can't really hear that they're speaking a completely different language because to each other it sounds natural. I hope you like this one! Also, "the language was forgotten" = Kuroko died (Just in case some of you didn't catch it).**

**Tomorrow's prompt is… Danger.**

**See you in the next life!**


	45. Life 45: Danger

"Tetsuya, that's dangerous. Get down from there." The redhead said softly as he lifted the small child off of the playground.

"But Sei-kun, I like climbing higher and higher and higher!" Kuroko struggled against the redhead's embrace as tears welled up in his eyes when they moved away from the playground.

The blue haired boy let out a small sniffle and muttered, "I hate you, Sei-kun. You never let me have fun."

However, when Akashi carried the child back home while brushing his fingers through his hair, Kuroko fell right asleep without any complaints. The redhead sighed as he felt the blue haired boy snuggle closer into his embrace.

"You have to be careful Tetsuya..." The redhead said while staring up at the open sky, "I can't lose you before you regain your memories."

Akashi dropped the blue haired boy off to his parents (who was right across the street from his house) and then rushed hone to study. The redhead babysat Kuroko often since the child was only six and Akashi was finally turning seventeen. The blue haired boy's parents were often busy and didn't have time for Kuroko. The redhead was more than happy to take care of the younger but he was really worried that the blue haired boy would grow up feeling neglected by his own parents.

Akashi's parents helped out a lot and made sure the blue haired boy was cheerful and smiling but sometimes it was hard to please the child.

When Kuroko stayed for the whole day, the redhead's mother would take care of him until Akashi got home from school and then the redhead would take over from there. They played games together, most of the time it was hide and seek. Then Akashi would read him stories and then he would put Kuroko to bed at eight in the evening.

The redhead would lie beside the blue haired boy and pat his chest lightly to imitate the beating of a heart. Kuroko was quickly lulled to sleep and then Akashi was free to study and do his homework for the rest of the night.

When the redhead graduated, he moved away for university and came back on special occasions. The blue haired boy missed his often and struggled to keep a smile on his face.

Kuroko came home from school one day and began to cross the street without looking both ways. But before he even took a step onto the road, someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him back onto the sidewalk.

"You dumb? That's dangerous you little shit." A deep voice said strictly.

Kuroko turned his head and glanced up to see the familiar red hair.

"Sei-kun, you're back from university!" The blue haired boy exclaimed.

Kuroko was now fourteen which put the redhead at the beautiful age of twenty five. The blue haired boy frowned at how old Akashi was getting and how he would never be able to catch up.

Akashi smiled as he walked with the blue haired boy back home. Kuroko talked forever. He told the redhead about everything and Akashi simply listened carefully while constantly making a noise to show that he was listening.

It wasn't long until Akashi left again. Kuroko felt his heart fall to his stomach when he woke up only to hear that the redhead had left without even saying goodbye.

Years later, it was when Kuroko was pinned against a wall by another man that Akashi showed up again. The blue haired boy cried out when he felt the drunk stranger kiss his neck in lust.

"P-please stop..." Kuroko whimpered as he pushed against the man.

The weight was lifted off of him and he saw a red haired man toss the drunk to the ground and punch him.

"Get your filthy hands off of him and scram." Akashi's familiar voice spat out.

When the man left, Kuroko felt the strength leave his legs as he slumped forward into the redhead's arms.

"Sei-kun, how do you manage to save me whenever I'm in danger?" The blue haired boy mumbled as Akashi walked with him.

Akashi was twenty nine now, which made Kuroko eighteen. The redhead was ready to send the blue haired boy home but Kuroko insisted on staying over at Akashi's new apartment.

The redhead sighed, "You're a brat, you know that?"

Kuroko laughed, "Yup!"

They slept side by side that night. The blue haired boy was snuggled into Akashi's chest and the redhead protectively wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist.

The blue haired boy remembered everything after spending the night glued to Akashi's side and once they got their tattoos, they decided to keep their relationship a secret from their parents for as long as possible.

They had a great amount of distance between them for a long time until Kuroko finally decided to move in with Akashi.

Kuroko passed away after many years of being happily married to the redhead.

Akashi remained a little while longer and he continued to save people from danger as he lifted their adopted daughter off the playground and scolded her for not being careful.

**Author's Note: So here's today's short chapter based on the prompt danger! Don't be so creeped out about the age difference (I creeped myself out a little cause I never really made them that far apart in terms of age). Point is, they like each other. **

**Tomorrow's prompt is… "I have my answer" **** excited to do that one cause it sounds so interesting.**

**See you in the next life!**


	46. Life 46: I have my answer

"Do you even love me?!" Akashi yelled as he turned quickly towards his lover.

Kuroko flinched back and couldn't form words because he had never seen the redhead this angry and he was scared.

"You think this is a game, Tetsuya? Do you think my feelings are fake?" The redhead questioned.

The blue haired boy knew that Akashi just had a little too much to drink but as the redhead threw everything off of the table and yelled, Kuroko didn't know what to do.

The blue haired boy tried. He pulled Akashi into a tight embrace to try and dull the anger within him. The redhead scoffed and pushed Kuroko to the ground.

Akashi felt angry. Not at the blue haired boy but he was angry at himself. So angry that he couldn't control himself as he picked up a chair and threw it at the mirror in their living room.

Kuroko flinched at the sound of the glass shattering and shards flying to the ground. Something seemed to click in both of them as they watched their broken reflections stare back at them.

Akashi's eyes widened at what he had just done. He stared at the blue haired boy's face which had a large cut on his cheek from when they were fighting. Kuroko took a deep breath and then ran.

He got up and ran. The blue haired boy slammed the door and heard Akashi calling out for him. Kuroko ran out onto the dark streets and didn't look back.

He decided to stay at a hotel for a few nights, just to stay away from Akashi. The redhead spent most of his days sitting in their room and regretting that night.

The redhead called and Kuroko never picked up. The blue haired boy had grabbed Akashi's jacket before leaving and that was all he snuggled with when he felt completely alone. The redhead would lie back on their bed and worry excessively about Kuroko.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. Please...please come back. I'm so sorry."

The blue haired boy listened to the message and teared up. He wanted to go back but he felt something holding him back. It was that simple question: "do you even love me?"

Kuroko rolled over onto his side and mumbled, "Of course I do."

"Tetsuya please. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry. I love you. I hope you're safe. Please come back home."

The word home hit the blue haired boy hard as he listened to the message. He wanted nothing more than to run into Akashi's arms and be held.

But he couldn't. Not until he was able to answer that one simple question. Kuroko was never one to really express his feelings. So when Akashi showed him lots of love, the blue haired boy felt shy and never said it back. It was no wonder Akashi was insecure.

"Tetsuya, I was wrong to fight with you. I was insecure and I didn't realize how ridiculous my actions and emotions were. Please come back home."

The blue haired boy cried, "You're wrong Akashi-kun. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

One day when the redhead called, Kuroko decided to pick up.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya, did you just pick up?"

The blue haired boy took in a small breath and listened to that deep voice he loved so much.

"Tetsuya...please come home. I-I need you by my side. Please." Akashi's voice shook as if he was holding in tears.

Kuroko hung up.

When the blue haired boy decided that the hotel fee was too expensive, he wandered the streets for as long as possible before sleeping in dark alleyways. He felt like he deserved to not have a home. He couldn't even take care of his boyfriend.

The light faded from Kuroko's eyes as all he thought about was Akashi. The redhead kept calling him but eventually Kuroko's cellphone ran out of battery.

Kagami, the blue haired boy's best friend, offered him three days at his house before he would call Akashi to pick him up. Kuroko was reluctant but he desperately needed a place to stay.

The first day, he spent his time looking like a normal human being again. He ate properly, showered and got dressed in nice clothes.

The second day, he avoided the topic of Akashi all together and simply enjoyed his time at Kagami's apartment.

The third day, in the evening, he finally spoke up.

"Do I love him?" Kuroko asked to no one in particular.

Kagami's ears perked up at the first noise the blue haired boy had made in three days.

"That's a question you have to ask yourself, not me. I know you love him, Kuroko. You're just telling yourself otherwise."

"How do you know though? What if I don't actually love him? What if he regrets the decision to be with me?" The blue haired boy exclaimed, choking up slightly.

Kagami lightly pat his back and asked, "Well...if you saw Akashi with another person, would you easily hand him over?"

Kuroko immediately spat out, "No."

"Just think about it, alright? Think about what you're going to lose."

The next morning, Kagami was happy to see that Kuroko was gone.

Kuroko ran. He ran all the way back to Akashi's apartment. He ran all the way back to _their_ apartment and threw open the door.

Akashi looked stunned, standing in the hallway with his cellphone in hand, and he simply stared at the blue haired boy.

Kuroko melted into the redhead's arms and let out a sigh in content. Tears streamed down his face as he held Akashi closer.

The redhead cried as well. He tightened his grip around Kuroko's waist and sobbed.

The blue haired boy pulled away and whispered, "I have my answer."

Akashi opened his mouth to say that it doesn't matter anymore, but Kuroko quickly continued, "I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much that you are like my sun. I love you more than I can explain and I'm sorry I never told you these words. I'm sorry I made you feel insecure. I'm so sorry."

Akashi smiled and smashed his lips over Kuroko's right where they belong. Their memories rushed back to them and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

The next day, they went to get their tattoos and then Akashi proposed to the blue haired boy.

As they spent their ever loving eternity together, they would always hold each other close at the end of the day and share soft kisses and "I love you"s.

They passed away several years later after a car accident.

**Author's Note: Yay! So today's prompt was "I have my answer". I hope you like this one! Akakuro week is coming to an end soon **** I really enjoy all these prompts though.**

**Tomorrow's prompt is: Time**

**See you in the next life!**


	47. Life 47: Time

Time. They were running out of it.

People were born with a timer on their right forearm. The timer counted millennia, centuries, decades, years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. And that timer, slowly ticked towards zero.

It was possible to give time though. Just by grabbing another right forearm and twisting anti clockwise, their time would be taken away and your time would increase.

The rich gambled their time. Most of them often had centuries on their timer because all they did was win.

The poor had to run each day in search for a job that would give just another day on their timer.

Kuroko wasn't exactly poor. He was simply an average boy who wasn't so lucky. He only had three years, seven months, two weeks, five days, twenty one hours, eleven minutes, and nine seconds left. The cause of his death would be unknown, but the blue haired boy figured the future plans to place him in some sort of accident.

Was he scared? Sort of. But for some reason, seeing the timer and knowing exactly when he was going to die made it seem less fearful.

Was he upset? Of course. Kuroko was only nineteen and life was telling him he would die at the age of twenty two. But it was something he simply accepted. With time, he grew numb to it.

With time, he stopped staring at it each second of the day.

With time, his timer slowly ticked away.

Kuroko woke up one day and glanced at his forearm.

Eight months, three weeks, five days, twenty one hours, fifty minutes, and seven seconds.

The blue haired boy sighed as he got ready for work. He wore a long sleeved shirt just to cover his timer and then headed out to the office he worked at.

His boss, Akashi Seijuro, was rich, strict, and incredibly handsome but Kuroko knew better than to meddle with him.

In fact, it was the redhead who decided to meddle with the blue haired boy. Kuroko was called to Akashi's office at some point during the day and all the redhead wanted was to talk.

The blue haired boy was confused but he sat down and talked to his boss about anything. It was a normal conversation which made both of them happy. Most of the time, people started the conversation with,

"How much time do you have?"

People wanted friends with lots of time. If you didn't have time, you weren't worth time.

Akashi and Kuroko however, kept their timers hidden and spent their time together as if they didn't even have timers.

Their daily meetings continued every day. Akashi would call the blue haired boy to his office and they would sit down and talk.

Then the redhead asked Kuroko out to dinner. The blue haired boy smiled brightly and accepted the date.

They both felt the spark between each other but they were also scared. They were scared of checking each other's timers and realizing one of them would die very soon.

Nonetheless, they went out together. One date turned into three and then forty two. They spent all their time together.

When Akashi regained his memories, the first thing he did was lightly stroke his hand up and down the blue haired boy's back. They were still naked from the night before and realization dawned on the redhead.

He hastily checked Kuroko's timer.

Four days, nine hours, thirty six minutes, and fifty two seconds.

Akashi moved very slowly to not wake up the blue haired boy and he lightly grabbed his forearm. The redhead turned his arm clockwise and watched as the blue haired boy gained some time.

For a rich child, the redhead didn't have a lot of time to begin with either. In fact he had less. Only three days.

After a day, Kuroko's memories returned and they both showed each other their timers. The redhead didn't tell the blue haired boy about the time he gave him since he knew Kuroko would just get upset and yell at him to take it back.

They got their tattoos and then went on a final date together.

Once Akashi's timer showed nothing but minutes, they both lay down on their bed and held each other's hand tightly.

They shared embarrassing stories with each other and couldn't stop laughing at some of the things they had done when they were younger. They smiled as the redhead's timer showed nothing but seconds.

10

The blue haired boy lightly kissed the redhead on the lips.

9

Akashi brushed the blue hair falling over Kuroko's eyes away from his face.

8

"I'll see you soon, right?" The blue haired boy asked.

7

Akashi nodded and pulled Kuroko close. "Technically you'll see me tomorrow since your timer only says one day."

6

They absorbed the silence like sponges.

5

Kuroko's grip tightened in the redhead's shirt.

4

The redhead let out a deep breath and whispered,

3

"It'll be alright, Tetsuya."

2

"Trust me, baby."

1

"We have all the time we need."

**Author's Note: And so today's prompt was "time". This is based on the movie In Time. Truthfully, I didn't really like the movie, but the concept was pretty damn cool. I hope you like this one. Also, it's not explicitly stated, but Kuroko did die the day after.**

**Tomorrow's prompt is tension.  
See you in the next life!**


End file.
